Hidden Element
by sushiny
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of Voldemort, a new hell rises for a new-found order to defeat. With new and improved villains, come new and improved heroes. It's just a matter of finding and convincing them first.This is not a fight Harry Potter can win alone
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not been Beta'd.

**A/N:** AU! This is set five years after the defeat of Voldemort (I'm sticking to the wand duel cliché between Voldemort and Harry here), and Dumbledore still dies in the same way, albeit this Harry is more inclined to forgive and understand why Draco did what he did (or rather didn't do). Not everything will be according to the original plot line to suite my own plot, and it's AU.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 1

* * *

Dark clouds swirled angrily in a blue-grey sky as rain uneasily hit her white umbrella, the letters Paris, Paris, Paris, spelled out across its sloped shape in black. She laughed silently at the almost symbolic weather, twirling her umbrella slowly in circles above her head. Of course, when it came to this particular task, the weather would be a gloomy one. It all seemed like some grand inside joke.

She shook her curly head wearily. It only seemed like a tasteless gag now that she might have found what she'd been desperately searching for.

It had taken her more than two years to figure out the clues she had needed to lay the final piece of the puzzle together. Eventually, however, being the person she was, she got the task done. A small cottage, far from London in specific, the countryside, in England and somewhat eerily on its own; a small list of must-look-for's she had compiled to help her finish the duty at hand. Sadly she stared at a papers meticulous folded indents as she removed it from her cream jacket pocket, letting her thumb brush across the elegant text in nostalgic gentility.

She had given him sufficient space, five years was more than enough time to wallow in self pity, in her personal opinion.

The cottage before her was white washed, the roof thatched and the sparse flowers blood red in colour...which made her worry about the mental condition she could find him in. She stood glued beside the small unhinged fence. Was this really such a good idea? 'No!' She shook her head angrily, no. To leave the matter alone would be even more cowardly and pathetic than to try and fix it, no matter how broken it... he seemed.

She drew in a deep breath before making her way down the gravel path towards the daunting bright blue door, on her way, stepping into a big puddle. She groaned as she came to a stand still on the door step. The black fluffy boot was shook haphazardly, and the clothing choice doubted once again. Her creamy cotton turtleneck, thigh high jacket with belt and jeans stained easily, especially with the massive puddles she had encountered thus far in the countryside. Her fluffy boots wet and sticking out at odd angles like gel.

No answer came when she knocked meekly. No answer to the second, third or fourth knocks either. She was, however, surprised when the slightest push of her hand opened the door with an ominously resounding click. She had been expecting heavy duty security... and was now upset at his blatant regard for his own safety.

Chewing her bottom lip sharply, she took a tentative step into the cottage, shaking her black boots with a slight huff on mousy brown carpeting. That it wasn't clean was an understatement, but then again, he had never been the cleanest person on Earth. It bought a smile to her lips that at least something hadn't changed. She searched the untidy mess for something, anything that could give her the next clue.

Dust, cans and take-away boxes littered equally grimy wooden table tops. Furniture was sparse, books and magazine clippings everywhere. Newspaper clippings scattered across precariously placed seats. Slowly, she made her way to the curtains, coughing slightly at the dust that shook off them as she opened them. Had he been living in utter darkness? As the curtains opened, a soft moaning sound caught her attention, making her jump slightly, before swallowing and moving over to the black couch in the corner of the room.

There, huddled between the blankets, trying to move away from the light, was what she had been fervently searching for these past two years.

Slowly, trying not to seem too eager, she lowered the cocooned blankets before her. With a gasp, and a hand to her mouth, she fell to her knees, not caring how the dusty floor most likely stained her cream clothed knees. Emerald eyes glared up at her slightly teary face, and a groggy body pushed itself up into a seated position, leaning stiffly against the coach.

The blankets fell down his shoulders and pooled into his lap to reveal a simple dark blue hoody clad torso. His eyes were slightly puffy and his hair slightly more hap hazardous as was normal. His face looked more mature, gone was the seventeen year old she'd last seen. His features were more masculine, strong to be precise. He looked... like one would expect the strongest wizard alive to look, as cliché as that sounded.

"Moine, I should have known it would be you." He stated gruffly, voice still thick with sleep. She was confused at the conflicting emotions on his face. A slight smile, of course he'd missed her, but his tone of voice implied he was none too happy she'd found out where he'd been staying all this time.

"Oh Harry, Would it be ok to hug you now that I've finally found you?" He seemed to stiffen slightly, before drawing her into a tight hug, instantly craving more of the motherly warmth she had always bestowed upon him.

"Harry..." she began, trying to keep the tears at bay as she started in a maternal tone before being interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming, I could have cleaned the house." It didn't matter what he said, anything, he just didn't want to listen to what lecture came with that tone, especially since he'd already had it from himself. It had been a long five year chat, from all angles and perspectives...interesting is what it had been. If he hadn't thought he was already screwed up in some way, talking to himself about himself would have made him think he was crazy all the more.

"You'd have been gone if you knew", he didn't even make a motion to deny it, they both knew she was right. "Could you come back now?" she sniffed as she drew back from the hug, smiling softly up at him as she settled back on her knees.

"Would it be inconsiderate of me to ask for more time?"

"You know it would be.." Harry sighed softly, rubbing his eyes as he did so. Hermoine took note he wasn't wearing his glasses and hadn't reached for any upon her arrival either. She would have to store that fact file for later.

"Harry...you've had five years. I'm not judging you, you need this time, desperately, but now its time to come home and face the music. Time to complete what you set out for in isolating yourself from the world, your family...your friends... You know it yourself, Harry James Potter, or you wouldn't still be here listening to me." There was no point in arguing. He had thought things through...no more hiding, no more lying around. He'd missed five years of life...and he needed to get some things back. She grinned seeing the all-too-familiar determination settle across his face.

"Harry..."she sighed softly "so all I had to do was give you no option but to return...?" he grinned sheepishly.

"I guess, I knew you'd come eventually. But I also knew, I could count on you to give me the time I needed to get my head straight. If it was Ron..." he left the sentence open ended, and the brunette couldn't help but laugh. Who knows what the red-head would have done. She frowned suddenly. He seemed almost...normal.

"Harry..."

"Moine, no, I know that tone. I am going to be honest here. No, I'm not 100% fine, and after all I've been through, I don't expect myself to be, but I've accepted that fact. Someone wise once told me that accepting something's wrong, is the first step to solving the problem. I've thought many things through, and now that I've been found, it's time I answered and got things answered head on." She smiled softly at him in mostly understanding, but that would have to do for now.

"You're the best 'Moine."

"I try to be." She grinned, earning herself a slight shove from the brunette. "I hate to ask this of you Harry...but what are you going to do now?" His grin lessened, and she almost felt sad for that, almost.

"Uhm... I'll make us some tea, then we'll chat. Sound like a plan?" when she was answered with a tired nod, she stood up stiffly, rubbing the dirt of her knees absent-mindedly before leaving to find the kitchen.

It had been easy to find, there were hardly any rooms, and probably looked like the most homely area of the house. It gave her a sense of satisfaction knowing that at least he'd been eating something healthy along with all those take-away boxes on the floor. She went through the motions of preparing the tea almost subconsciously, leaning against the counter as she waited for the water to boil, deep in thought.

She tried to mentally sort through Harrys problems in her head, the ones she knew of at least, trying to figure out which ones to attempt approaching and which ones to leave for Harry alone.

If anything time had told her, was that her attitude could sometimes come across as a tad bit suffocating and ...annoying. Harry hadn't been the only one who'd changed in five years. She valued her maturity above all else now...well, above all her virtues at least. No, she would have to wait patiently for him to approach her, and then give honest opinions when the need arose.

Silently, the tea was prepared after she'd been startled from her thoughts by the low whistle. Carrying the two cups with her, she placed them upon the small side table next to the coach and blinked in abject horror at the empty coach before her.

He hadn't...had he...? She helplessly turned in a circle, not really knowing what to do in this situation.

"Chasing your tail now 'Moine?" a chuckle came from the door. In exasperation, she twirled to the door, brown perfectly shaped curls finally settling around her face after their almost slow-motion twirl around her head. He walked back to the coach he'd previously sat upon and slowly pushed her down to sit on it. Harry then took a chair from the dining room and twisting it so he was seated facing the back of the chair, arms placed on top to keep his head up. Her eyes had been following him all the time...this was not how she'd expected to find him, and by his deep quiet laughter, she knew he was aware of that fact too.

He had gained a considerable amount of muscle to his once, slightly toned body. He was not bulky, but his arms and legs became more powerful in composure, his shoulders now wider, and (what she was sure of) a six-pack underneath his black collar, half-sleeved shirt. His dark blue jeans only highlighted the change, and then there was the lack of glasses on his face, which she was sure he'd explain to her sooner rather than later.

"If you'd found me a few years ago, you'd probably see what you were expecting to see. I'm assuming that's why you're gawping like a fish" she shyly closed her mouth and blushed at the wording of the sentence.

"Still easy to make you blush. I'm glad that hasn't changed any. I decided I'd get myself sorted physically before I would mentally. As for the eyes, I had them corrected like you'd told me to do all those years ago. You probably have many questions, but I'd probably answer all of them once everyone's there to hear them. I guess I owe everyone that much. Let's cut to the chase 'Moine. Knowing you, you thought me leaving and coming back on my own, no matter how far into the future that may be, was a good idea. After all, you believe in sorting your own problems out, everyone else would only hinder or influence me into a decision that I probably wouldn't have come up with on my own.

You seeking me out...that's an act of desperation to get me back. It means magic's involved, and that you think I'd be helpful in stopping it. No 'Moine, don't make that face, I'm not saying it to make you feel guilty. Like I said, I have come to terms with it, I am who I am, and nothing cannot change that fact no matter how much I want it to. Whatever it is, it can't be worse than Voldemort."

Hermoine pursed her lips slightly. He needed to hear all the theories, every perspective. He needed to be on the same page as her...all of them.

"I think that's something we should all tell you as well. Many things have changed. Our situation, us...it's complicated, you'll see. So how about it Harry? Fancy coming back home?" He stood slowly, following suite as Hermoine made to take his arm.

"What's this I see?" he arched his eyebrow at the simple silver ring that rested elegantly round her finger. She blushed once more and encircled her arm around his.

"Ron proposed...we're engaged." He smirked at her sudden shyness on the matter, and decided to prod the situation further.

"Really? I thought you'd have been married by now!" she kicked him playfully and sighed almost sadly, yet her eyes now shining in relief.

"We were waiting." At his look of expectancy, she smiled fondly at him "for you." He smiled back sadly, remembering just how long it had been since he'd left them all behind.

"Let's go then. Wouldn't want to keep your fiancé waiting."

Squeezing his arm gently, she found herself undeniably happy. They would all be together again, and perhaps it would take a while to get things the way they were before, if they ever could, but together, they could do anything. 'The Golden trio' she chuckled to herself, the annoying school term now sounded oddly endearing.

The cottage now stood silent. A freeze frame of five years worth of misery and thought, void of breath or human warmth. The blanket of security it had provided now lay tangled on the floor.

After five years of instability and doubt, a temporarily missing Harry Potter, had now returned to the rest of the world.

* * *

**A/N:** please review! This is only my second fanfic I've started, but the first one has been on stand-by for a while. I've written it, just not posted yet. This will probably be finished before my first one as I've taken a liking to this plot line.


	2. Chapter 2: A new beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine

This has not been Beta'd.

**A/N:** AU! This is set five years after the defeat of Voldemort (I'm sticking to the wand duel cliché between Voldemort and Harry here), and Dumbledore still dies in the same way, albeit this Harry is more inclined to forgive and understand why Draco did what he did (or rather didn't do). Not everything will be according to the original plot line to suite my own plot, and it's AU.

**A/N:** Some people might seem a little OOC. There will be times where their characters will be more like themselves, but I tried to make them more mature. My viewpoint is that war changes people, hopefully towards a more mature take on life. Please tell me if you find the OOC a bit too much so I can change it right away.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**PteraWaters:** Thank you so much for the review! I didn't know if I'd made him a bit too unbelievable as a character, so it means a lot to say you thought him to be just that. As for the numbering, I was unsure about whether to write them or use numerals. I went with the one I saw the most in other fanfics. I can change it though, it does seem more professional that way. Once again, thank you.

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

* * *

The house was rumbling with laughter as they both landed soundly in the kitchen. At Harry's forlorn look at such familiar voices, Hermoine laid a finger to his lips to keep him silent, and he instantly understood her want for an unvoiced surprise. This way, his sudden arrival would be somewhat softened for all of them.

Leaving him on the other side of the kitchen door to expect the snug pale yellow fittings, she slipped through the small opening in the doorway and entered the cosy warmth of the living room.

Closing her eyes momentarily, she soaked up the feeling of home and heat from the lit fireplace. The floor was a fluffy dark green carpet, with soft light brown two-seat sofas on either sides of the sturdy fireplace, directly opposite each other. There were also two single brown chairs of the same make completing the room, other than the wooden tables with memories and assorted beverages. It seemed no one was bothered to enter the kitchen any time soon and had brought the bottles of coke and lemonade into the living room with them.

Ron lay spread out across one of the sofas, Ginny and Luna, comfortably curled in their respective positions on the single chairs, albeit Luna being somewhat upside down in her chair. Neville sat on the other sofa with his legs tucked neatly beneath him. They were talking haphazardly amongst themselves, enjoying the warmth of the fire and friendly company around them.

If she herself hadn't been initiated to this group earlier on, she would have thought herself incapable of being part of a friendship so intense. One never really knew where your own thought began and someone else's logic ingrained in your cranium began. Like her mum once told her, environment and people start to rub off on your personality when subjected to large doses.

"Moine?" Ron asked cheerfully "You look tired, come rest your feet here with us lazy folk. Where have you been?"

He moved quickly so that she could lay across the coach, head in his lap. They all smiled at her invitingly, knowing she was by all means the bread and butter of this little 'family'. Given the circumstances, yes, she was tired from all the travelling and research she'd done trying to find Harry, but she couldn't let that get in her way now. There was some celebrating to be done.

"I had a lead...on Harry." Rons smile fell slowly, and the room trailed into awkward silence at the thought.

"Hermoine, Harry won't just..."

"Ron!" she growled angrily, making him blink in shock. Of course this sudden outburst was more of an attempt to stop Harry from hearing his friends' desperate thoughts than it was chastising Ron. With the way it had started, his sentence would probably have been correct anyway.

She smiled radiantly at him, and it caught his breath. He'd seen this smile on many occasions, mind you, he was her fiancé after all; it had just never been directed towards this subject of her research for a very long time. He stood up hesitantly to the puzzlement of the other three, Luna turning to lay sideways rather clumsily in her attempt to see what was happening.

"You don't mean..."

She stood smugly beside him. 'What? Can't I be a tiny bit proud of having found him all by lonesome self?'

"I found the perfect house, one that matched everything. I went there today."

The abate breath gave way to a flurry of "and?", "What happened?", "what did you find?"

Walking noiselessly towards the kitchen, she slowly pushed the door behind her backwards, Harry catching the handle and pulling it even further open to reveal himself. The room was instantly a blur of movement and sound as Harry was immediately flocked and pulled into the living room. Hermoine laughed and put out her hands to stop the barricade of news and questions aimed at her long-lost friend. Once they were all seated, ever so slightly leaning towards Harry eagerly; 'Moine and Ron on a three-seater, Ginny and Neville in the other three-seater, leaving the other two in the single chairs, the questions and relieved laughter increased.

"Ok, ok."Harry laughed softly. "I'm sorry, I truly am, for leaving you all. I know that everyone suffered, I just...everything just happened so fast, one after the other, I didn't know what to even try coping with first. I mean, everything with Sirius, me actually killing someone, Dumbledore being dead, thinking Snape was a traitor, then he wasn't but ended up dying too, then...Draco...I...I needed to sort a lot of things out in my life. I still need answers to a few too...but I am here to stay now, for better or for worse, no matter what."

That last statement brought cheers and laughter from the congregated teens. Harry scanned the group fondly. Apart from having grown and lost their high school physiques, nothing too major had changed about them. However, they weren't exactly like he'd left them. He grinned as he thought they were all probably thinking the same thing, even after all the years that had trickled by.

"What now Harry?" Ginny asked timidly, playing with the end of her braid idly. She was almost afraid to ask anything, in case the smallest amount of pressure would send him packing again.

"You want a list? I remember Sirius forever in my memories, I visit the graves of Dumbledore and Snape, help with this mysterious problem of yours I don't know yet, focus on my friends and family ...and...other unanswered business." He ended with a soft whisper.

"Mate, this might be strange to hear, but looking at you now, I can't completely see the old you. I guess, that was the point in sorting things out though. Er.. what I mean is that even though you've changed, you will always remain the same Harry to me. You needed to sort things out, and I'm assuming you did, well, sort of. Ok, look, I'm still working on the deep and meaningful here, don't look at me like that! Oh what the hell, Harry, you made me what I am today, and I most likely had some influence on you as well, and I realise that it might not have been the best influence.

You can't blame me for your whole attitude though, I'm not an excuse! I might not have been the best support or guidance in a time where you needed it most. I am to blame for that, however. What I'm saying is, it's just as much my fault you felt like you had to leave and sort all this out on your own. Yeah I was angry for a long time, I didn't even try to understand for a while either, but I do now. You're the same Harry with an attraction for trouble and added hero-complex. The difference is, this time, you ran in to save yourself."

Ron shook at the instant need to feel like his life really was a lot better than said teens before him. He felt guilty at the relief he felt once again, that Harry wasn't one of those famous-for-killing-the-villain people who loved the glory they gained through the title. A small part of him also said that it made him appreciate his life more, though he would never tell Harry that fact in a million years.

"We're not going to bombard you with questions, or give you the talking to you probably deserve. We've talked about this, all of us."

Ginny leaned forwards and offered a gentle smile, paying her own contribute to the Weasly speach.

"You're here now Harry, and that means you've sorted through most of what ever was wrong to make you leave in the first place. That also means, that you'll be staying from now on out, and as long as that fact is correct, we have no reason to be upset or badger you for answers. What kind of friends would we be then? You had problems and we probably had problems too though I admit yours was a lot more dire. You knew you had problems though, and we didn't. What you did took a lot of courage, and after all the thought we gave it, we began to notice them. See, even when you were gone, you were playing the hero. Now, we can work everything out together."

Harry could only lean back and bask in the glow of friendship. He could sense them, they were all still the same people he had left behind, but something in them had changed. Of course, he'd changed too...he chalked it down to them knowing which attitudes were now needed in certain situations. They'd grown up.

He laughed internally, thinking of how much a mother he felt right now, wanting to cry and ask 'when did you grow up to be like this?' He'd missed a lot of their lives, had missed the moments that made them who they were today. In that instant, he vowed to make sure he gave them the same focus and loyalty he had been given by them repeatedly.

"You thought you were the only one who'd changed?" Harry couldn't help but stutter a bit.

"I knew you were smart 'Moine, but when did you become so perceptive?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, shaking as Rons laughter shook her upper body.

"Now you've done it, she'll try and prove it now." Earning him a slight punch in the shoulder "She's gotten even smarter since last time Harry, you're going to have to get used to a whole different level of 'Moine." She uncrossed her arms and blushed as the whole group laughed in agreement.

"I know a certain person who's sleeping on the coach tonight." The laughter increased as Rons face turned from amusement to horror. Yes, he'd missed them, and being with them would only serve to help him hence forth overcome any lingering problems he needed to resolve, he was certain of that.

Harry Potter was finally home.

* * *

They'd stayed up till 05:00 in the morning exchanging stories and reforming their steel bond once more.

Hermoine had earned a high ranking job at the ministry of magic, mysteries department almost straight after the defeat of Voldemort. It seemed her knowledge had been a major factor in defending Hogwarts, this fact commonly spread out. She had take the job as soon as it had been proposed. Ministry is where she'd hoped to end up, mysterious department was a challenge, and it provided her with books she had never seen or heard of before.

With the new access to information, Hermoine had quickly become a think tank, and had been sought upon on numerous occasions for opinion and advice. She had not really grown in height, nor had her stature changed all that much. Her hair brushed just passed her shoulder blades in tight ringlets, her slight waves all but forgotten. She had also gained a new appreciation for black and white/ cream as seen in her taste of wardrobe. Her family had returned to their normal lives, and had even taken it upon themselves to become more immersed in the wizarding world to be more involved in their daughters lives.

She visited them frequently, but had only been talking on phone for a month now due to the problem at hand Harry had been sought after.

The current major issue in her life? She was engaged. The plans were all ready, yet the date had remained blank in hopes that the best man would someday return. As for herself, she still preferred to wait, even with a new found Harry, for one of her few brides maids to pop up out of the blue.

As for Ron, he'd grown just a tad bit, though he'd gained more muscle rather than become more lanky with the added height. What could one say really? He still remained pasty and freckled, but what had changed most was his personality. It was still there, lurking in the background, the will to speak brashly and thrash whomever stood against him with his fuming temper; yet with it came a new found understanding. Thought before action, patience and new perspectives. The war had dangled him over a chasm and had forced crude gestures and remarks to the back of his skull.

He had gained an understanding to both sides of the war, perhaps because his brother Percy had all pushed them to rethink values by joining the other side. If possible, Ron Weasly had finally grown to appreciate the life he'd been dealt with.

His family, well, they still had some of their problems, having been involved in mauling, attacks and more, it would perhaps take a lot longer than five years to cover the gap that war had made. He had, however, found a new sense of friendship with Ginny. She had been there no matter what, and he had grown very fond of her, rather than the usual meek irritation at her always being there.

He had become an auror with a desk job, cosy and safe as he'd always wanted work to be. It also meant that no matter what happened, he would be able to return home to family and friends. After all, they had lost so much of both categories, that he would hate for them to loose him too. It was not that he was a coward, mind you, after all, he did thrive for adventure now and then, but with his family, and a new family on the way, why would he needlessly put himself in danger. It wasn't as if Voldemort was still around.

Ginny had gone rather muggle in the time he'd missed. She rarely did magic nowadays, yet her spells still had a ringing kick when she used them. Her red hair was dusted with timid brown and strawberry blonde streaks, yet had been kept neatly cut the same as always. A meek rebellious streak perhaps?

She had always seemed mature for her age, personality wise, she was still fierce yet well-mannered as she always was. She was soft spoken, which led others to believe she was shy, yet she had taken up her brothers habit of blurting out what she thought, though threw more caution to the wind.

She had chosen the profession of an interior designer, and loved her work to pieces, doing both muggle and wizarding houses. As of recently, she has developed a crush on one Neville Longbottom, who has returned this feeling for a lot longer than she would imagine. Not dating, but batting eyes at each other all day long.

Neville had been offered an apprenticeship for herbology, which he eagerly took. It had been a five year course which he had just finished and is currently weighing his options in whether he wanted to teach in the school of his previous torment, or relocate to a different school.

He has procured a slight tan, and somewhat childish features have smoothed out nicely. Not to mention that he was perhaps even taller than Ron now. His courage has grown as well as his insecurities blasted away much like he did Belatrix Lestrange.

His grandmother has been securely moved to an elderly home and has permanently moved into the new house Harry had found himself in, yet still remained unexplained.

As for Luna, she was the same in every way but one. With the end of the war, a new deep-found anger had rested on the innocent soul. When it came to spell casting, she could be vindictive and violent, she had even used her own loonyness to strike fear into many death eaters, perhaps the same way Bellatrix herself had.

Of course, not many people knew about this, and even then, these episodes were rare and far in-between. She had gained a new insight in life, and has been mistaken for a seer on many occasions. She would have preferred to remain jobless, but Ginny had gilded her into being a co-worker with interior designs. Many people had thought her ideas to be quite modern and unique.

As well as interior design, she has taken to working with her father at the quibbler, and was thus absent most days.

After their long discussions, they felt closer than ever, and more tired than previous when they woke up later that same day.

* * *

Harry sighed for the fifth time that morning as he finished his cup of coffee. He hadn't seen the rest of the gang since they'd finally gone to sleep. He was sure they wouldn't leave him by himself in an unknown house and town, but as he searched the house from top to bottom, found it increasingly hard to believe. He was being left out again, he was certain of it. He stood angrily, impressing himself with his own dramatic flair, and went to put his cup in the sink.

It was not until Harry had calmed that Neville approached him tentatively at the kitchen table, the others had already moved to what they deemed their 'secret cove'. Neville didn't say much, only asked for Harry to follow and that all would be explained when they got there. Harry didn't comprehend why there was a secret door behind the fireplace, nor did he understand why the 'see-me-not' and alteration spells were cast around it either. He followed Neville through the door in a confused fashion, watching the fireplace slide back shut without a sound behind him.

This room had no windows, doors, nor fireplaces. It was lit by a bright array of torches pressed tightly against the stone walls, letting heat seep through fastened rock towards the floor, slowly but surely. It looked much like the Hogwarts library. The room extended beyond his sight range, all books and shelves, it was definitely intended for work or research.

Further into the room, past rows of books of every shape and size, stood a round oak table, adorned by numerous wooden chairs. A conference room of some sort perhaps? The aforementioned people had spread themselves out around the table silently, silence still resuming as the other two occupants sat down.

Hermoine let out an agitated sigh. Of course, she would have to start the explanation, simply because no one else would. Harry couldn't help chuckle at the relieved expressions from the congregated group that came with that sigh.

"Like I said before Harry, many things have changed. I guess, this room and our whereabouts should be answered first. This house is in Wycombe, Buckinghamshire, still in England. Three years ago, the order started to become active once more. They wouldn't tell us anything, however, and we were back to square one no matter how hard we tried. You know, when we were left out of every meeting, and everyone would hush when you walked in on a conversation? Just like that. We decided we'd had enough of being excluded, so we ransacked their office in an orderly fashion" this comment got many raised brows and some sniggers

"There were letters addressed to you, me and Ron from Dumbledore, which they'd neglected to tell us. The letters explained that by the time we read them, something huge would be happening in the world once more and that we would need to stop it. There were clues and instructions intended for us to follow. Still to this day, the Order thinks we know nothing, and don't plan on telling us any time soon.

Part of Dumbledores plan was to create a second order just for this purpose, and that's what we've done. The 'adults' know we're here, well, in this town. The house itself is protected by a secret keeper. They think we're on vacation. We've only just finished creating this place, so the den is safe for now. So, Harry, let me be the first to welcome you to the Order of the Ashes."

"Order of the Ashes? Is this Dumbledores doing?" Harry snorted, although the name did sound pretty cool.

"We came up with it ourselves" Neville explained. "The new order, reborn from the ashes."

"It's kind of catchy, but I don't understand. Why would they purposely leave us out when we were chosen to perform a task from Dumbledore. I mean, come on, I defeated Voldemort, and you guys have defeated countless death eaters and protected many villages, not to mention that gruelling task of the horcruxes. I think we're fit enough to do whatever Dumbledore wanted us to do!"

He hated being left out of things that concerned him, it made him feel like such a child.

"It's because we did those things that they won't allow us in on anything. I mean, who lets a child fight their battles for them twice? I get it, they want to protect us, let us have normal lives after the whole dark Lord ordeal. But we can't be classified children anymore, that's something they don't get about us." Neville moaned in frustration. Harry pursed his lips, he was genuinely interested in the situation now. It did occur to him, however, that if the order believed this task too great for them, that it would be one hell of a task. 'Not again…'

"Hey guys, fill me in on this again. What exactly is going on?" Harry asked incredulously. The group fell silent guiltily, once again knowing that they would have to fling Harry in the flaming pit head first.

"A year after you left and Voldemort was defeated, unnatural things started happening. All across the globe, natural phenomena's were occurring. Well, they seem natural at first, but nature itself can't do the things that were happening. Thousands of people are getting massacred, and they think its all global warming!"

"Magic?" Harry asked dejectedly. Magic did have the potential to ruin everything, as much as he loved it.

"No." this got Harrys attention "Well, not any form of magic we can do. No flood can appear on a warm summers day, no rain or lake/ river in sight. No hurricane can be conjured that big out of nowhere. We've researched this, and we believe they're elementals, it's the only possible explanation. A person able to use a natural element with a lot more success than a normal witch or wizard. We can use the elements to a small degree, but they have to be there for us to make them.

Elementals can conjure mass quantities of elements out of nowhere with the snap of a finger more or less. The problem is, that they suddenly stopped these last two years. Every now and then, a trace of them comes up, but they're not exterminating everything as they had before. We think it means they're up to something, and we think the Order may be thinking the same thing."

"Wow." Harry sniggered "Elementals, should have known they could exist, why not?" Hermoine gave him a grin of her own, but he was sure she was happy to get the chance to research this new discovery of hers.

"Ok, so what do we know?"

"They've been active for almost five years, which means they only started moving once Voldemort died. They went on a rampage, but have suddenly calmed down, not a good sign." Ginny listed.

"We also know that Dumbledore knows something." Neville threw in his own two cents, causing the rest to smile fondly, yet in amazement. Most of the group had forgotten that fact by now.

"He wanted us to create the order, and sent letters to the three of you in particular. Which means he also might have known how the order would react to the new situation. The next question is why us, and what he intended for us to do."

Hermoine suddenly perked up as she remembered something.

"Or find! In the letter he stated that Harry had something in his possession that could tell where things in Hogwarts were, but I was thinking that perhaps he meant the founders map. Dumbledore had it last, and his magic is great. The only one that knows you have it is Moody, and even then he only thinks it can show people, not things."

At Harry's surprised look, all Ron could do was gaze back with a 'told you so' look.


	3. Chapter 3: The first clue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine

This has not been Beta'd.

**A/N:** AU! This is set five years after the defeat of Voldemort (I'm sticking to the wand duel cliché between Voldemort and Harry here), and Dumbledore still dies in the same way, albeit this Harry is more inclined to forgive and understand why Draco did what he did (or rather didn't do). Not everything will be according to the original plot line to suite my own plot, and it's AU.

**A/N:** Some people might seem a little OOC. There will be times where their characters will be more like themselves, but I tried to make them more mature. My viewpoint is that war changes people, hopefully towards a more mature take on life. Please tell me if you find the OOC a bit too much so I can change it right away.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 3: The First Clue

* * *

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." From the wands tip burst forth black ink, making complex walls and winding passages, dotting a person here and there as it whirled. The map clearly showed two dots standing side by side in a deserted corridor on the first floor, names clearly penned in flowing ink.

They searched the maps contents eagerly, anxiously waiting to see if Hermoine's conclusion had been correct. No artefact had been named, no classroom with a nice pointy arrow appeared. For intensive purposes, there was no object, nor location mapped for them to see. A frown of annoyed curiosity however, was all that was needed from the one dot, to alert the other that something on the map was not completely accurate.

In an inconspicuous classroom on the third floor, was a dot of a human that couldn't possibly have been in the building at present. No, there, snugly fitted between paper walls, was the name 'Harry Potter'.

Of course, at that moment, Harry Potter was safely hidden at their temporary 'home' for the simple fact that he did not wish the order to know about his return. For some reason, Dumbledore had entrusted clues to him, and not the order. He'd knew something that, once again, he had preferred not to tell the order, the people he had chosen based on trust and inclination to the light.

Harry also knew the minute he showed up on their doorstep, that they would do everything in their power to keep him annoyingly safe and protected. Perhaps there was more to it than that. According to the rest of the group, the order had pushed them away stating that they shouldn't have to fight any of their battles.

But they HAD fought their battles, and had matured through it. That the order couldn't see that after the killing and rebelling they'd done was both worrying and suspicious when compared with their reluctance to show this new order what Dumbledore had personally left for THEM to find.

The fact remained, that Harry Potter, should not have been innocently standing in a classroom on the third floor.

After hours of discussion, the Order of Ashes had picked this day in particular to visit Hogwarts for specific reasons. Hermoine and Ginny had been asked to provide a joint lesson in transfiguration today to provide examples of how useful the subject can be in life and death situations as well as house hold charms. It was also a ploy to enter Hogwarts without 'adult' supervision, which in itself was a joke as most of them were already in their twenties. No one would be on the look out for two temporary instructors, and papers would be seen as graded material, all easily explainable.

If they were caught unannounced in a predicament, they could explain it away with nostalgia for Hogwarts and a need to explore it once more. They were anxious of course as they walked the halls, hoping they wouldn't seem too suspicious. Almost instantly, however, they really did drift away into past times; there was no need to fake the nostalgia they felt and the happiness that seeped into every giggle and word they used.

It was easy to get lost in the memories; Hermoine running after Ron for stealing her work, Neville hiding behind a statue not wanting to go to potions, even their midnight missions under the invisibility cloak; they were still so young back then.

With a quick "Mischief managed", Hermoine rolled up the scroll and tucked it into her trusty leather (fake of course) brown book bag. It was easy to see that this classroom had not been used in many years. Dust permeated the air and lay sprayed across the furniture. White rag sheets hung over chairs and tables in feeble attempts to keep them from said dust. In terms of a classroom, it was reasonably big in size, and its piled chairs and tables hid much of the contents of the room from sight.

It was surely a questionable room to have in the castle. Ginny had almost given up the search in a heavy sigh, before she came across something covered in multiple cloths against the far wall. Nervously, Ginny inched over, almost reluctant to find out what was behind the looming objects veil. With a rough jerk of her hand, the cloth came tumbling down in sweeps of scattered dust. She couldn't help but raise a hand to her mouth as she coughed from the newly grimed air.

In front of her stood a mirror of incredible height, shining amongst the be-speckled furniture in a light that seemed brand new. Its silver frame was rounded, swirls inscribed in its top most edges. Above it in tight curvy letters laid the words: 'erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'.

"Moine, I have something!" Ginny semi-coughed to the other searching occupant of the room. Hermoine walked calmly to where the red-head stood staring at an immaculately clean mirror. A mirror, really? There was nothing special enough to have retained her from her search of the other half of the room. Upon closer inspection, she sensed that something about this mirror was not of the normal variety.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire." At Hermoine's shocked expression, Ginny hid a smirk of pride that she'd figured out the twisted meaning behind the mirror first.

"The words at the top of the mirror. Turn them backwards like a mirrors image, then you have: I show not your face but your heart's desire." Hermoine's face instantly swirled to one of recognition. She'd never seen this mirror in personal, but she'd known two eleven year old boys that had talked to her about their reflected futures (as they had seen it back then). Of course, she had never believed it at first as she'd never seen it in all her wondering, but the depth of emotion on Harry's face when he had believed full heartedly that his parents would come back, or the obsession of merely looking at them at night, had been 100% real.

"Back in first year, Harry went missing at night for hours on end, I remember being so worried about his health. I'd first thought it to be insomnia, then merely a strong paranoia to see something remotely familiar and safe in this chaotic new world he'd found himself in. He'd found a mirror in which he saw his parents reflected back at him, though not in this room itself. Dumbledore called it the mirror of Erised. Desire spelt backwards. It would show you what you most desired at that point in time." Ginny stood before the mirror, blushing and suddenly shy.

Whilst Hermoine had explained the situation involving the mirror and how it had been found, Ginny had decided to take a look for herself. Of course, what she had seen was no where near what she had expected to find. It wasn't completely impossible, but it had been the furthest thing from her mind. It was impossible to think she had a girly crush on anyone in the time she had decided to create her own independence. The two objectives clashed.

After her almost obsession with one Harry Potter, Ginny had come to terms that her variation of love was blinkered and border-line stalkerish. At least that's what she'd thought when she finally had time to look at it from afar. It was also possibly the reason why Harry had drifted from her in the first place to the arms of another.

She was embarrassed at the situation she'd placed herself in, beyond horrified at the things she saw herself do and say when jealousy escaped her throat. She had loved him, that is fact, but her way of showing her love so foolishly and insistently, was just a way of saying she had been to immature to use or place the feelings she had gained. She had been too young to know what to do with them, how to act with them, or even what exactly the word love had meant.

She was in desperate need of growing up, even now she could see old pieces of herself reflected back, and that just wouldn't do. She had been adequate for Voldemorts defeat, she had been fine with the life presented after. What she needed when it came to this new disaster, was to show maximum maturity, show what she'd learnt and gained. She needed to be great, and having a crush could possibly tumble the mental pyramid she had built for herself.

She knew how much Harry longed for family of any kind, that he'd seen his family within the mirror of desire, especially in the confusion of first year, made complete sense to her. Thus, it was probable that the mirror was truly magical in the sense that it showed your foremost desire, and that she did, in fact, have a crush on someone she hadn't thought she had. She gave a sheepish grin to Hermoie and shook her head in a plea not to ask. Of course, when she'd come to terms with it, Luna would be the first to find out, but Hermoine would be close behind, and she knew that fact.

Hermoine had heard the story many times, Harry himself had told her. Dumbledore had hidden the philosopher's stone in the mirror in first year. Only a person that had wanted to see the stone, but not use it, would have received it. She stood determinedly before the mirror, closing her eyes briefly, and then opening them slowly. Before her stood herself, and beside her, the image of a person she longed to find as much as she had longed to find Harry, unchanged in age for she no longer knew how her maid of honour to-be would look.

'Ok, what do I know? The mirror was labelled as Harry on the map. Maybe the mirror is reluctant to give whatever secrets it holds to anyone but Harry. If the mirror could sense desire, it should be capable of perceiving human thought or emotion on some level. It would know the difference between right and wrong if it wouldn't entrust its secrets to just anyone. I don't need to speak to it for it sees what I want, meaning that it reads my thoughts.

I want to find whatever it is your hiding, I do, and I'm a curious being, I will by no means deny that fact. However, I don't seek this knowledge for myself. I will give whatever it is you hold, straight to Harry.' The mirror groaned in awakening and its surface rippled slightly, the desire in front of her changing as the folds of glass smoothed out just as quickly.

Before her, the image reflected in the mirror changed. A small boy appeared, standing beside her, only eight or nine years of age. His hair was a mousy brown mop, his skin tan and looking as if he still hadn't received a growth spurt of any kind. What shocked her were his eyes. They were a foggy yellow, a kind she had only seen on Professor Lupin when the full moon was only in a few days time. It was quite possible that she was looking down at a werewolf cub. His voice was rough and raw, but small all the same.

"Come find us" he said, looking curiously into her eyes, before he slowly stood on his toes and slipped something into her pocket. She felt no weight, but didn't dare go back on what she'd told the mirror she'd do.

"We're waiting" he said one final time, before she was left once more with the image of the previous person she'd wanted to find.

"'Moine?" Ginny asked softly in worry. Her friend hadn't responded for a while to her voice, and she'd been scared that what Hermoine had seen in the mirror was something of world-turning proportions. Hermoine slowly turned to her with a show of determination.

"Got it Gin, but I promised that Harry would be the first to find out. Trust me on this one, its too complex to explain here and now. Right now, we need to leave before the wards tell the headmistress we've been in here for a very long time. She'll get suspicious since there is no actual connection to us and a room that hasn't been used, not even in any of our previous years." Both agreed that they'd first split up and meet a few of the professors before individually moving to the apparition points.

* * *

By the time that Hermoine had arrived at the den, Harry, Neville, Ron and Ginny were restlessly seated by the round table. Although their chatter was light and full of humor, one could say it was slightly forced as the impatience and nervousness seeped into them ever since Ginnys declaration of having found something at Hogwarts.

"Finally!" Harry gasped as he saw the fireplace move to the side to allow Hermoine entrance.

"If you were so impatient, you could have done this yourself instead of hiding behind me and waiting for me to clean my tracks after doing you a massive favour." She sniped. It had been exciting to find whatever it was that was in her pocket, but she still remained slightly angered at the fact that she had jeopardized herself for that clue to return to an impatient and somewhat ungrateful sounding "finally!"

"I'm sorry." She said softly with a sigh before making her way to the table. "It was uncalled for, and I understand that the situation you're in must be hard." Harry clenched his fists briefly before letting out a sigh of his own.

"No. I'm sorry. It's just, I feel like I'm not helping, I can't stand just sitting here and reading whilst not helping with the important stuff, it's making me crazy!" Ron could only laugh at this. Here was another trait that Harry hadn't seemed to have outgrown. Well, only one more thing they had in common (apart from the fact that Harry would actually read the books if they were in front of him, whilst Ron lounged in the chair, tipping himself over more often than not).

"You could never sit and behave before, it's reasonable that you still hold the same mentality for wanting to be out there to take the danger unto your self as before. I can't stand still either though mate, I get it, but just for now, you have to." Neville agreed with a slight sound and a nod.

"More importantly, 'Moine has gained a clue. I think that this clue would be adequate enough for Harry to lay low and research it. After all, the clue is vital, you won't just skip it to do some heroic deed out there when this has the potential to be this important."

"Thanks Neville, and I do not just randomly go bounding around the place looking for people to save. It's just that when I see someone in need, I help. Fine, maybe I like saving people, but that's not a crime either, besides I'm uncomfortable talking about myself as some kind of superman. I'm not, I've merely been blessed by fate with the skill to help others."

"Harry.." Ginny whispered. "The boy I knew thought his power and fate a curse. The man before me sees it as a way of helping those who can't help themselves. You have no idea how proud I am to be your friend because of that." Harry smiled awkwardly, he still didn't like it when people praised him about being the boy who lived, but he supposed as the boy who could help, he could see why a power like his could be respected and feared. In a way, magic really did influence perspective of a person, even friends.

"I thought about it, long and hard. My whole life I've hated the power I have, but in the end, if I hadn't had the power I had, more of the people I'd loved would be dead. I wouldn't have known half of the things I had, and I would never have done most of the things I did, nor would I have met the people who changed my life. What if someone else had had this power? What if they had made different decisions? Wrong decisions? I'm not saying mine were all correct and I did everything brilliantly, but in a way, I'm happy it was me and not somebody else.

I like that I can save people, I like that I can balance the Earth, and after the life I'd led, I deserve to have a great achievement in my life. I feel happy knowing no one grows up like I did, or even worse. That I can make a difference to someone else's life, is important to me."

He could feel the smiles around him, and for a brief second he was angry at the adoration that shone in their eyes. However, when he tilted his head just so to the side and cleared his mind of anger, it looked more like 'proud'. It washed over him abruptly, and he almost gasped in a breath he hadn't known he'd held.

They were proud of him. Proud that he'd grown up to be the man they saw before him. Proud that he'd figured out the things they'd known all along. It was a little unnerving, but he couldn't help but smile in return. It was good to have sorted out most of his own prejudice messes.

"Lets see what Moine has for us today."


	4. Chapter 4: Accacia Meadow

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 4: Accacia Meadow

* * *

"I used the mirror Harry! The same way you used it to get the philosophers stone!"

Harry sat up straight at the wispy memory of his parents, it had been years since he'd thought of both his secret desires in the mirror, and the mirror itself. Though there was no doubt in his mind that the picture that would be before him now would be one significantly different than his parents. All though the memory was a somewhat sad and wishful thinking one, he couldn't hide a small smile at Hermoine's enthusiasm.

"The mirror gave you something?" Harry breathed in relief. He grinned in glee at the implication of a found clue, pausing only at the frown that blossomed across his best friends freckled face.

"Ron, we have a clue, as in cause for happiness." Ron 'ha ha'd' in sarcasm before shaking his head in worry.

"No, no, that's not it. The only one who knew about the mirror was us, you, Dumbledore and Moody. The fact that he….it was marked on the map right?" Hermoine nodded wearily all of a sudden, not sure she knew where this was headed, and finally coming down from her, what could only be described as, high.

"He used two things he knew only Harry or one of us would defiantly think about. The map and the mirror. Whatever the clue, or whatever situation we've found ourselves in, Dumbledore really didn't want the order to know. I'm not….I'm not sure why. The order are comprised of people fighting for what is right, founded by Dumbledore and chosen by Dumbledore, and sure, I'm happy he trusted us with something this big…..but why?" Harry's fingers gently massaged the bridge of his nose in thought. His thoughts were of the chaotic kind.

'Why am I always flung into a situation that no one cares to fully explain! I understand it, I do, war means that information cant always be passed to just anyone and even then not everything can be said. There are leaks and moles everywhere after all. He had the right to know, but at the same time, Dumbledore would not needlessly have kept information from him without a reason.'

"Maybe it's like the hocruxes all over again. Maybe it involves me, or…one of us somehow, and is something that I or we need to see and relive by themselves rather than have an adult do it for them. I knew in Hogwarts that Dumbledore trusted me with my own prophesy and how to apply it; that there was really no need to get others involved like that. Maybe he's doing the same thing again. He's trusting us with something big, I can feel it."

Neville couldn't help but feel disappointed at everyone's doubt about the order. He was certain that Dumbledore had not wanted them to distrust the only adults and loved ones in their life. The order was family, as much as they hated being left out. This little rebellion was to find out information for themselves, not to grow suspicious of family and friends, whom no hesitation in his mind only cared for their safety and peace of mind, no matter how unwanted.

"You have to remember, the order members still think of us as the children we were before, and compared to them, we will always be children. They just want to give us peace after a horrifying war we fought beside adults and adult spells that could and did hurt like hell." Neville said weakly.

"They don't mean any harm, besides, if I had children, I'd want better lives for them too after what they gave up both mentally and physically for the war. They do love us, you know. I don't like hiding things from the people I respect and love and who respect and love me in turn. I would give everything up again to win the war if I could, but…Dumbledore…Dumbledore is trying to tell us something…..I…."

Ginny lay a hand on his arm lightly, drawing his anxious attention towards her. Neville's eyes looked up at her sharply in something akin to disbelief and gulped slightly at her look of endearment.

"I understand Neville. I don't like hiding things from the order, especially my parents who are part of it. I know it's hard, but there has to be a reason why Dumbledore gave us the clues in the way that he did. Let's finish these clues, and then we'll give up the answers we found to the order if we don't find any Dumbledore arrows pointing towards hiding things, then that's what we'll do. Right?"

The gathered members of the Ash seemed more staggered at this fate, but nodded their heads in agreement. Maybe they really were just over thinking things, but better to be sure than regretting it later. Ginny removed her hand with a soft swish against his dark blue sleeve shirt and blushed, however, which didn't go unnoticed by the curly haired brunette.

"Moine?" Hermoine cleared her throat in amusement, to Ginnys embarrassment. She smoothed her hair and then finally sat in one of the chairs round the table, which in turn she smoothed to regain her composure and thoughts. She ignored the smiling glances in her direction.

"I remembered Harry saying that you had to want the object but not use it yourself. I tried to apply the same concept to the mirror, but nothing happened. So I got to thinking, that maybe it was meant for Harry to see and Harry only. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to do so. So I started to think that if only I could get whatever was in there, I would give it to him immediately and not look or try to touch whatever it was that I was given. The minute I started thinking that, the mirror shifted, and next to me, there was this small boy, he looked really young. The thing that got me though was…you know how Moonys eyes look when it's close to the full moon?"

"You think he was a werewolf? A….ok, I'm not sure what this all means!" Harry growled in frustration. Hermoine merely ignored the outburst and took off her cream coat before placing it in the middle of the table in a fragile manner.

"They were a foggy yellow kind of colour, he had brown hair and tan skin, but I couldn't see his teeth long enough to see if his canines were longer than average or not. He said, come find us, we're waiting. He then placed something in my pocket, which I'm presuming should only be removed from said pocket by Harry."

"That just sounds like a horror movie! Small kids, creepy eyes and whispering." Ginny mock-shivered, before moving the jacket closer to Harry when he made no move to take it. He released a deep breath and slowly removed a folded piece of paper. It was grainy and a soft brown in colour.

He slowly unfolded the letter, a smaller piece of paper falling from its folds onto the cream coat. Ignoring the small piece of paper for now, he swallowed heavily as the familiar writing before him sent his hope rising. Instead of passing it around for each to read individually, he started to read aloud:

* * *

_Dear new order, if you ever read this parchment, then I am dead and another threat has come along. I do not enjoy yanking the chains of those dear to me, but I cannot give you all the answers you need outright. You deserve better than this, but then again, this war no longer rests in just your hands. Harry, my boy, for that I will always be sorry. You grew up too fast with a heavy burden to hold. I have no doubt you grew up more, and became a man worthier than any other. _

_You won't be alone this time. My dear order, for you, the same apologies for who gave up god forbids what for a greater cause. I would have every person involved in the war receive an order of Merlin if I could do so. The answers are not mine to give, though believe my intentions and reasons were to protect and help. No doubt you will be angry for my lack of explanation. I ask you merely to trust me for now. _

_You most likely question a great many things, one of which why I've decided to place this burden on you and that of my own order. The answer is simple, yet complex as it cannot be fully explained. It is a task you must do, as it is your reactions I most prize. We are of a different generation, we believe different things, see differently, face the world in a different way. I am loath to say that perhaps their reaction would not be one that is needed in this situation, nor is the way they will use it, or come face to face with it._

_Your youth is on your side._

_On the next piece of paper is the name of a hidden place of which I was secret keeper. Keep this paper, as only my handwriting of the location will work as I am dead. Protect it with all you can. When you memorize it, you will be able to apparate, as I am now sure you will be able to do, to this location. _

_You will not find all the answers you seek, but you will be well on your way. Take only those you trust. _

_Dumbledore_

* * *

"Their reactions?" Ron sputtered slightly after Harry was finished reading.

"So its to do with prejudice of some kind…" Ginny bit her lip nervously.

"That just gives me more questions than answers." Neville sighed.

"It means that whatever we are going to find, will cause the order some chaos conflicting on their beliefs. Something this generation has learnt to outgrow." Hermoine hummed softly. "But I still feel like there's something more…..after all, wouldn't he tell us to find the answers and give them to the order once ready? He plans for us to do this alone, like the horcruxes. Like Harry said, it was a more personal issue."

Harry could only sigh as he set the piece of paper on the table, eyes falling on the smaller one he'd dropped earlier.

With a heavy feeling in his stomach, he picked up the second slip of paper. "Accacia Meadow".

The piece of paper was passed around the group in silence, none too sure what to say. They merely looked at each other in exasperation, unsure of how to proceed. They had not expected a note from Dumbledore himself. He was a secret keeper of a secret location the order didn't know of, they were sure. What did that mean? What secrets had Dumbledore kept from them all?

"We need to keep this safe so we can show Luna when she gets back from Spain writing that report for the quibbler. She's part of our inner circle. Do we wait for her, or go now?" As much as Ron hated to do this, he looked expectantly at Harry for a decision.

"Ron, I'm not trying to leave Luna out of anything, I just…..I need answers. We'll do this one thing, even bring Luna with next time if we don't find something this time round, and tell her when she gets back. I'm just not sure how far the order is, or if there's a time limit, or if whoever or whatever in this location can move or not. I'm really tired of all of these clues Ron. I just want one answer, no matter how small, to be the right one."

Ron nodded in silence and smiled softly in encouragement. After all, Harry wasn't the only one who wanted answers.

"We apparate now then?" Hermoine asked tentatively. With a nod from Harry, he closed his eyes tightly and muttered the name of the secret location. She stayed behind to make sure the others apparated successfully, you never know, and then with a big breath muttered:

"Accacia Meadow"


	5. Chapter 5: The storyteller

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 5: The Story Teller

* * *

Hermoine came face to face with a light blue painted wall barely peaking through its vine coverings, causing her to blink in shock at the mere closeness of it. Following its length, she was even more shocked to see that it towered high beyond any normal wall height. There was a stiff tap on her shoulder, and annoyed at its insistence to keep her from exploring said wall, turned around to yell, only to have it die down in awe.

Wild trees scattered the meadow in groups of small forests, ranging from exotic sakura blossoms to pine trees on small hills raised at the edges of the walls. Willow trees dipped into ponds and river streams of a variety of fish, its clear water keeping its grass lusciously wild and deep green. There were deer and stags weaving through trees and butterflies of every colour of the rainbow.

As scattered as the ponds and trees, small houses of straw and brick variety littered the nooks and crannies of the idyllic meadow, some on stilts over water whilst others snuggled amongst the trees. The amount of accommodation and the expanse of land that made this meadow, it suggested a rather large population confined within these flowery walls. Of course, a view like this required a few intakes of breath.

"This is…." Ginny could merely nod at Hermoines breathy unspoken sentence. There was no need for words, the emotions on their faces spoke far clearer than any could. Saying that, they did watch each others faces in a determination to make sure the other was seeing what they were seeing, and if not, were they really seeing what they thought they saw. One gaze of amazement met their own.

Slowly, they made their way further into the meadow, flowers spread beneath their feet, wondering where they'd landed, what connection it had to Dumbledore, and what they would find. Too many 'what', 'where' and 'who's' collided in their minds to make rational questions or answers. They were walking as if in a daze.

As if a veil had been removed, a strange realization came upon Harry. They were certainly not alone, and he hadn't known why he hadn't realized it earlier due to the surrounding houses.

This place was surely filled with people. It was unnervingly quiet, and that fact irked him. Where were the natives whom belonged to these houses? Neville shot out a hand worriedly across Harrys chest, making him stop abruptly. It was the nervous twitch of the corner of his mouth that made his anxious nervousness evident, and often when Nevilles lip twitched, there was cause to wait and see why.

"There's something here." He said shyly, although his actions spoke of less introverted methods.

"So it's the scrawny one who holds the power of perception with in the group? I was leaning towards the curious female with brown hair, but it's always nice to be proven wrong about ones first interpretations."

From out a tree, a teenager sprung, almost of the same height as Ron. His hair was thick and white, his eyes a vibrant green, standing out against his freckled tan skin. The fact that he had sprung neatly without a wince from a great height was detected by everyone.

For some reason, the hesitance in which everyone showed at this new development made Ginny angry at her friends. He might have been insulting Hermoine in his own way, and might be a threat due to the sword slung against his right hip. If no one was going to question any of this, then she would, if only to make sure.

"Who are you?" Ginny demanded with a growl, getting a scornful look from Harry at her sudden behaviour. He had seen Ginny like this, but it was always when she was at her angriest. He was not sure he liked this new stand off ferocity that Ginny had introduced herself to. They would have to talk. He wanted to find out what had happened to his ex, she was, after all, a dear friend.

"Who am I? I am not the one trespassing on this land, for I live here. The most immediate question is; who are you?" He looked straight at Harry in wait of an answer. Harry inwardly groaned that even strangers looked at him to make the decisions. The blonde smirked inwardly at the slight jerk in the brunettes jaw. It seemed that this alpha did not want to be so, and as much as it confused him, he was not there to concern himself with the problems of others.

"Oh, I apologize. I am Harry Potter, these are my friends Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. I am sorry if we came unannounced or are trespassing. We were sent here by Professor Dumbledore, I am not sure if you know of him?" Harry asked hesitantly, seeing no evident emotion across the youths face.

"He is dead then?" The blonde sighed in a weary sadness, the emotion only evident in slightly moist eyes. Harry nodded silently. "He shall be missed."

"You knew professor Dumbledore?" Hermoine asked almost immediately in disbelief. The blonde glanced at her curiously then grinned unexpectedly. She was taken aback by his sudden change in mood and confused all at once.

"I am Lazare. I am only one of the guardians of Accacia, I am not the one you are fated to speak with. Trust me and follow me. I only ask that you not attack anyone, nor glance at them fearfully. It is not recommended and disliked here"

"Wha-" Ron started to growl, only to be cut off rather rudely in his own opinion.

"Don't talk, just follow. You'll see why soon enough." Ron huffed in familiar resentment at not having had his say in the matter, though he followed without another word. He would like to think he was above childish resentment, but unfortunately, that childish resentment only bubbled underneath the surface wrought in chains.

Something about the boy before him seemed…unnatural, yet he couldn't put a finger on the reason why. Of course, the closer they walked to the centre of the confined meadow, the easier it was to see why he had asked them not to act in a threatening or frightful way.

It took every fibre in his body to remain walking forwards without letting his feelings seep onto his face. Around them, sounds of laughter and fun were heard, and no, that wasn't the problem. It was that the fact that children and teenagers around them, seemed to be of a semi-human origin. About them centurions raced and mer-people surfaced to play catch with youngsters sporting tails.

He had grown out of his prejudices, but to say that he had grown more courage was not completely true. Nor did he think he'd gained any in all this time, only able to hide evident fear better than was previous.

They looked at them in fear, some with huge distrust and anger that they had been allowed entrance, and Ron was stuck believing that THEY were the ones who should have promised not attack them instead by the looks of things! He felt very cowardly at this moment in time.

There were, however a few individuals, mixed of race he sometimes couldn't even tell, that followed the small group towards the centre of the meadow in curiosity, or rather, some sort of relieved eagerness. The closer they got, the more crowded and city like it seemed to become.

Stone pavements and market places appeared before them. The trees were still a part of things, roots becoming one with houses and leaves sheltering stalled food from sun, though they far and in between compared to the rest of the meadow. Shouting people trying to sell goods and small children that seemed to have endless energy.

'One thing we would have to ask about' Hermoine thought with a slight start 'is the fact that I see no adults about!'

In the middle of the pasture lay a truly amazing sight. Grass and flowers made a rectangle of big proportions, a small trenched lake of water encircling it, separating what was truly the middle of the meadow from the hubbub of what seemed to be a town centre. Small bridges linked the two areas together, which they crossed eagerly to get a better view of the five towers within the rectangle.

Four towers stood tall in each corner of the rectangle, a fifth in the middle almost defiantly.

One tower was almost hidden between vine of ivy and rose. There was very little wall to be seen through its tight suite of thorns and scattered flowers. Sunflowers and exotic flowers of various colours stood lazily against its edges, doves languished upon the towers open windows and colourful lawn.

The tower opposite it stood upon a solid rock, raised higher than the rest. A small and sandy path leading up to its confines. It looked much like a charmed sand castle rather than any real tower. Its walls a grainy sand, that deceived one into thinking that one touch would shatter it. A huge chasm lay at its right, running through the side of the tower haphazardly.

The third tower to the side of the sand castle (for all intensive purposes) seemed more like a lighthouse. It looked as average as any medieval tower would, yet from its highest point, a light shone from it so bright it hurt to look at it.

The fourth was covered in torches, not one stone in sight that was somehow set alight by it blazing counterpart perched upon its foundation. If one looked too quickly, one would almost think the tower was on fire.

The fifth and centre tower, was the most impressive of all. Its foundation was pure black, its starting wall the same sooty colour, yet as the wall elongated towards the ceiling of the tower, it became more clearer, and slowly but surely, ice. One could only think it to be charmed as a tower of that material could never stand outdoors weather of this kind.

"Hello." A tiny voice attracted their attention "I have waited for some time. But you have finally come." The joy in the voice shocked them compared to the weary whispers they had received upon entrance. Before them, stood a small boy that Hermoine recognized all too soon.

"You!" she couldn't help but gasp "But you were…!"

"Helping. It did, since you are now here. Would you like to sit down?" Harry imagined that this boy was the one Hermoine had mentioned seeing in the mirror. True to her word, the boys eyes hinted at something more wolfish under his human appearance. The boy seemed to notice it and smiled softly.

"Yes, I am a werewolf, but if you hadn't noticed, I am not the strangest thing here." At that the group couldn't help but laugh, and the ice was thoroughly broken between them.

"Thank you Lazare, you have been awfully kind." Lazare merely nodded in kind and left the group to sit down and soft grass, still gazing about them in awe.

"Who are you?" Hermoine asked curiously at the boys seemingly higher position than the elder teen.

"I am no one of higher consequence; Lazare is protector to Acaccia, one of four, one for each wall." She worried herself over thinking that the boy could possibly be psychic, but dashed it away with previous knowledge of werewolves not having any such thing at their disposal. She had asked, it wasn't just a booked fact.

"I am who they call the story teller. I watch and learn, and then I tell them. Or one could simply say, I have been charged with the memorizing of things and can merely tell it in a pretty manner. You may ask any question of me and I will answer to the best of my ability."

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but..this…" Ginny gestured widely to the meadow and then the towers, "how did this….why….I mean….wow?" she blushed at her own inability to speak the words she wanted to, but the tiny she giggled from the boy erased her embarrassment, though she did not miss the lingering brotherly and amused grin on Rons face.

"That is part of a Dumbledore related story." He said softly "You can ask if you want, for he gave us the five founders who made this place of their own free will."

"The five founders? You mean four, right? Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? Are you a school for the more than magically gifted?" Harry phrased carefully. The tiny boy shook his head in amusement.

"Yes, we are a school for those who are inclined to a magic other than the wizarding kind. Your founders, however, did not create our school. Ice, Fire, Earth, Light and Nature did."

"The elements?" Neville voiced everyone's confusion.

"No!" the boy laughed as if Neville were being silly. "The people of course. It's another Dumbledore related story."

"These towers are truly magnificent! And there are five! So each tower represents one of the founders!" Ginny said triumphantly, only to look unsatisfied by the younger boys look of confusion. After his rapid blinking stopped, he asked a question not one of them had thought of since they'd walked away from the wall they'd apparated at.

"Why are you here?" the storyteller asked her with a lick of his dry lips, anticipating an answer he hoped he would receive.

"There have been strange attacks around the globe that we believe to be the work of elementals. We followed hints that professor Dumbledore left behind for us, that led us to this location. He said it would be the next part of our clue to finding out the truth. We were hoping to find something here that could help us on our way." Hermoine concluded with a weary sigh. The meadow was so big, and they hadn't even begun their search! They might have to come back and search after they'd made a map, or been given a map for use.

"Then why have you not asked me when I hinted at knowing a Dumbledore related story?" the young boy giggled at the look of obvious shock on her face, though hers was not the only one to display such emotion. They had all been too dazed at what was around them that they had missed the subtly hinted clues.

Hermoine did not like to think that a boy this young would have had to memorize such a tale to tell them, and she reprimanded the old man in her head for not having thought better than to ask someone of this age to do a job like this. She was not one to talk, she knew, she had been a mere child when she had gone on a grand adventure to destroy evil herself. She was, however, not an eight year old at the time.

"Would it be alright, to hear this tale?" Harry found himself asking softly in encouragement. He sat down on soft grass, legs crossed and hands stretched backwards to lean on.

As the story began to unfold, Harry allowed the soft voice to carry him away. His eyes closed in relaxation at the warm breeze around him and felt his body rest against the cool grass underneath him. At the sounds of shifting around him, it seemed evident that the rest of the group was getting comfy in their own positions as well.

"It started with a deal between Dumbledore and the five founders."


	6. Chapter 6: The one with all the answers

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**AcadianProud:** Thank you for the review! Hopefully all questions would be answered in time! If not, please remind me ^^. The Dumbledore story is more an explanation of Accacia Meadow and Dumbledores own involvement. It will leave you with more questions, of course, but are supposed to be the next clue in the puzzle. However, they're not far off from finding what Dumbledore wanted them to know. As for Draco, I adore him and couldn't live with myself if he got left out of the story. He will appear, yet there are reasons he's not part of the group yet. Hopefully these answers haven't confused you more.

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 6: The One With All The Answers

* * *

"It started with a deal between Dumbledore and the five founders. It was easy to see that he knew them well, and they thought of him as a father for all intensive purposes. At least, that's what our elders tell us their bond was like. You see, we've never actually seen Dumbledore himself, and now it seems we never will. The founders speak highly of him, however, so it's not hard to imagine. Before Accacia Meadow was founded, Dumbledore had asked a request of them, which they abhorred. It is common knowledge here that whatever the request may have been, for I know not unfortunately, it went against their moral values.

They fought against the request for months, creating a rift between them and Dumbledore. I am sure, however, that whatever he had to ask, was not of a threatening kind as he is, after all, a wizard for the light, and Dumbledore to the fullest. The deal was that they would follow through with the request if only they could do something that would make a difference in another manner, no matter how small.

I could only imagine they were told to stop doing something due to their end of the bargain. Dumbledore of course, agreed and offered money to their disposal for their ideas, only wanting them to pitch the idea to him before they put theory into action. It took them months to decide on a beginning theme.

It is told that the founders had started a discussion on the war, and Ice seemed adamant that the magical creatures that were helping on either side, would be cast a side as soon as it ended. Nature was determined that that would not be so, but then again, what you could not understand, would always be shunned, no matter if it worked alongside you. Regretfully, she agreed. Not wanting a war to start through misconception, they thought of a way to appease both the wizards and the magical creatures, and perhaps a way to close the gap between them.

Magical creatures knew little of human behaviour, nor did they understand them and never would due to law. Of course, wizards hold the same view towards magical creatures, but I believe them more biased and prone to fear, no offense. They founded the school as a chance for the younger generations to acknowledge why wizards were prone to think the way they did and to help understand the problems wizards have had against them and vice versa, thus introducing ways to get along. Both their own and wizarding faults were being brought to the foreground for them to see how many misunderstandings and fear of threat created the rift in the first place.

In the mean time, it also taught them of their own backgrounds and history which they had never received merely wondering around in packs. They understood their own nature better and why they were the way they were. Its therapy at its best, like a wizard finding out why he can use magic and why they tend to think the way they do. It would make interesting reading material would it not?" The boy smirked inwardly at the thoughtful gaze of the curly brunette.

He had hooked her. He was told that if he wanted to implement an idea of thought on their own flaws, she would be the one to entice. Hopefully, she would in turn, look it up, and then help other wizards embrace the same. It would be easier to bridge the gap if both sides knew where they had gone wrong. He had no idea how right he was on the research part. Hermoine was already making plans in her head, and the rest of the group knew it due to their rolling eyes and sighs.

"They had founded a school where magical creatures could learn as much as wizarding children. Yet each founder had an idea of what they wanted to implement into or around the meadow. Ice wanted walls for protection that would keep things out, and also keep things in. This was due to certain needs such as blood lust or rage, that could cause them to harm others. It was, after all, better for them to be amongst there own kind when things like it happened. He also wanted guards at every side to keep track of the wall and keep the peace.

Earth wanted plenty of space to fit more than one magical creature type within the confines of the meadow and housing so they could remain in that safety much like Hogwarts proved safe for you.

Nature wanted trees and wildlife, so we could hunt without prejudice and so we could be one with the nature we grew up with. This way we weren't completely taken away from everything we knew.

Light wanted an open sky so we could feel the breeze and see the stars as it was the touch of nature and the small things deemed most important in life. Light also wanted a secret keeper.

As for fire, fire wanted normal life and jobs for us, so we could learn the trade, learn what we couldn't possibly learn amongst either muggle or wizards. They created a safe haven for us, and we are eternally grateful for what they did and still do for us."

"And you don't know what the deal was, apart from the fact that it was one without threat?" Ginnys voice was muffled, face resting on crossed arms as she lay on her stomach.

"I'm afraid I do not, but you may ask me anything about the meadow." The boy smiled sadly at being unable to give a full account, he was only eight after all, he didn't remember much apart from what he'd been told. Hermoine took this as her chance and sat up from her gazing at the clouds position to look interestedly around her once more.

"The towers. Can you tell me about them?" The boy hurriedly nodded his head in eagerness.

"You were right, each tower represent a founder. Earth, Nature, Fire, Light and Ice. Each tower lets them know when we are in danger or in need of help. Each tower is also responsible for the fortification of something within these walls.

The Earth tower fortifies the walls, makes sure they are invisible and rock solid all at the same time. It is the constant protector of Acaccia Meadow.

The nature tower makes sure that the wildlife within the meadow never runs out, that there is a constant harvest in our fields, and thus that we never live in poverty.

Light tower is an alarm beacon. It sees evil within the walls and instantly separates those fighting for the death, unless of course it is a race that must do so for claim of pack leader, etcetera.

The fire tower changes the weather around us, cooling and then heating in certain areas to accommodate the needs of certain magical creatures, for some need heat while others need cold.

Ice cools down the rivers and checks the fish, makes sure it's always clear and free of disease and rubbish. Ice also makes sure it rains every now and then to keep the trees, grass and flowers happy and alive. They are our life support, one could say, and it does affect them having to do it as well. It is not a matter of merely leaving energy behind; for it is impossible to give ones own life force to operate another object to this magical extent.

They are directly linked to the towers at all times, feeding them energy, and for that, we cannot tell you how indebted we are. In return for their constant connection to our wellbeing, they only asked as one thing in return, and that being the reason why the towers look the way they do. It is simple, each tower holds a founders wand."

Harrys eyes instantly opened in surprise. So these founders were wizards, but had parted with their wands? How was it possible for them to keep sustaining these towers when the channels to their magical core were gone?

"It is possible, at least for them" the boy answered at the confusion in their eyes. "It is far easier to concentrate on one object, when ones wand is close to it, or that's what their reasons were for leaving them behind. They don't need their wands for they don't use magic all that often, but that is bordering on a subject I cannot discuss."

"Is there anything you can give us? A hint or clue?" Ginny pleaded softly, head still in the crook of her arms. The mood lightened from one of desperation to one of relief when the boy nodded his head eagerly once more.

"When you decipher this clue, you will find someone who will answer all your questions. Dumbledore said to tell you: Find the snake in your safety haven, a grey snake on fire."

"What the hell!" Ron groaned in annoyance. Dumbledore sure knew how to make ones life a living hell.

* * *

They sat snugly in the warmth of the living room, sprawled in pure frustration at the riddle. The fact that Dumbledore was being elusive was an annoyance, and they did not understand it. Dumbledore did with hold information when he thought it necessarily, but he had always been frank and straight forwards.

Then again, perhaps they were elusive for the fear that someone else came by and asked the same questions.

"Maybe these clues aren't all they seem, maybe he's trying to show us something through them. That would be a Dumbledore thing to do." Neville stated tiredly. He had not felt this tired since the NEWTS! Studying late at night and gaining headaches in return.

"It could be about the founders." Ron said hesitantly. "The only information we gained, were about the founders, that Dumbledore knew them. Maybe, it's the founders that we're supposed to find."

"It's possible, but without their wands, we can't trace them." Hermoine added.

"Perhaps they wanted no one to find them? Perhaps that was the real reason to keeping their wands there," came a soft joyful voice from the entrance of the kitchen. Luna came in carrying tea and sandwiches, though one must always be cautious when tasting Lunas sandwiches as she tended to put random things together, not always tasting... well...appetising.

"Luna?" Harry asked incredulously. He hadn't been aware that she'd been in the kitchen, and by the look on their faces, neither had the rest of the group. She placed the tray down with a pleasant hum and sat down on the fluffy carpet before the fireplace as if there were no reason to be acting all shocked about the matter. Why was her being in the kitchen such a shock?

"I've been listening; you should check your house before you talk of such things." Although Luna had seemed to have outgrown her talk of wargles and such other imaginary creatures, or rather, she'd stopped saying when she noticed one, She did dislike the way people stared at her as if she were 'Loony', contrary to popular belief.

She was still human, and cruel words could still pierce her happy bubble. She had, however, still retained her quirkiness and overall mysterious way of speaking and moving. She was also skilled at not letting people know she was there, apparently. Harry merely shook his head in amusement. Well, at least it saved him one hell of an explanation.

"Find the snake in your safety haven, a grey snake on fire. Any ideas Luna?" Neville chimed in, his amusement at suddenly finding her here for a while, still evident in his voice.

"Well, I don't know you why haven't tried it, but you've had a rough day, so I won't hold it against you. Have you tried breaking down the sentence?" They nodded silently. They hadn't really been thinking of the answer, merely whining at the sheer stupidity of the situation at hand.

Did Dumbledore distrust them with all the facts? Was he hiding something bad? None of those questions pertaining to the riddle itself. They were half ashamed and half relieved that Luna had called them on it. Luna had always been good at puzzles and riddles, it was very handy to have her part of the group, indeed.

"Ok, I always find it handy to separate stances within the riddle. Whose words are from the perspective of the one that made it, and which from the one that told it."

"So it's a cross between Dumbledores wording and that of the story teller." Hermoine hummed.

"Safety haven. He'd said that their school was their safety haven, and the riddle says, YOUR safety haven. Do you suppose he means Hogwarts?" Harry grinned as the first part started to make sense.

"So we're looking for a Slytherin then. Snake is Dumbledores wording. A snake in our haven aka a Slytherin in Hogwarts."

"But a grey snake on fire?" Ron groaned. None of it made sense to him, and felt mildly stupid that no real answers were dawning on him.

"Grey is an area between black and white. Neutral ground." Luna suggested. "A slytherin whom is neutral in this war perhaps?"

"A neutral Slytherin? Really?" Ron snorted, receiving a look of disbelief from Harry. Alright, Ron had changed, but at least not everything. Then there could be something in his friends changing personality that he could help along rather than witness it had changed whilst he had been away.

It slammed into Hermoine then.

"Blaise Zabini!" She flung her hands about in energetic gesture. She had been so stupid not to have deciphered it immediately, it had been so simple!

"What?" How she got that name drawn out, Ron didn't know.

"His parents are neutral, it's a well known fact, the Zabinis support nether side! And his first name is Blaise. Ablaze, as in on fire!" There was a slight guffaw, and then groans of disbelief at how easy the riddle had really been.

The next question, however, was what Dumbledore had to do with Blaise, and why did he have all the answers?


	7. Chapter 7: Blaze

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 7: Blaze

* * *

Harry treaded carefully down the stairs, making sure that they didn't squeak along the way. It wasn't that he intended on hiding the fact that he was leaving from his friends, but rather that they would either demand to go along or that he wait till a later moment in time. He could admit that finding out Dumbledores clues were top priority in his mind, but truthfully, in his heart, there was another more pressing matter.

He would tell them after he looked around for him by himself. He was sure he would find him better on a solo mission than a whole order after him, After all, no one knew him better than Harry did. He switched the light on gently, making sure the soft click hadn't been heard before he set out carefully towards the kitchen door.

"Stop." Ron sighed as he made himself known from his awkward half seated, half lying position from the couch. Harry twirled around in panic, not having noticed him there. He cursed his own stupidity, too cautious of his own steps to realise what had been around him when the light had been switched on. He hadn't been alert enough, and now he would undoubtedly b in trouble.

"Ron!" he stated calmly. "I was just getting some water." His lie could have been truth, he was headed in the direction of the kitchen, after all. The door to outside just happened to be there too. Ron raised an eyebrow, making Harry slump his shoulders. Ron had probably seen the way he made sure he was quiet. If he had wanted water, he wouldn't have crept around the house to get it.

"Mate, I know where you want to go, but you can't right now." He patted the side next to him. Harry sighed and went to sit down. "As much as you want to, there are more important things. You don't know where he is, finding him will take up most of your time. Could you really split your day like that? That's mental!"

"Ron...I can't delay it any longer! It's been five years now since I started looking! I..." Ron winced as he saw a tear fall down Harrys cheek. He had mixed emotions on this subject. He had never allowed himself the chance. Ron was scared of what he would think when he finally allowed himself the thought. Of course he'd blame Draco ...but the thought that he blamed Harry more wasn't one he liked to linger on.

"I thought you said he was acting cold towards you, and that he sometimes vanished on end. Are you sure you even want to find him? Have you thought this through mate?" Harry had had a problem with Dracos attitude before, so was he missing love in general, or did he really think he'd done wrong in letting the blonde go?

"But Ron...this is Draco we're talking about! Even Moine slapped me after she heard. It hurt like hell! Maybe I presumed too much, I didn't even give him a chance to explain." He said mournfully. Ron pursed his lips and sighed softly. It was easy to see that this subject had kept him up all night.

"He was one of her best friends, Harry. You can't expect her not to stand up for him. He meant a lot to her, much like you do to me. But...even then, even for me...Draco wasn't like that Harry. Why would he suddenly, out of nowhere go and frolic around with all the other fish in the Hogwarts sea." Harry snorted at the weird sentence, but felt honoured at Ron's somewhat...manly input.

"He was better than that Harry. What you did, it was somewhat harsh." Harry blinked his eyes in surprise. "Oh come on, mate. This isn't the first time I've complimented him. Don't act so surprised!"

"He gave up so much for me...his family, friends...why would he give all that up to have an affair with the odd student?" Harry groaned. "I was just so angry at the way he was treating me...I should've asked him why...I...I need to find him Ron. I have this feeling, that he could be my one and only...and what if I've lost him..." Ron looked up towards the ceiling and lent back.

"You both fucked up. I don't know why he was acting that way...but it was uncalled for...even if he was having doubts or what-not. But Harry, maybe you should move on."

"No Ron. The more I think about it, the more wrong it seemed! It could have been a number of reasons Ron. His father, Voldemort, and he wanted to explain. I want to find him, because even though I don't deserve it, I want to find out why Ron. He has to be there somewhere!"

"Maybe it's because you've been looking in the wrong place Harry..." Harry looked up to see Ginny standing in the doorway with a glass of milk. It seemed everyone had the ability to sneak up on him these days. Was he really not paying that much attention to his surroundings? He made a mental note to be more alert in the future. Ginny pursed her lips sadly before continuing.

"Look I...I know I'm probably not one to talk since I could've been more hospitable, but when I finally spent time with him...I found out what made you love him so much. He is ... nice. But you're not thinking like him Harry... he wants to hide. You should know him better than anyone Harry, what would he hide in the wizards world for? He's lost his family, and most people still had a grudge on him because of his father.

If I was him... I would've gone where no one would look for a pureblood, ex DeathEater...the muggle world. Just...just a suggestion." She gave a comforting smile. "You haven't run out of options yet." She slowly turned with her glass of milk and proceeded to the stairs, only just hearing the soft 'thank you' trailing afterwards.

"I didn't think of that." Harry sighed. "I...the muggle world is so huge Ron, what am going to do?"

"Well, mate, you forgot that our next clue is one Blaise Zabini, friend of Draco Malfoy. I bet you that if anyone knew where he was, then it would be him. It's a start, don't you think?" Harry frowned in thought.

"He could be anywhere as well Ron." Ron laughed loudly, for a second forgetting the house's sleeping occupants, before stopping bashfully.

"Harry, your intelligence has decreased if you don't think that Hermoine is already hot on his trail. I bet you washing the dishes for the week that she'll know by tomorrow." Harry smirked at Rons cockiness, but was sure that although she was intelligent, it wouldn't be that simple to find him.

* * *

Hermoine strolled into the kitchen that morning with a smile on her face that could only be read as victory. Ron looked at Harry expectantly while he munched on his piece of toast, and Harry stared dumbly in shock that she had been able to accomplish it. He gave a curious glance to Ron whom only chuckled at the evident shock.

"Mate, I know my fiancé. She hasn't slept since she found out it was him. And I know better than to underestimate her ability to find things by now. Your dishes this week Harry." Harry hit the table with his forehead, emitting a groan.

"We know you have the answer 'Moine, spit it out."Ginny sighed at her friends theatrics, and giggling when Luna decided to try and balance a spoon on her nose.

"Are you all sitting, because this is going to come as a shock." It seemed a rhetorical question as everyone had already been seated and awaiting her findings anxiously.

"Blaise has been hiding out in the muggle world. The reason why it had been easy, was that he'd kept his old name. Not very bright for someone on the suspected list of the ministry." She chortled, earning a snigger from the group. Only, Neville thought it was more than just being stupid. Dumbledore had wanted them to find the Slytherin, and they had, easily enough.

A more reasonable explanation would be that Blaise had made it easy for them. He had wanted to be found, at least by the ones who put the clues together, that is. As logical as his thoughts were, he kept them to himself, not wanting to contradict the brunette. It didn't go unnoticed by him, however, when he saw Ginnys slight frown at her assumption that Blaise just hadn't covered his tracks thoroughly enough. He was slightly proud that she thought along the same thoughts as him. He couldn't read the others well enough, but then again, anything Ginny did didn't go unnoticed by him. He was not going to comment on that fact. What Hermoine had to say next, however, did surprise him.

"He's been living as a muggle in Chile, probably trying to keep away from the wizarding worlds eyes. The big part is that he has a muggle job. Not just any job, he's an archaeologist. It means he's been there for a while since he's had to go to university for it and take the exams. The site he's digging at is a famous one too, so that means he's got experience. He's part of the research team excavating the 887 monumental sites on Easter island!" It left a few gaping mouths. Whatever they thought he'd be doing, or where he'd be found, this was not one of the situations they'd pictured.

"The problem is, however, that the charts say he's leaving tonight to meet a private investor about opening another dig site. It means he's leaving the location we've tracked, and that we need to leave pronto. Will that be a problem for everyone?" They could only shake their heads in slight confusion and eagerness at a new adventure.

Of course, they made sure they had there wands safely in their pockets. After all, he'd been a Slytherin and friends to numerous Death Eaters. One would never know what could happen upon meeting.


	8. Chapter 8: The five elements

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 8: The Five Elements

* * *

He was irritated to say the least. He had had a rough day, the artifacts discovered next to the monument they were researching were taking its toll on him. It had been a few weeks now and he was close to yanking the damn things out of the ground.

He had been on his way to the car to go home, yet before he could open the door handle...well, he couldn't remember much after that. Was he knocked out? His head hurt well enough for it to have been. He tested his position wearily. He was not in the mood for this.

He sat in a chair, that was clear to him, hands bond behind his back and a blindfold over his eyes. Death Eaters? Had he finally been caught? He growled softly. It could as well be the wizards of the light for all he knew. They'd probably brought him in for questioning or were going to remove him from the suspicious list. He couldn't afford to go to Azkaban, assholes! He had a job that paid well, he had friends of a non-pureblood kind, hell, he was married to a light witch! What more did they want?

With a sickening pounding in his stomach, he realised that she'd be worried since he'd never returned. How long had he been here? He hoped she was safe!

A soft hand slowly and deliberately removed his blindfold. Before him stood a group of people he hadn't expected to see in this situation, and he couldn't help but growl at the matter. Ginny looked taken a back at the growl and took a few steps backwards as quickly as possible. A scowl then crossed her face, which turned to anger. They'd taken him down to a farther part of the den, where less bookcases hugged the walls, showing more stone and space.

"You're sure he's the one?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at that and glared at her angrily.

"Of course I'm going to growl at you Weasley. I was literally kidnapped from my home, blindfolded and bound to a chair. Whether I'm the one or not, I'm not going to help people who don't have the decent courtesy to treat others with manners. Did I deserve to be tied up and blindfolded? No, I think not! And you could have asked for me to come with you, not get me unconscious and take me away to I don't even know where!" He was angry now, it was evident.

"I have never been treated with such blatant disrespect before, and have half the mind not to help you out of spite! Release me from my binds or I will permanently lock my mouth from any further discussion." They looked at each other warily, and Harry stepped forwards to undo the ropes around his wrists.

"I am sorry we treated you this way, you did not deserve it. We are the order of the Ashes, and we need your help." Harry asked breathlessly in wait for his reply.

"Will treat you decently, my ass. I'm disappointed at your attitude towards others, and you say you're his new order?" he humphed. Of course, they hadn't given him that information yet, and were staring at him suspiciously. Blaise merely sighed as he sat opposite this 'new' order, stretching and rubbing his red wrists. They knew nothing from the clues that Dumbledore had left behind and it made him slightly angry to think so.

"Do you even know why you captured me? Surely you didn't just kidnap me to tie me up and glare at me, which, by the way, I should be doing to you instead." he voiced impatiently. The gathered order winced slightly at the added

"And where's the rest of your order?" Yet another piece of information he knew that they thought shouldn't have been public knowledge. Hermoine coughed slightly, deciding to take lead when Harry made sign of answering.

"We're telling you this since we believe we can trust you and think you can help. I am sorry that we tied you up, we believed you wouldn't talk unless pressured, and the ropes and blindfold were mere precautions. We are sorry for thinking you would try to hurt us. Hopefully we can forgive and forget this whole incident. As for the order, I hope you'll tell us later how you came to know about them.

For years now we've been kept out of the loophole, been dragged around carelessly and without thought to do their bidding without any answers, and, to cut it short, have decided to found an order of our own. If they're going to force us to fight, we would like to know we're gaining the full potential of information and not just what's deemed adequate for us to hear. Hence no grown ups. Call this a rebellion if you like. We answer to no one but ourselves. The Order of the Ashes." Blaise couldn't help but snigger at the irony, good name to piss the Order off. Hermoine took a somewhat shaky breath and then proceeded.

"The situation is ...the last six and a half years, there have been appearances of people we believe to be elementals due to bizarre occasions pertaining to natural disasters not easily done so quickly and efficiently by wizards magic alone, causing chaos in both wizard and human worlds. The problem is that no one knows who, when or how many there are as attacks have seemed to dwindle in the last three years. We can't secure any information of our own any more. The Order, however, seems to be clueless in this area as well, and even though we could help, have decided not to tell us anything as usual.

We only got the clue we think was to find you, because it was leaked from the order of Phoenix that Dumbledore knew something, but even they didn't know what to make of that information. Well...we ransacked Dumbledore's office to find the first clue, and then went to Accacia Meadow school which he was apparently a secret keeper of. The riddle referred to someone, a grey snake on fire in our safe haven"

"The answer would be you; Blaise Zabini from Slytherin" Harry finally spoke, getting the attention of the room "Dumbledore left us that note to find...you. We won't demand, for it is inhumane and after what we've done, we probably don't deserve your help. However, we ask you for your help Zabini. We don't really know what we're looking for besides what we already know. We were hoping you could help our cause." Zabini couldn't help but laugh, causing Ron to sneer at him in disgust.

"Before you open that mouth Weasley, I'm not laughing because you're pathetically lost or got the courage to ask and try to befriend a Slytherin. If it were up to some of us, we would've helped long ago if we hadn't been kept shoved aside by certain houses. No, I'm not starting a fight." Blaise grinned

"You're still as easy to anger as always. It's just nice to know the little things don't change." Ron couldn't help but feel his ear tips grow red at the semi compliment/ insult. The group smiled fondly, where they were somewhat weary before, they felt a friendship growing between them already, or hopefully what would change into one once more. War had all made them grow up, there was no more need for petty rivals and such, especially after what they've survived.

"I just couldn't believe after so many clues he left behind that you only found the one, but after that explanation it makes more sense." He frowned for a while, complete silence reining the room.

"You were correct about your elemental suspicions. Unlike the normal elementals, probably due to circumstances and situations not happened before, the one's we've encountered so far are by far stronger than any other elementals born in history. This means that any books you might've researched or what you already know will not come in handy. There are five elementals attacking both worlds, and all have been trained under Voldemorts care before he died. Before the final battle, they were sent separate ways between the two worlds, hence why they've only started attacking now and from both sides of the barrier."

"You think it's the founders?" Neville gasped in suspicion, the names of the founders were, after all, elements. Blaise only smirked and shook his head in denial.

"Nope. Not the right answer, but we'll get to that soon."

"Is that why their activities seem to have slowed down lately, they're either trying to find each other, or remain hidden?" Ginny asked softly. Blaise couldn't help but snort at her naivety. He leaned back, stretching his back as he went.

"They already know where each other are, one can tell by some of the previous reports that some cities have been attacked by more than one element simultaneously. They are like any group; there are those who are stronger than others, and there well be times when they disappear to stay safe and then come out to attack later, sometimes in pairs or by themselves. Of course, there is a leader whom takes overall command, though we don't know if the previous or few current attacks are direct orders or not. One thing I can say, however, is that they are extremely powerful and I'm not sure even Potter here, being only human, could handle an element at such a degree."

"How do you know all this?" Hermoine asked suddenly, gaining herself a shake of the head again.

"Not the right question, nor the right time for it. Keep asking."

"What can we do?" Neville sighed, almost accepting fate. He couldn't believe that out of all people that could have had information, it would be Blaise. But he was not one to throw a gift horse away.

"Books, there must be some attack or defence we could conjure." Hermoine stated eagerly. During this time, the three men had dragged over a few chairs from the round table for the group to be seated. She took her offered seat gratefully and began to count off the books she could read from the fingers on her hand.

"Whoa there!" Blaise broke their enthusiastic vibe. "An elemental is born with their powers. Using a book against it would be like using muggle card magic against our innate ones, and didn't I already tell you to forget books Granger?" At their stricken looks, Blaise started to laugh again, holding his hand up for no interruptions.

"Do you honestly think Dumbledore would send you my way, let alone any way, through death, if you'd already lost? No. There have been ten recorded elementals in 1,000 centuries, all of them born in this generation."

"Meaning there's five left!"Ginny happily squealed, almost knocking Luna off her chair as her hands flung outwards wildly. She managed to look sheepish, but the cross eyed look Luna offered her only made her laugh all the more.

"Correct. When Dumbledore was still alive, he had all five elementals trained personally. He just never told anyone about them, hoping that if this exact scene were to happen, that the information wouldn't fall into the wrong hands...not even those of your precious Order of the phoenix. He had quite a protective streak on him, that one." They couldn't help but agree as they fondly thought back on times the headmaster would mysteriously pop up to give them a clue or an answer. How they missed him, it seemed he was always at the edge of their minds when a nostalgic memory arose.

"But how could he have trained them?"Ron asked softly "he was too busy to move from place to place...and someone would have noticed, especially with the final battle getting closer and the search for the hocruxes and all." he looked up meekly, confused. Blaise sighed.

"He didn't have to leave Hogwarts." at the confused glances, he continued. Gryffindors, seriously! "That's because all five were attending Hogwarts at the time and knowing the rooms within Hogwarts, don't you think there would have surely been a room for them to train unnoticed?"

"Why unnoticed?" Hermoine asked softly. "Were they doing something wrong?" Blaise blinked and laughed softly.

"That's not why! By the time all five exhibited powers, it was drawing closer to the final battle. Voldemorts eyes and ears were everywhere. No one was to be trusted, not even the Order. He was protecting the elementals from ridicule, helping them blend in once more, all of which I'll explain later don't worry. If the wrong hands were to get them at their weakest point, who knows what could've happened."

"Wait, so they were training before the final battle? We lost so many people, friends...if we had combined them with Harry's raw innate power, we could've won easily!" Neville stated angrily. His hands clenching into his jean covered legs spasmodically.

"People who can easily just sit back and watch when they have the power to help, aren't the type of people I want help from now. What's to stop them from doing it again!" The room seemed to shake angrily, but only a split second as Blaise's fist landed on the tidily stacked table beside him with great force, almost spilling some of the papers onto the stone floor.

"And I wouldn't want to work with people who made accusations like that without knowing anything about me!" Blaise growled forcefully, causing Neville to gulp slightly. "Fighting was prohibited, they weren't even allowed to go anywhere near the battle! For one, their powers weren't 100% compatible yet, meaning they were leaking. In battle, that could've done more damage to our side as well as the elemental than any good. Dumbledore sent them in their different directions, much the same as Voldemorts apprentices, saying that they had to make a road for themselves.

He wanted them to craft a life where they could learn to harmonise and complete the compatibility with their element. Imagine having the power to help others, but knowing that one slip would lead to the death of thousands more than if Potter fought his own war. It tore them too. Dumbledore must've known something would follow, and needed them to get their elements in control before it started, and look, it is the reason why you need help now."

"Sorry" Neville whispered bashfully. No one blamed him for his brief out burst; Ginny allowed her head to softly rest on his shoulder, startling the brunette for a minute, before he smiled softly and let her be. Of course, Ron felt his cheeks redden in brotherly anger, whilst Luna seemed to gaze dreamily in their direction.

"Do you know...what happened to them? Where they are? You said they separated like Voldemorts five?"

"They separated of course, listening to everything Dumbledore said. However, unlike Voldemorts five, they don't all know where each other are. I do not know where they all live; they all received one persons name, location and contact. The key is to find one, and then go down the line that way. Unfortunately, even if I knew, I'm under an oath made by some of the five, not to tell anyone who or where they are, I am allowed to give clues, however...there are only two peoples names I can give you." The group gave him an incredulous look.

"Do...do we know them? Do YOU know them?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"I know them all really well, apparently, at least, that's what Dumbledore told me. Only one was in separate year, so even I wouldn't know. Two are acquaintances, so you might know them, but not that well. You know one, or rather, Harry would know one in a minute way. However, I'm under direct oath from Dumbledore not to tell you which year the fifth person was in."

"Wha...?" Ron stuttered. It would be just like Dumbledore to make it all harder for them on purpose.

"Dumbledore, much like Potter is, and you as well, was fond of the fifths will and spirit, especially after all that's happened to the fifth. Anyway, the fact that you finally came to me, means that it's time to finally find them."

"How the hell do you suppose we'd go about doing that? You can't give us information, and books are useless. We just know the situation better, besides from that, we're back to the drawing board." Ron groaned.

"Don't worry Ron, we get one name, it'll make it all easier. After all, that person will have a name, and then the next will have a name, and so forth. It seems rather simple to me." Luna stated softly with relieved eyes.

"No..." Hermoine smirked happily. "We get two names, even though I have a feeling he'll only tell us one." Harry raised his brows at the confident answer.

"Moine? You know something?" She cocked her head to the side as she stared intently at the Slytherin boy before her.

"You said that Dumbledore would never tell anyone about the elementals, yet you know so much about them, even two people's names. You also know what they can do I'm assuming, where they went ... no ... I know Dumbledore. He wouldn't just send us to someone with the potential to fake information. Like the rest, you can only give is one name, which means I can already guess the second name you can give. You're the neutral one Blaise, but then again, you always have been. Out of everyone, you'd be the most willing to co-operate. That's why he sent us your way."

"Moine?" Ron asked confusedly, squeezing her hand softly, which she replied to with a soft smile and squeeze in turn.

"You're one of them?" Ginny asked softly, and to the new order, it all clicked, especially the way he got angry at Neville's accusation.

"Bingo." Blaise smirked. "I would like to congratulate the Order of Ashes on finding their very first elemental! I am Earth" He smirked cockily. It made perfect sense, for Blaise had always had an earthy look about him, albeit more enhanced now. The tan he had was darker, his brown eyes now a muddy pool. His hair was tossed and chocolaty. Surprisingly his muscled physique hadn't changed, nor had his height.

"Ok, let's see. I stayed in the wizarding world for a year with one of the other elementals. After that, I went to the muggle world where I got a job, a house, I even got married." He got a few congrats and smiles, and couldn't help but smile in return.

"I've lived happily in Chile for five years. There are 887 monuments, the dig sites and research possibilities are endless. I only have one direct contact, as I've said, and I keep in regular contact. What I do know, is that there are three of us in the muggle world, two in the wizarding, but we've discussed everyone moving over to the muggle world.

At the moment I'm leader, but I'm not the strongest out of the group. Most of the group don't want to be found, depending on where they are, might not even know about the impending trouble. Like I said, I might not know where they all live, but that doesn't mean the others don't. We limit the information we give each other in case of bad scenarios. This is how it's going to work; I'll try and get the other two across first through the contact chain and get them settled, that means I'll know where two of them live. I'll get addresses and such. You will worry about clues and such. With every person you find, they'll get a say in whether I can just go ahead and say, or whether they give you a clue. As we were trained by Dumbledore and owe him big time, we have no right to say no."

"That is fine with us, we don't wish to force anything on anyone. Just one question Blaise, could you tell us about the elements?" Harry asked softly.

"There's Fire, Earth, Ice, Light and Nature."

"The founders!" Ginny gasped in shock. "That's why they made a deal with Dumbledore!" Blaise grinned at their shocked yet relieved expressions.

"I'll get to that part. First of all; Earth is much like causing landslides, earthquakes, moving the ground or shaping the ground into a weapon or a shield. There really is no pre-determined leader of the group, Dumbledore always said it was me because I was the first to jump to action. However, I'm only the 3rd strongest of the group.

Light blinds, guides, one could see it as a moral and spiritual element, but Light can also transform physical light into a weapon, be it the sun or a simple light bulb. That means Light's one of our best demolition experts. Light's considered the weakest of the group though, and is one of the two I need to transfer to the human barrier. Probably needs protecting, so if you come up with good reasons, Light will easily step forward.

Nature is the use of plants and trees as weapons and barriers, useful in forest conditions. I would ask you now not to ask me questions about Nature, but I cannot refuse for she is the only contact to me. It's not that I don't think she can handle it, but I rather she be done with a certain decorum and be forewarned you are coming as she happens to be my wife."

"We understand Blaise, we mean her no harm." Heroine stated softly, understanding the bond of protectiveness well as she gripped Rons hand tightly once more in response to his soft smile.

"She's the second weakest of the group. Fire and Ice are a special case, and I advise you to tread softly when you find them. All five of us have become 100% compatible with our elements during these six years since the final war. This being said, the elements of fire and ice are so great, that even at 100% compatibility, they're still leaking. One of the reasons why I make sure the chain contact gets in touch with them most frequently.

They still have problems with their elements like when they first received them. Fire is the second strongest and doesn't leak as often, but it happens every now and then. Fire is the only one who knows where Ice is and the situation. Ice is the strongest, but leaks even more than Fire does. I would say that to win, they would be needed, but there would be the same problem as with the final war, they could lose control of it."

"But they'll be willing to help? The other four I mean." Harry asked hopefully. Blaise sighed softly. "Yep, never as easy as that is it?" Harry said mournfully.

"It's not as easy as that, you're right. As much as I would like to say that due to a debt and sense of loyalty and morals that we'd all agree to fight, I can't say that. That's why we'll need you to convince them once you're allowed to know who they are."

"Wh...what's the reason you can't? Could they have been affected by the other five?" Ginny asked softly from Nevilles shoulder.

"No...it's...well it's embarrassing really." Blaise rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip roughly. "We're born with it from birth, the element I mean, and growing up with it... to become 100% compatible with it, you have to accept that it is and always will be...part of you. I agree to fight now, but I might not in a day or two, not because I'm indecisive...I'm...unstable. Where I used to know what I wanted, I'm forever changing in ideals, motives, the way I see the world. Where I was weak, I'm rock solid. Where I was lonesome, I'm easy to approach. What I'm saying is, like the ground changes, like the Earth changes, so do I. I am Earth, literally. One could say I'm fused with it. I tumble civilisations and create new ones, that's why I'm leader, for now."

"That must be difficult..." Luna stated softly.

"Not for me, no. I quite like the unpredictability of not knowing what I'll be thinking next. That's what makes me compatible with Nature...my wife. She likes the thrill of the challenge. To sum her up in some way ... not to be mean, tree-hugger. She loves nature and nature loves her. Always facing towards the sun, growing more and more everyday, firmly placed in her beliefs into the soil. Not easy to sway, she stands firm through thick and thin. I can't tell you how she was before, this is the only way I've ever known her, she came into her powers quite early on."

"You speak very fondly of her." Moine smiled softly.

"I am, you'd love her Hermoine, I believe you already semi- like her. She'll be easy to persuade, and once she is, she'll keep striving towards the goal relentlessly. This is only though the grapevine, since I don't know them per ce, but I can give you some of the personality traits that have been relayed back to me. Light is very religious, extremely innocent, also the youngest of the group. Always smiling, always polite, Light's basically good embodied, much like Potter with a hero streak, saving strays and such. What worries me...is Ice and fire. Fire...needs comfort if you may.

Fire's embarrassed about, well…..being Fire. Very quick to temper, acts before thinking, but very passionate. When leaking though, Fire gets so hot that Fires own skin starts to burn sometimes...the only way to get rid of it...is to...have sex, I've heard. A passionate act sates fire...for that, Fire's been named Hogwarts' slut and is thus ashamed of what Fire does. The more Fires powers are used, the more it becomes essential. I don't think Fire's been training lately, hence why I think comfort and coaxing will be needed, but will help if you do it right.

My main concern is ice. Ice...is special. Ice has two elements. Ice, and void. I won't tell you what void is for it's a secret shame, and for the very fact that I don't know anyway. Ice has changed the most out of everyone, so I'm told. Used to be somewhat naïve in terms of beliefs and morals.

Once Ice starts to leak, the only one who can get through is fire, burning down barriers for short amounts of time... Void keeps Ice the same person,...but when the ice kicks in...his eyes glaze over...Ice becomes distant, emotionless, sometimes even harsh and cruel like frost.

Ice's scared quite a few people away with that personality. Ice had to practice being calm and patient, when anger, depression or any other negative feeling appears, then ice kicks in. I'm not sure Ice will accept when in that mood." Blaise sighed.


	9. Chapter 9: Nature

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**AcadianProud:** What I've tried to do is change paragraphs when a different person starts to speak, but if you say they are too long, then I will change them. I would have changed them before, but didn't get to read your previous review, till after the other two chapters were posted. Thank you for the help!

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 9: Nature

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice – [Name]

Fire – [Name]

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – [Name]

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

[Element] – [Name]

[Element] – [Name]

[Element] – [Name]

[Element] - [Name]

[Element] - [Name]

* * *

"Welcome to Easter Island, this is where I work and live. I live in the main town, Hanga Roa, easy due to its location and harbor basis. You know, pick up an artifact and ship it off stuff. It's only a few minutes drive from the village to the outskirts of the islands, which is handy for work. We've just restored another village, but I don't know... it's between a volcano and a sheer mountain drop, so I won't be living there soon." Blaise sniggered as they landed in the alley of a super market. The village was filled with small markets and fisheries piled upon the harbour. It was not busy per say, but the work force crowded the streets in a way the passers by never did.

He led them through winding sandy paths, the small houses more and more dispersed as they walked up a gently sloping hill. The other residences finally trailed to an end, the only house left standing being one halfway up the hill facing the ocean. There wasn't anything unique about the house, in fact, it looked more worn down than the others. However, what made this house stand out were the flowers twining around the house and the exotic garden. Herbs and fruit trees littered the area and flowers painted every colour imaginable. It was quite a sight to behold. One had to remember though, that his wife Nature probably had a hand in creating this garden.

At the shocked look on their faces, Blaise couldn't help but grin. They hadn't picked the best or most expensive house, but damn did Cho know how to spruce a house up. His grin mellowed to a soft smile as he thought of the black head. Theirs had been a rocky road, but one that had worked out to their advantage in the end. He felt a sudden pang of regret as they reached the door.

He would give anything to stop her from becoming part of war, yet knew that she would be putty in their hands as soon as she laid eyes on them. She was, after all, 100% devoted to the light and 100% friend and ally to Harry Potter and probably his new order.

Opening the heavy wooden door slowly, he was suddenly tackled by a sobbing female, hands instantly around his neck and tears falling down the side of his collar bone. She was at just the right height to rest her check against the dent where neck met shoulder. He embraced her tightly, not caring if the others were standing in a daze just outside the door. He combed fingers through her hair and sighed softly as she seemed to calm and collect her bearings before lifting her face and giving him a big smile.

"You made it." Harry couldn't help but gasp at the familiar voice. Although she hadn't been his biggest love, the crush he'd had on her had had a major impact on him.

"Cho?" He asked in confusion. She removed herself from Blaises arms and dared a look behind his broad back.

"Harry? Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna too? You must be the new order then. Please come in." They trudged in slowly, almost not believing that they had found Cho Chang here of all places, with Blaise Zabini, of all people. At the same time, it was an incredible feeling to see a friend that hadn't been in contact for sometime.

Her smile had not changed much, yet the direction of said smile had changed in an entirely different direction. Her hair was more dark brown than black reaching just past her hips, littered with thousands of tiny flowers, which fit perfectly with their current location. What had changed drastically, however, were the colour of her eyes. Where they were once hazel, had now been painted a dark green.

The house was modest and humble, cosy, yet slightly shabby. He had never pictured her in this sort of home, yet then again, Harry had to remind himself that he had never really know her all that well.

"Please, have a seat. We have some business to discuss." She said with a smile. Instead of sofas, Blaize and Cho led them to a living room where bean bags where the choice of seating. "It would have been nice, to meet you all in different circumstances, but I'm sure your lives have been hectic, and still are."

"It's so nice to see you again Cho! It's been a while." Luna grinned, an expression which Cho returned.

"It has, hasn't it? I think the last time we properly spoke to each other was, what? Dumbledores army? Oh, I remember those days. Blaise tells me he told you a bit about our histories, but I'd like to fill you in on what he missed. I've known for quite some time that I was slightly different to others as my powers kicked in early. However, it wasn't till Dumbledore found out and trained me that I was able to completely synch with it. When Dumbledore died, I finally decided I'd meet the one who would know where I was.

Of course, we were told that we were only to go to each other when it was strictly emergency, but then again, Blaise had the same idea. He wanted to know all about me so that he would know what my messages would mean, if I was in trouble or not. You see, Dumbledore gave us phones to use." she couldn't help but smirk at the shocked faces of the new order before her.

"We never saw each other, but we kept in touch that way. Of course, merely at a glance we worked out who some of the others were, but it was taboo to confront them about it, so we went on behaving as if we never knew."

"So you're telling me that you know who the other are, but can't tell us?" Ron groaned in annoyance as he slid further down his bean bag. "It won't surprise me if its Dumbledores fault."

"It is." Blaise snorted, hand still firmly locked with Cho's.

"Hush you." Cho chastised, only to gain a stuck out tongue in return. "We cannot tell you directly, for we have all signed a vow not to tell. As for where they are now, not anyone knows where everyone is. We have a current system, still using the phones. Each person has two numbers on that phone. The number of the person who checks on them, and the number of the person that you yourself is supposed to check with. As temporary leader, it all evolves around Blaise here. He starts the cycle.

He calls the name on his phone, this being me, so there's actually no need. I in turn call my person to find out their situation. It goes through the cycle like Chinese whispers, until finally; the person checking on Blaise calls him or her and gives him the details of everyone. So, even if we could tell you who they all were, we couldn't tell you where."

"That just sounds complex" Neville sighed. Blaise raised an eyebrow at Cho, who gave a mischievous smirk in his direction. Looked like she was in a forest sprite mood today.

"When we first started to figure out whom the others were, we weren't all too happy. For example, my wife here made it well known when she looked at me that she did not want any relations with a possible death eater or Slytherin." This gained a chuckle from the new order, making Blaise roll his eyes 'of course it would'.

"Dumbledore started to realise that we were putting the pieces together, thus made us all sign a vow of silence so we could never intentionally give away complete details or an elementals name without their specific agreement to do so."

"We have you to thank for this mess?"Harry gaped, watching as blushed a little and rubbed a hand behind her head.

"Sorry?" she stated bashfully, only earning a shake of the head from Blaise. "Well, anyway, we decided to meet and get it over with. Once we got talking, we became friends. At first, I think it was more natures attraction to the Earth that got me interested in him, but, unfortunately, I WAS nature, so admittedly I was having some denial issues at first. Because our powers worked well together, we chose a place in Wizarding England where we could train together. That training led to a wedding one year later, and here we find ourselves after having moved to the muggle world, four years later."

"You had a question for my wife that I already know the answer to. Would you like to ask her anyway?" Blaise broke up the happy atmosphere. Cho pouted slightly to which the brunette only stared back defiantly. "As nice as this is Cho, we need to figure things out. As soon as you give them their answer, it could lead them closer to their goal."

"Right!" Hermoine finally seemed to find her voice, too caught up in the surreal moment. "Cho Chang, we wanted to ask you if you would join our cause to fight against Voldemorts five?"

"Voldemorts five?" she sniggered "Their actual name is so much cooler! The forgotten."

"How do you know this?" Ginny asked sharply.

"Some of us have come in contact with a few of them. Which means, the more of us you find, the more information you'll get on the enemy as well. We once had a visitor when we lived in Germany. Blaise was late coming home, and there was this sudden storm outside, came out of nowhere. She was only young, didn't do much damage, but I got some information out of her before she escaped.

Her name was Miya, and she controlled the wind. She was related to one of the elementals, and was obviously a strong one as she kept threatening me with Carsly or something like that. Her hits didn't hurt much, she obviously just got her powers and is still evolving. By the time Blaise came back, the house was no longer standing, and we had to move away. We still don't know how they got our details, but they've never tried to attack us again, for whatever reason, I don't know."

"So, we know that the assumingly weakest one called Miya has the power of wind, and is related to one of the strongest. She wouldn't be threatening if it was the second or third weakest, so it's probably one of the top two, who is also a girl. Which I say now is unrelated to anything, just part of the information." This gained Hermoine a few snickers and she had the grace to blush about it.

"Wait, you never answered our question Cho."Harry suddenly interrupted, slicing through the amusement. "Will you join us?" Cho looked at him in shock, blinking owlishly before smiling at him sadly.

"Harry James Potter, I'm disappointed that you don't already know the answer. What do you expect me to say? Was I or was I not, part of Dumbledores army? And am I or am I not, still, in a sense, part of Dumbledores army? Just because I couldn't participate in the war with Voldemort, doesn't mean I've lost my sense of morale. You know that that was not my fault, and if it had been up to me, I would have been there without a moments thought."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered to ask."

"By the way." Hermoine started off with a whisper "I like what you did to Acacia Meadow." Cho smiled fondly.

"Found out about it did you? Thank you, I have never felt so accomplished in my whole life as when we finally finished the place. Although we cannot permanently stay there, we do go in every so often to help and to teach. I feel like a mother every time I see them."

"Why did you leave your wand?" Nevilles question snapped her out of her happy haze and cocked her head to the side in amusement.

"We do not need them. It is true that leaving our wands there makes it easier to transport our energy to our targets, but the simple fact is, we do not use our wands, for our magic is essentially different. Although we could if we wanted to as we are still wizards and witches, we prefer to maintain the balance to our elements instead. We are our elements, it would thus be an insult to use a wand over the power that an element has bestowed upon us." They could instantly tell from the words and the agreement on Blaises face, that the element they had been synchronised with was essentially part of their world.

They believed in every aspect, and perhaps they were, that they were their elements in human flesh. It was a burdening thing to believe, yet the honour to them, must feel unbelievable.

"And the clues you can give us?" Ginny asked excitedly. This whole elemental thing was interesting. The way they reacted and acted around others and their elements. She didn't know much about Cho, but she had gotten a feel of her personality during Dumbledores army. The personality she had on display now was different, though she had to remind herself that when she had gotten to know the girl, she was grieving for the loss of Cedric.

"You've hit the jack pot. The element you have now discovered is, Fire."

"Yes!" Ron screamed, almost as if he had won an actual jackpot "Fires second strongest right? Oh yeah!"

"Do you think he knows that all we've won is a bunch of clues and not the actual person?" Harry whispered to the red heads sister, who was looking just as fired up as her brother

"Right! What clue did we win?" Ginny joined in, earning a sigh from Harry and a giggle from Luna.

"Fire is a she. She went to Hogwarts with us, in the same year. You know her, but not too well. I'll say that she's not really your friend" Blaise sent her a sharp look, making Cho choose a different approach.

"Her fire leaks and begins to burn her skin, so she has a few burn marks, not clearly visible, across her skin. She is also known as the Hogwarts slut because of the way in which she had to get rid of the feeling. She will be difficult to convince. It will depend on the mood of her element, and the way in which she is approached, so tread carefully."


	10. Chapter 10: The Forgotten

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**AcadianProud :** I'm glad that the formatting was right this time! Your reviews are always so helpful! :p Thank you!

**TKaulitz's girl:** Thank you for the correction

**M.A D.H 4 eva :** I think that would be a great idea, if you want, you can even become one of my OC bad guys :p Please keep reviewing!

**Fireartheartoday** and **.pie:** Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 10: The Forgotten

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – [Name]

Fire – [Name]

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

[Element] – [Name]

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

[Element] – [Name]

[Element] - [Name]

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

The sky outside was an inky black, clouds thick with lightning and water as rain hit the window harshly in an attempt to be heard. No amount of pitter-patter nor flash of lightning seemed to tear Miya from her rampant rage. It was a grey and dusty room, lit with the light of a few sparse candles at the edges of its five rectangular black chairs. They formed a small circle in a corner of the room, next to the window, books neatly stacked in three piles. 'Have no idea what the book means', 'Something could be in here' and 'Definitely not here'.

The first pile was unfortunately taller, then again, she was only twelve, and if she had been a normal witch, she might have even been in her second year in Hogwarts.

A pillow in the middle, dented, yet now half forgotten. She had spent the afternoon fawning about the place and getting lost, wondering how anyone could have left such a beauty to rot.

There had been some researching (as she'd been told to do), but not much had been found as she really had no idea what she had needed to find in the first place. Said room was a library, one of which she only used a tiny area of as its capacity and size was terrifyingly gigantic. Thousands of rows upon rows of books lay stacked in shelves in such orderly fashion, the array of books astounding, though most dubious than others. That had been before she started thinking about her purpose here and the family temper kicked in.

The room was a blur of multi-colour books and furniture, a mini tornado, growing ever larger and more risky as it drew more objects towards its centre like a magnet. She was angry, furious at the prospect of merely waiting for the inevitable. If only Tom had still been here, then she wouldn't be cooped up in this stuffy house! Sure, the mansion was abnormally huge and catered to her every whim, but where was all the fun in living a pleasurable and pampered life. She'd never had one, so why start now, not after she'd learnt the satisfaction of torturing your way towards it.

Everyone had been sent to a location, for a purpose she couldn't understand. She didn't understand! It was driving her crazy. Sure, she was younger by far, her powers weaker, but she wanted in on it all! Miya shook her blonde, grey tinted hair haphazardly. Her pale, dull skin flushing in sudden resentment. She missed the good old days, where they all stuck together as a group; when they were still learning the tricks of the trade. Now?

She was held at bay by Saito. One must always obey Saito, he was the precious one, the strongest one...the leader. And what did he make her do? Go to some abandoned building to look at books, not any real topic or objective in sight. It all just pissed her off!

"You know that after this temper tantrum, you're going to put all of these books back in their rightful places, right?"

Miya growled slightly as her continuous spinning stopped a habit she'd picked up from her sister. It had been difficult at first, to make a tornado, and oh how she'd wanted to create one. The trick? Spinning around in circles. She never seemed to get dizzy; in fact, it helped her think more, even though it tended to get her aggravated. She'd been told, however, that it probably came with the typhoon/ tornado territory. Once turning, they got more vicious, angrier looking than before. She'd never seen herself in the process, nor had she seen an actual tornado, so there was nothing to compare.

Books and shelves clattered to the floor with an eerie bang as dust flew into the air, causing small grey eyes to pinch in an attempt to shake the 'dust bunnies' off. However, the resounding laugh that followed calmed her down. When she had needed someone to talk to, he had always been there to lend her a shoulder to cry on. He was her hero, knight in silver armour.

Tom had been number one, of course, a man that had found an abandoned mudblood at the age of four, but had given her a chance at redemption through vile means. The means towards said salvation didn't matter, just the fact that he had shifted some of his own faith aside and made a place for her, rather than kill her on the spot. From that moment on, she had done everything he asked of her. After all, giving her a bed, food, a purpose and becoming her guide, didn't that make him her father?

Apparently, the man before her had helped Tom at some point, the fact that he didn't anymore was of no consequence. No one followed in Toms teachings any more, even more had made a run for it when it was clear he was losing to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Just like Tom had been a temporary father of sorts, so this man had become her brother.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just..."

A hand slowly rested on her hair, stroking softly in an attempt to comfort. She had noticed it some time ago, that there was always space between them, no hug or kiss on the forehead would follow. When she meant space, she meat a literal gap between them. As he stood now, hand on her head, the full length of his arm was the gap that stood between them. It was probably something she had to take into account, but something stopped her. Something always did. This, the love she found right here, it was enough for her.

"You don't know what's going on. I know, it's a frustrating thing to feel." Miya looked up at him hesitantly. He had always seemed so brave and calm and collected. The kind of man that had all the answers and felt no fear, like Tom had seemed.

"You've felt like this before?" Once again, that melodic laughter followed. It was a soothing sound, a healing balm of sorts, at least to her it was. Of course he'd felt it before. His whole life had been run for him, many times, by five people in particular. It was hard when you screamed and no one heard your voice, especially those who were supposed to be on your side. He would let the people around them make their own decisions, and he made sure that every one knew that. He was merely here because the others had decided to leave him be, for the time being.

"Don't sound so surprised young one. Everyone goes through this stage, no matter how small the detail or situation is. It is an important factor in growing up. If you never found out you didn't understand something, then how would you ever learn about it?" He bent slightly, so that their eyes were on the same level, hand smoothing through wavy hair in a caressing fashion.

"People sometimes leave out the important parts because they think we should find out and learn by ourselves, and sometimes because they're trying to protect you from something."

"I guess." She pursed her lips together tightly. "Definitely the first one. Where Carsly's concerned, it would definitely be the first one."

"She's your sister, you'd be surprised what family would sacrifice and hide from one another to protect. You know what she's like young one, she's just too stubborn and prideful to show you."

"Thank you! Erm... I'm sorry about the library.."

"It's ok. I'll help, together we'll fix it in no time. No one has to know it ever happened." His offered smile seemed to help, and for the time being, listening to him hum and laugh as they mended shelves and stacked books, she didn't have to think of who to kill next, what information to find and defiantly not the fact that she'd been left behind in Malfoy manor.

* * *

He'd helped the girl, of course he had, he was spoilt with just a hint of bastard thrown in, but seeing children in a situation similar to his own was his weak spot. Miya didn't have the luxury of choosing, nor did anyone tell her it would ever be an option. It felt like Deja vu. His childhood to a tee. He tried not to get attached, but he found it increasingly difficult not to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, screaming 'you don't have to do this! You have a choice!' Then again, he also knew how difficult it was to disappoint your family and loose them. Carsly meant the world to Miya, being the only family she'd ever known.

"What have I told you about talking to the others?" a husky growl of anger was all the warning he received before he was pinned to the wall by his throat. Miya had long gone after they'd cleaned; leaving him to reminisce the happy memories he'd had in this library.

"Saito." He growled in return. It hurt, his breath coming in pants as the hand around his neck slowly tightened. Of course, the fact that he couldn't breathe properly was something he'd never tell the man before him.

'He would see no signs of weakness from him now that bastard! Who does he think he is choking me against a library wall of all places!'

"Stay clear of the others! How did you get in here anyway! I told you to stay put until I came home!"

"I can go where I want you electric asshole, stop locking me up!" Violet crackling eyes widened for a fraction of a second before narrowing considerably. He knew Saito well by now. The other hated locking him up in the house, and he did it because of that very same protection he'd been talking to Miya about. He regretted every time he did it, and for that, he forgave him instantly for the bruise that would find itself on his neck later on today, if not already.

"Go home, do as I say this time!" Saito looked, well, angry. It wasn't an expression he was used to, at least not in his direction. This was serious. He hated this part, not knowing why he would be doing something. He understood Miyas feelings perfectly.

"Ok." The tan hand removed itself from around his neck and gave the blossoming bruise a fleeting look before running a calloused back hand softly across a flushed cheek.

"Thank you." He regarded Saito with a look of sadness, and saw the answering grief in electrifying eyes before apparating away.

Saito could hear the sounds of footsteps echoing down the corridors. They were here. He sighed wearily, his angry expression falling into one of regret. He did a lot of that recently. If he hadn't found Miya first, he wouldn't have known the other had snuck out of the house...again. He needed to have a stern talking to.

"Damnit Draco." He whispered before he left the room, an extra pair of footfalls joining four others as they made their way down the corridor.


	11. Chapter 11: The Third Clue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**.pie:** sorry that your name came up as .pie on the previous chapter, I tried to change it, but the computer wouldn't have it :p

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 11: The Third Clue

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – [Name]

Fire – [Name]

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

[Element] – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

[Element] – [Name]

[Element] - [Name]

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Blaise had made himself cosy on the cream rug next to said fire leaning against the edge of a sofa. Cho was lying languidly on her back, head resting on her husbands lap. They made a serene picture, quite and seemingly at peace, yet there was something sad about it at the same time. Blaise sat slightly slumped, brown eyes lost and gloomy, where Cho looked concerned, lying there in silence, not knowing exactly what to say. It was times like these that Cho wished she could read his mind.

He hadn't turned out to be anything like she'd first imagined, although truth be told, she was somewhat blinded in terms of other Hogwarts houses back then. Slytherin house especially. He was incredibly open, and brilliantly honest about everything. She could not remember a time he had ever lied to her, even if only to create a white one to make her feel better about a situation. It was one of the things she adored about him. Ever since the death of Cedric, everyone had tip-toed around her, being there, yet leaving her alone to her grief, something she assumed only Harry Potter had understood until that point. Pathetic; that was the word he'd called her the first time they met to talk, or rather argued.

He had carefully enlightened her on his family history evading Voldemort, the death of his sister for openly stepping past neutral to light, and of course the countless disappointment and resentment of losing friends to the dark side, not to mention suffering their own family betrayals with them. Compared to the problems he'd mentioned, losing a loved one that had never truly been hers to begin with, sounded minor in contrast.

A Slytherin fought endlessly to remain swimming in a vast dark ocean. Hated by the light for their parents' transgressions and killed by the dark by means of survival and struggle to get to the top. It was easy to slip into a role of anger and hatred when no one seemed to believe in you. And through all this, Blaise had remained true to his name. He kept burning like a fire in the darkness, guiding both himself and his friends to the other side of the correct path safely.

Always strong and hard to put out, it wouldn't have surprised her if he had been fire instead of Earth. Then again, Fire and Earth understood each other perfectly. Both predators and hard to stop when they started; there were certain features of their element that strived for the same goal, but that was besides the point.

However, when he wanted to be a Slytherin, he truly morphed into the vision she'd first had of him. In this state, it was never clear what he was thinking, yet her nature always seemed to calm the mudslide of anger that cracked across his surface once the emotions rolled in. This was one such day.

He had been precariously slipping back and forth between sadness and happiness, much like a grain of sand being pulled by the ebb and flow of the sea. She heard Harry before he made himself known, and as much as she wanted to forestall what was about to happen, she was truly comfortable, and it was indeed a conversation that needed to happen to remove the tension.

"Blaise?" Harry asked softly, not wanting to be obtrusive, but needing to find an answer. It was close to 20:00 pm and the fire in the living room was bright and cosy to its occupants. Those sad brown eyes turned to fall on him, instantly turning into a heated glare that matched the flames that gave him heat. The intensity of the stare made Harry slightly nervous. He had befriended the brunette quickly. There had been a deep found respect for each other, of what the other had achieved with a life they both never wanted, and most importantly, both were needed to secure Dracos happiness. It was something Harry had often been jealous of at first. There had been and always was, a connection between Draco and Blaise. Nothing could ever change that fact.

Growing up together, the two had formed a brotherly bond like no other. Every piece of information was shared between them, no matter how trivial. They'd always seen each other as soul mates, and if they hadn't been such good friends, they would have made the perfect couple. Which is exactly why Harry had prolonged having this conversation until now. Blaise had lost all faith in him; it was hard to ignore the not-so-subtle glares and being completely ignored. This conversation was never going to be an easy one. If Blaise didn't know where Draco was, however, then no one did.

"I know that this is the last thing you want to talk about, but I need to ask. Do you know where he is?" Blaise continued his glare, making Harry sigh with hesitation.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"I want to...no, I NEED to know what happened Blaise!" Harry pleaded. Cho sat up hesitantly from her position as the Earth beneath them rumbled as Blaises' anger boiled over. Harry almost bit his tongue in momentary confusion.

"Being a spy wasn't good enough for you, you had to persuade him to leave everything he knew and cherished behind! He had no surname, no family nor inheritance, all he had was Dumbledores protection, a first name, a fortunate education, very few friends, an incredible amount of enemies, and you!" As the speech progressed, his voice rose in volume, cheeks flushed red from anger and struggle to maintain control.

"That's not..."

"I don't like you Harry James Potter, you must have realised that by now! If it wouldn't effect Draco, or Cho, or even the bloody world, I would create the biggest chasms on Earth that would swallow your ass whole!"

"Blaise?" Cho whispered, a hand trailing up his cheek, "It's ok. Just because he's asking doesn't mean he's going to go looking for him, right Harry?" The intense glare and pursed lips were obviously an attempt to get the hint across.

"Look Blaise, I know you dislike me, and for all I know, Draco probably does too. I just want to know how he is, is he happy? That's all I'm asking, you don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to." Of course, Harry left out the 'I'll find the rest on my own' part, and if Blaise knew it, then he didn't say.

"No, but why don you sit down now? It's nice and warm by the fire." Blaise gave a small smile to the dark brunette before him, taking her hand in his and once again pulling her, to lie beside him this time. It was strange, to say the least, to suddenly be off the hook. Maybe Blaise had only needed to blow off some steam regarding the situation. If that had been the case, then he was glad. As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Cho gave him a raised eyebrow and a slight frown.

"Don't misinterpret Harry, he's still angry, he just can't express it now. Ever changing Earth remember. It's not that he chooses to forgive you, it's that he's had a personality change of sorts." It was a hard concept to grasp, that someone's personality could be so drastically changed by something so suddenly happening in your life.

"Earth is not merely a flat thing, it has various dimensions, possibilities and forms. Compressed, it becomes solid rock hard to break; it can be grainy and swept away by the wind, even wet and muddy in its unwillingness to release its grip on you. When we say we are one with our elements, we mean that we ARE the element. I'm lucky in the fact that nature is a natural process, it dies and then recreates, it is also a constant source of crucial components needed for breathing. Blaises element gets tumbled and thrown around by other elements, including humans, therefore, his shape of Earth or personality, never remains the same. Now sit down and relax will you? You've broken the tension, the rest can come later."

Cho closed her eyes and seemed to drift off whilst Blaises hands stroked up and down her arms smoothly and comfortingly. Harry settled for sitting on his knees, though felt obtrusive at first for being part of the couples loving scene. Yet the warmth captivated him into staying, it had been cold all day, after all. As the flames flickered and crackled against its white wash brick frame, he wavered into his thoughts. He did not know how long he sat there, nor did he know if Cho and Blaise had stayed in that amount of time, but he found his mind straying to the memory of when it all started.

* * *

*Memory Start*

It had been too much! The constant, "Harry you need to tell Dumbledore" was driving him up the wall. He respected the headmaster and looked to him for guidance, but he was not going to ask him for life lessons, nor was he going to talk to him about his problems. In the end, as much as the man meant to him, he was not a close friend, nor was he family. His response had been to turn tail and run for it like the coward he was.

He had walked silently to his weekly hangout where he needed solitude. The lake. There was a great spot where a tree shaded the grass just meters away from the water. It was refreshing to be outside away from the constant questions of the crowded school, even housemates apart from Ron and Hermoine had begun to question his grief and had begun to interpret it in many ways. He just needed to get away.

Crouched tightly against the tree for heat was the way Draco found him. He never truly found out the reason why he came to the lake that day, but he was forever grateful that the Slytherin prince got a heavy dose of his grief. He had wondered if the blonde came to gloat at first, yet he merely sat there beside him for what seemed hours, staring at the lake.

"What's wrong with you Potter?"

"Nothing that concerns you Malfoy." He snapped out of habit. After another bout of silence, Harry sighed at his own pettiness. The blonde had asked a normal question with no hint of malice, but he supposed it had been the familiar use of his surname that had gotten him riled up.

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"You could tell me about it, you know." Harrys head snapped to face Dracos, whose eyes never left the silky rays of sun glistening across the water.

"I haven't even told my friends! What makes you think I would tell you?" Finally, Draco turned to face him with a face full of determination.

"I went to Dumbledore today. My dad wanted to have me get the mark next week before the holidays. Contrary to popular belief, that isn't something that I want. What I want to say is that I've become a spy for your precious order. I came out here to think, but you were already here. My dad will disown me when he finds out. I'll be without a surname or a legacy to live up to. My mum has never shown that much interest in me to begin with, it was all in the interest of moulding me into my fathers figure.

Then there are the screams I here at night, knowing there's a man, woman, girl or boy somewhere in that dungeon of ours, and I'm too much of a coward to suck up some courage and go free them before they die horrible and humiliating deaths. Then again, the light will never accept me, so I've just made myself an outcast. You know, maybe, as a rival, it would be better to explain these things and not get the pity you think you'd see from your friends. I'm offering, one more time. Would you like to tell me what's wrong...Harry?"

At the sound of his name, he suppressed an instant shudder, though he shoved it to the back of his mind. Draco was incredibly attractive, but he had never truly experienced how amazing the blonde could be, until Draco said his name, followed by the first incredibly genuine smile he had ever given Harry. Draco had opened up to him in a way he never would have thought he would, and his facial features seemed to be describing the truth, or so he presumed. It only seemed natural to return a kind gesture with another.

They spent hours talking about their lives, the pieces that hurt and would rather bury in a box and throw into the deepest, darkest depths of the ocean. He told him about Sirius' death, and the loathing he had for his status as and The-Boy-Who-Lived. They understood each other perfectly and had a lot in common. Those were the ground rules, and the building blocks for something far more greater.

*Memory end*

* * *

"Harry?" The irritated semi-shout shock him from his musings, leading him to face Hermoine donning yet another cream and black ensemble. Turning around on his knees, he found the groups worried faces in his direction. At the familiar pursing of his lips, they concentrated on staring at him with less intensity. If there was something they knew by now, it was that when Harry Potter got nervous at the way you looked at him, he was inclined to make a run for it. They were unsure whether the pattern had changed with his seeming maturity, yet they were not going to try and find out.

"Fire is a she, who was in the same year as us in Hogwarts. You know her, but I'm not sure I would call her your friend." Cho frowned as she got an elbow to the side. It was soft, but Blaise's point was made.

"Fire is an uncontrollable element. When you use it, it spreads, and is hard to extinguish, she is also one of the two strongest in the group. Keeping that in mind, the intensity of its will force is sometimes too great to contain, and starts to burn her own skin and start to cause physical pain to herself. Due to the fact that fire depends heavily on passion, it is only a passionate act that can sate the fire within her, hence the whole slut image. That's really all I can say, I'm sorry if you didn't get any more additional information out of that." There were some tight lipped smiles of annoyance at not-complete facts, yet they were determined to make it through to the next round.


	12. Chapter 12: Lets heat it up

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**M.A D.H 4 eva:** Harry is special, of course he is. He has to be. Where would be all the fun if he weren't the Boy-Who-Lived? He isn't an elemental though, but he can do something regarding the elementals. It's hard to explain without giving it away, sorry. Just know that its cool. On his own, however, he cant accomplish much.

As to why Blaise hates Harry so much, Blaise (according to me) has trust issues. He is incredibly loyal, and never wavers in it. He sticks to you like glue, no matter what. He's been betrayed by family, class men and random death eaters and members of the light alike, so you have to work hard to earn his trust. There are only a select few whom he would follow to the death. Draco being one of those people. He thinks that Harry fooled him into trusting him, just so he could get around his barriers and hurt both him and Draco. This will also be discussed later on in the story in full detail though. All in all, he wants nothing to do with him anymore.

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 12: Lets Heat It Up

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – [Name]

Fire – [Name]

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

[Element] – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

[Element] – [Name]

[Element] - [Name]

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Ginny sat down with a weary sigh, she had had a long day, and wanted more than anything to take a bubble bath and have a glass of red wine. After work with a difficult client (who couldn't choose between lime green and candy pink), she had made a wild dash to Hogwarts so she could be back home before lunch.

The youngest Weasley had gone to Hogwarts medical room to speak to Madame Pomphrey. The sheets were just as clean, the scent just like linen and of course, just as white.

It was quite nostalgic, not having had enough time to visit it the last time she and Hermoine had made an appearance. She had spent many days in this particular room of Hogwarts, none of which held her as the patient.

Harry. That had been the reason. Back when she thought they would spend their lives together, she had sat there morning, noon and night, classes permit, to look after a permanently injured Harry. All though those days were over and both had moved on, they had proved to be some of the best days of her life. Sitting in a light brown oak chair next to his crisp white bed playing exploding snap.

Of course, she'd missed lunch, and now wouldn't have time to eat before dinner due to Hermoines scheduled meeting. The day had already dimmed to a light setting yellow, clouds growing thick with awaiting rain as she stepped into the room behind the fireplace. A large ruby blanket had been spread across the floor, books littering one edge of the blanket, a plate of sandwiches the other side. The group were all spread tiredly across the blankets surface, already in deep discussion when she finally sat down next to the round table of 'the den'.

"Ginny!" Hermoine shouted gleefully. "How was work?"

"Don't get me started." She sighed, resting her elbows on the blanket as she came to rest on her stomach.

"Ok, I went to Hogwarts, as was asked, to visit Madame Pomphrey. She didn't complain much when I asked for the records, but I think your fire call about the case helped."

"What records?" Luna asked curiously, playing with the frills of her eccentric purple feathered skirt. As she still lived at home, she could never stay over much to avoid suspicion. This meant, however, that she did miss the small talk in between meetings.

"Neville remembered that Cho said Fire burnt herself on a regular basis. If Dumbledore knew this, then Pomphrey would have been given something to help her heal, as she only has a few scars and no actual burn marks. I went to Hogwarts today to see if I could get the records of all our years medical history." She produced a thick wad of paper from the brown leather bag that had been strapped across her left shoulder. They were all detailed injury charts from their particular year, starting from first year all the way to seventh.

Luna took her first years and sat up against a book case at the edge of a curled up piece of blanket. Neville took his second years, merely resuming his crossed leg position completed with concentrated look. Ron took the third years, lying down on his back with the multiple sheets in the air for him to read. Ginny took fourth years, sitting beside the tray of sandwiches and taking a bite with every second statistic she read. Harry took the fifth years, lying on his side, papers on the blanket. Hermoine, however, received the last two years, and made herself comfortable against the leg of a chair.

During this time, Cho sat staring intently at Blaise, who seemed to be doing everything in his power to avoid her gaze. Blaise knew exactly who Fire was, and he was more likely to prevent them from finding her than to help. She was worried, and he knew that she was worried; he could see it in the way her head was cocked to the side. He hadn't been expecting a trail like this. He would have thought that Doctor-patient confidentiality would kick in, in this case.

There was a lingering sense of resentment at the fact that 'of course Perfect Potter and his gang would be excluded to this fact, even when giving up a patients name especially having been treated by Dumbledore himself. They could get away with murder!'

Dumbledore had been like a father to them all, but he lacked the discipline that one such figure needed. Having been raised in a strict house, Blaise knew when to restrict himself and when things were personal to others as well as to himself. Something Harry Potter seemed to know nothing of, even now.

Maybe it was that famous trust issue Cho had always talked about, but he could never imagine going up to a doctor who had cared for a patient for up to three years and having the audacity to casually ask for their personal information. He knew it was war, but this wasn't exactly what he'd expected from Dumbledores finest.

What had happened, was that Ginny had used her reputation within Hogwarts and as a friend of Harrys, to extract confidential information. What was worse was that it had been, apparently, freely given.

All Cho could do was lay a hand on his as they waited for the paper trail to unfold.

"There's nothing abnormal for the first years, apart from your average starter pack curses." Luna hummed.

"Not much here either." Ron pursed his lips in thought. "They all got their powers at different stages of their lives, but all had it coming into their final year of Hogwarts. We might have to acknowledge the fact that maybe she didn't get her powers till a lot later."

"Slytherins." Harry suddenly snapped, making the group stare at him with somewhat vague expressions. "The number of burn victims in Slytherin are a lot higher than any of the other houses with the odd exploding cauldron." Hermoine sat up straight at that point.

"In these years too." Her eyes suddenly lighting up like a Christmas tree as she took a glance at Blaises sour face. "When Cho said that Fire was not really a friend, Blaise elbowed her. That reaction only means one thing coming from Blaise. It means he's loyal to her, and a friend. I'm sorry to say that not many other house students, apart from us of course, would have come near a Slytherin." To which Blaise gave a snort, yet accompanied with a slight smirk. To be honest, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"It only supports the theory that Fire is indeed, a Slytherin. That, and the fact that she must have had incidents in the dorm rooms that led to other Slytherins sporting burns as well."

"Hush" Cho whispered to Blaise, entwining their fingers more tightly as she sided closer to his firm body. At Hermoines insistence, Harry gave her his batch of papers. Ron only rolled his eyes. Hermoine was 'in the zone'.

"There were three people in particular from Slytherin whom were submitted throughout their stay in Hogwarts for burn marks. Blaise was one of them, but he can't really be Fire since he's already Earth. The other two were Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy. As Draco is not a she, I believe that Fire has to be Pansy. Am I right?"

Cho smiled softly at the cunning they had gone through to find Pansy. She had thought they would get more time to go through the contact cycle to warn the other two, but she had not expected the answer to be so easily provided. The thought came with a hint of a frown, but it was clear whom Madame Pomphrey favoured. It wasn't only a Slytherin considered fact that Harry and the gang got away with everything, but with so many more important things to think of and do in life, she had never dwelt on the fact, and neither had anyone else, apart from the Slytherins.

"You guessed right of course, but you are sure that Madame Pomphrey didn't get suspicious in any way?"

Ginny answered immediately, almost in defence.

"Yes Cho, she believes it was for Hermoines case, but that she was too busy to get the results. It's happened before. What I want to know, however, is if we're allowed to know where Pansy can be found." Cho sighed wearily, knowing that her troubles had only just begun.

"Phoenix, Arizona. Believe it or not, she's an engineer of various degrees. It has the hottest climate in the United States, being in a desert. It's average temperature being 37.8°C suites Pansy just fine. When she makes things hotter or accidentally burns something, it doesn't get questioned." Blaise smiled sadly at finally hearing where one of his long lost friends had been hiding.

Since the final battle, Blaise had left all trace of communication with friends and remaining family behind. There was no good in hiding when anyone else knew.

"I feel sorry for her, her powers cause serious damage sometimes." Cho eyed her husband in disbelief.

"Just the other day you caused an earthquake by accident! It's in our nature to release our power in some form, which is why Dumbledore told us to think carefully about where we relocated ourselves. She knows what she's doing. Much like why you picked Easter islands to cover your shakes as earth coming loose and collapsing with the constant digging and removal of artefacts."

"The question is, do you want to go see her now, or tomorrow morning?" Blaise perked up, wanting to see her just as much, yet for a different reason.

"I vote we go now." Luna spoke up, drawing confused looks her way. "We have little time, we have no way of knowing what they're up to or whether or not we're working against a clock. It's better safe than sorry, besides, I'm not missing out on the action again when I have to go home tomorrow." She smiled innocently.

* * *

What they found was nothing like they had expected. The local town was in ruins, burnt to a crisp and dosed in heavy water that leaked from the roof and filled closed stores like an aquarium. Around them, shouts were heard, civilians shrieking at the unknown, running for cars or trying to find relatives. Puddles littered the streets and trees and grass alike ashen with black soot.

Immediately, Cho made a run for it, only guessing whom it was that they were after. Cloaked figures ran amuck, wands in hand. Wizards. It hit them hard, but now that they thought about it, where else would the remaining death eaters have gone? There were five apprentices of Voldemorts they could follow, each stronger than your average wizard.

"This is her house..." To which she pointed to a mere pile of rubble, as was the entire row of houses. The ministry was going to have a field day trying to fix the mess the death eaters had created. "Lets split into groups." Harry nodded at the idea.

"Hermoine, you're with Ron. Neville with Ginny, I'll go with Cho and Bliase, you can go with Luna." He got a glare from Blaise at being separated from his wife, but then again, he didn't want two elementals together, just in case they had been the intended targets. Turning the corner, a block away, Ron and Hermoine had the fortunate luck of finding, whom they presumed, was Pansy. Unfortunately, she was not alone.

In this case, Pansy herself was on fire, balls of flame coming out from the palm of her hand. Opposite her, an elegant girl whom seemed to bounce around flawlessly, evading her every move. It reminded Hermoine a lot of the smooth and intricate way a wave moved across the water. The problem Pansy seemed to have?

The female before her had elevated herself into the air by the steady stream of water that drifted upwards from the ground continuously to form a small platform breezing across the floor. One could not make fire solid, nor stand on it without causing irreparable damage. She seemed to be keeping the town in mind and had thus no way of getting in the air. Solve the problem by throwing things instead, that's what she'd told herself.

"Flipendo!" With a flick of the wrist, Hermoines carefully, yet hurried jinx knocked the female backwards off her pedestal. It took Pansy off guard enough to shock herself out of her flame suite.

Her short cut hair was littered with streaks of red, yellow and orange, her skin tan. In Rons perspective, she had also lost a lot of weight. What shocked them the most, however, was the colour of her eyes. It was a deathly shade of red, much like the ones she'd imagined Voldemort having. Her features had gotten sharper and the warmth could be felt even at the distance they stood apart from each other.

"Pansy?"

"Granger? That you?" Pansy said hoarsely. Her throat had begun to heat up, the fever setting in. She had used her powers too much to go without the consequences.

Before much of anything else could be said, however, a rush of water shot out from the hole in the wall the opponent had made, crashing into Ron at full force. Hermoine winced at the slight crack she heard as it connected, pausing only for a second before he shot backwards with the force.

She could see the female clearly as she finally escaped the wall she had landed against. Her jet black curls were streaked with a navy blue one could only see by its slight shimmer. She gently ran her fingers through silky locks, trying to get rid of the dirt that had fallen on top of her at landing.

"I'm not sure I've met you before. Do you have a name? Are you an elemental or a witch? That wasn't very nice by the way. You don't even know me, yet you attack me without thought! What kind of careless human are you?" She strung together. Hermoine shock her head in confusion. The slight pout to the lip and the bubbly voice of her enemy didn't make sense. This female had been trained by Voldemort?

"Granger, get out of here!" Pansy shouted, to which of course, Hermoine ignored. It wasn't that she thought she could do better, rather that she had a sense of pride that rivalled Rons she never cared to discuss.

"No! Let me help you!" Tapping a finger thoughtfully on her cheek, the water elemental seemed to be considering something.

"Didn't you just see what happened to Weasley? What do you think happens when pressurised water collides with a soft human body? You're the brainy one, help me work it out?" Pansy snarled sarcastically.

"No." The voice, however, was not Hermoines. The elemental seemed to have made up her mind, and had swapped her previous puppy dog eyes for a more serious look. Bright blue eyes flashing menacingly. "I don't think so."

Puddles seemed to flow together, colliding and recreating. Four times taller than the buildings around them, tail curling around a whole avenue of houses, a light blue dragon roared at the night sky. Its menacing silver eyes burned as they glared down at them all, hungry for blood and thirsty for the water a human body could provide.

Black surrounded Hermoine, sparks shooting behind her eyes. Her heart shrieked with sudden fast rhythm. Pressure, the heavy weight of pressure crushing her very core. Through her blurry vision she could just about make out Pansys roaring form running towards her, arm outstretched, hand clutching something tightly.

It seemed like forever before she skidded to a halt, whole body stretching over Hermoines comfortingly. Blood slowly trickling down Hermoines open mouth. It hurt so much! What had happened? She couldn't think straight!

"You'll be safe, he'll make sure of it. I promise you." She whispered passionately before opening a shaking hand and curling it around a pendent of a dragon that had formally hung around her neck.

"He has to, he..." Hermoines arms went limp against her as her body vanished with a rush of sound, the giant claw that he once resided in the brunettes body crashed into the ground, creating a crater of sorts as it pulled out of the earth.

Pansy stood up shakily, her hands catching fire, slowly spreading across her body with a silent howl, finally covering her white shirt, now covered in the same ruby colour as her eyes.

"Are you finally ready?" She teased Pansy softly.

Pansy growled loudly, making sure to stand close to Ron as he lay unconscious against the hood of a beeping car.

"How dare you! You will suffer for this!"

"Suffer?" The female laughed hauntingly, "I'm having fun! I can't wait to share my adventures when I get home! Crushing your friend to pieces was the cherry on top! Come on, surely you're having fun too?" she pouted once more. 'Why did everyone have to be so serious?'

As the ball of fire before Pansy grew ever larger, it grew wings and formed a tail, changing into a large phoenix, the dragon opened its jaws wide, and attacked.


	13. Chapter 13: Found and lost

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**M.A D.H 4 eva:** As to the why protect Ron question, it is somewhat explained in this chapter, but all in all, its a duty. As she is friends with Draco, who had dated Harry, it means that Ron in turn at least accepted Draco. That, and she's facing an elemental that can kill him, no matter how much she hates him, she doesn't want him dead.

As they are that element embodied, they never really run out of energy, especially to those who leak it. However, sometimes they can overload from overuse when they use a high amount of it for a duration of time (like the phoenix and dragon, they're large, so require more focus), like Pansy needing a physical outlet otherwise she burns herself. It'll be explained soon too.

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 13: Found and Lost

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – [Name]

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

[Element] – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

[Element] – [Name]

Water - [Name]

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Sharp teeth tore at the birds jugular, growling with hunger. Red claws scratched at blue scales causing droplets to spill like rain. They were in a deadlock. Fire evaporated water, whilst water singed fire out.

It was a continuous cycle they had played out before. Many people thought of fire and water as enemies. The truth? They were exact opposites, two sides of the same coin. They could never kill the other without killing themselves. Water trumps fire, but at the same time, fire can trump water. When one was completely honest though, it took more fire to evaporate water than it did for water to dose out fire.

A cold tail lashed out at an unprotected stomach. The phoenix squawked indignantly, wings fluttering backwards, claws flinging upwards to strike at the dragons glittering maw.

The key to creating a figure of this solid intensity lay in the memories. It was the same concept as casting the patronus charm. However, where one could create a creature of protection by your happiest memory, one could create one just as solid for an unhappy one. Stronger, yet more dangerous, out of control, and took on a different form via your resentment, anger, disappointment and revenge.

Having too much fun to take it seriously, Yasmin used the memory of when she had met her best friend and brothers lover. Pansy, in a defensive effort to protect, couldn't attack in such an uncontrolled manner. She had opted for the subtle reminder of the love and care Dumbledore had given her. The day they finally used their hatred for one another, was the day this endless cycle of theirs would finally come to an end.

They had stumbled across each other on several occasions (even before they found out the other was an elemental), whether on purpose or not, Pansy never found out. Nor did she intend to. She did, however, know that Yasmin was assuredly complex.

Her blue highlights changed tone with mood. The lighter the blue became, the more in tune she got with her element, much like the lighter the water, the closer to the shore you were. In this case, Yasmin had barely opened her jar of powers. She was exceptionally happy and animated about everything, even when the situation didn't call for it.

With influences or outsiders, however, a newer, more violent personality emerged like a tsunami. Gone were the games she had played with Pansy, instead inflicting serious damage to two of Fires former classmates.

To be honest, Pansy wasn't sure why they had turned up, and she wasn't sure that she liked it either. She knew Granger worked for the ministry, though worked for the faculty of mysterious, so still didn't make much sense. She had probably showed up to investigate the appearance of the death eaters laying waste to the city of Phoenix. She had a moment of satisfaction when she thought of Rons reaction at having seen the sight before him...were he awake, of course. He would have probably ended up on the ground unconscious anyway.

She had half the mind to leave him there, but they had befriended Draco, well, Hermoine had at least. Rons safety she owed Dumbledore, the part where she would protect those from other elementals on the rampage at least, and Yasmin didn't like the fact their isolated game had come to an end. He hadn't been as horrid when Draco and Potter had dated, so she would rather have him hurt instead of dead, he deserved that much.

There was a sudden rumble in the ground as before her eyes, a wall of earthy stone meters thick and high, erected itself around the city and into a dome. Blaise wasn't letting anyone escape his rocky temper.

With a sudden gasp and widening smile, realised that yes, Blaise was actually there. She had secretly known about him, and was happy that their paths would cross once more.

Yasmin couldn't help but smile softly in return at the red heads goofy expression. They had grown rather fond of each other, border-line friends who wouldn't hesitate to kill the other.

With a flip of her hair, Yasmins watery platform lowered to the floor, the dragon turning into a sudden waterfall of rain that shattered to the floor, taking out the phoenix (now the least of Pansys focus) in progress. She waved languidly to the red head, to which Pansy responded in turn, the fire seemingly melting off her own frame.

"Bye Pansy, I enjoyed our fight today. A pity another elemental turned up, I was hoping you would fill my day with amusement. Oh well. You've finally been found, though. I'm happy for you. Try not to say too much about me. And Pansy..."

"I know." She smiled whole heartedly "No mushy humans in the way, no need for limitations. I'm aware that our next battle will be the final decider. I'm looking forward to it."

"Good girl." With a spin of her black boots, she weaved her way through carnage and houses. There was no way she was fighting two elementals when she wasn't interested in being in a serious mood, especially if one of them was Earth. Mud was hard to overcome, and it was bound to be created if their powers clashed.

With a weary sigh, Pansy supposed she better go find Blaise. It proved an easy task considering the huge chasm the houses at the far left of the dome seemed to be falling into. So much for keeping her temporary home safe. She blamed it more on the death eaters than the elemental. Where she had come specifically for Pansy, they had come merely to wreak havoc she couldn't prevent, what with her hands tied fighting Yasmin. But if Blaise was there, then so was Harry Potter, and that meant this whole mess would be taken care of by his beloved ministry.

She glanced around reluctantly, having grown to like this Sonoran desert city. Camelback East had proved to be a comfy lifestyle choice. Large open land, heat in the wind and fairly inexpensive housing compared to what she'd been used to. She was living on her own now, no comforts of her former life available to her pleasure. She had been happy though, a wonderful job, a cosy home to call her own, all vanished before her eyes. She would have to find a new place to live. Perhaps another desert?

Dusting herself off here and there, she made a move to get Ron off the car, only to hesitate. She could feel her heat fluctuating, Rons skin already a hot flush red from her proximity. Staring shakily at her out stretched hand, her vision blurred as a soft set sting blossomed across her finger tips. She was close to the burning point. There was no way she could touch him now. There was no way her first meeting with Blaise in what seemed like centuries would be in this state.

She wanted to meet him, and that lovely new wife of his...on good terms, finally. She did, but Pansy had an issue about pride she had learnt from a friend she'd grown up with. Never let them see you weak, never let them see you looking less than perfect. It had been repeated so many times by him that it had become her own personal mantra in situations like this.

Pursing her lips, she thought of a way to let them know she'd been there. A simplistic way of saying everything but nothing, that way, any rogue death eaters wouldn't get the message. First, she stared at Rons chest for what seemed like hours trying determine if he was breathing without having to touch him. Not that she would ever want to anyway. Once his chest had safely risen up and down, she took it as a sign of his survival.

On the street in front of the ruined green car she created her hidden key. Blazing bright, yet safely at a distance from the car, the flames wrote only one word; 'Boiling.' She stared sadly into the distance of the dome, at both having to leave Camelback East, and Blaise, before she followed the way she was sure to find a hole in the wall.

* * *

Grey, not white. She was surely not in a hospital. Her vision was still slightly blurry. She chalked that up to the dull aching pain in her abdomen. Wincing as she sat up from the comfy, yet plain bed she laid on, she could clearly make out the bandages around her stomach peaking out from her t-shirt.

Someone had cleaned her wound, and had done a good job of it seeing as it had previously been impaled by a humongous claw. She held no pretences that it was miraculously healed, however. Wounds this gapingly big took time to heal and needed many potions administered.

The room looked like a bunker. The walls were metallic, bolts pinned precisely across its shiny surface. There were no windows, light streaming in from two lamps on the ceiling and a lamp on the stand next to her bed. It was a sparsely furnished room. A desk sat at the one corner of the room and a table with three chairs in the middle. There was a small door on the right marked with a smiley face. She was sure they were the toilettes. There were shelves and shelves of food and bottled water filed away neatly. Someone restocked this place constantly, it was also tidily kept.

She tried remembering what she had heard Pansy say before she felt a tug in her navel, then...nothing. Pitch black unconsciousness. She was, however, worried about her fiancé who had flown across the street. There was a possibility that she needed to worry about her situation. Ron was most likely injured, and she was held hostage in an underground room, which bunkers most often were.

No, that wasn't right, Pansy had seemed worried, and no capturer would heal their victim. The pendant which had been placed on her person was gone however.

"hello?" she asked awkwardly. She wasn't sure whomever healed her was still here or not, they could have left her in a safe place for her to heal on her own. Slowly, she slid her feet off the brown covers and onto the cold floor. It sent shivers down her spine as she tested the feel of the floor, trying to get used to it with her bare feet. Standing up shakily, she shuffled slightly over to a chair in which she found somewhat of a goodiebag with strict instructions neatly curled on a page.

A warm fluffy coat, a pair of socks and the flat bots she had worn, a bottle of water, an apple and a small bottle of an orange coloured liquid.

She sat down slowly at the table, setting her newly acquired objects on top, thankful to whomever had provided them to her. Phoenix had been warm, and she had been in no need of a coat, it made her guilty to think that apparition had spoilt her. Carefully, bringing her feet onto the table one by one as not to bend down, she slipped on the socks and boots. Hermoine then took a gracious swig of water and stared at the creased paper intently.

It told her to dress warmly, have a drink and food since she'd been out cold for a while, and then to drink the orange liquid that was part of the healing process. She did exactly that, drinking both liquids and enjoying her apple languidly. It had occurred to her that the note had purposely said she'd been there for a while, but she was not about to 'freak out'. She had had serious damage inflicted upon her because she had not listened to Pansys warning. It would have taken a while to heal, and whomever had been over seeing this progression, had obviously stayed around to make sure she was ok.

Being feed and watered, she needed to return home so that Ron could properly take care of his wounded fiancé for once. She stood somewhat forcefully, making her wince once more in discomfort.

"The whole point of healing you wasn't so that you could injure yourself on a tiny thing like standing up." That voice! Nervously she glanced down at the note in her hand, and filled in the pieces to the puzzle. The voice and the handwriting matched perfectly, how had she not seen it before. She closed her eyes tightly with a disappointed sigh at herself. Perhaps the biggest clue had been the creature on the pendant Pansy had given her.

"Don't speak right now, listen. We don't have much time. I'm safe. Tell Pansy that. ONLY Pansy. You've been here for three days, your fiancé is worried sick! We need to get you back before they recklessly involve the order. I need your home address now."

"Shenfield road, 213."

"Thank you." Her eyes snapped open in surprise as a tentative hand brushed her cheek. "It's ok, 'Moine. It'll be ok. Give me some more time, and you will have all the answers in the world. How are you feeling?" Her breath was caught in her throat, tears tickling her eyes. This was a moment she had waited for, but it had been a situation she never thought of. He had nursed her back to health himself, even when he had been hiding. The value behind the gesture was not lost on her. Instead, all she could muster was a nod of the head, bringing about a warm smile from the blondes lips.

"There's a few more bottles of medicine in your left coat pocket, and a letter in the right. It's your eyes only, and perhaps Ginny when she's in the mood for keeping secrets. That's all I can give you right now. I need you, to hold your breath. I'm going to apparate us as close to your doorstep as possible. He'll be waiting for you like he always does with those puppy dog eyes." Hermoine came out of her stupor long enough to smile at his timid perception of Ron.

Once again, all she could do was nod. All the topics she'd gone through in her head had vanished like smoke. He embraced her tightly, closing his own eyes, as the bunker was suddenly devoid of their presence.

* * *

They landed softly on the newly cut grass, Draco making sure to cushion Hermoines land on the floor. He let go of her hastily as she steadied herself, suddenly anxious to get away. He knew what awaited him here, those he had left behind. Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Luna...Harry. He needed to leave before he was found out, Pansy would never forgive him.

He was never going to stay past the drop off point, yet it made Hermoine sad that there was still something that seemed off with her friend...apart from the very obvious. She patted her pocket in delight. She had been given a piece of information she craved to read urgently.

Turning towards home, she paused in shock before turning back to Draco in terror. She had forgotten all about this situation. Hand against the window sill to steady himself, stood Harry.

"You can go now Draco. Thank you." He offered her a meek smile, and with one apologetic glance he knew he'd forget, he locked eyes with avada kadavra green. Just like he'd remembered them to be. He couldn't help but wonder how Harry had been doing, didn't one always wonder that when they suddenly came upon an ex?

Never taking his eyes away from him, Draco vanished with a slight pop, leaving Harry to question whether the blonde had really been standing just a slither of glass away.


	14. Chapter 14: Relocated

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 14: Relocated

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – [Name]

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

[Element] – [Name]

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

It had been too blurry to make any real sense of the surroundings. Draco had gone in a heartbeat, and her breath took this moment as a sign to ventilate. She didn't make a reaction when Rons warm arms came across her shaking body. It was cold outside, probably why Draco had thought about giving her a coat. Looking up, a puff of mist following from her mouth, she could see the stars brightly shining.

They had always reminded her of him. Sure, the name was a constellation, yet he had also had a fascination for them due to the fact he'd been named after one in the first place. The serenity and somewhat clarity of that one millisecond vanished as soon as she stepped into the house.

The bang of the door and the brightness of the hallway lamps took her by surprise, snapping her out of her fitful daze. Ron was still guiding her, and she could vaguely remember their current direction being that of the sitting room. Slowly, she found herself lowered onto a plush couch, a blanket warmly wrapped around her figure.

She had to remember to thank Ron for this attentiveness later. Hermoine shook her head slowly, her vision stabilising enough so she could reach into a coat pocket and lift a now uncorked bottle of orange liquid to her waiting lips. Potions were indeed miracles. She could feel her muscles relax and her mind clear up from its previous foggy state.

"Moine, you don't look so well, but I have to ask. Where the hell have you been?" Rons emotions got the better of him as he shouted the last sentence. Tentatively, she looked around. Ron was now sitting next to her, hand brushing up and down her blanketed arm. Ginny sat haphazardly on the floor by her feet and at the corner of her eye she could make out Harry standing stiffly to the side looking completely lost. No sign of Ginny, Neville or the two elementals.

"I...Are you?" Ron gave her a look of disbelief.

"I got thrown into a car, but that wasn't anything special, I've had worse happen to me. We were so worried! I was so worried, I woke up, and you were gone! All anyone else could say was that you were with Pansy and that you'd be safe. Tell me you're ok?" Hermoine gave a slight chuckle and glanced up wearily as Harry came to join Ginny on the floor.

"The whole truth 'Moine." And he was deadly serious. Those emerald eyes had turned a determined shade of jade. 'Probably the whole Draco thing.'

"I...Fine, but no matter what I say, it's fine now. Ok?" Ron paled considerably at the words he didn't want to hear, and seeing this, Hermoine rushed into her explanation. "You missed it Ron, it was amazing. They both created these massive entities using their abilities. One was a dragon, whilst Pansys was a phoenix. I didn't listen to Pansy, however. She was trying to protect me and, well I thought I could help. Next thing I knew, I was dying." Her hand blossomed in pain as Rons caught hers with an iron grip, his eyes full of sorrow and guilt.

"Hey, there's nothing you could have done, we took a knife to a gun fight." Harry grinned sadly at her badly timed joked, widening it as both red head brother and sister seemed confused by it.

"Are you ok? Hermoine..." She lifted a hand up in a silencing motion. She had been sorry to interrupt Ginny, yet she wanted no interruptions to her own tale. Ginny sighed and nodded in understanding, leaning closer to the chair.

"I got impaled by one of the dragons claws, and it hurt like hell, I'll tell you that much. Pansy portkeyed me away. I woke up today in a safe house. As you all know, I came across an old friend, and before you even say it, I know nothing more Harry. He'd been healing me back to health, but he seemed in a hurry. He didn't say much, apart from to take this potion that he gave me regularly and that he was fine.

He then apparated me over here. Like I said, he said nothing more, so any information you wish to know, I can't give you. We're right back to where we started. We had never truly found him in the fist place. Give him more time Harry. What worries me, is that Pansy knows where Draco is, since she knew the safe house location. If you really want to find Draco, we find Pansy first."

"For that, we need Cho." Ginny whispered awkwardly.

"Tomorrow." Ron grated out. "I think we ALL need to get some rest, then weigh our options in the morning." It was a tone of authority that Ron rarely used, but it clearly expressed his need to get his fiancé into bed. He also quieted the curious glance Harry was aiming at her. There would be no talk of Draco tonight.

* * *

They had portkeyed to the top of a hill in Wales. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermoine and Blaise had gone to meet her for negotiations. The rest of the order had stayed behind to look for recent natural disasters whilst Cho had stayed behind to look after them just in case. The weather was warm, yet slightly humid. The location had been picked for its higher altitude and rare visitor this time of year.

Ginny giggled as she saw the soft trail of daisies as they walked languidly across roughly grown grass.

"Blaise?" she smiled, pointing to the trail. "I wasn't aware that you could do that!" Blaise's ears instantly brightened yet he remained quiet about the subject. They had truly thought that enough time had passed for them to go back to the order. They had, in fact, kept well away from that sort of behaviour since they'd arrived. 'Great, the one weekend we decide to go for it.'

He flushed at the insinuation that the delicate flowers tracking him were of his own device. The insistent giggling and gossip of it all began to tug on his temper. A glance to the right showed him Ron giving him a 'just give up' look.

"I can't..." he stammered, but when their curious looks appeared, he knew he had to tell.

"As we are the embodiment of an element, it does something when we get close to any of the others. An elemental can't become immune to another's element, but if they stay too long near an element stronger than theirs, and I mean in a sense of living in the same house for a few years they start to rebuff it slightly.

When you get serious...with an elemental, they will start to find a way to harmonise so as to interlink. So...the accumulated energy between the two elementals gets released in both directions if they become...intimate...In other words, I'm not the only one sporting a bit of someone else's element." he gulped.

"So someone got laid this morning in other words?" Hermoine grinned.

"Two nights ago" Blaise stated bluntly, shocking them slightly and then causing them all to laugh. "But it doesn't have to be sex, could be making out or merely just kissing."

"So being together as elementals is potentially better than being single? I mean, your wife is probably causing mini earth quakes somewhere, right? So that means you both have both elements." Ginny asked curiously.

"It doesn't work like that. It's like being on a high. It lasts for a few days or hours depending on what type of...situation...you were in as the element pushes the foreign one out. If I decided not to have sex with my wife for a day or two, it would be just me again. It's just residual, because it's not my element, my body tries to release it from my body since I can't really handle it, unless you want us making out in the middle of the battle field." They couldn't help but laugh at that.

The subject was left alone, yet they found themselves thinking about its potential uses.

Pansy was sitting lazily on a red and black striped blanket underneath an apple tree. She seemed thoroughly bored, and one had to wonder how long she'd been sitting there. The group sat wearily on the blanket, and Hermoine was thankful to get off her feet.

"You ok? You gave me quite a fright." Hermoine stared at Pansy for a while, only seeing worry, and nodded in gratitude.

"I just want to know...you know where Draco is, don't you?" Harry interrupted.

"This is neither the place, nor the time. That's not the reason why you came to seek me I hope." Ginny elbowed Harry in the ribs before laughing at his seemingly utter obsession with his whereabouts lately.

"Mission first, remember?"

"I'll put it bluntly. We need your help Pansy." Ron stepped up as everyone was other wise preoccupied with their own thoughts.

"I'm not so sure you want that." She sighed. There had been a reason why Dumbledore hadn't wanted her fighting, and unfortunately, she wasn't getting any closer to finding a cure. Fire spread once unleashed, and leaking the way she was, it was bound to get out of control.

"I saw you out there Pansy, you were amazing!" Hermoine stated excitedly. "You looked to be in control to me." Pansy glared heatedly at her for a brief moment. Who was she to chastise her?

"She was about to."Blaise explained. "That's why she left Ron alone and disappeared. She would have stayed otherwise. Don't presume to know our limits just because you've seen a preview Granger." He received a look of quick anger from Ron before it melted with Hermoines nod.

"We need an answer though Pans." He continued speaking.

"I...I'm not sure..."Pansy gulped heavily.

"Pansy, we understand how you might feel about using your power. I'm sure were I in your position, I wouldn't want this choice either, yet I'm sorry. I have to force it on you...but..." Hermoine assured softly.

"Agh!"she banged her hands against the soft grass irritably. Her red eyes were flashing more wildly than the last time they'd met, and something felt indescribably heavy and warm in the air.

"Hermoine, let her cool for a bit...then you can ask again." Blaises voice was as soft as marble. Pansy was quick to anger, but she had never been so irritable about simple things. Something was on the red heads mind, he was sure of it.

"Hey Blaise...can you tell us about their hierarchy?" Ginny asked softly from her comfy position on the blanket, staring at the sky so as not to stare in horror at the way her brother was eating the picnic food he'd found in a basket beside the blanket.

"Please, we don't know a lot about them..."Hermoine continued. Blaise nodded slowly, he knew instantly who they were referring to.

"I'll start from the weakest upwards. There's Wind, I know almost nothing about Wind apart from the fact her name is Miya. Wind is related to one of the top dogs, so is probably being kept on the safe end. You've had the pleasure of meeting water. If you want to know more about her, you'll have to ask Pans. For some reason, they have a habit of running into each other.

Much like Pansy and Ice, their first and second strongest leak too, or so I've heard. As for the second strongest and the second weakest, I'm unsure whether or not Light might be able to give you more information. The leader has only been come across twice, by Light and Ice though he wasn't attacking anything at the time. His element is current; electricity. Not much is known about him though."

Blaise cocked his head to the side as he saw something he was probably not meant to. Pansys nervous sign. Upon mentioning the leader, her thumbs had started to twiddle. He stood up abruptly, there was always one sufficient way to find out.

"No! No Blaise!" she tried to stand up, but the Earth suddenly knocked her feet from underneath her. He was pinning her to the ground in a second.

"Blaise!" Harry shouted angrily. Blaise grasped her arm firmly, and let go suddenly like he was burnt and sat down dizzily. He swore briefly. Pansy had just burnt him; the bite of her bottom lip showed him she was sorry though. There were only two people she would defend in this way, one standing before her.

"What did you do, Pans?" he asked, still dazed. A tear fell from her cheek.

"I was worried! I needed to see him!" Blaise sighed and looked at her with a panicked expression. There was no doubt in his mind who 'him' really was. There had only been two important men in Pansys life, or so she said, which made him question what Pansy had been up to. She knew something about Forgottens leader, which she would have merely told them…had she not been trying to hide something. That could only mean…'him' and the leader had something to do with one another.

Pansys bottom lip wobbled slightly as she saw the look of realisation dawn on Blaises face. He had always been quick to put things together.

"Why would you be worried?" Pansy played with her fingers silently once more. "Pansy! You can't hide something like that from me! He's my comrade too! Why worried?" he shouted.

"Don't you think the cease fire from the other side was a bit worrisome Blaise? Why would they suddenly stop attacking when they seemed to love it so much?" Pans shouted out angrily.

"He's really the…" he gulped, not sure how to react to that piece of information, but as he was about to question her on it, she gave him a bit of information that made him really furious.

"He doesn't live at his address anymore!" Blaise blinked stupidly for a while.

"You took this long to tell me he's vanished? He could be in trouble Pans!" Pansy started to laugh softly, instantly loosing her angry look and fell to the floor, arms spread out.

"He's in the safest spot he could possibly be Blaise. You don't need to worry."

"Pans..." Blaise started softly, unsure what to make of her change of attitude, or this sudden situation.


	15. Chapter 15: Safest place

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 15: Safest Place

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – [Name]

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

[Element] – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

[Element] – [Name]

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

"Pansy please, you have to explain this! You can't just drag us somewhere!" Harry groaned angrily. He had enough of their silent, yet angry understanding. Pansy paused only a second in hesitation before continuing down the road they had found themselves on. It was a row of cottages, thatched and cosy, they all held white picket fences and roses climbing up their walls. It was a beautiful sight to behold, peaceful and idyllic.

"Ice was being...vague, which he never is, and I got curious and worried. I had reason! Apparently he hadn't been living where he told me for years! I needed to know, so I actively sought him out." She pursed her lips tightly, finally coming to a stop as the ground beneath her shook minutely. Blaise was angry. Understandably, she had broken protocol. Not just that, she had broken his trust concerning a sensitive situation.

"I know it was against the rules, I know he could have been in danger, especially since they know my whereabouts. I just had to make sure he was alright. He'd been lying to me Blaise, I needed to find out." She sniffed slightly at the disappointed look aimed at her.

She had never wanted to see that look on Blaises face, yet her worry for the other had driven her to the extreme. Blaise would see reason, after Cho had calmed him down. She had a brief period of jealousy. She remembered a time when she calmed him down, when he came to her with his problems. She had never had a crush on the young man, yet she missed him dearly.

It was hard to pretend to be who you were in Hogwarts when an element constantly raged within you. You didn't respond how you wanted, didn't act how you thought your friends would want you to. At the same time, training and five years of separation had changed them. They never had the chance to talk. It was all about another semi-war now. No chance to catch up.

They were always busy being Potters pets. Run here, tell us this. Had they been in the elementals situation, they would have stopped to talk no matter the situation. It was something they hadn't deserved, and something the order of Ash hadn't taken into account.

Blaise sighed seeing the quivering look Pansy glanced him with. He knew they needed to talk, it was part of what was driving him on edge. He had needed them back in his life, and despite Chos insistence that he find them, he had stuck to the procedure Dumbledore had taught him.

Silently, almost unsure at her decision, Pansy gestured to the cottage two houses away.

"This is the house?" Blaise asked softly.

"Ok, listen group" Pansy stated with a newfound authority like a tour group organiser. "Ice won't be in today. We're just here to show Blaise why he's very safe, and you, I guess, but mostly Blaise." She nodded to herself and drew a big gasp of air and marched forwards, the rest following confusedly. How could their strongest player being lost mean he was safe?

Pansy had never truly explained the situation, she had merely led them to a red range rover further down the hill. They had sped down the country side to a small town that lay a few meters beyond the swell of the hill side. They had parked the car at a library and had walked for what seemed like three blocks.

She knocked on the light green door softly, waiting a few seconds before the door opened. She watched in mild amusement with the others as a sunflower bloomed under Blaises feet, tripping him over into a newly blossomed bed of sweet peas. She would have to make time to tease him on the subject later. With a soft click of a turning lock, the door opened minutely before them.

They only saw someone's retreating back before Pansy followed inside and signed for them to trail after. It was a pleasant cottage with a Victorian feel and they all instantly felt home inside the cheery looking home. The furniture was a dark, almost black, stained wood, its edges carved delicately in soft patterns. The walls were of a mint colouring with black hugging the top and bottom of the walls. Roses littered the room in delicate vases, and although a fire was blazing in the fireplace, the overall temperature was unnaturally cold.

She led them to a leather couch, happy to see that their host had turned down all the pictures frames in the vicinity of the living room.

"Hey Asher!" she giggled as a baby black Labrador made to jump up onto the couch. Hermoine and Ginny cooed at the cute dog and moved to sit next to Pansy, taking turns playing with the dog. The boys all sat on the other coach, and Blaise on a foot stool next to the TV.

"Pansy" a voice greeted. They all looked up to find a handsome young man come in with a silver tray of tea and biscuits. His skin was tanned, his hair an almost black if it had not looked so purple when the light shone on it. One would think it a trick of the light. He seemed to be of Asian decent. What had drawn their attention, was the violent violet of the mans eyes. Much like Pansys unnatural red, this was not a colour in the normal human eye colour spectrum. Unless of course he were wearing contacts, which they had opted as the reason.

Gingerly, the man placed the tray before her.

"I'm going to have you heat them up again please." Pansy could only snigger as she nodded her head and heated the cups one by one as she placed them on the table before her. "Please, help yourselves" he stated.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Saito. Saito, this is some of the group." He smiled softly and dragged a dining chair over and sat down. "Blaise here just wanted to make sure you were keeping our mutual friend safe."

"I'm sure you know by now that he needs none of my help to be safe. You give him no credit."

"You have a lovely house Saito." Hermoine chirped happily, petting the dogs soft head. He laughed whole heartedly.

"None of this was done by me." Asher jumped off the one couch, followed by a slight 'aww' from the girls and made to sit at his owners feet, tail wagging happily. Saito scratched his ears, before the black dog jumped up and made itself comfortable on his lap.

"I somehow believe that." Blaise grumbled, looking around for any sign that could directly pin point Ice to this location. Harry opened his mouth to comment on his lack of knowledge, but got elbowed by Blaise. He knew Harry hated being left in the dark, almost as much as he hated it himself, yet now was not the time to be asking these questions. They didn't know whether or not this human before them knew about Ices gift. He wished with all his might that Ice wasn't that stupid.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble...but if you don't mind me asking...don't you like tea?" Hermoine asked politely, adding sugar to hers, noting that the extra tea cup (presumably his) had remained untouched. He laughed softly, an electrifying sound.

"I do like tea, but I'm afraid I can't have any right now." He took Pansys cup from her and turned it upside down. The tea had grown solid. Pansy snatched her tea cup back and burned it back to life, suddenly sure Saito had a death wish. The discovery part was not part of their plan of 'introduction'.

Blaise was instantly at alert as he started to growl.

"That reaction doesn't happen with normal humans..."Blaise growled.

"Ah..."Ginny stated wide eyed, finally getting a crucial part of Pansy and Blaises bickering that had been unsaid.

"I'm assuming Ice lives here then!" she smiled softly. "Which one are you?" She stilled as she saw Pansy shake her head for her to stop asking. Pansy, having heard all about Saito, knew how blatantly honest he could be. There was no way he would beat around the bush.

"I'm not one of yours if that's what your asking..." he smirked. Instantly the room was filled with wands. Only Pansy and Blaise remained seated.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked stiffly.

"I live here, and according to Pansy, you were here to see me." He looked at her pointedly.

"Ice and Saito live together...they're ..." She stuttered over her words, not quite sure how to explain the current situation.

"We're seeing each other if you may." He said slowly. "Don't worry" he whispered "I won't hurt him" he said honestly.

"No...Pansy..."

"Later Blaise, when everyone's there. Just, please trust me on this. You do...don't you?" It took him a lot longer to grow calm than Pansy would have liked. Earth was solid, it was a shield as much as a weapon. Not just for others, but to himself as well.

She couldn't get over the fact that they had all changed so much. Looking back now, Blaise had been a shield for her and Draco at all times. He had also been the weapon, the shoulder to cry on, the strong one to hold them together. There had been traces, and she had loved them, yet now, this almost constantly rumbling Blaise before her no longer made perfect sense.

It hurt her to know that someone else knew him better than she did. She just hoped, that when they all came together again, that their elements would not get in the way of their friendship and comradeship.

It had taken Pansy a lot of convincing to get the order and Blaise back out the house. Saito had been decent enough, but he had not taken well to the instant insistence that he was evil. It had been an awkward silence, followed by a tense parting. She had shot a glare at the man for ruining her 'easing into it' plan, whom only responded with a shrug as he set about clearing away the tea set.

* * *

The atmosphere in Ron and Hermoines house was no where near amicable. They had proceeded to tell the other three their findings and had made their way to 'the den'. They needed to talk things through.

"Pansy...what does this mean..." Ginny asked slowly "for our side I mean." Pansy sighed.

"It means nothing. Nothing has changed, apart from the fact that they have been limited. All though Saito has managed to call somewhat of a truce, they can no longer just run amuck and do what they want. Their attacks have decreased drastically. There was no plan they were setting up, it was because of Ice."

"And he's happy with that?" Blaise sighed wearily. He didn't know whether he should rage or calm. His feelings were a mudslide of confusion, and so was his element it seemed. How dare he do something stupid like that! How dare he…..he cringed to think how Ice had changed since the last time he saw him. Thinking clearly, he should have known from the start, especially when the last year came around.

"He's trying to be the hero again dammit!"

"No. We both know he would never think of himself as the hero. When I said you'll have trouble convincing Ice to join the fighting, I don't mean because of his personality...I mean because he's in love with Saito...or at least I think he is."

"So you're saying, to keep the peace, and his seeming love, he'll be ok with this stalemate for ever?" Ginny whined.

"You said I think. So you're not completely sure whether or not he really does love him?" Neville queried. Pansy felt like she was close to slamming her head against the table.

"Have you decided yet Pans?" Blaise interrupted her response slowly as he leaned backwards in his chair. He knew the answer before she would give it. He was sure of it, although she had changed, loyalty and passion was still there. What worried him, however, that instead, it had increased.

"It depends...I...I won't join if Ice doesn't. I don't care what your argument is, I won't break a cease fire that will put him right in the middle of the danger. Unless he's out of there, then no." Her argument seemed to gain determination as it ended.

"He's already in danger Pansy!" Harry growled "Their leader could decide with a click of his or her fingers that Ice had to die then and there! Who's to say this Saito is seemingly in love with Ice as well? He could be stringing him along to keep him there till he heard word from the boss. Safest place my ass!" Pansy couldn't help but laugh.

"First of all, what the hell Potter, that was lame. Second of all, don't tell me you didn't notice the lights flicker every once in a while, how his words jolted you back to reality...that's a strong use of element without really meaning to use it. That WAS the leader dumb ass. Ice is living in a safe place indeed."


	16. Chapter 16: A beginning to an end

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

**AcadianProud:** Hehe, the cats about to be let out of the bag very, very soon!

**XxHushHushxX:** The thing between Harry and Draco is slightly in this chapter, but will be discussed in detail later on, as for the Ginny thing, there have been subtle signs, but not anything major yet. There is a reason for this though

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 16: A Beginning To An End

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – [Name]

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

[Element] – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

[Element] – [Name]

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

*Memory start*

The modest room was silvery and moonlit. A sweet fragrance reminiscent of incense clung to the sweet air, stirred by the unexpected gust from the open windows. The floor a plush white carpet, playing a pantomime of shadows in the soft light. The walls were papered in a warm brown evocative of cocoa, broken up by thin, lavender curtains on the windows and rustic lamps dimmed to a romantic tone lay dotted across its surface.

He only remembered the window as he had come early to see the stars dance in the summer night sky. He only remembered the floor because the sliver of moonlight and the inky shadows had reminded him so much of his relationship. Ying and Yang, dark and light. That was exactly how he would eternally describe them, no matter how much the other protested. The layout of the furniture, or anything else scattered about the room was a dim memory.

The feelings, however, would stay with him for eternity. The nervousness he had felt before that door had finally opened. He was going to tell his love something he was never supposed to say. The constant separation, the lying, not being able to control himself when he truly needed to. His love deserved far better than that, 'stuff what anybody else thought'.

When that espresso trimmed door opened almost silently, the nervousness increased, with a dash of insecurity and a splash of anger.

When Harry finally stepped into the room, he had never expected the expression he wore to be one of slight disgust. Unfortunately, his face wore just that. He shuffled inside silently, almost as if the action caused him instant regret. He remembered the wall, as he had refused to speak first with Harry in this mood and had fixated his eyes to the wall, trying to determine exactly what shade of brown it was.

"I need you to listen Draco, will you promise not to talk no matter what, until I'm finished?" Draco raised a deft eyebrow, not knowing whether to be confused or excited. He nodded all the same.

"When we decided to make this" he pointed to himself, then to Draco "official, I thought the trust that came hand in hand with it would be mutual. I'm normally quite a patient person, but this is getting ridiculous. I needed to know I could trust you and be trusted in return, I needed to know you would love me unconditionally, I needed to know if you were telling the truth.

Now all I want to know is when you'll stop pretending, when you'll stop disappointing me, when you'll stop lying and when you'll finally be finished with me." Draco made to open his mouth, quickly closing it upon the ruthless glare he got at almost breaking his promise not to speak.

"I know Draco, I know about it all, and I am truly disgusted by the fact that I let myself believe you could be different. You will always be a Malfoy. Good at pretending and manipulating to your hearts content. For months now, I've been weighing my options, and that's the only reason why I'm not yelling at you, or punching you for that matter. I'm going to better myself from now on, hell knows I've needed to do something like it for years. And I've come up with this conclusion.

You're a spoilt brat, a bastard, you're a Malfoy, a slytherin to boot, emotionless, manipulative, and I can't handle that anymore. Do you understand Draco? I don't want that anymore, and I don't want you." Harry bit his lip in slight worry as Draco took a step backwards from his outstretched hand.

He had wanted to touch his check, to feel that softness one last time before he left. If he hadn't known Draco so well, he would have thought the slight glimmer of glitter was the trail of a tear.

Draco remembered his feelings alright. Despair. Complete and utter despair. When he had made a bid to tell Harry what he had hid from him that night, he had not expected to come away loosing everything. It was only natural of course, for he was dark and Harry was light. There could be no grey area for them to meet. There could be no higher moral ground where good and evil did not matter.

He was confused. He was heartbroken.

He felt very nauseous.

He remembered the carpet, as he had spent the night howling at the moon, curled up in a ball as the room went from happily warm, to chilled and wild.

*Memory end*

* * *

When the war had almost reached its climax, they had fled into the night. Dumbledores orders. He had known exactly where to go. The muggle world did not know him. They didn't hate him for his previous association with Harry Potter, nor did they hate him for being a Death eaters son. All of these wizarding terms meant nothing, and was glad to start a new slate. The problem? All though he was never found (never having truly been sought after), it still trailed after him in his mind.

To this day, he was beyond angry at the one he lo...used to love. He had lost his family, lost his wealth, lost most of his friends and had given up everything he had ever known. For what? For the one he loved to turn around and say what everyone else did? He was a Malfoy. No explanation needed.

It had been his entire fault. He could have explained sooner. He had wanted to write the explanation down for Harry as he'd made a vow to never say it. Too late. He could have had better control of himself, yet he had not wanted any harm to come to anyone, least of all Harry. Too late. He deserved it all, yet he warranted none of it at the same time. No questions asked, only presumptions made. Draco thought him a hypocrite.

A bench in a neat park in Canada. That's where he found himself. A family park, blankets spread out welcomingly with loving mothers removing food from picnic baskets. Children playing Frisbee, the sound of laughter and barking permeating the air. It was a peaceful place, radiant in its happiness.

A sudden jolt of pain sent him flinging from his seat, and into strong arms. That's when he'd met him. Saito.

With a spark of electricity.

It had never occurred to him that attraction could be instant. After all, it had taken him years to realise he had liked Harry in that way. To this day, Saito claims it be destiny that he had laid eyes on him, yet he knew, had Saito not sparked him out of that seat, he would have sat there, watching the sky far longer than was reasonable.

He had been walked home that day, confused, yet mildly pleased that for a few hours, he had forgotten all about The-boy-who-lived. He had forgotten his look of disdain and calmly expressed words.

Their first date had been at a bookstore. Their second at the same park they had met.

When their fifth date came rushing by and he had found himself staring at the starry dome of a planetarium, the unimaginable happened. He had started to fall in love. Three years after his life went downhill, he got picked up and carried like a bride across the threshold of a new relationship.

It had been hard at first. The same symptoms that had made Harry leave were still there. The difference? He had made no presumptions, even if he never asked why they happened. In his round about way, Saito had understood what Harry never could, because unknowingly, Saito had been in the same situation. Although he had wanted to comment, he didn't, because there was no doubt in his mind that Draco would then bring up Saitos own strange behaviour.

Too scared to mention unless they were asked in turn, they merely crossed their fingers and hoped that for once in their lives, fate got something right this time round.

The solution had come at an awkward moment. Four months in to the relationship, kissing had led to much more passionate things. It had been wonderful. Saito had been gentle and loving, and the feel of his body pressed close made him wonder if perhaps, he was allowed to be happy, even if he were a Malfoy.

As luck would have it, when technology went haywire around him and Saito froze the kitchen, they finally realised just whom they had stumbled across: another elemental. The reason he had stayed? Because he remembered the crushing pain of not being trusted, or having the right to explain.

They had talked, and talked, and after a month of pure discussion, had revealed all their secrets and phobias to the other. If there had ever been a better time to strike, that would have been the cue. Neither did.

It felt refreshing to have someone know. It felt amazing to yell out loud that what he said and did, was not him, not really. And because of this, they had found their own cure to Dracos symptoms.

Harry Potter and the problems of the past, symptoms included, had been dulled to background noise.

* * *

Draco sighed softly as he entered the house. He had never been more bored sitting in that same park. He had been told to make himself scarce for the time being, assuming that Saito was playing leader again and ordering people around. Even after he'd received the 'it's clear' sms, he'd stayed a while longer. Although bored, he had come to think of this place as a safe haven. It had been a moment of peace, and the place he had found renewed inspirations and love. He owed the park sitting there staring at its splendour at least twice a week.

Closing the door softly, he noticed two things. It was awfully quiet, meaning Asher had been put to bed and the room was far cooler than average.

Saito was there instantly, holding his waist firmly. His chin rested on Dracos head protectively. A sign of being uneasy. It was a bad habit of his. When he felt a bout of uneasiness or a lack of confidence, he hid his face from view by placing it on top of Dracos. Although he felt insecure, he still wanted Draco within his embrace no matter what, his taller form served to help in this situation.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered softly, inhaling a dose of jasmine and lotus flower, an exotic scent that was Dracos own.

"Hey...hey!" Draco said softly as he tilted his head back so that Saito could look him in the eyes. "You know I won't. What brought this on?"

"They finally came...please..." Draco cupped Saitos cheek softly, brushing away the tears he saw there. "Please don't go back to him."

"Saito..." Draco whispered softly "Now why would I go and do a silly thing like that?" He stood up on his toes and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips brushed against each other softly, Draco could feel the electricity prickling his skin and shuddered under the kiss. Saito smiled softly as they came up for breath, and slid his hands down to rest just above the small of the blondes back. Draco moaned at the soft touch, deepening the kiss and pressing himself as close as he could to that clothed chest.

Hands tugged static hair and lips wondered from supple lips down a pale neck. It was a sudden fumble of electric shock and ice cool touches that drove each other crazy. Manicured nails hurriedly attempted to divest the other of his top, the other undoing the silver buckle attached to a black belt. It clanged against the wooden floor as it was whipped from its straps, button coming undone, and a second shirt meeting its larger counterpart on the floor.

Pale hands travelled down a chiselled chest, trailing down the centre and past the belly button. Quickly undoing buttons with expert ease, he slid a hand down to cup the warmth that seemed to blossom underneath his underwear. Saito couldn't help but moan as a cool hand moved, slowly palming him before moving down white boxers with a sly smile.

The cool touch didn't effect him as much anymore, in fact having gotten used to it to some degree having lived with the blonde for a while now. Manicured nails scraped lightly as they found their way to the heat they had sought, stroking softly, making Saito grip his body tighter as another moan escaped him. Saitos hands trailed down from a thin waist to cup his soft behind, pulling him closer and kneading in the rhythm to which Draco stroked.

Dracos own mewl of arousal sent a slight shiver through Saitos body and he caught Dracos hands, pulling them out his boxers and bringing his body forwards to press against him as if his life depended on it. Lips were instantly sliding against each other once more, furiously exploring and seeking heat. Tongues met and duelled as Saito once again sought those pale globes.

Without any warning, Saito lifted Draco up, Long legs instantly around his waist, lips still moving as Saito gripped him tightly, making sure the other wouldn't fall. Draco was still his, and would remain so if he had any say in it, and that's all he needed.

Draco laughd as he was carried towards the kitchen and placed upon one of the counters, quickly turning into a moan.


	17. Chapter 17: Tonight

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

/text/ is talking on the other side of the phone

* * *

**XxHushHushxX:** Happy Birthday!

**ISthisWOrlDReaL:** Thank you for your reviews! In fact, I have used a person as a character. Water elemental Yasmin is XxHushHushxX :p I just hope I do her justice!

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 17: Tonight

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

[Element] – [Name]

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

_Hermoine, _

_You look just as beautiful as before, life has treated you well._

_Where have I been? What did I do? I could ask you the same thing, and I will, in time. Yes, there's an insinuation there that sooner or later, we will meet again. _

_None of these questions, however, can be answered. I am safe, and I am happy, in whatever order that may be. That's all you need to know, and I hope the same stands for you. _

_I have missed you, of course I did, never doubt that. Merely know that my disappearance has nothing to do with you, Ginnerva, or that boyfriend of yours. Your knowledge would have come in handy in a time like this, I need a guide in my life._

_My home is comfy, my head is clear and my job is delightful, I am quite happy to have things stay the way they are._

_I am not angry, nor have I grown sad. Rather: content with life and...gleefully blissful? Question mark for confusion since I never thought it possible._

_It was nice to see you, even though we couldn't speak, nor was it under the best of circumstances. I hope, that one day, we can do so again.. _

_Draco_

_P.S. Pansy knows all_

* * *

Pansy had lied, and for some reason and it had made him irritably angry.

He knew that it was a likely chance that both Pansy and Blaise had known, but he had thought their disposition to the light meant they had somewhat forgiven his prejudgement of the blonde. It seems they had not, which means their presence here had nothing to do with the fact that they wanted to be friends. It had been a duty based decision, one that had nothing to do with Harry Potter whatsoever.

It was not that he thought they ought to be his friends, but that he had genuinely liked the friends Draco had made. Although his relationship with his friends were of the utmost trust and love, Draco had grown up together with his. Whereas Harry learnt new little things every week, Draco already knew everything there was to know.

It had been amazing to watch people who were so in tune with each other, it seemed they were almost telepathic. It was easy to see how people had mistaken two of the group to be going out. All possible pairings had been round the rumour mill, none of which were true.

Even knowing that fact, this bond of there's had been a great cause of jealousy for him.

He had always hoped that someday, his bond with Draco would surpass that, but somehow it had diminished to nothing. It irked him that there were two people in this world that knew Draco in a way he probably never would.

Whether he had been wrong or not about the way Draco had acted was yet to be determined. He had reason to believe his conclusion, yet he had not really left space enough for the young man to explain. He wanted to find the blonde badly, to appease his mind if he was right, and to...he didn't know exactly what if he had been wrong. All he knew was that he had loved Draco Malfoy, and still did.

Yet his search was thwarted every time someone caught him trying to sneak out. It seemed they had a sense for when he tried to leave the house unaccompanied. He was then reminded that they had far better things to do than find an old flame.

It pained him to place something else above the boy...no...man he loved, yet he was Harry Potter. He had sworn to protect those who needed it with the power that had been bestowed upon him. It had been time to take up the role seriously. It didn't mean, however, that his search for the blonde was over.

Of course, their current mission only served to make show that Pansy was hiding more than she let on. The problem with Pansy? One never knew the right questions to ask. Unlike Blaise whom was remaining neutral yet temperamental and Cho who remained dear to the ones she'd known before learning about her husband, Pansy made no show of trying to renew a friendship with any of the Gryffindors.

She was keeping her distance.

At the present, Blaise stood before a bedroom door second to the right from the staircase. His arms remained folded in an intimidating fashion across his chest as he protected the door from being entered.

Beyond the door, was Pansy, presumably calling the second last elemental. These calls were always done in privacy.

Harry had the constant feeling of having to beg to be part of the grand scheme of things.

The elementals knew many things, yet only answered questions in detail when they were direct. Even then, one had to think of the precise question, or they found a way around answering it fully.

Perhaps after her talk with Ice, some serious information would finally be uncovered.

* * *

Pansy lay on a pastel yellow bed cover, feet slightly kicking in the air as she rested her forehead on her forearm, phone in the other hand. She made sure to keep her voice lowered at all times as she conversed with the soft voice on the other side of the sleek silver phone.

"Did he tell you?"

"/Yes./"

"We didn't mean to come over so early on, they just got so impatient...and..." She paused, unsure whether she should say everything she had found out about the new Order. In this situation, it might be best to give him as less as possible.

"/I know, don't worry. You're not to blame. It couldn't be helped./"

"Is it too soon?"

"/It'll never be the right time, if that's what you mean./" Pansy rolled onto her back awkwardly, staring sadly out the sunny painted window.

"They asked the question."

"/And you said?/"

"Not without you." She heard the sigh through the mobile and a slight bark as he moved around his room. He was at home.

"/Don't base your answers on me. This whole situation has nothing to do with it./"

"It does and we both know it. Without this so-called situation, you wouldn't be in this position!"

"/It has to do with a lack of trust, and we both know that too. You're trying to guilt trip me into saying your reasons are justified. It's not working. I know you too well./"

"My answer is still the same though."

"/Even after everything we've been through to get us here?/"

"There's no real reason to believe that they've changed."

"/You thought they had when I was dating him./" Pansy removed her gaze from the window, instead turning to face the door with a sullen expression. The conversation wasn't going the way she had hoped. He was too stubborn for his own good, but then again, so was she.

"They proved me wrong once, they could prove me wrong again. Besides, we both know that the reason I called has nothing to do with me."

"/I know. I'm just stalling./" She smiled softly, letting a chuckle flee from her lips.

"I know. Are you going to join?"

"/I...need time to think it through. I don't want to make a decision I'll live to regret./"

"Will you see them at least?" There was a long pause. She had half expected him to have hung up by the time he answered.

"/...maybe./"

"Not no?" Once again, not the response she had expected.

"/Although my minds not made up, I'm confident enough to meet them./"

"Are you sure? We can try and stall for longer."

"/There is no resentment left in my body, not anymore. A test run, that's what I need./"

"What do you propose?"

"/To view the Gryffindors in their natural habitat./" She couldn't help but snort at the idea. "/Three days, that's what I'll give them./"

"For what exactly?"

"/To convince me to stay./"

"That's an awfully long time without your dosage."

"/I know. Which is why I'll leave for a while the second morning. You'll need to cover for me then if I decide to come./" Pansy sat up in anxiousness, moving off of the bed in a slow pace.

"Are you sure? Hundred percent?"

The answer was so soft that she had almost missed it, but it had given her all the information needed.

He was scared as hell.

She made her way towards the oak door, opening it with a slight click to find Blaise still standing protectively before the door. He looked as if he hadn't moved an inch, which made her smile in meek adoration. They still needed to have their talk, but it would have to wait, till all three of then were reunited.

"Your answer?" he grumbled, face impassive as he watched the staircase ardently.

"Still the same."

"And his?"

"Tonight."

* * *

The reflection of the moon was seen on the surface of the frosted hood, clear as crystal, pure as a blanket of snow. Rain had turned to glinting shards of hail as a cloaked figure stood on a lone country footpath. The weather did nothing to speed up the figures pace, instead, seeming to enjoy the brutal ices escape from the heavens.

Clothed in a long white cloak, the figures face was hidden from the bitter coldness, puffs of crispy condensation wafting coolly through the air with each breath. Shards of light from sparkly scattered street lamps hit the ice like the many faces of a diamond.

The house he was facing was filled with enchanting music, the lights warmly cascading across the shadowed and forgotten garden. There was a melody of voices, laughing and shouting. A warm place. Happy. Fun.

It didn't interest him in the least.

He wished he could stay embraced by the chilly blanket of the night, that frost would cover his insecurities and blanket his uneasiness with the familiar icy coating he had come to know as safe.

It was with a sharp intake of breath that cool white eyes turned to a sharpened mixture of grey-blue. The constant puff of mist from now pink lips smoothed out into normal air.

Dark-grey clouds loomed over the moon ominously and the glinting frost was perished and brought to despair and darkness once again.

A pale hand, lifting up hesitantly, finally knocked on the door.


	18. Chapter 18: Love

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

**A/N:** For everybody who wanted a little bit of love :p

* * *

**XxHushHushxX:** The next chapter will be a longer than this one :p There will also be some more romance introduced to the story!

**Maikenkris:** Thank you for the lovely review! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story just as much!

**ISthisWOrlDReaL:** The person will be revealed very soon, so I won't say here. As for the romance, there will be a lot more of it hence forth!

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 18: Love

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

[Element] – [Name]

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

_When you're in love you never really know whether your elation comes from the qualities of the one you love, or if it attributes them to her; whether the light which surrounds her like a halo comes from you, from her, or from the meeting of your sparks._

~Natalie Clifford Barney

Love is the emotion of strong affection and personal attachment. It is a complex thing with an abstract nature that exists in many forms. This fact does not necessarily mean ones love is better than another, only that its foundation differs in the way it was formed and held.

There is not one person the same, nor, in the same concept, is any relationship. People receive and transmit this particular feeling in various ways. Love, after all, is a mysterious thing and works in many different ways.

* * *

For Ginny and Neville, of course, love was purely logical.

They had noticed one another in high school and had even become friends despite their lack of communication, Harry having been her main point of concentration.

When Harry had finally left her, she had no reason not to talk to her brothers other friends any more. She had liked his friends, far more than those of her own year. Not that she found herself too mature or above them, it was the mere simple fact that, being friends with Harry Potter, had led them to grow close due to constant confrontations of a volatile manner.

Their relationship had started when all the glances and lingering touches had made sense. They had both known, and there had been no reason to forestall the inevitable with foreplay of shyness.

At the end of the day, even more so than with Harry, she had more in common with Neville. He always supposed that was why their dawning relationship had seemed such a logical one. It was the kind of love that was based on shared interests and common backgrounds.

All though Neville didn't have an abundance of siblings, Ginny understood the concept of only child through her own variation of being the only girl. Their homes were both small and shabby compared to normal standards, Ginnys family not having the finances due to their amount of children, and Nevilles grandma not being able to produce as much due to old age. Not that either of them cared.

They were also of the same wizarding class, and both families had been included in the war.

Theirs was a love which had been influenced by a system of principles, and the application of reason. Their love had been based on their own common experiences that described and defined their views on relationships, in terms of implications and their contradictions. Simply put, they were unified through common goals. It is, however, an expectant love that is accustomed to it's own doctrine and theory.

Both Neville and Ginny had thought rationally and realistically about their expectations in a future partner and had selected them through a check list.

Having had her first love gone awry, Ginny had made her ideal man available on paper. Sweet, kind, a natural gentleman, would place her first at all costs, someone she could appreciate, that would want to win her trust and define her goals. They had both wanted to find a precise value in their partners, and ultimately work to reach a common ambition and had actively begun to search for partners with these certain characteristics.

The checklist had fit, and all though it hadn't always been a love of attraction, it had been created through their need for practicality and realism.

No knight on a white horse would save her, so she would save herself, by finding a man that could provide for her, and that she could encourage and offer her thoughts and feelings to.

A mind selection on both sides had led to stray blushes and slight touches. In turn, this had led to timid kisses and whispered words of reassurance that one day, when they both believed it to the fullest, an 'I love you' would fill in the gap.

Both were content with the knowledge that their future was set.

After finally deciding to give a go at dating, they had accepted the fact that their idealistic partner stood before them, and that in reality, it would lead to a comfortable and happy life.

For now, those small kisses were hidden in the dark. There had been no need to tell anyone. They had been confident in the fact that instead of pure fantasy, what lay before them, was reality. It had rocked Neville to the core.

Unlike Ginnys perfectly healthy family, his parents remained in St. Mungos. With a flick of a crucio'd wrist or a ligilimens their newly created world would come crashing down. They had decided not to tell the others of their relationship for the fact that what you didn't know, could never be taken from you, especially in war situations.

He needed Ginny safe, even if it meant loving her in the dark.

Neville had never wanted to keep a secret this desperately before.

* * *

An astral opposite to a logical form of love comes a Smothering Love. Possessive, dependent and jealous. This was one of the trademarks of Blaise and Chos fatal attraction.

Mentally excited, excessive and persistent, their relationship had become one of a whirlpool of emotions. Almost like an obsession or craving, they had needed one another from the very start. Had they not been so insistent on evolving their worlds solely around each other, their situations might have almost made their love evolve into one of a more logical calibre.

Ever since they had met to talk their anger at each other away, they had come to realise the synchronization of their thoughts. They had needed each other, desperately then, and desperately now.

Having landed in situations no-one could ever sympathise with and the low self-esteem it created, they placed much importance on their relationship.

No one else could understand the constant ebb and flow of their personalities. No one else would understand the guilt and hatred they felt at not being able to keep themselves the way they had wanted to previously be.

Not just anyone could stand beside you and make you feel whole and right in the world. Not everyone was Blaise, and not everyone was Cho.

They were each others anchor: physically, mentally, and in a power perspective. Blaise and Cho had latched onto one another for there would never be another person who would so completely accept them, love them and understand them as they did one another.

It had been no love at first sight. Both had been blinded by the prejudices forced down their throats upon arrival at Hogwarts. It had been a curious need to find out if she could trust the Slytherin with her life that had led her to convene with Blaise before they parted ways.

They met again for a need to apologise, meeting afterwards for a need to see someone they could share their mutual secret with. It had escalated to a need to understand, and then again to fully acknowledge the spark that had been formed.

It is often said, that possessive lovers often meet by haphazard means.

Two years after the final war, they finally married. They had lived in Canada at first, a town just off the outskirts of Quebec. It had lasted one year. Blaise had caused a landslide when a man had flirted with his wife and buried the place to the ground. They had needed to end up somewhere where the population was less than average.

After all, their relationship was based on possessiveness and the feel they 'need' their partners, this often lead to exaggerated feelings and excessiveness.

To him, love was a means of rescue, a reinforcement of values.

They had only come across the Easter Islands when Blaise had started looking for work involving archaeology. Their life from then on had merely sunk into place.

These lovers were often anxious or insecure, and could both be extremely jealous. Unlike logical love, there was no thought of tomorrow, only the severe intensity of today. They did not think of futures, they thought of now.

* * *

Friendship Love involved respect and concern for another person's interest. This love contains more companionship than excitement. It's root is in the love between exceptional friends, and the desire for them to care compassionately for one another.

This is the love Ron and Hermoine had skidded across.

Out of her two friends, Hermoine had been more attracted to Harry than she had Ron. It had taken her years to see what others had so easily perceived. They sometimes struggled to pinpoint the moment that friendship had turned to love.

She prided herself on the fact that theirs was a love based on a friendship that could endure even beyond the breakup of their relationship, which was no time soon mind you. In this case, they had both wanted their significant other to also be one of their closest friends. There had been no closer girl friend to Ron than Hermoine, and she had been closer to Ron than Harry, whom had seemed to backtrack on their friendship when he thought they were going to get into trouble.

She knew that if she had dated Harry, she would have been constantly kept in the dark. Not something that had happened being a mere friend. It wasn't that he trusted them any less, it was that when Harry gave his heart, he gave it all. He would have personally locked her up in a closet had she tried to join the war.

Ron placed much importance on their commitment, and tried to preserve the trust between them. He knew how much his fiancé appreciated the trust in their bond; no white lie or excuses. That was her motto. He chided himself with being a good fiancé, he took the full brunt of the storm when his 'truth' was something Hermoine didn't want to hear.

When they had both gotten jobs and their steady income increased, the time had seemed right. They had been in love for years, friends for even longer. There wasn't something he didn't know about her anymore, and the other way round. He proposed, and she had accepted.

The advantage of such a love? They still retain the level of friendship, yet the understanding and intimacy that the partners share.

They were open about their relationship, no reason to hide. Ron knew Hermoine could fend for herself, it was his own life he was worried about. It seemed weird to think of her as his white knight, but after countless times of being rescued by the brunette, he had come to accept his role is '...' in distress.

Ron and Hermoine had been friends for twelve years, in love for seven, and engaged for two. There love was showing no signs of stopping, nor was their close bond of friendship.

* * *

And Once in a blue moon, compassionate, or rather, divine love, takes place.

A self-sacrificing love, unselfish and experienced by people willing to do things for another person with no expectations. Precious, beloved, and esteemed.

No matter the risk, no matter the situation, they will always place the other first.

An all-encompassing love, where partners are viewed as blessing. It is a generous love, partners often waiting patiently for the other after a break-up.


	19. Chapter 19: Through the open door

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**XxHushHushxX:** Thank you for the review! xx

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 19: Through An Open Door

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

[Element] – [Name]

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

After a few days of being back home, both healing and recovering from the shock of things, the order had asked to hear Pansys story. She accepted, only condition being it was to be told in the living room. Which is where the group of semi-adults currently found their selves situated in. The night was cold and dreary, yet the fire was aflame with heat and comfort. When Pansy was the centre of attention, it was hard not to appreciate the details in her physique that had changed from years at Hogwarts.

She wasn't solid looking like Blaise, but radiated, something akin to power and strength. Her skin was more tanned than previous, and obvious muscles laced along the once larger than average body. Yet looking at the power that threaded underneath her skin, it was easy to forget she wasn't an insecure female, and that certain questions would lead to tempered answers.

"When did you first learn about your ability?"

"I feel like I'm in therapy." Pansy snorted. "fifth year. I'm the one that caused the explosion in the charms corridor."

"When did Dumbledore approach you?" Ron asked softly.

"Just around two days after the explosion. Dumbledore had known it was me. He offered me help."

"Did you take it straight away?" Blaise asked hesitantly. She smiled at him.

"No. Stubborn to the end. If I went with him, he was sure to bring up some family...problems. You didn't either, did you?" Blaise shook his head in answer.

"Why did you go to Dumbledore in the end?" Hermoine asked curiously. Pansy looked at Cho wearily, who merely squeezed her shoulder.

"I had no choice." She gritted. Blaise glanced at her in surprise, but quickly hid it behind a thick layer of indiscreetly being half asleep on his wifes shoulder.

"Did something happen?" Hermoine asked in concern.

"Yes." Pansy forced out "But I'd rather not tell if that's fine with you."

"Pansy, you have to understand," Neville begun almost timidly "Dumbledore trained you all after specific times and with specific people. We were thinking about it, and maybe there's a reason why he did so. If so, wouldn't it be best to find out why? Knowing more about these situations could lead us to what Dumbledore had been thinking."

Those certain questions leading to volatile answers? This had been one of them. Only, the height of its aggressiveness had increased by the mere fact that Blaise had stepped in to answer it instead.

"It's your time to listen, and listen closely." Blaise growled. "Finding our abilities was a horrifying and confusing experience. Just because I talked about it, doesn't mean everyone else will. Dumbledore was a pleasant man, kinder than any person we know. We looked up to him as a father. Shut up Potter." He growled warningly as Harry moved to open his mouth.

"You should feel ashamed to think he had any other motive than to help us curb our problem, us finding him, or the other way around, is a private issue, much like your own meetings with him have been. He wasn't trying to use us, if that is what you're implying and nor we using him. What matters is that he was the only one in the world at that time that understood us and tried to help us. We all got there in the end, that's what counts. He helped us not only to utilise our ability, but was always available when we needed someone to talk to. We confided in him, told him our secrets, ambitions, and he asked nothing in return but to let us help him give us students a better life.

So don't assume we were trained to be used! When the war came closer, he found out about the others, protected us, and still asked for nothing. We were the ones that begged him to let us fight, and like I'd explained before, he said no. He had his reasons for each of us, but when he agreed, he told us to wait, that they might never come, but to be prepared. Our first houses and countries we lived in had been issued by Dumbledore. After all we'd been through, he wanted us to have some semblance of normalcy before we would probably loose everything.

He knew he was going to die, yes we knew! He told us that we would be in danger later on, people would want to use us, not ask for our respect or help. Yet, there was one person to know right from wrong, to be trusting and caring. That person was you Potter. We were helping because the man we would have loved to call father died to protect us when no one else could give a damn about our existence without ever having known us!"

"I'm sorry." Neville whispered in admittance. "I'm sure he wasn't using you, I meant no offense by it. Hearing the words echo in my own mind, however, I could see how it would sound bad. Allow me to retract my words?" Blaise nodded deftly with a slight snort.

Harry sighed and started to speak.

"I know none of this is your fault, but I've been having a rough time lately and just want answers so I can get this second war over and done with. I believe you're not death eaters, I believe that you've changed, or at least allowed us to see who you truly are, especially how your elements have become a part of you, and I appreciate that. I'm not going to deny that its the gaps in the stories that make me doubt and distrust you, but I'm aware that those fillings come with time.

We're just impatient as I always am and wanted answers without thinking about the consequences. I would very much like to get to know you, and would be honoured if you got to know me in return. We do need your help, but I've had too much pressure, too much anger, sadness and disappointment to demand something of someone not of their own will. So, what do you say? Care to start again in a non-irritable state?" Harry looked up hopefully, surprised to see fond smiles staring back at him.

"He was right." Pansy smiled softly. "You do know how to make someone feel wanted..."

"And admit when you're wrong...Damn I owe him five pounds!" Blaise cringed.

"W...who?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Draco of course." Pansy chatted. "Never did believe him when he told me stubborn Potter knows how to calm down a fight." Blaise glared at her and she shushed, turning then to glare at Potter instead.

"I still don't, there's one fight he's not willing to listen to..." Harry sat up straight instantly, the need to defend himself assumed when the deep rumbling of the earth below him ensued. "I had no choice! It got too much, no reason!"

"Don't make me hate you..." Blaise growled. Pansy sighed and pulled Blaise shakily back onto the floor again.

"Draco is off topic, and will remain so until a time when it's really needed. Our response, however Potter, is that you see one thing, whilst we see another. Even if we didn't know of certain situations, we still would have supported him because we're friends. To avoid this new...friendship we've created from ending drastically, the word Draco and/or Malfoy will never leave your lips, nor ours.

Moving on, I trained with Dumbledore alone. I wondered why, there was already another, but apparently needed no training because she was born with it, and was more advanced than the rest of us." Hermoine elbowed Harry angrily, now was not the time to find lost loves.

"Did you remain on your own?"

"No."Pansy smiled softly. "It was an accident really, you see, I leaked profusely when I was younger...that's another story, but it led me to my ultimate cool source. I found Ice and used his ability cool myself down, neither of us knowing how. Dumbledore found him then, and since both of us were new to it and leaking, were to be trained together."

"Pansy, will you join us in our quest?" Ron asked proudly. She smiled softly at him, which soon turned into a frown.

"I...don't know if that's safe...The reason Dumbledore wanted me out of battle in the first place was because I was leaking. One bad move and I could...fire spreads, it can't always be controlled, and even then, being in a big crowd is danger, I could kill thousands of the good side without having wanted to! I'm a ticking bomb!" she shouted unhappily.

"But there's a chance it could work Pansy, you're one of the strongest, if anyone will kick ass in this war, it'll be you." She could merely smile in return. She was scared to control, but yes, she really would wipe the floor with one or two of them.

* * *

Pansy had been up the minute the door bell had rung. She had, of course, asked the rest of the order to stay put, as they needed to know if this was really what he wanted, not really explaining what was going on or who it was. They were getting used to it by now.

Opening the oaken door, a gust of chilled wind swept through the hallway, leaving a whitely cloaked figure in its wake.

Draco took a deep breath, of course, Blaise and Pansy had tried to stop him, and he probably should have listened, but he owed it to Dumbledore to show some courage. A past life lay beyond these walls...but he would act his part, for both their sakes. As he knocked sharply, Pansy had opened it with a tense urgency, he didn't have any doubts how they would try to play this out.

Pansy sighed softly.

"Are you sure? You can still go if you want." A white hood was removed from frost dusted hair, glinting in the hall light like glistening drops of dew.

"No Pans, I'd like to think I was more grownup than that." Pansy nodded hesitantly and led him to the kitchen.

"I'm not sure I want you to..." Slowly, a pale hand reached out to lift up a hesitant chin so they were at eye level

"I have you and Blaise, always have and always will. You'll protect me no doubt, whether I need it or not."

"Wait here a second." Pansy walked through the closed door to the lounge, her hands nervously playing with the hem of her black lace top.

"He's here Blaise." She whispered. Blaise stood up slowly and turned to the rest of the group, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"We have a guest tonight, and I want no trouble, especially from you Potter."

"Wha...?"Harry stammered.

"What guest?" Hermoine interrupted.

"One that you would want to see, just know that." With a nod from the man of the house, Blaise finally bestowed an ecstatic smile at Pansy.

"Ok Pans, bring him in."

Cloak removed, Draco stepped into the light of the fireplace, and into a gasping living room.


	20. Chapter 20: Deeper

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**XxHushHushxX:** Harry's not in the wrong for everything, its just that Blaise thinks he is. Everything and Anything he does is wrong. As to why, will be discussed later.

Harry was being distracted by the fact that he couldn't actually go and find Draco, but now the blondes here, he might just man up :p Fighting will be taking place soon as well, with a little Harry action in the mix. As for the whole owning Blaise idea, I might just do it!

**ISthisWOrlDReaL:** Pansy has a semi-crush so far, but its not on Draco, nor will it be Saito :p

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 20: Deeper

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

[Element] – [Name]

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Deep clear pools of melted silver, hair the colour of the moon feathering in breathy light layers across a perfect heart-shaped face. Dew drops seemingly clinging to individual strands. If one looked close enough, what looked like dew, might even seem like little speckles of frost, crystalline in their splendour. Skin the colour of cream, flawless and smooth, almost translucent in its paleness.

Lips the colour of cotton candy, with a hint of plum akin to standing in the cold too long. Icy blue eyes that glinted with a new found sharpness, cutting the excited murmur into silence. An innocent look of beauty that held an edge of steel to it.

The warm fire had doused the unsure look from his eyes, and in an instant, a kinder variation of the Malfoy mask (perfected after months spent with Harrys friends) had been set in place. Ready for the unknown and the sudden clamour of feet as he found himself rushed with questions and embraces.

Although the room was a sudden whirlwind of movement and laughter to Draco, for Harry, it felt like time had stopped. A sudden ringing cacophony in his ears accompanied with the sudden halt of jumping people surrounding the blonde.

With a flick of twinkling strands, Draco seemed to freeze before his very eyes, every detail carefully stored with renewed vigour.

Much about Draco had changed, yet he could still find traces of the young boy he used to know. Same high cheekbones, same pouty lips, same shimmering eyes that told him everything without ever meaning to.

He was sure that if Draco ever knew this fact, especially under current circumstances, he would do anything in his power to stuff the cracks in his armour.

Anxiety, doubt, sadness, guilt, he could see them all reflected through crystalline eyes. It had been as easy as breathing to untie the threads holding that mask together.

This single secret moment of unhidden emotions was beyond words, yet no word but an unheard whisper left his lips.

For once, Harry Potter was happy not to know what was happening. The words that assuredly left Dracos lips would not be the same as the emotions that glinted from his eyes.

It was an art he had mastered whilst he still had the notion of studying the 'enemy', one of the reasons why he had decided to befriend him the day he came to comfort Harry. He had been completely sincere.

It was in the details.

A bite to the lip; a question that had caused slight anger the blonde didn't want others to know about. A fist slowly holding the hem of his shirt, just below the collar bone; happiness.

Suddenly seeing Draco like this, had bought about a strange sort of calm.

There was no more need to find him, for the answers were now already here. The ache in his heart telling him to search, mission be damned, was now a dull thud against his rib cage. Had he always been this calm when Draco was there? Had he always felt this sudden bliss?

He felt alive, more lively than he had felt for five years.

He suppressed a wry smile at the thought that Draco Malfoy may as well be his life line.

Had Dracos eyes always been that sad? Had he been unhappy? Was he unhappy now?

Was he...staring right back at Harry?

It had only then occurred to Harry, that sometime through his floating thoughts, the blonde had turned his gaze to meet his own. With a slight blush, he settled further into his seat, determined to stand his ground.

His heart lurched, his avada kadavra eyes widening. There it was. A pale hand fisting the collar of his shirt.

In the instant he had responded, Draco had swept his head to the side indifferently. He had noticed. Of course, Draco wasn't the only one that left behind a trail of signs.

At first the blonde had been angry at the lack of response on his ex's behalf, yet the silent tapping of his right index finger indicated the fact that his head was in the clouds.

It had been something that Harry had unconsciously worked on since the stress of the war had started to mount. To the entire world he looked like he was paying attention, his thoughts, however, were drifting farther from reality with every passing word you spoke.

He supposed it was a good thing that he didn't need to worry about facing Harry the second he stepped into the house.

A sudden clearness had entered those green eyes, the raven head leaning more comfortably in his chair. A challenge, he wasn't going anywhere, or looking elsewhere, one he would have met had Harry not begun to open his mouth wider with sudden realization.

What exactly Harry had realized, he didn't know, but the thought of him knowing more than he was willing to let on was disconcerting.

When he finally faced Harry, he had wanted it to be on equal footing, no one knowing more than the other. He forgot how his mask was a mere illusion that Harry always seemed to disappear.

'Back to avoiding me then?' Harry sighed softly before he moved his gaze to the rest of the order. It was nostalgic to say the least.

Hermoine was talking about all that she'd learned through her five years without the blonde. No doubt catching him up on information he hadn't been privy to due to an unexpected 'work' placement. She had been adamant on the fact that as the top two former students of Hogwarts, they both needed to know an equal amount of information. One would always know what the other knew. Of books and magical, as well as educational life experiences that is.

Draco had never minded, he loved knowledge, and he was all but willing to share what he'd gathered with her. Including information from a shady opus or two he never hoped to hear about.

Ron stood calmly to the side. He had his fiance in a strong embrace, not through jealous show, but to prove to the blonde that he was happy displaying his love in public. As Hermoines best friend, he thought he owed him the knowledge that he'd been treating her well.

He had been thankful. Hermoine had always loved it more when Ron displayed her as his for all to see.

She had been loathe to the fact that he had always seemed to withhold himself within the corridors of Hogwarts, yet had found it endearing later when Ron had meekly stated that he hadn't wanted the wrong people to know. This way, she wouldn't possibly be placed in harms way. It was impossible to pull out the 'I'm Harrys friend too' card when he was looking timidly at the floor like that.

Ginny was her open self, unabashedly telling the blonde what he'd missed, whether others had wanted her to or not. It had been something he had always enjoyed about Ginevra. She had always been so blatantly honest about everything, even her hatred for him when he had first started to date Boy Wonder.

Harry had found it disappointing that Draco had replied with just as much brutality...but it had ended up settling them into a comfortable routine of telling no lies, and both enjoyed that fact about one another.

A slight cock of the head; surprise.

Harry smirked as he thought of his own reactions when he had come across Lunas new personality. She seemed to know things that you hadn't even come across in your own mind. She set you reeling with more questions than answers. There was do doubt about the fact that she was telling him something he didn't know himself.

They hadn't always been this compatible, had they? Looking at them now, it seemed like the returning of a long lost friend. Harry worried his lip in slight frustration.

Had he always? Had Draco always? What was wrong with him, thinking as if he had never seen this happen with his own eyes before?

Suddenly seeing the blonde before him made his perception of him that much sharper. What he already knew stood out from previous experience with the long delay in seeing him.

Or was it his love that had merely grown deeper?

* * *

It had been such an eerie mixture of hot and cold that Harry had been unable to sleep. His churning thoughts hadn't helped in the matter of much needed rest either.

He sat on the carpet in the living room, staring into a sooty fireplace, no longer burning brightly, instead, engulfed in inky shadow. A small corner of the room was lit by the soft rays of a lamp, creating a barrier against the night that creeped through the air.

He hadn't had the chance to speak to the blonde, questions he wanted to ask filling his head. Draco had seemed genuinely tired when the group had finished grilling him, and he felt somehow guilty that not even Blaise or Pansy got a chance to speak to him before he wandered off to bed. Hermoine had kindly offered him a room next to Pansys, however, in case he decided to get up in the middle of the night to talk things over.

It had been another brilliant thing about this seemingly charmed house. It automatically made a new room when another person entered the house, yet from the outside, the house never looked any different as it had before.

He chuckled softly as it made him think about the bag she always carried during the war that seemed to store countless items, no matter their size. She really was brilliant.

A soft thud beside him, startled him out of his thoughts. Pale toes sticking out a deep red blanket that had been neatly wrapped around its owner.

The silence clung to the air, Harrys breath seemingly louder than normal, echoing off the darkened walls. Yet through the tenseness of this meeting, Harry couldn't help but smile.

He knew, the minute he turned his head to see the lamp lit figure beside him, he would fall irrevocably and undeniably, deeper than he ever had before.


	21. Chapter 21: Moon and sun

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**XxHushHushxX:** So glad you liked it!

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 21: Moon And Sun

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

[Element] – [Name]

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Draco hugged his knees loosely, head resting to the side, eyes in Harrys direction. Originally he hadn't planned on meeting Harry one-on-one so soon. What had changed? Harry was brooding. He had never liked it when Harry struck this mood. The walls would chill, the sky would grey and light seemed to diminish. The lights off and the warmth gone, that's how Harry liked to think. His eyes a dull jade through the shadows.

He remembered those few moments sickeningly well. For some reason, he couldn't leave the raven haired Boy Wonder to his own whims when they would lead him down a path of negativity. Harry rarely ever got depressed, but when he did, he pulled out all the stops.

"Sirius?"

Harry sighed, hands cradling his head, elbows neatly perched upon folded legs.

"No." Through the dimness, he could barely make out one hollowed cheek. Harry was biting the inside of its flesh. A sign of nervousness. Draco winced as he took a gamble at the subject of said emotion.

"Is it me?" Harry lowered his hands, head turning to stare at the empty fire. He had no idea how to answer, let alone breach the subject. The brunette had had a speech prepared, one he had forgotten the minute Draco had made his presence known. Nor did Draco for that fact, and they stewed in an uncomfortable silence as each thought of a way to begin some form of conversation.

"I know you didn't mean it." Draco stumbled, lifting his head from his knees, licking his lip in his own form of nervousness. "The way you said goodbye, I mean."

Harry gulped, how was one supposed to stay composed when Draco just threw them both in the deep end like that.

"I am sorry." He decided finally, flitting through his mind to carefully seek out the right words to say. "What I said...I was angry."

"Why?"

"Because of all the loops in my life, I had never expected to be left out of yours. I was angry, I guess, because I didn't understand and disappointed that, for once, I couldn't read you like a book, couldn't completely comprehend how you felt about it. Looking back on it now, the way I handled it just seems so childish..." He had flung any and all insults he could muster in an attempt to convince himself his doubt and disappointment were justified.

He had never found out if they were, nor did he care any more if they had been.

"It was." Draco smiled softly. Harry felt the night air sparkle with the twinkling of bells, his heart thudding so hard it might escape his chest. Never had he imagined to see that smile again, especially aimed in his direction.

"But I wanted you to know, Harry, that even though it hurt, I understood why you did it. I'm not angry, nor am I sad because of it. Had I been in your situation, I probably would have done the same thing." Harry stared for a long while, not sure if this was really forgiveness for his apology. Then again, he should have known, that out of anyone he'd ever met, Draco had always known the reason why he did what he did.

Of course he'd understand.

"You're not any of those things I said you were..."

"I know." Harry hesitated, before he let out the next sentence with a sense of relief.

"I went back, you know. I wanted to undo what I said, but by the time I got back to the room, you'd already left."

"I know." Harry blinked in shock at the almost whispered response.

"Draco...I..." Draco hushed him, looking out the window at the stars he had always adored.

"Did you know, that we are related to the stars? Star-stuff, that's what we should be called." For what seemed a second in time, Draco turned his head to the side, eyes peeking at him shyly through silvery bangs.

"You always were the best person to watch the stars with. I'm glad, that you're feeling better now." Harry had forgotten his unhappy thoughts, and found himself with a new-found respect for the star-lover. He had gone out of his way, to cheer up the Boy who had hurt his heart.

He couldn't help but smile as a slither of moon passed Dracos seemingly silver hair. The stars made people think of Draco. Whether it was his name, his love for the twinkling constellations and miniature lanterns in the sky, or the fact that he looked like an earth-bound variation of one, he did not know.

Yet it was the moon that had sustained him for five years without the blonde. It had always held one of his most cherished memories, and forever will.

* * *

*Memory start*

"You're like the moon." Harry decided, arm stretched around the blondes cloaked shoulders. It had been the day after Draco relinquished all that was his past life. He had been in a isolated mood ever since. Harry, being the only one that seemed to get a word out of him, had decided a moonlit picnic was in need of the occasion.

"Don't mock me." The blonde snorted, scowl clearly in place. He was not in the mood for this, yet no one seemed to leave him alone.

"No, really, you're like the moon. See, the moon goes through different phases; new moon, crescent moon, full moon, etcetera. Your moods differ just like the many phases of the moon. Sometimes, you get in such weird moods...you may look upset, but you're mostly happy or vice versa. When you're a new moon you're just gone. You're not happy. Like now."

Draco hummed thoughtfully. Loose translation: Harry had been worried about him. It made him happy to think that Harry was trying. He decided to cut him some slack, after all, the glistening reflections of the lake and the humming happiness of the boy beside him made it hard to remember there had been anything wrong at all. They only served as a reminder as to why he had decided to take a 'career' change.

"What do you think I am now?" Harry stared at the moon, its silver radiance making Draco look as if he were glowing. He looked peaceful, content.

"I'd say you're a full moon right now." He tilted his head against that of Dracos, eyes closing, listening to him breathing.

"You know," Draco mustered "The moons phases depend on how close or far the sun is. Because the moons glow is actually the suns reflecting light." Harry opened his eyes lazily, not fully comprehending what the blonde meant.

"Harry…if I'm the moon then…you're my sun." Harry moved back so that he could see Dracos face. The blonde smiled at him sheepishly and Harry smiled in turn. Draco placed his chin on Harrys left shoulder and sighed. Correction to what he had thought earlier, _now_ the night was perfect. He couldn't believe what was happening…it felt too good to be true.

There, underneath the moon and the stars, like a shattering comet, they had shared their first kiss.

Soft lips had met slightly moistened ones in a fleeting second of feather-light hope, before pressing in harder. Close lipped, gentle, and unimaginably heart wrenching in its sugar coated simplicity.

*Memory end*

* * *

"You think they'll be alright?" Hermoine whispered in worry. She sat on the third top step, with view enough into the living room to see the two now comfortably sit in silence. The curved banister a varnished dark oak, its carpeting of a light brown, slightly rough variety. Rons arms rubbed her stomach comfortably from their rested position round her waist. He sat on the stair above hers, languidly resting his head on the top of hers, his bare chest against a cool summer lemon, long sleeve pyjama top.

"I don't know 'Moine, but I know we have to stay out of it." She bit her lower lip and turned slightly so she could see her fiancé clearly.

"Were we ever that stupid?" He laughed softly so as not to disturb the two below. Removing one hand from her trim waist, he cupped a cheek, slowly caressing its smooth skin.

"Of course we were. At least, I know I was." Hermoine couldn't help but snort; she still remembered the Lavender incident all too well.

"We argued, but we grew stronger from it. We disagreed, but we learnt to compromise. We sometimes didn't talk for days, yet absence makes the heart grow fonder. The funny thing about love, is that you have to make a few slip ups along the way to fully appreciate it. I know most of it has to do with the fact that I'm me and you're you, and that we just seem to fit and make sense for the most part, but so do they."

"I bet I'm the only one who knows you're such a romantic. You make it sound like we're soul mates." She smiled softly, a hand, running up Rons arm to gently trail up and down his neck. He could only stare at her in complete adoration, something he rarely did in public.

"Aren't we?"


	22. Chapter 22: The first clash

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**XxHushHushxX:** Some Saito/Draco talk coming up!

**Nations:** Thank you for the wonderful review! I hope you keep o liking the story :p

**ISthisWOrlDReaL:** Draco is going out with Saito, but at the same time he still loves Harry. He'll be a bit confused for a while! Hehe

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 22: The First Clash

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

[Element] – [Name]

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

The blue walls of the Accacia Meadow met them scratchily as they apparated. Cracks littered its surface and marks of black smeared haphazardly over a once sky pigment. They looked like burn marks. It was instantly easy to see, whatever this was, it was not a hostage situation.

Breakfast had been a somewhat awkward affair even though they had managed to fill it with apprehensive speech. Having not completely explained his presence, the order was unsure which subjects they were allowed to touch upon in Dracos presence.

Instead, they talked about where he had lived and which jobs he'd taken upon his stay in the muggle world. He in turn asked the very same questions back at them, not wanting them to know just yet. Draco had found it rather amusing how they made sure to stay clear of anything to do with the elementals.

Blaise and Pansy flanked him like his ever present goons Crabbe and Goyle had at Hogwarts, he found this fact less humorous. Earth on the right and Fire on the left, each stared almost indifferently back at the people whom they had come to speak to once more. Of course, when the blonde and the raven head had split up, Blaise and Pansy had made it known on whose side they were. Contact had slipped away from both sides of the party.

That had been five years ago, and for a brief flash of anger, thought it possible his friends thought of him as the frail blonde whom Harry and his gang could hurt at any given time.

He hadn't spoken to them since his arrival, hoping they'd come to realize how disappointed he was at their sudden behaviour. Apparently they'd been quite amicable until the blonde had entered the fray. Knowing that both had stayed here prior to his arrival, Draco was unsure where this so-called animosity had come from.

They were acting like Slytherins.

There had also been an obvious tension in the way Harry had looked at him this morning. He could literally see the cogs in his head working, continuously thinking with that tap of his finger. Nervous and sad all at once. Draco could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes. He had forgiven the green eyed man, if he was going to work with him they needed to be on the same page again.

What conclusions had the man jumped to now?

The awkward atmosphere surrounding their first meal together had then been suddenly interrupted by a shrill and desperate bleep, making its noise heard over and over again. It had taken them all by surprise, and three specific people in the room could feel their hearts beat out of their chests. There was only one loud pitched alarm installed on their phones, for only one specific meaning.

Acacia Meadow was under attack.

They had started off calm at first, asking the others to follow, explanations later. The cool composition they maintained, however, had turned to rage when they saw the spectacle before them.

They had known it impossible that just any attack would have inflicted damage against their barriers and fortifications of the Meadow. But this was definitely not what they had been expecting.

Accacia meadow was ablaze with different colours. Shadows melted across a stretch of the woodlands, blood curdling screams coming from its hidden expanse. It creeped like splodges of ink across trees and now murky water. It infected the light, shrouding it with its tempered veil. It was calm and indifferent as it pulsed its grip, frighteningly creating silence in its stead.

A sickly mixture of light and dark blue wetly sloshed people and buildings in a whirlpool, like a mighty fist it banged its prey against buildings and debris with pleasure. Where the shadows had seemed almost bored, the ever swirling current of clenching water seemed to be having fun. The screams were softer, less terrified, yet their lungs were full of water, drowning and choking as it swallowed them whole.

In the very centre where the towers stood, purple zapped menacingly as a warning. It did not attack, but buzzed all the same in a crooked grin at the menace that rampaged around it. It seemed to be waiting for something, softly sparking in apprehension of something.

No, this wasn't just any ordinary attack; this was an elementally involved slaughter.

Blaise had been off the minute he had touched foot on the grassy woodland floor, making his way for the dark expanse and the most cries he could hear. To be honest, it wasn't just the emblazing pain of loosing what he perceived to be his family, but the recognition that this was a power he had never come across before that stirred his curiosity to seek out this new entity.

With gritted teeth, he skidded into the darkness; a shield of earthy stone flung up to peel away the darkness from its crying prey. They dropped around him as it released the children forcefully, pushed back by a shield of rock. Blaises arm across his waist, pushed against an unforeseen enemy.

A laugh echoed around him, giving way to the uneven rock. The blackness dimmed, retracing its steps as if being engulfed back into the depths from whence it came from.

If the shadows hadn't been retrieved, Blaise felt he wouldn't have been able to spot the boy before him. The only description he could offer, was pitch black, as black as his own shadow that lay mirroring him against the floor.

There was no distinctive line on his body to tell where hair began, or clothes, or face. From top to bottom, he was but an image of the shadows he controlled. His outline gave little to the imagination, hair that seemed as if it came midway between shoulders, he was sure; as no hat would create the hazardous spikes that he knew gel could.

With bated breath, he realized that he had been wrong, two things stood out in stark contrast against a never ending backdrop of black. His eyes glinted out in a pure white fashion. No pupils to be seen. They seemed to see everything yet nothing, the concept that could be said for all shadows. The second thing? The smile he wanted to punch off this boys face. It was an evil, all teeth smirk, as white as the colour of his eyes.

They stood out almost violently.

"Who are you?" Blaise hissed venomously, like the serpentine Slytherin people had once thought him to be. He was in a violent rage, his control tumbling like a mudslide. Of course he knew where his limits lay and wouldn't push it, but the temper of the Earth was a mighty thing to behold. It's ever changing surface was now crumbling into a chasm as big as Hells Canyon.

"Alakai Petrovski. You are not very happy to see me, no?" The smirk stayed in place. He knew what he was doing, judging by the shield that now lay behind the brunette, he could easily make out which element he wielded, and thus his character.

This one would do something stupid with the right tempting, with the right teasing and goading.

Alakai was the stealth of the team, with good reason. Not only did he move between the shadows and blend in to the unseen, he was also an uncanny strategist. Although he was one of the weakest controlling his element, it was what he did with said element, that made him even more deadly than Carsly.

"That's clear." Blaise huffed in an attempt to calm himself down. It was no good to ruin what he had helped create within this forest. By using the earth around him, he no doubt would single handily tear Accacia to cracked shreds.

"Why are you doing this?"

Alakai paused to think. Was there really a reason to his want to destroy? Not really.

Amongst all the forgotten, he had been the closest to Voldemort. Not because of his philosophy to rid the world of muggles, but because Voldemort had seen in him a comrade who wanted nothing more than to kill a lot of desperately pleading people.

Was it for revenge? No. Because he felt he needed to continue his masters will after his death? No, in fact the man was more an older brother and a father than a mentor. What ranting had gone in one ear had instantly left through the other. It wasn't because he deemed to stick together with the others, nor was it really because killing was his favourite past time.

The reason? Because he could.

He told the brunette that much to his face as well. There was no point in lying about it, it was already clearly written across his almost unseen face. It had also been a brilliant way of bringing this mans unwavering calm to rubble. He knew the minute the wall of Earth melted into the floor and a chasm hurtled his way angrily, that he had successfully made the man uncaring for his environment.

This would be fun, especially to see the mans face after he realised how much of the Meadow he had actually destroyed by himself.

Whereas Blaises curiosity had been his downfall, Pansys had made her come across an adversary she had wanted to see, and not because she was an enemy.

Yasmin stood before her serenely, her hair floating as if the breeze above the waves blew them gently. The whirlpool had instead turned to a tsunami at the sight of Pansy. The water spilling over buildings and trees, spreading across the floor haphazardly as it went. People lay gasping as they tried to move from the scene. Yasmin didn't try to stop them when they did.

Her attention was directed to the fiery spirit that looked down at her with a deep found disappointment she couldn't quite understand.

"You chose me as your adversary?" She asked with a slight raise of one dark blue eyebrow. The woman before her had picked her out on purpose. She didn't know how she felt about that fact.

"Why are you doing this?" Pansy asked heatedly, trying to understand what caused Yasmin to attack so many unharmed people.

Bubbly and kind by nature when she wasn't under a deep spell of her watery element, Yasmin had never attacked anyone else when she had actively sought Pansy out; at least, not that she knew of. She felt suddenly stupid that she thought she knew all there was to know about the elegant female by merely having swapped words once in a while.

"Why do you think?" Came the soft breezy answer.

"Were you forced to do this?" Pansy rasped. Yasmin couldn't help but give a slight tinkling laugh.

"Forced? Pansy dear, you seem to forget which side I'm on." Pansy frowned. She had.

It was so easy to forget that Yasmin was in fact the enemy; it was easy to simply slip into comfort with her presence near. It was also cool. The heat that constantly ate at her, the burning when the fire reminded her it was still there, it all went away with a gentle touch of that frothy water that gently got sent her way.

"Do you remember what we said about when next we'd meet?" Pansy frowned. "No I suppose you don't." Yasmin sighed at the tan girls forgetfulness. It surprised her, however, when Pansy looked up with heated eyes, a fire burning brightly within them.

"But I don't want this to be our last battle." Yasmin was taken back by the forced, yet heated words.

"Then you shouldn't have sought me out!" It was Yasmins turn to frown. They had made an agreement. She wanted it to be over and done with. She didn't want to have to fight this woman over and over again. It had been one of the reasons she'd asked the next meeting to be their last.

"Can't I just come see you 'cause I want to?" Yasmins mouth opened minutely. She wasn't sure what was happening.

"I...you what?" She asked incredulously, her eyes blinking widely. Her pale hands came to twist about the bottom of her pale blue shirt. She was nervous for some reason.

This woman didn't want to stop spouting obscene nonsense, and she didn't know how to stop it. Another part of her, the bubbly side, the happy side, frothed over the edges. She was unsure what it meant, but at the same time, she rather liked the feeling.

"Didn't you want to see me too?" Pansy grinned at the blue eyed beauty before her. Saying it was almost as much fun to see her reaction as much as she meant it. An answer wasn't coming from that slightly opened mouth, and her grin turned into genuine happiness. No answer meat she agreed, right?

"So you didn't come to fight me did you? I suppose I should be thrilled that you wanted to catch up like old times, but didn't you want some action? After all, we're tearing apart what you built." Yasmin suddenly asked with a happy tone.

"I am angry, I won't deny that."Pansy growled, then calmed as she stared at the curious smile across Yasmins face.

"But if I didn't come to see you, someone else would have." Yasmin was surprised once more. She was getting fed up with the feeling, but there was something about the red head that always bought that specific emotion to the forefront of her mind.

She had gone to Accacia that day on a mission. She had gone willingly. She had drowned a few people, seriously injured others, and she'd enjoyed it like she always did. Instead, Pansy had sought her out, not for revenge, but to protect her from the wrath the others would have doted on her.

It seemed messed up, but sweet to some degree.

"I'm not sure I understand..." Pansy couldn't help but scrunch her nose up in frustration.

"I'm saying I enjoy this. I like talking to you Yasmin. I like fighting with you. I like the fact that at the end of the day, I know it's you who'll be coming for me and vice versa."

"Are you sure that's something you should be happy about?" Yasmin pointed out. This was the weirdest conversation she had ever had with an enemy before.

"I probably shouldn't be. But there's one thing I know for sure." Yasmin held up a deft eyebrow once more, waiting for what she was sure, was going to be one of those answers that would defiantly shock her.

It took Pansy a while, and it wasn't hard to see that she was suddenly trying to come up with a different answer. Whether it had been the one she had originally intended or not, the answer still managed to shock her.

"I don't want you to be my enemy. I don't want you to die."


	23. Chapter 23: Temper tantrums

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 23: Temper Tantrums

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – [Name]

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Whilst Pansy and Blaise had run off to fight two of the three present forgotten, the rest of the order were discussing what they could possibly do to help.

From what they'd seen when Hermoine had gone against Yasmin, they didn't stand a chance against them with the power they already had. Harry was ready to find out if he could, but Hermoine had held him back and said it would be better if Cho went in his stead. She knew what to do and wouldn't be caught off guard.

Secretly, Hermoine was scared something would happen to Harry since he wouldn't back down even if he didn't have a chance. She remembered how it had felt to have a hole ripped into your stomach and flinched at the memory.

With Cho they knew for certain she stood on even ground.

In her thoughts, she forgot the fact that certain elementals were stronger than others, just as certain wizards and witches were stronger than others as well. No one was going to be of the same level of power.

The three females were good at healing spells, both having sat with Madame Pomphrey of their own time in free periods to learn the art. Hermoine had done so since she knew it was needed with the upcoming fight. A logical need. Ginny had done so since the Boy-Who-Lived had been hers at some point, and had wanted to be prepared in case he'd needed her. A loving need. Luna had merely been bored. A need to pass the time.

All three had proved to be helpful at the final battle, and it would the same today as well.

Harry, Ron and Neville, were good at moving stuff aside, or at least that was what Hermoine had said when she belted out orders of what to do.

They had run off in their separate directions. When one of the boys found someone truly in danger, they were to fire off red sparks so the girls could find them. If they weren't in as bad a shape, they were to move them away from the clamours of battle and closer to the outer walls.

Cho and Draco stood stiffly watching the scene before them. Cho glanced at Draco somewhat awkwardly, then back at the unfolding battles. She sighed softly as a rumbling noise became present and a wall of solid rock turned quickly into an opening chasm. Blaise was angry again.

Draco watched her as she then scanned where the water had once been with a mothering stare. She was proud that Pansy was managing to battle without powers, although she was curious as to why she chose to and how she was doing it.

Once again, Cho bought her stare towards Draco.

"He's going to end up doing more damage than they are." Her voice was timid, unsure whether or not the blonde would reciprocate. She had heard stories of the blonde, but she had also heard stories of Ice.

From stories of Blaise from Draco to those of Pansy of Ice, they had been classed as two entirely different beings. She hadn't seen the difference yet, then again, she thought he was himself at the moment.

"You're right." He replied politely. Cho sighed once more and stared out at the awaiting purple in the middle of the area.

"My husband needs help, you know."

"He's a strong man, what are you implying?" Draco stared at her in half anger, unsure whether she was trying to tell him something, or whether she had just insulted one of his dearest friends.

"We both know who's making that ruckus in the middle Draco. Do you really want me to be the one to confront him?" He gulped, and shook his head slowly. With a smile of encouragement and a squeeze of his shoulder, she walked off in the direction where the earth seemed to heave out of the ground and slam back down in heavy thuds.

He agreed. Blaise was truly angry, and for such a stupid reason. It wasn't that he meant defending Accacia was a stupid reason; just that Blaise was going all out when no one else seemed to. If they had been serious about the attack, Accacia would have been demolished by now. They were biding time, and Draco believed he knew the reason why.

He ran past torn out trees and empty rivers, past streets unearthed and houses cut in half. He thought he saw Pansy talking to Yasmin at some point, but didn't stop to think about it. He was running as fast as his legs could take him, but for some reason, it seemed like forever before he walked across the small wooden bridge and onto the island in the middle.

The towers were untouched, the area still in one piece. Although angry at the situation, Draco was happy the man hadn't joined in on the killing spree.

"You took your time." The soft voice was laced with something akin to impatience. Draco had been right in his assumptions. This was merely to flush them out...flush someone out.

"You're having temper tantrums now Saito?" Draco snorted as he took in the smile across the others face.

"You left." Draco crossed his arms with a scowl across his face.

"I did tell you I'd be gone for three whole days. Whole. That meant I had to leave a night early. Don't act as if I just up and left you." Saito stepped forwards and placed a hand gently on a pale cheek. He'd missed its softness, even if it had only been but a few days.

"I didn't really think you'd leave. I'm worried, Draco." Draco couldn't help but smile at the gentleness this man really could possess. He felt bad for having to leave. Since they'd started living together, they had never been apart for more than five hours. It was difficult to suddenly go without for the duration of three days.

"What for? Three days will be over before you know it." Slowly, Draco extended his hand to lay upon Saitos arm, softly rubbing it back and forth, hoping the contact would help the man in the days to come.

"I know you don't think its important, Draco, but I do. He's there, and he'll want you back, I know it."

"You could have told me this without destroying the Meadow Saito. I should be very angry with you right now." Draco stepped closer and gently laid his forehead against Saito collar bone, a tan arm wrapping round his waist.

"But you're not, as much as I know you want to be."

"How did you find it?" Draco asked forlornly. He had hoped Accacia would be one area of his life left untouched by the forgotten. Saito slowly lifted his chin so icy blue met a dark shade of violet.

"I have tasted the many pleasures of Draco many times. Have felt your power surround me and entice me, felt it in my veins and out my breath. I am inside you, Draco, as much as you are inside me. The feeling of you has become so familiar; I can track your icy path no matter how much you try to hide it." Draco clenched his jaw in a sudden need to kiss the man. He was supposed to be angry!

Draco hadn't missed the implication that Saito also knew where he currently resided.

"Why did you do this?" Draco asked hesitantly, eyes begging to know he hadn't done it just for fun.

"To warn you, Draco. You know I don't like doing this. If you don't come back to me after those three days..." Dracos lips touched his in a searing kiss. Lips parting roughly as pale arms wrapped quickly around a tan neck. He didn't want to hear the man he loved threaten him, nor did he want to know what he would do if he didn't return.

It was that damned goodness that Harry had instilled in him. Some part of him wanted to pretend that Saito wasn't the enemy, that he wasn't capable of killing like the others could. Saito technically hadn't, now or since he'd met the blonde. Draco would like to think it would stay that way.

He supposed this was how Harry had felt when he still thought he was a Death-eater to be.

"I'll come back." Draco insisted. "You know I won't be won over with pretty words this time round."

A chasm rumbled between them, and Draco stumbled backwards, not having suspected it. He glared up to see Blaise stare angrily at Saito. If looks could kill, Saito would have been disintegrated to nothingness.

Alakai had grown bored quickly and had jumped from one shadow to the next. Blaise, now unable to find him, decided to go after the other elemental. He needed to calm down fast, or at least punch someone to vent it all out.

"Get away from him you bastard!"

"Blaise! What the hell are you doing!" Draco shouted, the temperature took a sudden plummet as the grass below his feet started to glitter with ice. Not paying the blonde any notice, Blaise raised a slab of earth from the ground and threw it at the one who had dared create this whole mess.

Saito smirked at him in an attempt to stop his laughter. Electricity shot forth around him, seemingly coming forth from the ground in purple ropes as they lashed out and ripped the slab flying towards him to shreds.

The problem had been that the slab of earth Blaise had lifted had consisted of the majority of the island, and the chunks that flew from its shattered bulk were twice the height and width of Draco. They rebound into different directions, slamming into more of the buildings, and unfortunately, some of the towers.

Lights roof collapsed in on itself, the right side of Nature exploded into the air, a gaping hole now visible into its rooms. Ice lay shattered on the floor.

As the mass of the island had been lifted, a sudden roar of water rushing in to the newly created ditch that was the island filled their ears.

Saito glanced sadly at Draco, and nodded his head. He could leave now. The water wouldn't do any damage to the blonde, if it would, he would have instantly swooped him up and apparated. He also knew that Draco would not deceive him. He would wait three days, and then Draco would come back to him.

Draco smiled proudly at him, and then he was gone. Draco then had other things to worry about, such as making sure he swam with the current of the water so he didn't get dragged under.

He now drifted in what seemed to be a massive lake. He was going to have a talk with Blaise about this later. Slowly, he swam to the tower that once was lit by light. Climbing onto one of the ledges, he started to remove debris so he could get Cherries wand.

Blaise still ablaze with anger, saw what he was doing, and went to Natures tower to save his wife's wand before the other side of it decided to topple over.

Now that the towers had been destroyed, they had to take their wands back, they were no longer of use to Accacia Meadow, nor were they protected from the outside world any longer, either. They could create a new Meadow, a better one, but their wands were needed for that to happen.

Cho and Pansy looked about for the two, finding them searching the towers. When Saito had left, so had the other two.

By the time both Pansy and Cho had entered the other two towers, the rest of the order came running to find out what had happened. They gasped at the implications of what that meant, but held their questions back for later, instead standing awkwardly to the side, waiting for the elementals to tell them what was going on.

Meeting back on dry land, Blaise counted the wands and frowned as he realized there were only four. He wiped a wet hand across his forehead, sweeping away the drops that threatened to run down his face from his drenched hair.

"Where's yours?" He asked softly, hoping it hadn't been damaged.

"In the lake." Draco sighed. He had wanted to get Cherries wand out first before it was completely damaged.

Thankfully, the magic of her power ran through her wand as well. It was said that magic was part of a witch or wizard, just as an element was part of an elemental. That meant that both powers had entwined tightly around one another. The power that flew around it, had saved Cherries wand from being crushed by the roof.

His thoughts were interrupted by sudden panicked shouts.

"Harry! No!" Cho shouted angrily. Pausing to survey the scene, he could make out Harry at the edge of the water, shoes and socks off, prepared to jump in after his wand.

"What's wrong? It's only a wand. A wand that needs to be saved before it breaks." Draco clenched his fists in terror, barely making out the words.

"You can't! It's my wand!" He had been wrong when he thought time had slowed when he ran for Saito. No, this moment right here, seemed to almost crash to a stop as he heard the pounding of his feet as he ran to stop Harry from retrieving it. He could make out Blaise do the same from the corner of his eye. Both of their hands outstretched to grab him before it was too late.

"I know." Harry smiled softly, then jumped.

Blaise swore as he came to the edge of the crater. They hadn't even been that far from the waters edge! How had it taken the two of them this long to get there?

His head was throbbing, his eyes were burning, his throat constricted and breathing seemed the hardest thing to do. His vision swam momentarily, then his breath caught, his heart hammered. His ears rung and a dizzying sensation sent him staggering backwards, Blaise catching him before he could stagger further.

He could hear the dim hum of words, but could not make them out. A heart wrenching pain seared through him, so painful he could barely whisper a scream.

He felt like half his soul was being ripped out.

He knew instantly that Harry had found his wand.


	24. Chapter 24: Forget

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**XxHushHushxX:** Haha, loved your oopsy daisy comment! Forgotten coming right up!

**MiseryluvsDeath:** Saito hasn't actually hurt Draco (not in the physical sense at least), he has warned him, I guess.

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 24: Forget

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

This darkness that surrounded him was his constant world, his continuous state of being whether conscious or not. It followed him like his ever present shadow. He was not afraid of the dark; instead, he yearned for it. Craved the pulsing dimension of black like he yearned to consume whatever form of light lay in his path.

Alakai stuck to the wall like a fly. The gleaming hardwood was on what he sat, while the walls were tiled with deep amethyst. It was easy to be forgotten when you couldn't be seen, especially in this particular household. He didn't mind them much, well, more so than others, yet in these particular instances, he remained incognito rather than be pulled into one of their daily...disagreements.

Out of the way of the chaos that forever seemed to be the unvarying condition of their 'family', he soaked in his shade, an ever present smirk on his face. Furthest corner from the fireplace under a bookcase and between a chair, he sat in amusement as he surveyed his entertainment for the day. Although he needed fighting and chaos, he somewhat liked the interactions of the four around him.

A sweet fragrance reminiscent of incense suffused the expansive room. Sandalwood and Jasmin, lightly decorating the air. It's floral scent and tea-like undertones had not been the reason for its choosing. No, it had merely been used to cover up the fact that Carsly smelt like dead prey again, and as Yasmin was in charge of the living room, chose something that came close to her own name.

There was something vaguely satisfying in having someone ask you what said scent was and giving your name (minus beginning letter, but she wasn't about to say that) in reply. It was a scent she used in particular when Carsly was in one of those 'animalistic' moods.

"It smells so much better than muddy dog and dead antelope. Just smell it! Oh wait, you can't? That's such a pity. Is it confusing your sense of smell again?"

Carsly couldn't smell her own odour as she was too used to it, and having the traits of many animals, felt the need to mark the place, something she couldn't do with that ghastly scent hanging in the air. It made her nose tingle in a bad way. Nothing made sense! Seeing something normally came with an accompaniment of smell, just the way she liked it and often the way she held her bearings.

Of course, the fact that Yasmin kept doing this on purpose pissed her off and released a small growl from her throat.

One was never 100% sure where Carsly ended and animal began. She was an ever shifting, ever confusing mass of lion, wolf, antelope, etc. Fangs and claws would melt into hooves and antlers without a second thought. The shape of her eyes, even its colour, constantly changing with them.

She was crouched low on her haunches looking up, long golden locks flowing round her tan face like a mane. Sharp hazel eyes brimmed with undetermined strength, slight fangs peaking from her chapped lips. Slight fluffed claws scarped at the floor in attempts to keep from pouncing.

The fact that the younger of the two stood straight at full height, didn't go unnoticed by either of them. One didn't play games with Carsly. She was the alpha female of the pack, second-in-command. Water couldn't hurt her, she was part shark. Shadow couldn't hurt her, she was part bat. Wind couldn't hurt her, she was an eagle. Electricity...damn well hurts. One of the only reasons Carly remained at second.

"What about your sense of loyalty?" Carsly growled deep in her throat. "A little birdie tells me all you did was talk!"

Alakai released a nail clawing laughter to himself, Carsly would have probably picked up on it with her keen hearing, yet made no comment as she displayed her role of second and started to give Yasmin the talking to of a lifetime. She wasn't allowed to attack. Saito had made it clear. No attacking housemates. It was something she understood readily enough, obey or get electrified.

Although Yasmin didn't quickly back down, her chirpy attitude dulled somewhat with a clench of her jaw.

On the other side of the room, however, Wind was timidly nodding her head in agreement. Miya, although shy, was by no means apprehensive. It was only an occurrence that happened the moment her sister stepped into the room. Carsly was quick to anger, quick to hunger for the need to squash her annoyances. Only did the bunny ears pop out for Saito.

Due to this fact, everyone usually tip-toed around the female conversation wise, never sure when something would tempt her. Even Miya wasn't sure which topics were allowed in her presence. Although she loved her older sister dearly, there was no doubt in her mind that Carsly wouldn't hesitate to threaten her if she trod out of line.

Only having been eight at the time of Voldemorts death, there were many things Miya didn't know or understand about their pasts. Despite appearances, Carsly did love her younger sibling, and did her best humanly possible to prevent her from finding out the exact details of what happened during his reign.

Through her misconception of her sisters character, Miya had befriended two people in particular. Yasmin and her excessive energy, often served to bring her spirits up after prolonged contact with her sister. She always made sure the younger girl was happy when she walked past, always giving her some form of treat. She always wondered where all these treats came from as Yasmin never seemed to do any cooking, nor did she seem to go anywhere remotely close to bakeries...

The other friend was Draco. A guest that often came over to talk to her. She knew he was never fully there for her; he was more like a contact or source from the muggle world that kept popping up to talk to Saito. Of course, apart from her and Yasmin, Draco always seemed to stay clear of the others. She guessed it was merely because he liked her most, and that always made her happy.

Yasmins relationship with Draco, had been a little more...mature. There were no pats to the head or kisses to the forehead with her. Although Draco had always thought Miya more a little sister, his relationship with Yasmin had satisfied some part of him that missed for the bond he had with Pansy and Blaise.

She had been an almost curious mix of the two personalities, and her quick wit and chatter made him feel at ease. That and the fact that he was her brothers little secret. Yasmin wasn't stupid. She knew Draco wasn't any type of source. She had also been to her brothers house enough times to see the pictures and the double bed. The fact she knew her brother was happy pleased her, and the fact that someone knew about his life and wanted nothing more from it, pleased Draco.

No one really knew where Alakai went after 'obligatory' hours. Carsly and Miya mainly resided at the Manor. Carslys supply of prey was vast with plenty of space to run and chase, there was no reason to search for anything human, she didn't need it. She didn't crave shops or talking, didn't even crave a bed or a well cooked meal. Miya, of course, opted to stay with her. Why would she leave her only family behind?

Yasmin on the other hand often stayed over with Saito. They were not siblings by birth. Her father had married his mother, and that's where their history started. For Draco it was easy to fit in amongst them. Although they were prone to attacks from their 'element' and could easily shift gear, they were, for the most part, just like regular people.

By regular he meant they didn't actively go out to seek the doom of humanity or talk about ripping spinal cords and grinned in twisted ways. As for ripping spinal cords, that was the way Carsly and Yasmins argument were developing. As sadistic as their hacking comments were, both got enjoyment from it. As mindlessly 'attacking' had been limited by Saito, these jabs were all they lived for it seemed.

As for this banter, Alakai often felt out of the loop. Two sets of family in a cast of five. Even though Miya and Carslys relationship may have been slightly lacking, they were siblings all the same and in the rare occasion that Carsly was 'human', enjoyed their stay together.

He could go without the need of such compassion and camaraderie that took place amongst family, yet it seemed nice all the same to think there was one person that knew you better than anyone else ever could.

His life remained without drama, without personal touch. It was heavily wrapped in its cloak of darkness. They were all close; years of service with Voldemort had only tightened their chains together. Yet amongst the Forgotten, past remained untouched. Past lives were their secrets. Past moments in time lay forgotten.

Forget your past, remember your future.

Forget who you were, remember who you are now.


	25. Chapter 25: Wand is the gate to the soul

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**XxHushHushxX:** Yay! I'm so glad you liked it!

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 25: Wand Is The Gate To The Soul

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

[Element] – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

He was confused to say the least. He'd surfaced from the water, wand in hand, drenched, only to find four of his previous nine companions (not including himself) missing. The others had waited in anxiousness for Harrys resurface to follow the other four. Hermoine had wasted no time in telling him that Draco had started screaming and had passed out, the elementals taking him back home without any explanation.

He tucked the unicorn hair wand in his jeans pocket, now uncomfortable round his hips, and apparated. The kitchen was empty; its normal lemon tones unusually dull with the heavy beating that now rang in Harrys ears. Hermoine and Neville had apparated before him, the kitchen door swinging shut as he heard them hurry up the stairs.

He faintly heard the others come in after him, but he was out the door and up the stairs as soon as he registered he had set foot in the house. His bare feet left wet prints on the carpet, but he didn't pay much attention to that fact.

They were standing outside a locked door, Hermoine yelling something his buzzing ears couldn't pick up, and Cho leading her to a bedroom opposite the one Hermoine had previously tried to barge into. Harry followed suite, skidding against the carpet with a slight wince as he entered the bedroom where the rest were sitting. Draco was not present.

Hermoine huffed as she noticed her carpet being drenched, and with a flurry of wand movements, Harry found himself dry. He muttered a 'thank you' and couldn't help but smirk at how alike 'Moine was to Molly when it came to keeping her house clean.

"What's going on?"

"Hang on Hermoine, let the others get here first." Cho sighed as she held Blaises hand tightly.

The next thing Harry knew, his shoes were tossed at his feet. He muttered something about how they could have merely been handed to them and frowned at Ron whom only huffed (followed by a sneaky smirk) before entering the room followed by the rest of the order. He ignored the shoes for now, kicking them the rest of the way into the room before closing the door calmly behind him.

The room they had chosen to talk in couldn't help but reflect the attitude of the elementals. Neutral. It was a room with no colour, calm and unemotional in its undertones. It was the feel of the room without the comfort, without the extra oomph which made a room your own. A guest room made not to offend.

Blaise sat perched on the bed, light wood frame with white linen sheets. His back against the straight headboard, Chos legs stretched across his, her left side cuddling up to his, hands held tightly together. Pansy settled on the windowsill which was covered by white pillows in an attempt to add an extra seat.

Luna sat next to her, knees tucked up so her chin rested against them. Hermoine sat on the white chair in the corner, Ron on its armrest, arm around his wifes shoulders. Ginny sat on the floor next to the door, Neville next to her, but spaciously so, still putting up the act that they weren't a couple. Harry sat on the tiny stool by the tiny desk matching the bed with its light wood.

"Since you all hurried over, I'm assuming you want answers. What I want to know first is, when someone shouts your name followed by the words no, it usually means stop and turn around." Blaise stated pointedly in Harrys direction.

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to remain calm. He was not in the mood to trade insults with the brunette

"I wasn't exactly thinking! I thought I'd get his wand and..."

"Get in a few good points?" Pansy smirked as she finished his sentence. Harry blushed, but in his mind berated himself for it. That was not 100% what he was about to say. She sniggered in amusement before she caught Chos stern look and quietened down.

"Before we can explain the situation, we need to explain why what you did was a bad idea." Cho began; the most calm out of the three elementals.

"What we are is an anomaly. We were born as an element incarnate, which is why our looks and personalities change drastically. It is in our very core, it becomes our very existence from time to time. Yet we still retain our human selves in the mix. As we are not muggles, yet wizards and witches, the magic that comes with our cores almost automatically, intermingles with that of our elemental.

Our wands are what amplifies the magical core within us. It allows as to better use the magic and to better aim it. As we use the wand, our magic becomes in tune with it and roots within it. With our elements, it's the very same thing. As it has become one with our magic, it too roots itself within our wands. It is one of the main reasons why we left them in Accacia. Our wands having imprinted on us, have our magical energy within them. Even after years of having used them for a single spell, that spell could keep going with the existence of the magic our wands have left behind.

The spells we cast were able to last so long due to that magics presence in our wands, even if we were not physically there to focus it.

There is another reason, however, why we kept those wands in the towers. Whereas the magic becomes something separate when it mingles with the wand, the elemental part of us still remains connected. Magic is something that can still be separated from us, yet the elemental part of us lingers in us, whether in a wand or not, unless it's being spent or leaked into the air.

As the element is linked to our very core, the element that lingers in the wand is still just as connected.

As an elemental, our cores cannot affect one another. Whatever it is that made it possible for elementals to exist, has made it possible for them to recognise each other. That is the reason we started to reach for each others wands, not necessarily our own, before the towers would collapse. We're not exactly sure why this is, but there is no reaction to it.

What you just did, however, was reach out and touch Dracos soul. And contrary to belief, the actual feeling hurts like hell." The silence in the sterilised feeling room could be cut with a knife.

There was no real way to put voice to any of the thousands of opinions that flew around in their minds. However, there had been one thing that had struck Harry like lightning.

"Dracos wand was in a tower?" he choked suddenly, bringing all eyes to the elementals sitting on and near the bed. Cho tightened her hand around Blaises once more, but sad nothing further.

"Wait…didn't you say you knew when you jumped in after the bloody thing? Does that mean you weren't listening at all!" Blaise stated incredulously.

"Where have you been all this time? I'm sure even your friend Ron had it figured out by now!" Pansy sneered with a lick of her lips.

Ron lowered his head to the side to avoid his best friends gaze, and ignored the jab the red head had aimed at him. That fact had only driven home a few minutes ago, however. Looking back, he was sure Hermoine had known, and the more he thought about it, the more it had made sense.

Pansy had portkeyed Hermoine to Draco. The key lay in the fact that they weren't allowed contact with any of their past friends, apart from phone contact via the elementals. Draco had to have been in the loop for Pansy to know where he was.

He had also seen Draco rush to the centre instead of Cho, had also seen the familiar way in which Saito had handled the blonde. Saito claimed to be in a relationship with Ice, and the way he had held Draco as he came running into view could defiantly be classed by that definition.

Everything had just happened so fast, he never had the time to question. What Hermoines reason was for not saying, he didn't know, but he felt it had something to do with when she had met the blonde face to face after being treated from her injury.

Scanning the room, Ginny had a similar look of avoidance about her. Luna was calm about the fact, there was no real way to discern whether she had been shocked or not. Nevilles mouth, of course, was wide open in astonishment.

"I...I..." he couldn't begin to understand what the implications of this might mean! He hadn't been able to read any of this from Dracos face.

"I need to speak to him!" It was the only way he was going to know for sure what the hell was unravelling before him.

"You'll have to wait for him to wake up first, if he wants to that is." Blaise growled. Pansy gave Blaise a 'really' look.

"He knew he was going to have to answer questions the minute the cat came out of the bag. He was ready for this Blaise, it's why he decided to come before they completely found out who he really was."

Whilst the two sat arguing whether or not Draco was going to talk to anyone about his life story, there was only one word that filled Harrys head over and over again.

Shit!


	26. Chapter 26: Reasons

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Pacochico 11:** I'm sorry if I've confused you along the way! I would love to know what you're confused about so I can make the story more clearer. Any criticism helps!

**XxHushHushxX:** Yep, Blaise is a prick, He has issues, but he will get a good talking to, don't worry :p There will also be some arguing involving the fact that they never get told things in advance! As for the friends thing, Hermoine is slightly prejudiced in the Draco Harry department, and Rons only just figured thins out :p They will speak up for him, however, when he needs it.

**TSwift3:** Thank you! Blaise will be on prick status for a while :p He's just being impossible and unreasonable.

**ISthisWOrlDReaL:** hehe, I agree :p But when younger, they all made mistakes, now being older, they can sit and talk all of this through.

**Nations:** Lol, thank you for the review!

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 26: Reasons

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

The day had begun to look darker, midday setting in. The lights in the house turned on in areas used, the fireplace roaring as chill set in with the first tendrils of the missing sun. Everyone had scattered round the house to do some thinking.

Hermoine had retreated to the library, although most of her attention was on her fiancé, chatting animatedly about how he had figured the whole thing out instead of the many books around her. She knew she would have to tell him about Dracos letter, and how she herself had figured it all out. Hermoine also had to tell Ron why she hadn't told him when she had found out. After all, they told each other everything. She smiled softly as she watched his excited face light up as he talked.

Luna was in the kitchen cooking, something she seemed to do when she was trying to think of other things. It calmed her down, even when she knew no one would eat it. Oh, she knew her cooking was bad, but the bitter taste it left made people laugh in serious situations. She hummed as she turned the oven on and turned back to her orange batter.

Ginny was in the living room with Neville. No words passed between them, yet their eyes never strayed from one another. There was a soft lull of music in the air, faint smiles on their faces. It was nice to be alone for once even if it was on separate couches.

Harry had retreated to his room, lying on his back on the bed, arms folded beneath his head. The curtains were drawn, the lamp next to his bed switched on. Deep in thought. He hadn't wanted to be disturbed; any person could have barged into any other room in the house. This one was all his own.

Down the hall he could hear frosty echoes of an argument. It was faint enough that he couldn't hear, yet he knew they were seriously angry at one another. A female and a male. He hoped it was Blaise and Pansy rather than Blaise and Cho. He would have hated the situation to cause a rift between the two.

The door opened slightly, hesitation, before it opened all the way and closed just as quietly. Opening his eyes, he bit his lip slightly as he saw the blonde of his thoughts standing before him.

"Draco?" he asked incredulously, to which Draco hushed him.

"Lower your voice! I...look, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, and, well...I thought that out of anyone here, you had the right to know first. Would it be ok, if we talked, maybe?" Worry, anxiousness. Harry smiled at the thought he wasn't the only one feeling light headed with anxiety.

"Join me?" Harry sat up gingerly, scooting himself up against the headboard to make place for Draco to sit on the bed. More hesitation. With a slight sigh, Draco moved forwards, and sat slowly on the bed, legs crossed beneath him. There was silence between the two for a while, before Harry decided to start off with what he considered to be 'easing in' conversation.

"It was hard. The war, I mean. I half expected myself to die. I was so...amazed that I'd achieved killing Voldemort, that I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I left. My family and my friends didn't know what hit them; one second I was there, the next I wasn't. I feel sorry for what I did, but looking back on it now, I'm happy I did, even if it caused them some pain. In the end, I figured some things out. Some things I had needed to sort out for years it seemed, I didn't really know where to begin!"

Harry smiled softly as the comment caused Draco to release laughter so soft, he hadn't been sure it was really there.

"Five years, I stayed away, and I would have stayed gone for longer if 'Moine hadn't decided to barge in one day. She'd made a list of the places I'd liked, and been searching for me for nearly two years. I expected her to be angry. I expected them all to be angry...but they accepted it..."

"You can't anticipate them to have stayed the same for five years, Harry. People change all the time." Draco stated calmly, elbows resting on his legs.

"I know, I know. For a second, I'd thought of running. I didn't want to come back, not yet, at least. But, I think she came at exactly the right time. There wasn't much more I could do by myself. I needed to figure things out with the help of my friends. I needed someone to..."

"Guide you?" Dracos eyes twinkled slightly in a way that said he knew exactly what Harry was feeling. It thrilled him, to think that Draco still knew him in that way.

"I've been thinking, about..." Draco laughed softly, interrupting his thoughts, an eyebrow going up self-consciously.

"You think too much lately. You've been brooding ever since I came, that's why your friends haven't talked to you about any of this yet. I know you don't do it on purpose, but when a thought enters your mind, it won't leave, and then you get this serious face and...I still talk too much." Harrys smile broadened. He had broken the ice.

"It started in fifth year. It didn't make sense at first. There were times when I felt, numb. Unhappy, for no reason." Draco licked his lip as his smile turned to a face of concentration.

"I didn't tell anyone, because it happens, you know. People get depressed every now and again, and I figured being in the situation I was in...it could have been an inkling of a reason why. I thought people would look down at me, even more than they did then.

I came across Pansy in one of the classrooms one day, on patrol, something didn't seem right. She was wincing in pain, there were burn marks on her skin...I thought someone had attacked her.

I reached out to get her attention, and the second I made contact, the whole room seemed to freeze. Quite literally. The floor was icy, the desks and chairs frozen together on the floor. She looked at me in shock, and I think both of us freaked out for a while. You should have seen our faces." Harry and Draco laughed for a while; the situation seemed comical at the time being.

"She took me to Dumbledore immediately, and he enlightened me on my ordeal. I think when I possibly wanted to stay with the light, that Pansy finally took Dumbledores offer to switch sides. I guess she didn't want me to take the dark mark, and thought her changing sides would be incentive now she knew I'd been thinking about it.

We used the Room of Requirement to train. Of course, Dumbledore knew nothing on how to actually teach us, but he supervised us, to make sure we were ok. We tested things out, experimented. We learned by ourselves what we could and could not do. But the more I learned, the less I seemed capable of controlling it. I was 'leaking' as Dumbledore termed it.

I had so much of the element inside me; I was like a cauldron filled with too much potion, brimming out at the edges. Next thing I knew, I couldn't stop it anymore. It became so much a part of me that I didn't realise when it was present in my behaviour and when not."

Harry held his breath, unsure if the story was finished or not. He felt like closing his eyes and banging his head against the wall like a house elf.

"I'm so sorry, Draco..." Harrys chest was thumping as the words spilled from his mouth. "The things I said were crude. There was…..I must admit, that I'd rehearsed them. I was planning on telling you closer to the date of the battle, but it just seemed the right opportunity..." At Dracos frown, Harry quickly made himself clearer.

"I didn't want you at the battle, whether you loved me or not. I knew your father would be there. Snape would be there. There was also the chance that not only the dark would aim for you, but also the light. Not everyone knew which side you had decided to be on."

"It's ok." Harry looked up sharply, not knowing when his head had started to lower during his speech.

"What?"

"Like I said before, Harry. It hurt, and I know that this reason isn't 100% why you told me those things, but I can start to get where you were coming from. To be honest, I was thinking of locking you in a classroom myself. The whole prophesy thing...that one of you had to die...I didn't want anything to happen to you. So, I guess, I get it, Harry. It also makes me, strangely happy."

Draco blushed and shook his head.

"Listen to me, does that make any sense? I mean it feels nice to think I meant so much to you that...um...you wanted to protect me. It makes me...happy...I seem to have lost my vocabulary..." Draco trailed off, hand over his eyes as he seemed to make a fool of himself before the raven head.

"I'm glad you think so." Harry whispered. A genuinely joyful smile across his face. Draco blushed some more. "But...I also thought you were hiding something from me."

"I was..." Draco stated monotonously. Harry stared at him sadly for a moment before shaking his head.

"I thought you were hiding something serious from me Draco. Something like...that you were seeing someone else on the side, or that you were in contact with your father..." Draco cocked his head to the side in confusion. He seemed to be taking this a lot better than Harry thought he would.

"Draco, you have to understand, when we started dating, it was wonderful. I couldn't have ever been happier. But then one day, out of the blue, I started getting the cold shoulder. You wouldn't contact me for days on end unless I made the first move, you were snappy, distant, like having the old Malfoy back, but with an added twist as you now knew my intimate secrets.

You didn't tell me anything anymore. We were growing apart, well; you seemed to be growing apart. I guessed the other reason why I said those things? I wanted to tell myself you were what you used to be. If you were going to leave me, I would rather think you had been sneaky Malfoy with some malicious plot, rather than the man I loved who seemed out to hurt me."

Draco nodded as Harry took a deep breath. He seemed to be thinking. Thinking for what seemed like a century. Harry was going to go crazy from the wait.

"If I were in your position...I would have done things differently." Harry could feel his heart plummet.

"But when I said people changed, Harry, I meant me as well. If there's one thing I've learned since living in the muggle world, it's when I feel it start to kick in. There's this shuddering icy breath that takes over my lungs and...Well, I mean I notice the difference now. When I'm me, and when I'm me with a twist. I can separate the two feelings.

Although I would have done things differently, I would have thought the same. I thought about it, for a while. What if our roles had been reversed? I would have been just as angry. Just as heart broken. I don't see anything wrong in what you did, Harry. So stop apologizing."

"But I should have noticed. I'm supposed to know you best, Draco! How did I not notice this?" Harry was mentally beating himself up again.

"You didn't know something like this was possible, it wasn't in your calculations." Draco stated simply. Draco refused to tell Harry he had been prepared to break an oath and tell him that day. It was irrelevant information, and one he hoped the others didn't bring up either.

"You still look just as calm as ever."

"Don't let me fool you!" Draco sniggered. "I'm all twists and knots inside."

"I was trying to find you, you know. When I came back to the world from my 'isolation' as Luna puts it. When I thought about it clearly, I knew I was missing something out of the equation..."

"I'm glad you came to your senses."

"You're in a good mood? Even after I told you..." Draco held a hand up, halting it a breath away from the others arm.

"You don't know why I'm in a good mood? I learned many things I was unsure about, Harry. You wanted to protect me from the battle. You broke up with me for a reasonable and understandable reason, rather than who I was, could have been and that you didn't love me. You've also admitted you've been thinking about me in your so-called seclusion, and you wanted to look for me because you didn't trust that reasonable reason for our break up to be the complete truth. Do you see where I'm coming from?"

Harry stared at him in shock. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He had accepted the reasons Harry had given him. Had been glad about it, in fact. Was he friend happy? Just happy or ecstatic happy?

"It seems your friends don't." Harry grumbled under his breath, not meaning for Draco to hear it.

"What have they done now?"Draco sighed, turning slightly to touch his feet to the ground.

"You know what? I never thought your friend could be such an ass!" Harry moaned.

"Which one?" Draco laughed, knowing both friends could have their bad moments.

"Blaise." Draco shook his head, muttering to himself something Harry couldn't hear. He stood up gracefully and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked softly, keeping his voice neutral. It had felt right to speak to Draco like this again.

"To talk to my ass of a friend. Where else? And thank you." He paused, fingers curling around the door handle. "For putting my thoughts at ease."

"I should be saying that to you." Harry said softly.

"We were just both incredibly stupid, Harry, as was usual."


	27. Chapter 27: Confusion

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**MutantNinjasGotNothingOnMe: **Yay! I'm happy you liked it! Please keep reading :p

**Pacochico 11:** At this point, most of Harrys friends are unaware of what happened that night apart from the fact that he broke up with Draco. Ron understands both view points though, so keeps out of it. Blaise is very biased, he hates Harry for what he did. Draco is nice because although he'd like to be over Harry, he does still love him. As he's working with him, he's decided to get the awkward why did you leave me stuff out of the way now. He's also had five years to get through his thoughts on Harry, so he can honestly say he's not angry anymore.

**XxHushHushxX:** Thank you for the wonderful review! Harry does know about Saito at the back of his mind, but he hasn't really made the full connotations yet. Dracos power will soon be included, but you'll have to wait for a chapter or two :p

**ISthisWOrlDReaL:** Draco will be the submissive in this fic, yes. For some reason, I just like seeing Draco in that kind of role. :p

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 27: Confusion

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

The room became awkwardly silent when they noticed the door slide open softly. They didn't need nor want anybody else sticking their nose into their business. Business which currently evolved around them and the rest of the house, especially one Harry Potter. Every now and then a hint of Malfoy would be dotted into the conversation here and there.

"It better not be me you're arguing about." Draco sighed as he saw the tossed pillows and feathers littering the floor. Pansy, whom seemed to be holding her breath at the time, breathed in sharply and collapsed onto the bed, feet wearing mismatched socks dangling off haphazardly.

Much like Harrys room, there was a certain white feel to it, even though a few splodges of red were to be seen. Some pillows, roses in a white vase, a red rug at the foot of the bed. She had spruced her temporary abode up to some degree. There was no way she could live in something that felt like a guest room for who knows how long this charade would be in effect.

Pansy had always liked sparse rooms. Or it could be attributed to the fact that although she was wealthy, luxuries such as toys and books outside the library were burned as punishment. One learned not to appreciate the finer details of having a cramped yet cosy teenage room.

Blaise was seated by the windowsill, a pillow being strangled in his hands. Draco sniggered at the thought they obviously had conjured more pillows just to vent some pent up anger. Cho merely smiled in relief as she saw him and made her way to the door.

"I do love them dearly, but I now leave them in your hands." He snorted in amusement as she made her way down the hall, leaving him with his two best friends. She had been close to strangling something other than a pillow with the amount of bickering those two had done. He closed the door gently, and then pointed his finger at Blaise in a motherly fashion.

"You! I hear you've been misbehaving!" Blaise groaned, and sprawled himself as best he could in his window corner seat.

"But Draco~"

"No but Dracos! Blaise you ass, what have you been doing?" Blaise sat up straight to make room as Draco sat down next to him, knees moving up to be enveloped by pale arms, pillow neatly wedged between his lower back and the window.

"I just don't get it. I'm confused. Do we like these people or not? I'm so out of the loop!" he growled in frustration. Pansy laughed at his irritation, rolling over onto her side so she could see the both of them better.

"Am I an ass for causing trouble, or not causing enough trouble?"

She had missed this. There had never really been anyone she had trusted more than the two boys before her. Blaise and Draco had known each other since birth. There had been a time when the Malfoys and Zabinis had been friendly to one another, especially as it seemed their sons got along so well. That was before the Zabinis had made their neutral alliance known. Although both sides of the family had told them not to see each other, both had snuck out at night with the excuse of having visited 'friends'. It had been the one thing their parents had never been able to dictate, and the one thing that bound them closer together.

She herself didn't enter the mix till she was nine. As the future Mrs Malfoy, she had been invited to all the parties and events, even at such a young age. Draco had taken her under his wing, having seen something of himself within her. Although she had been in love with him at first, it had waned with understanding. There was something deeper about their connection than affections of love. The three of them held a soul bond. Meant to be together forever through thick and thin. Although she wasn't anti-social, in fact, she was quite a party animal, she had always liked it best when it was just the three of them.

"I'd like to know, please?" Pansy rolled her eyes. Dracos way of saying please was the equivalent of puppy eyes. Blaise always fell for it.

"Look, I remember them, OK. We weren't close, but I admit they were nice. I got used to having them around, and then boom, they're gone just like that. What does that tell you? That they were Harrys friends, when he left they had no reason to stay in contact!"

"If I remember correctly, we put all our energy into our training, who's to say that we weren't the ones ignoring them? Who was the one that dragged me to the toilettes when he saw Ron rounding the corner on his way to Charms?"

"He's just being childish, Dray." Pansy stated. "He holds grudges, especially when they come down to me and you." Draco raised an eyebrow at Blaises antics.

"You know how they asked me for help? Knocked me unconscious and tied me to a chair!" Draco blinked in shock.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Pansy affirmed.

"That's not right.."

"They apologized though...after I threatened not to help.."

"You better not have helped if that was the way they treated you, righteous boy-who-lived, yeah right." Pansy spat.

"They treated the others with respect." Blaise carried on, paying no mind to Pansys rant. Draco grinned suddenly.

"Is that why you're angry Blaise? That you were the only one they tied up?" Pansy couldn't help but laugh again, even though she held slight resentment for how they'd handled him at first.

"Not just that..." Blaise looked down as a hot blush moved up his neck to his cheeks.

"Anything else I should be made aware of?" Draco asked cautiously.

"The hissy fits." Pansy compiling the list, to which Blaise added.

"The temper tantrums."

"The mean digs."

"Laughing when inappropriate."

"And most of all..." Pansy started, which Blaise ended for her.

"Badmouthing Potter."

"Guys..." Draco started, but was interrupted by Blaise putting a hand over his mouth.

"He deserved it."

"He's an ex-ass!" Pansy sniggered as she came to stand next to Draco.

"We couldn't just let him feel good about himself after all he's done!"

"Or do you think we should have made it easy sailing?"

"No.." Draco sighed in a mix of relief and regret. "I guess someone does need to give him a healthy dose of attitude."

"They part like the red sea for him!"

"Too dramatic Pans! They do have claws, you know!" Blaise laughed as she placed the back of her hand against her forehead and swooned.

"Miniature ones!"

"They're not accustomed to blatant honesty and vicious taunting and poking like we are. They had ordinary lives, remember?"

"Oh, boo hoo! What friend doesn't tell you when you're doing something wrong!"

"Pans...are we even talking about the same thing?"

"Aren't we? The blatant honesty piece?" Pansy cocked her head in genuine confusion, where Blaise rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You hooked on that part? I meant in general! We grew up different!"

"I was branching off into a sub-genre!" She huffed and made Draco scoot over so she could just about balance herself on the edge of the window sill.

"Stop trying to be eloquent and bitch with me here!"

"I am bitching! I'm zoning in Blaise! You guys have no feel for this sort of thing, I don't know why I try to teach you..."

"Why are you two my friends?" Draco smiled softly. Normally he would throw in his own opinion, yet he could feel the ripple of ice across his skin, could feel it like it were his very soul...yet almost puzzlingly, the kick start from his lungs to the air didn't happen.

"Because you're a wuss when you should be mean, and a bastard when you shouldn't." She smiled with wide innocent eyes.

"Draco?" Blaise asked unsure. It had taken so long to drop that they had only picked it up when the hairs on their skin stood on end. The temperature had plummeted.

"Are you...angry?" Pansy halted, when she noticed something that shouldn't have occurred. Dracos lips were blue, yes, but he was huddled closer together, a shiver ran down his spine. He was cold.

"Draco? What the.." alarmed shouts could be heard from downstairs. Something was not quite right. It took a while for them to register, but after looking at each other in confusion, made a run for it out the door. Following the sound of panicked voices, they ran down the corridor, down the stairs, and into the living room.

When the three elementals stopped at the fifth and last uncovered stair, they watch with wide eyes at the scene that played out before them.

The fire sat frozen in its frame, still and sculpted. The floor was decorated with smooth frost, no one able to catch a grip with their socks and clutching onto furniture to stand. From the seat of the couches downwards, everything had been encased with ice. Curling, glinting and spiking with icicles on corners, waves of frozen icy blue carpeted the floor, wooden legs and drawers, the fire place and a once roaring fire, and the first couple of stairs. Clinging up the stairs like a tidal wave against a rock.

"Draco..."Cho started, but could only cover her own uncertainty, by pointing out the very thing that had seemed to cause the problem.

In the centre of the living room, Harry sat serenely on his knees, as if none of the cold or the frost could affect him. His eyes were distant, cool and sharp. His lips held a blue tinge. Draco lifted his hand out to touch the cool air, saw his hand shake with the drop of temperature, saw the white mist leave his lips. He felt dazed and confused.

It was there, inside him, bubbling and banging to be released, yet when the feeling of relief had entered his system, that sensation of being whole, had not. He didn't feel complete. That was the real problem. Didn't feel the icy burn within him, but saw its effects around the room.

He slowly walked down the steps, hands tight around the railings to keep from slipping.

"Pansy..." he whispered in confusion. She reacted to his lost look. Made it down the stairs, and somewhat ungracefully wobbled her way towards the raven head. She slowly knelt beside him and took a sharp breath and centred her thoughts on one thing.

Harry who had gained her trust, Harry who had let her down. Harry who had to be the center of everything. Harry who had messed up. Harry who put that lost look on Dracos face far too many times. Harry who had left them with the pieces to put together.

Flame flared to life in the fireplace, the temperature, steeping in as heat entered the atmosphere. She roughly grabbed Harrys shoulder, and saw the blue leave his lips. The ice seemed to melt, to ripple before it evaporated.

With the awareness in his jade eyes, came a sudden shout of pain, and a shove to Pansys shoulder. She tried to calm.

'cool and collected, cool and collected.'

With a purse of her lips she shook her head and with a weary look to Blaise made her way out the front door. Too much hate caused too much fuel; it had started to spread, as it always does. Blaise nodded minutely before watching her go.

He tried not to dwell on it. Pansy would be fine, and he had more pressing things to worry about.

Such as the fact that Harry had just used Ice, and Draco had not.


	28. Chapter 28: Something

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Pacochico 11:** Yay! Thank you! As for the whole Harry stealing Dracos power thing, its not quite like that, but I don't want to ruin anything :p

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 28: Something

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Harry stared at Draco, and Draco stared at Harry, neither seeming to notice the uproar of questions that flared to life around them. They were both desperately confused, zoning in on what seemed to be the question and answer to their current problem. Neither, however, seemed able to move or speak, and even if they could, where to start?

Where the one had felt the onslaught of it coming, the other had manifested it into being.

Harry was still feeling the residual effects of feeling, whatever it had been; slither through his body and out his very breath. He felt fragile, yet heavy and ridged, as if he could shatter into a million pieces at any second. He shivered slightly, even though the rooms temperature was still hot from Pansys unleashed hate for him.

He had seen it in her eyes, he was no fool. Rather, he was perfectly fine with her and Blaises behaviour of him; even though he admitted they were both horribly rude in doing so.

He had done wrong, he knew that, even if Draco seemed optimistic about their past. He had been unable to trust his partner, and with that thought had brought about doubt. Doubt which he chastised himself for and grew angry at every turn Draco seemed to pull back at.

They were merely filling in for Draco. As he held no seeming grudge against him, it was only fitting that his friends do the hating for him. He was sure had it been the other way around, that Ron and Hermoine would have behaved in much the same fashion. In fact, they had, to some degree where old Draco and Slytherins and perhaps even Snape had been concerned.

Looking around, he could barely believe what had happened. Although the ice had melted, not a drop of water littered the floor, not a sign of the magic he had performed. He hadn't even seen it coming it had happened so fast. Out of nowhere, a tight and cold breeze swept through his body at a single breath he'd taken, and then as he released said breath, the room about him had turned into a sparkling ice rink.

With a throbbing sense of panic the long look of frustrated alarm in Dracos eyes had confirmed his suspicions. He remembered Draco once telling him he had finally been able to feel it coming, the final warning being the icy intake before the cold storm swept throughout his body, the sensation akin to taking his breath away.

The problem, however, lay in the fact that he assumed Draco hadn't felt it, he would have been able to warn him otherwise. He also would have been able to mask that lost and almost childish look that now seemed to grace his face.

That also brought about another crucial fact...he had performed elemental magic. He had used Ice.

It confused him. He had thought Draco was the embodiment of Ice of sorts, and if he was, no one other than him would have been able to use that element. As he was not an elemental, and hadn't kissed the blonde, not for lack of thinking of it, should not have been leaking his powers. That being said, Draco would still have felt the chilly bite of his own element.

Draco gulped, the sound seeming deafening in his ears, accompanied by the heavy thumping of his racing heart.

He could vaguely hear the others around him start up an argument. Why had it happened? Had it somehow passed his power onto Harry? Had Harry taken it somehow? Was there a secret Harry was keeping from everyone? Was it the wand?

He tuned them all out, their voices a mingled blur as his head spun in uncertainty.

Their questions and answers were useless. They would find no real response amongst themselves; after all, it was his element, and Harry that had used it. By bickering amongst themselves, they were barely seeing the plot that outlined the once lovers.

He was aware of the fact that they had yet to look away from each other, eye contact still intensely in place. He saw confusion and frustration leaking into those emerald eyes. The ever present unconscious tapping of his finger against his knee as he now sat cross-legged on the floor.

He knew that feeling, not being sure if you could stand on your own wobbly feet, the jellyness of your body unwilling to move back onto its feet. More than anyone else in this room, it was he that understood these feelings the best.

The shivering after the first use, the utter confusion of having icy frost spread through your lungs and out your very veins.

The actual manifestation of the element was something he had never pondered upon. He'd always thought that being part of your body, was stored there also, and evaporated through your every pore into the real world embodied by the room temperature and nature of the body it had left.

As a young boy, he had always felt somewhat incomplete, always following orders without a doubt as he never had a goal to achieve in his life, seemed to be missing something he knew should be there. An echo of a throb through his heart, telling him to search, to become something other than he was. It was miniature in its pull, one easily placed in the back of his mind. He never paid it much attention.

When you felt like you were inexplicably torn in pieces, you tended to want to be bossed around. Wanted whatever happiness you got to cling on to.

It had been one of the reasons Draco had followed his fathers every whim and had taken up the reigns in the philosophy that everyone other than purebloods were beneath him, and that Harry Potter, for some reason, was the bane of his fathers existence. Had nearly followed him to the death because of it.

There was some kind of rush to the proud look he received when he did his bidding well, and for a moment, everything was right in the world.

He wouldn't go as far to say he had felt numb and unemotional, no, just a tug in the back of his mind that something was out of place. He had quickly chalked the feeling up to missing fatherly affection, the sudden rush of giddy childhood pleasure he received with a good deed, only served to make him believe it all the more.

It hadn't been until he had touched Pansy at one of her boiling points that the true numbness had started to set in. He felt more whole, more alive, yet at the same time, fighting against it and being unable to control it, hurt beyond any crucio curse he had ever received.

When he had embraced it, learnt the ways of his magic, and fully morphed with his new found powers, he had known instantly what had been missing in his life. He supposed it was part of the reason why he had been able to move past the image of only Harry in his mind. It embraced him, like icy wings. Protected him with its frosty feathers drawn across his persona to hide whatever grief lay within.

It was his comfort, his pain, his joy, his grief and his tears and laughter. It was a piece of his puzzle, a strand of his very essence, a branch to his soul.

Ice was as much a part of him as Void.

The loss of being able to feel it fill the very room he stood in almost brought him to his knees. It was his. His to cherish and his to hold. His alone that no one could take from him. It seemed that Harry was very good at taking things from him and leaving him feeling empty.

He grew aware of the fact that the same dull thumping of his heart was the same feeling of loss from his childhood.

Something was not right, something was out of place.

He barely felt his pale hand drift up to catch the area of his shirt above his heart, a meek whimper escaping his lips.

Darkness. Something was missing. Death. Something that was his. Heavy breathing. Out of place. Heart pounding. Not right.

He vaguely heard his name being whispered, his eyes still locked on emerald, now more worried and concerned than confused and frustrated.

Something...

He felt his head roll to the side limply, laying haphazardly on his shoulder as his brain clouded over with something he had not felt in years.

Something...

His laboured breathing drew the attention of the fighting to him, as well as the repeated mention of his name, yet louder with more concern.

Something...

With the absence of the Ice that froze something in place, he felt like he were falling, yet knew his feet were still firmly in place. Something cracked free.

Something...

"Void" was all that Blaise could whisper before he gave an immediate issue for everyone to vacate the house immediately.


	29. Chapter 29: Awakened

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in the story! I've had a hectic few months concerning work! But I'll be posting regularly from now on! :p Sorry for keeping you all waiting, and sorry that this chapter is so short!

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 29: Awakened

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Darkness.

Not the sinister nothingness of the shadows preventing your sight, but the gut-wrenching pull of falling, being ripped from something right before your eyes in a painstaking fashion. It was like apparating without a destination, caught in a whirlwind of confusion regarding 'where to?'

Stormy midnight eyes wide, pale body shaking with tiny tremors. Frozen, yet melting from the heat.

All consuming. Sudden nothingness before you, nothing inside and around you. Your brain muddled, your veins freeze, your heart skips a beat, your lungs cease to want to breathe, body unmoving, not even able to think of any commands.

A sudden void. Still and empty. A perpetual bubble of sweet, never-ending, excruciating silence. Peace or chaos? He was never really sure.

No sound, no air, no floor to hold you upright. The feeling of falling off a cliff, legs kicked out from under you, arms to tired to flail as you feel your body falling backwards without being able to see it. No breath to scream, no sense of self to panic. Slow motion, fading, falling, and familiar fumbling. A fleeting sensation without being able to put it into words.

Something, yet nothing all at once.

Lips sparkling unseen from being licked, mouth opened minutely, air barely passing plump flesh.

Body limp in acceptance of its weightless gravity, skin flushed without breath, yet pale at a still heart. Arms outstretched carelessly, wide at the elbows, fingers floppy yet ready to grasp.

Eyes closed, yet stinging with unshed tears tangled in long eyelashes.

Hair fanned out, spread out with the silent dizzying backwards motions the body seemed to be moving in. Its golden glow limp, straw like, and embossed in the preening soot of nothingness.

Seconds, minutes, hours, without sound, without feeling.

A sliver of something cool against his cheek before it retreats.

Eyes open minutely, closing just as slowly as sight brings forth nothing the back of his eye lids can't give him.

He jerks as a sweep of ice grips his waist tightly. Familiar, desperate. Gone.

He's back to falling, wishing to feel that agonizing freeze across his skin. Needing to keep the feeling like a drug. However, every second of nothing brings him closer to thinking his brain has decided to hallucinate.

The sensation can't even take him by surprise, he feels so numb. It starts off slowly. An inkling of frost deep in his lungs. Creeping across muscles, gripping the burning heat. It makes him gasp for air. A strange feeling as he still believes his lungs don't want to work of their own accord.

It slivers through his arteries and his heart grows cold before it pumps with its own bolt from the blue.

Ice. Through his lungs, through his veins, through his heart. Endearing, familiar. It fills his body with life like an icy touch to the lips.

It breaks through a barrier that held him in place. He can feel his legs. His feet aren't holding him in place, and he can feel something soft against his legs. Hard, not soft.

'The carpet?'

Heavy breathing feels his ears, kitchen noises, footsteps up or down the stairs. He almost wants to smile at the fact that no one seems able to decide where it is they want to be at that exact moment.

He sighs at the feel of cold across his neck, across his waist and all the way down his left side. It's inconsistent; it's every where, yet never a certain spot for long. Draco nuzzles into the ice at his neck, a heavy thumping at his side, and a slight hiccup of what could be surprise. Yet the cool touch never leaves.

The ice across his lips leave, however, and although the ice is still there in his lungs, in his very essence, it is duller than before.

It makes him snap his eyes open with a slight frown.

"Ssshh, it's ok. Don't try to move too much."

It hits Draco all at once, and for the briefest second, he wishes he'd kept his eyes closed. No wonder everything felt so familiar.

It hadn't been just the familiar ice stirring inside his body, yet a familiar touch, familiar hold, familiar voice in his ear. All of which he had never expected to see or hear upon waking from the nightmare that had only rarely swept across him in his life.

Harry.

Fear. Concern. His heavy breathing at seeing him awake. Worried... There was something that shocked him to the core. He could read it as clear as day.

Ice was swirling in those slightly glossy emerald midst's, ice and a contradicting and confusing endearment. Love.

It was dizzying to see, and had he not been able to see the man before him, he'd have thought he was back in the confusing and over-bearing darkness. He felt weak, unable to push the slightly paler than normal body away from him.

Years ago, this would have been the very moment he would have waited for. Years ago, this would have felt like heaven, a paradise to hide from the sin that embellished his name.

Now? Confusion, frustration at feeling and remembering. He could hear the thumping of his heart. Erratic as it had always been. Stress, adrenaline and love at the sight of him. He was unsure which one he was hearing in the depths of that beating sound.

Yet one thing he was oddly sure of. Harry was cool to the touch. His hands sinfully cold, his body as arctic as his had once felt. Once? Rubbing his thumb against his pinky finger, he felt the ordinary heat that came when Ice was dormant.

He was feeling it in Harry now. What did that mean? It had still helped him, still protected him as the dominant element in his body always had, yet from somebody else's body.

A soft whimper left his lips as a sudden rush of thought brought along the most confusing and hurtful revelation since he had turned up at Rons doorstep.

Harry Potter was now linked to Ice. Ice made him whole.

Harry Potter had suddenly become a piece of his puzzle.


	30. Chapter 30: Bad Realizations

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**AcadianProud:** The question about Harry will have to wait for a bit unless you want to spoil the story :p Void is about to be explained. Hope you enjoy!

**XxHushHushxX:** Is about to be explained :p And you'll have to see what happens to Saito. All of this really useless, I know, but I want you to keep guessing, and waiting. Thank you for the review!

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 30: Bad Realizations

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

"I think we need an explanation..." Hermoine muttered at the sight before her. It wasn't every day that they came across a situation that could not be found in a book. This felt unbelievably unnatural to her, like a hand having been severed. It was becoming a common feeling these days too.

Beside her, Ron had placed a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from moving forwards. True, Ron was just as curious by nature as his fiancé, one of the attributes leading to their healthy relationship, yet where as Hermoine analysed situations by thought, Ron did by emotion.

When Harry had stormed into the house after a few minutes waiting in the street, Blaise calling at his back, they had found them in this exact position. They had yet to move from it.

He didn't know if Draco knew what he was doing, or if he was still fuzzy from whatever it was that had happened, but letting Harry hold him the way he did, one could almost assume they were together again. He was going to go with the latter as no matter how much Harry had expressed his love of the blonde to Ron, he had forgotten one crucial fact.

Ice was by no means single.

Come to think of it, Ice had either helped them immensely or landed them in great trouble with his 'living arrangements'. It would have to be addressed at one point, but was quietly filed to the back of his mind.

Nothing out of place, nothing broken, odd or supernatural to be seen. But when Draco had opened his eyes, they were pure black, instantly shifting into a frosty pale blue the minute Harry squeezed him harder.

"Lets get him upstairs first, I'm not sure if he's feeling ill or not." Blaise frowned. Although Dracos thoughts were muddled and lazy, he couldn't help but mentally sigh at the thought of how often he'd been put to bed in these past hours.

Trudging upstairs in a single file, the group made their way to the blondes room, Harry gently setting him on the bed before taking a seat by the windowsill. All he knew was the thought of merely touching Draco was too much. He had to get distance between them.

Blaise sat on the edge of the bed, Cho next to him, making Draco pull up his knees rather sluggishly and taking a while to do so to make room, Luna joining Harry on the windowsill with a pillow for support. Ginny, Ron and Neville sat on the floor leaning against the wall and Hermoine on the only available couch.

There was a tense silence before Hermoine coughed exasperatedly. For a bunch of teenagers who helped (in Harrys case had actually done so) killed Voldemort, they were cowards when it came to breeching awkward topics. She repeated her earlier question of needing an explanation before staring back and forth between Blaise and Draco.

Blaise opted to ignore the question for now, which made Hermoine scowl. There was a hint of concern in his captive glance which always made him feel like Blaise was using Legilimency. It always made you want to answer when you didn't want to, and even then, he had seemed to already know the answer. That, however, was just the way Blaise had always been since he knew him. He was oddly curious, but he never asked questions. Slytherin through and through, he watched, calculated, compiled his findings, all in a matter of seconds.

This was one of the other reasons Blaise had been appointed 'protector' of his two childhood friends. Unlike both Pansy and Draco, he simply knew when someone was a threat and when not. There was a reason his family has stayed mostly neutral to the war. Draco had always wondered if it was some form of Zabini family trait.

Although he didn't show it in the way he talked or the way he moved, or rather at all, Draco and Pansy always held a knowing smile that he was the mothering hen of the group.

"You're grabbing all the attention, this is growing to be a bad habit of yours..."

Draco managed a small smile, his head was still a mess. Thumping to its own internal beat, a dull ebbing of residual pain.

"I'm sorry, would you like to be the one constantly in bed?"

"He's right you know." Ginny piped up. "You seem in the habit of jumping either trouble or surprises upon us."

"Nothings changed then," Ron smiled cheekily, earning a soft slap to the knee from his sister, earning himself a glare that was intended to tell him how inappropriate his timing was.

Ron knew from experience exactly how Draco was fond of finding trouble. At some point the git ferret had simply turned into Malfoy without him having realized it. When he did, was surprised and confused all in once, but found it to be due to the simple fact that somewhere down the line, Malfoy had stopped insulting him on a serious level. There had, of course, been the fact of finding out the blonde and his best friend was dating, it had been a painful pill to swallow.

Then there was the whole, Malfoy senior wanting to remove him from Hogwarts to get his dark mark. Then the whole he might come steal him or disown him for being a failure fiasco. And through all this the fact that Mrs Malfoy had yet to respond to any of her sons letters pleading for help.

And who could forget Dracos sudden attitude change, and suddenly Harry was a single man who fought with a vengeance and then disappeared.

Oh there had been more things along the way, but now was not the appropriate time as Ginny had so eloquently glared at him for.

"That's true, and there are still a lot of things that need to be discussed. I just want to know what we needed to go to the street for when we could have helped him if he was merely unconscious." Hermoine sniped, in no mood any longer to be ignored.

"Void, you said?" Harry questioned from the windowsill. "You once said that Draco had two elements, didn't you? Ice and Void. You said Void before you told us to get out." Blaise nodded minutely, keeping a steady gaze on Draco. He was silently offering his help. This explanation he could give, but no one knew exactly what the others element felt like, what it did to you. He would forever wonder how it felt to be on fire whilst Draco could forever be wondering how it would feel to be encased by Earth.

Draco dragged his gaze to the ceiling. There was something comforting about its texture, and even though he could feel all eyes on him, (as it was apparent with Blaises own starring that they would get none from him) he could not see them.

"Void is everything and nothing, at least that's what it feels like to me. It's your worst fear without seeing it. Like having a dementor close, the fear there, the panic, but not the visions. Void is a thing, or rather attack of the mind, the imagination. It pulls you into whatever I create for you. I can tell your brain you've severed a leg, and the pain will be excruciating.

I can conjure up a giant to tear you to pieces, and even though it wont look like it on the outside, you will definitely be screaming inside. It doesn't look tangible, but its there.

Under its control its pitch black, to you it probably looks like nothing. It also leaks, it catches, it claws. You walk past without seeing someone in that state and you plunge straight into it yourself, the reason why Blaise told you to get out."

"Its contagious?" Neville asked timidly.

"Yes and no. Its not an air bound thing, so it can't drift, if you don't stand in the immediate area your safe, at least you are when I'm not focussing it."

Harry thought on it for a moment, questions spinning through his head, before he picked one.

"You looked shocked when you realised what was happening."

"I was." Blaise licked his bottom lip nervously. "I've only ever seen Void twice in my life."

"Why so rare? Shouldn't you be able to call upon it when you want to?" Ginny asked softly, yet curiously, it was Draco that answered.

"Ice was just that much stronger. Void only ever came out when Ice wasn't there. It always kept it at bay." There was a silence once more as the situation seemed to thicken. None seemed to want to ask the ultimate question. Luna just came out and said it bluntly, however.

"What's wrong with your Ice?" Draco grimaced, finally looking from the ceiling to the sheets instead.

"I can feel it. It's close. Yet at the same time, I can't feel it as a part of me. Oh, I feel Void, a lot more prominent than it once was, but Ice seems dim, almost as if I can only sense it because its familiar, calling to me because it's in the wrong place, but I cant feel it through my veins, or in my touch."

There was no doubt about the fact that Draco seemed saddened by that fact. They didn't know the whole bonding with an element experience, but when it became a part of you so extremely (so they'd been told), one would have cause to feel upset when it suddenly seemed to have...left.

"I used it earlier on..."Harry trailed off in confusion.

"You shouldn't be able to."And although it came out as a snap, it was dimmed by the soft warble in his voice.

"What is the cause of this? Is it a temporary swap? Permanent? And how did it even take place to begin with? Is it the thing about his wand?" Ginny tumbled the questions out, Blaise having to lift his hand up so that she would stop spilling them.

"I don't know, that's the honest truth."

"And before you even try, I don't either." Draco grumbled as the lance was quickly passed to him.

"You don't know an awful lot about yourselves, do you?" Neville wondered. "How did you find out as much as you did, without there being books and all?"

"Dumbledore. He told us all we had to know about ourselves that we couldn't teach or learn ourselves. How we have them and our knowledge about them is all thanks to him. Our training, however, was never finished. Dumbledore died, the war started and we were scattered across the globe so as to learn whatever else it is we could." Cho supplied helpfully.

"But how did Dumbledore know?" Hermoine insisted. "Maybe if we find the knowledge he had, then we could sort out what we need to, maybe even find another way to win ourselves a battle before it escalates." Blaise snorted at her optimism, Ron raising an eyebrow as he received a look, sending his own silent 'yeah, tell me about it. She's like this all the time'.

"You have to understand, Dumbledore wasn't your average man. He was old, older than anyone else in the world I guess, besides Flamel. He knows these things, because he's met one before. A metal elementalist, I think it was."

"They don't always stay the same?"

"No. We're born with an invitation, a suggestion for something to live and coincide with us that others don't have. Like every person is different, so is the element that replies, or meshes."

"So there's really no other way of finding what's wrong. Nobody else that would know?" Ginny hooked a piece of Ginger hair behind her ear.

"Voldemort did."Luna sang softly. Happy that she'd come to the conclusion. When everyone stared at her in a confused fascination, she grinned and presented her comment more clearly. "What I mean to say is, that Voldemort has his own set of followers. Maybe they knew the same elemental. Metal was it?" she hummed.

Blaise felt like smacking his forehead. He had completely forget about that option.

"So there is someone we could ask." Harry snorted at the statement.

"Dead, remember?"

"No. Not who I was referring to. We are not the only living elementals. We might not have the answers, but the Forgotten could."

Draco groaned and stared back up at the ceiling. Blaise was giving him that hinting look, the one where he didn't have to say anything out loud, but made it exceedingly obvious what it was he would have asked if he were to speak

He was not looking forward to a conversation with a certain someone about how an ex somehow got hold of part of his soul, so it felt. He'd have to, however, if he wanted answers.

Time was running out anyway.


	31. Chapter 31: Rain

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 31: Rain

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

The sudden shower of rain comforted her as she let her face raise up to the heavens with her eyes closed. The cool moisture falling upon her face in cleansing pinpoint motions. Her hair grew heavy with dew, though there was not enough for it to drench it through and through.

Pansy had had little reason to feel calm in her life, not that it was filled entirely with sadness, but she fretted over things constantly.

From behaving like a proper lady to appeasing her parents at a young age, to being teased by other purebloods, being agreed to wed without her consent, petty high school drama (they always seem so important at the time), to finding she was a special individual, hiding from war, and now all this tragedy. Life never was easy, but it had thankfully thrown her a few cheats along the way.

Blaise and Draco had been the ultimate help along the way. They knew her ins and outs, when it was meaningless, and when it was something to really get involved about. Of course, she could also have thought of no better person to wed against consent, than to Draco himself.

She had been placed in Slytherin where the ones observing would pay her no real attention as they knew her parents. She had also found a piece to her internal puzzle, which felt like it should have been there from the start now that she'd found it. There was also...

The soft musical laugh from beside her had only proved to calm her all the more.

The minute she felt it boil up within her, she had firmly latched the briming pot and made a hasty run for it, hoping that Blaise would be fine in the situation. Well, at least Cho was there to give him a smack if he failed miserably. She didn't know the woman all too well, and what she had previously seen was a pathetic excuse of an attitude.

Blaise, however, liked independent women, those who could think and argue back. She smiled at the thought of Blaise using dispute as foreplay. It didn't seem all that fictional an idea when it came to the brunette. It meant that somewhere down the line, Cho had grown a backbone. She really didn't know her though, and she was sure Blaise would be disappointed at her having doubts of his wife.

A moist touch to her arm bought her out of her reverie. Rain, or something like it in this case, had always lulled her into heavy thinking.

"Too much?" Her companion had sounded kind, even through their continuous fighting, but Pansy thought she heard a dabble of worry and concern mixed in with the gentleness.

"No. Perfect." She opened her eyes to take in the dry person before her.

"Do you ever get wet from the water, or are you water repellent?" That unnervingly calm and happy chuckle trailed out of pale pink lips.

"Although my percentage of water is considered more than yours, it doesn't mean I walk around in a constantly wet state. Do you walk around on fire half the time? I think not!"

Pansy couldn't help but hold back a grin before her body slowly enveloped in flames, licking her tan features and clothes that remained perfectly in place and non-flammable it seemed. Head held high like her mother had taught her, posture regal, elegant and purely pureblood, flame created wings expanded from her back till they were opened fully.

"They're so..." The other hesitated a moment, thinking of the right words to say. Pansy let out a cheeky smile and decided to give her a few options.

"Beautiful? Magnificent? Huge?" The bluenette hid a smile of her own, there was no way she was going to give her the right word now!

"Red." She stated simply with a nod and a slight hum as she folded her arms beneath her breasts to stare at them more vigorously. "Definitely red!" The statement earned her a joyous giggle none-the-less. She let the water douse the flames, melting it away from her body, the rain itself seemed to clear up, the clouds shifting and the sun shining brightly unobstructed.

"And? Feel better now?"

Pansy smiled as she gazed at a face she had come to cherish, in an odd sort of way. She had sought out Yasmin again, as unconscious a thought it was, yet there she was, graceful and brimming with energy at the same time, just waiting for her. She could almost swear Yasmin had already known the outcome of the day.

"Yes, thank you. How did you know?" Yasmin cocked her head to the side in slight confusion. Blue waves of hair cascading down her shoulders as she did so.

"Know what, exactly?" An eyebrow lifted up expectantly as Pansy hesitated with an answer.

"Where I would be..." Yasmin let out a laugh filled with a mixture of pity and amusement.

"You don't seem to be remembering correctly, dear Pansy. I was suffocated with my brother pacing back and forth and decided to ditch his sorry ass. I took a nice stroll down a river I used to walk past when I was younger, and lo and behold, you happen to come walking by a few minutes later. If anything, I should be asking you that question."

Pansy thinned her lips nervously. Had she really sought the other out? Was this actually such a good idea? For a brief second mild panic and doubt filtered through her mind, then came slamming into the wall of disbelief.

She had met Yasmin before she had set eyes on either Draco or Blaise. It had been a brief two minutes, where Pansys mother had been out buying perfume (a rare muggle commodity she allowed herself). The manager of the shop had been inside with his daughter. They did not speak, nor greet, but when a child, one tends to notice other children at a more alert level.

After that, they had met twice again before Pansy had been accepted to Hogwarts and her father banned her mother from setting foot inside a muggle village for other 'reasons' apart from the obvious.

It hadn't been till she left for America that she had come across Yasmin again. Although she had seemed a complete stranger at first, (which they really were, couple appearances aside) one tended not to forget eyes that colour blue.

Fighting was half of the thrill. It had became an odd sort of agreement. Pansy was off bounds to the Forbidden just as Yasmin was off bounds to the others. They sought each other out to fight and talk. Enemies, yet friends.

She smiled bitterly as she thought that perhaps this was the way Draco had come to think of all of them. He had never really bought the issue up, yet now thinking of it, perhaps it was time to ask him how well he really knew the forbidden.

How well he knew Yasmin.

"If the answer bothers you that much, I'm semi-sorry to have asked. If you wish to be alone I could always leave. If you want to reminisce, then I should probably leave you in peace, and if you're going to cry, which it sort of looks like from this angle, then I'm defiantly leaving." Pansy laughed a little at the confusion sprawled across Yasmins determined face.

"None of the above. You don't have to leave. In fact, I'd rather you stay."

Once again, Yasmin gave her a look of confusion, a purse of the lips in thought before she uncrossed her arms and sat neatly on the grass beside the lake. She didn't seem to care that the grass was full of dew and her dress soaking up the moisture from where she sat legs deftly curled to the side of her, weight resting on her left arm.

"Everything's moving so fast suddenly." Pansy blurted out, taking a seat next to the bluenette, legs in front of her.

"Why?"

"After the final war, things slowed down, things almost seemed normal. I didn't have to worry about being a Slytherin, or that my parents were death eaters, or that I could burst into flame spontaneously."

"Reminiscing?" Yasmin sighed out wearily. It wasn't that she didn't want to comfort Pansy, rather, she didn't want to have to feel anything troublesome when it came time to kill her.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't want you to leave." Yasmin smoothed out the edges of her dress, humming softly as she did.

"It's not that suddenly things are moving fast, it's just that its all happening now." Pansy glanced up nervously, to which Yasmin pinned her with a serious look and continued.

"Nothing happened for five or more years. That's a long time of nothing when there's supposed to be a war between us. We each had our reasons for the long pause, no doubt some of which were the same, but suddenly we've hit the play button, and everything seems so fast because it just hasn't happened before. You'll get used to it again. War, I mean. It's not something you easily forget."

"I don't want there to be a war." Pansy whispered softly, her gaze moving to the lights gleaming off the waters surface.

"You don't really have a choice. You're one of the reasons it started, so suck it up and try to kick some ass." She made a victory fist in the air before staring expectantly back at Pansy for some reaction.

When none followed she sighed once more and twisted so she was lying on her back on the floor.

Pansys knees came up and her frame softly started to shake. Yasmin bit her bottom lip, not entirely sure what it was she should be doing. She stood up slowly, frowning slightly at the uncomfortable feeling of the large wet area at the back of her dress.

"Pl...please...don't leave.." Pansy whispered. She had never cried in front of anyone about something like this before. She felt vulnerable, she felt alone, and for some reason, it was Yasmin that she wanted there with her.

She could hear the soft pad of feet moving away, and she sniffed at the unexpected panic and sadness that clenched her heart.

It started off small, a drop to her shoulder that she barely noticed. Then splotches of water rained down in heavy spouts, making her squeak and stand up at the unexpected onslaught. Her hair was quickly becoming drenched, as were her clothes.

With a quick wet rub of her back hand across her eyes, she glanced to where the footsteps had gone, pausing as she noticed that Yasmin had never left.

Her hand was raised slightly, as if calling the waters from the heavens. She turned her own head, as if noticing she was being watched. Slight waves matted down and eyeliner pooling smudges at the corners of her eyes. Pansy couldn't help but simply stare at the almost defenceless sight before her.

Her own eyes held a red gleam to it, a sad frown upon her features.

"You don't cry often, I can tell." Pansy didn't know what to say, she could only stand and stare at the one who had made it rain about them.

"So I'll cry with you, so it's not that bad, ok?"

Pansy smiled brightly, not noticing tears streaking down her face. She nodded minutely and turned once more to watch the river, the ripples, and the soothing, cherished feel she had started to associate with water


	32. Chapter 32: Manor

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 32: Manor

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

He apparated into the back garden with a soft pop, not at all sure if he really wanted to do what he was about to. He knew this house, more a manor, like the back of his hand.

Its massive grey stone walls that never cracked with age clashed with the thin vines of ivy that scaled the massive building. An ironic sign that it had, indeed, been there for quite some time. Its curved edge window frames still neatly in place, windows and curtains open to let in the fresh cool breeze and the warm rays of the midday sun. The arched heavy wood door with steel handle and bolt, two torches on either side of a small patio that lit whenever someone came near.

It was a handy device for house elves, being able to see when to open the door rather than wait for a knock that could most likely disturb the master or mistress.

He could never forget the massive expanse of land covered in dark and exotic plants. He never knew precisely what it was his mother had planted, but let's say she had Lucius ward them when he was younger so he didn't accidently lose an arm running into a bush.

Malfoy manor would always be considered home; no matter the fact he had lost his family in it, or had given refuge to a mad man that had threatened said family. It had his childhood memories, his first spells, breaking vases and blaming it on house elves. His first time in the air, at the back of his fathers broom and holding tightly to his waist lest he fall, in a midst of giggles at how good it felt.

Even the bad recollections which mainly stemmed from the dungeons came to the forefront of his mind, and unsurprisingly, more often than the good. However, they are memories which had helped shape him none the less.

He moved through sliding doors and up glistening stairs, the banister slightly dusty with a trail of finger marks from sliding it across. One could tell without a second glance that the manor had been unoccupied for quite some time. Five years, in fact.

He trailed past doors, some closed, some open, till he arrived at one door in particular which he gingerly touched the surface of with his now dusty fingertips (courtesy of the railing). A varnished cherry wood door, thick with silver curved handles. Engraved on its surface was a giant serpent, an animal he had been enamoured with at the time. Oh, what a young age that had been.

He smiled fondly, at least happy by the fact that his ancestral home still stood there for him to visit whenever it pleased him.

He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. He would need it, to both ask and receive. Draco opened the door resolutely, closing it quickly behind him before anyone could have seen him standing indecisively in the hallway, if at all.

Green and silver from the house he had wished to be settled in. Cream carpets, ceiling and curtains, opened wide to a view of his mothers expansive garden. Slytherin green walls with a silver lining of small serpents in the middle of the wall and just below the top crease where wall met ceiling. There was no fireplace, his father having taken it away in means of 'preparation' for the cold atmosphere of the Slytherin dungeon.

It had been a happy room, no evil, even Voldemort and death, had never touched this room. It was still pure in his eyes, still worthwhile to traverse the nightmares to stumble upon this one dream.

Yet, looking on it now, he could barely glint an aspect of the room that was not some form of preparation or slight nudge in a different direction of thought. He could see how he had clearly fallen for the 'grooming' trap.

He might have stood there for a moment longer than was intended as hands were instantly around his waist, instantly pulling him closer and gripping tight. It was a familiar feel, warm and strong, one he sighed in relief of. This was normal now; it didn't make his stomach jolt or his hands clammy with unease.

"I thought you'd never come back."

"I've been gone for longer, you know." Draco comfortably trailed his hands up Saitos chest to loop around his neck.

"Never with friends from before, never with them...with him.." Draco bit his bottom lip as he merely rested his forehead to his lovers chest.

"You spend time with your...friends...all the time."

"I just..." Draco smiled softly and gently touched his left palm to Saitos left cheek, cupping it gently.

"I thought I told you before. No matter what happens, no matter which side, you will always have a place in my heart, and I will never fight you because of it." Saito smiled in turn, nuzzling into that soft hand.

"And I will never harm you, will never let anyone harm you."

"I know. I trust you, I trusted you long before I knew who you really were."

"Are you back now, or is this just a temporary visit." At Dracos wince he hugged the blonde closer.

"You look different; I don't think life there is treating you well. You look tired, not eating enough or both."

"I probably am. I'll be back sooner than you know it, its just that we've been having problems that we've been needing to sort out.."

"Not panning to attack me in my sleep are you? You know I'm at my most vulnerable then." He fluttered his eyelashes mockingly, gaining a hit to the shoulder from a slightly smirking Draco.

"I wanted to ask you a question." Saito pulled back with a frown, Draco pulling him back into a hug when he noticed the look of disappointment on the others tan face.

"One of my friends is in trouble," he lied smoothly "and I need your help. You know how important this is to me." With a sigh, Saito led them to the bed, slowly down on its plush covers, allowing Draco to rest on his chest.

"If it were anyone else, I would be offended, but from countless stories, I know family and friends are very important to you, so I will listen and I will tell you what I know. I'm assuming your friends a..."

"Yes. Well, the thing is that one of my friends that isn't one touched his or her wand, and now the one who wasn't is and the one who was isn't. Can you explain it?" Draco was shocked when Saito gave a dazed nod, he had not really expected him to have that kind of knowledge.

What else did the forgotten know that they didn't?

"A normal human being should never touch an elemental wand. Our connection is not the same. The element is a part of us, not just our magic. It's our eyes, heart, core, soul, mind. We think and feel with our element. It's as much a part of us as surely we have the need to breathe.

When we use a wand, our magic channels through it, focus' and aims more sufficiently. It's the mediator between your body and the end result. With this magic, the element is transferred. Where traces of your magic linger, so does the element. It has formed an attachment. It stays long after you've left, a blue print and still very much attached. It is why you were probably able to create those towers and keep the place running with only the presence of your wands.

When touching a wand, the magical residue, or the signature that there was, intermingles or smudges against whoever holds it, like when disturbing a crime scene. When you lift up evidence without gloves, your own prints get added. However, instead of just the magic wiping off onto whoever took it, the element did too, and has attached itself firmly onto that person. You said they were friends?"

Draco nodded mutely.

"What kind of friends? Do they have a history, if you know what I mean?" Draco couldn't help but blush. This conversation was so wrong!

"Possibly..."

"As friends, when you touch and hug for period of time, it will recognise it, but when the residue wears off, so will the element, as it no longer senses you. If they've had a history, which it sounds like, the element will be prominent, and it can linger for months, years, I'm unsure. The fact is that it's confused. In essence, you are in two places at once and although your friend was not the direct source, he or she picked up the wand first, so the element probably assumed.

Say your element was a sniffer dog, your two friends have either been with each other for very long or had a seriously intense relationship, as they smell incredibly alike.

In essence, your friend has become part of your other friends soul. You have to go back straight away, don't you?" Draco bit his bottom lip once more. How do you go back to idle chit chat after a revelation like that?

"No. I can stay a while." He whispered softly, not wanting to think at this point, merely content with Saitos happy smile and the feel of the beating of his heart.


	33. Chapter 33: Bickering over topics

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**XxHushHushxX:** Hahaha, I want Harry to work for it! Made this chapter at your request, friend heart to heart coming up! :p

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 33: Bickering over topics

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

They had annoyingly positioned themselves on his bed, unwilling to budge no matter how long the silence had gone on, and furthermore unannounced.

It had been a normal day, well as ordinary as it possibly could be for one Harry Potter. He got out of bed, took a shower, humming as he went along, only to realise that the house was unnaturally silent. If his present self could tell his past self that one day Slytherins bickering and joking and fighting because of it would add to the cosy atmosphere, then he wouldn't have believed himself. He frowned at the thought, and obviously it had transferred into his attitude, or the current situation wouldn't be taking place.

Craning his head to peek down the stairs, he had been sure no one else was home, well, Neville, Ginny and Luna, he was certain of that fact. Luna and Ginny were of the active variety, and would never have left the house so quiet for more than five minutes, nor would the kitchen have still smelt so fresh after Luna had cooked breakfast.

It wasn't that her cooking smelt overly bad, just a bit on the burnt side. Smoke often wafted out of the small gap between carpet and door in the early hours of the day, the smell becoming an alarm clock of sorts. She loved to perform her ancient art of baking at the same time each day if she could since he'd known her. Something about knarly pugs.

The other occupants of the house had probably been shooed out of the house so that this 'talk' could take place.

He had been unceremoniously grabbed and shoved into his bedroom. He'd stumbled a bit, Ron had an iron grip, which sent you tripping when he let you go.

Hermoines legs were crossed, hands in her lap, perched neatly on the bed slightly back to back with her fiancé. Ron sat on the edge, legs sprawled out in front of him as if to gain the most sufficient amount of space. A tight lipped, expectant look lingered on his freckled face.

Harry had thought it best to pretend he did not know what this was about, but he had been surprised with their patience. This is what he'd been expecting the minute he'd set foot in the house.

'Interrogation time' he thought with a sigh. They could be so predictable when they wanted to be.

As if merely sitting there and staring would make him crack. It wasn't going to be that easy. He'd kept secrets before, been anti-social even at some points in his life due to situations as this, had been rebellious in terms of sharing information especially during the war. What made them think he would start now?

He supposed his thoughts were visible as dear Hermoine started into the topic rather bluntly.

"They've gone for the afternoon. All of them. If you want to talk, now is the time." She ended the sentence with a slight pursing of the lips she so often did when she was expecting an answer she already knew.

"I don't suppose you mean to have a normal chat about nothing and hobbies, do you?" Hermoine lifted an eyebrow with a delicate snort.

"Since when have our chats ever revolved around nothing, Harry? There were too many plots and scenarios running through our heads." Ron merely nodded, that same tight lipped expression on his face coupled with a determined stare.

"It will be difficult no matter how we try to start this conversation, so if it's alright with you, I'd like to skip the awkward silence and the tense developing of said conversation. So, what are your thoughts about Sirius?" This time, Ron glanced at her hesitantly, and placed a hand on top her bicep.

"What are your thoughts about Sirius? Really 'Moine?" He asked with a newly added amusement. "You couldn't phrase it any better?" She huffed and scooted an inch away from her fiancé as if to say she would rather not sit next to him after that comment but Harry came first.

"Well, I didn't see you try to say it any better in the last hour or so that we've merely been staring into space!"

"I was thinking about it!"

"Well thinking isn't going to get us any further in this conversation is it! You should have just come out and said the first thing that came into your mind! It's often the best sentence."

"My first thought had nothing to do with Sirius though!" Ron commented lightly. She frowned, and Ron grinned remembering the meeting they had last night going over the order certain events should be breached. As Sirius was the oldest but almost most important subject, it would be discussed first.

"Guys!" Harry laughed in delight at their bickering. It wasn't as if they were really arguing, and he doubted they got angry with one another unless it was of the utmost importance. It had just reminded him so much of Hermoine pestering Ron about his homework when all he wanted to do was drag Harry to the quiditch pitch.

"It's ok. I don't mind talking about Sirius, but I do remember telling you guys I'd accepted it the minute I walked into your house the first time." Hermoine blushed, but it was accompanied by a pursing of the lips.

"That says absolutely nothing Harry!" Harry leaned against the iron headboard.

"I will always feel bad about what happened to Sirius, and there will always be a part of me that will think it was my fault." He raised a hand to make a 'shush' sound when Hermoine attempted to talk again.

"He's dead, that can never change, even in a world of magic. I've come to terms with that. I will always miss him and think of what ifs, but that's natural isn't it? To miss someone who will never be there again. But I'm content to think of the wonderful moments we shared, and the lingering hope that I could have maybe gone to stay with him if things had turned out differently. It was extremely hard to get over, I admit, and I just didn't want to talk about it to anyone, and in a sense, no offense, I still don't want to."

Hermoine huffed indignantly.

"Harry, the point is to let it all out. You said you wanted things to improve. You've just admitted not really being able to talk about him, which means you're not over him at all!"

"And I never will be! He was the first hope of a better life concerning a family. I can talk about him 'Moine, that's not the problem. I can talk about how he ruffled my hair as he passed by, or how I used to play fetch with him on the Hogwarts grounds close to Hagrids hut. That congratulating look he discretely gave me when he knew I was about to go break the rules. The exact layout and every word he said when I was asked to live with him.

It's just that, out of all the times I can remember him; our meetings had always been of the private kind. No one had shared any of these moments with us, and that's something I would like to keep. Please 'Moine." She nodded slowly.

She was still doubtful about his confession. Out of all his problems, Sirius had happened so quickly and out of nowhere, not to mention the timing had been dramatically cruel. It was most likely going to be a persistent topic.

Harry winced inside. It had almost been the truth. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell his friends all about Sirius, and what he'd said about keeping those memories to himself were true. It was just that he'd shared them with one person whose memories proved just as secret and wonderful to him. Someone who understood death and Harry all at once.

"Dumbledore?"

"Hermoine!" Ron shouted in embarrassment. Even he had more tact than that! She turned to give him a lifted eyebrow.

"What? He needs to talk!"

"Yes, but...'Moine, you don't have to drop a bomb on him at the beginning of each topic!"

"Dear gods no!" Harry banged his head against the iron with a soft clang. "You've worked out topics about this conversation?" Ron shrugged and gave him a subtle glance to Hermoine to say it was all her fault.

"I figured as much." Harry mumbled under his breath. Hermoine continued on, ignoring their comments.

"It's just as important. He was there for you when you needed him."

"Yes. And I will miss him too, but in a different way to Sirius if you want exact terms." Hermoine sighed at his rebellious comment. She was used to those by now; it seems they had stayed with him through his soul-searching.

"You're right, he was there for me when I needed him, but at the same time, he wasn't. He did a lot of things for me, and at the same time he didn't. He was a confusing man, but I owe a great many things to him, and it did come as a great shock when he died. I was angry at him a lot of the time, and for some of those situations I regret acting the way I did, but I acted according to how a boy my age would have felt when realising the man he trusted had all the answers without giving them to him."

"You still angry at him?" Ron asked in what he hoped was a comforting voice.

"No, not after all that. I was angry for a long time that he knew he was going to die and let it happen, but he did it for a good cause I guess, and there were reasons that in the end helped both me and the war. He gave up his own life to keep Snape as a spy and to revert a death eater to be, how can I be angry at that? I thought for a long time that he just didn't trust me, that being why he never told me these things, but I thought about it. Dumbledore wanted me to have a normal life too.

He didn't tell me some of these things because he didn't want me to worry about them, didn't want my life to revolve around the war. It was just me being stubborn, going around trying to find these answers early that always led me to never having a normal school year."

"It does sound like you've given it much thought."

"You sound like a shrink 'Moine." They shared a smile at Rons curious look, which only morphed into an instant grumble of 'something muggle' when he noticed the secretive look. It was something Harry realised Hermoine had started doing to get him interested in muggle things. She would weave a word in that he didn't know, and merely smile without giving explanation. If he truly wanted to know, he would go research it. Harry had taken up the bad habit with her, and this just proved how much Ron had changed.

He knew a time where Ron would have sulked and gotten angry when left out like that, even if it revolved around something he wasn't so sure about.

"Anyway, we know you didn't really like the git, but he still counts as a topic. We want to know your feeling about the whole Snape thing."

"So much more eloquent Ron." Hermoine smirked.

"Hey! I was doing it this way since you seemed to be doing it!" She just carried on smiling but glanced at Harry for an answer none the less.

"He killed Dumbledore, hated me for something my father did, made my life hell, and the list goes on. I shouldn't feel sad about his death, but that would be unkind of me to feel that way about someone unless it was Voldemort. But at the same time, without having realised it, I owe him a lot, possibly more than Dumbledore.

The information he sought to help our cause, the Occlumency lessons_, _the help he gave us with the hocruxes without us knowing. Even that he had protected and been my mothers friend at some point in time. If I hadn't gone through his pensieve, I still wouldn't know any of this."

Hermoine shifted slightly and turned to Ron for help. She could broach things she knew were over with, had been thought about so consistently that they had been accepted and now easily talked about. But memories still fresh in the mind, she couldn't just state a name and hope he wasn't defensive about it. Ron nodded slightly and took over the questing reigns.

"We were wondering, erm...how you felt about Draco being here and all." Harrys mind went blank at that question. How did he feel? He thought he had worked it out, but having the blonde parade before him every day proved him otherwise.

"Confused as hell." He finally stated honestly.

"We understand if its difficult Harry, but you realise that he's going to be here for some time helping us with the Forgotten." Harry nodded with a lick to his chapped lips.

"It was strange, I thought I'd forget everything about him, but the minute he stepped into the room I remembered every habit, every reaction, every thought that spun through his head. It was so achingly familiar! Apart from the changes to his appearance and minor alterations to his demeanour, he was just as I remembered him."

"Do you still love him?" Hermoine blurted out, earning another glare from Ron, though to be honest, he wanted to know the answers too.

"I...I'm not sure."

"You do, mate." Ron grinned. "If you only had one second to answer, without having to think, what would the answer be?"

"Yes." He sighed suddenly uncomfortable. "It's torture."

"Are you planning to do something about it?" Hermoine asked softly.

"I don't know. I'm just so...even if I wanted to; do you think he'd accept me back with open arms?" Ron snorted.

"Not quite like that, mate. You hurt him, you realise that, right?" Harry gulped once more and gave Ron a pleading eyes look.

"He's right Harry. He was sworn under oath, he could never have told you even if he wanted to. You presumed, and that's why you are where you are. You made a mistake Harry, you need to acknowledge that first."

"I know, I know I did. Especially when he walks past me every day just within reach, and...I love him 'Moine, I'm just so..."

"Bad at this? If I remember correctly, it was Draco that approached you wasn't it?" Ron sniggered.

"Very bad at this Ron!" Harry blushed at his own admission.

"I repeat again," Hermoine interrupted. "Do you plan on doing anything about it?"

"I want to, so much, but he'll..."

"You're sorry won't make it better." Hermoine growled, suddenly very protective of Draco, after all, he had been, and hopefully still was, one of her best friends.

"He won't forgive you easily, he's just as stubborn as you are, but Draco has something you don't. He possesses the ability to look at a situation from all angles, after all, how else would he have ended on our side? The point, however, is that it won't be easy. Not by a long shot. But if you truly love him and regret what you did isn't it worth it to try, if only just to get an answer to the question 'but he'll...?"

Harry smiled at her through her speech. It was nice that she felt that way about the blonde.

He had suffered endlessly with the thought of what he'd done, and now that he knew all the facts, there was no way to possibly explain the agony he was in. He had needlessly and somewhat mercilessly, crushed the love of his life's heart. Something he had once promised himself he would never do. The road was going to be very rocky, but if he could ever have what he had so stupidly flung away, then he would do so with every fibre of his being.

The resolute look on Harrys face was all Ron and Hermoine needed to know that he'd made up his mind, and they were happy at which option he'd chosen.

"You have another problem though." Ron startled the happy and determined atmosphere. Both Harry and Hermoine looked up in confusion.

"Draco is by no means single, or have you forgotten about that?"

Harry felt a stab at his heart, but after what he'd done, had he really expected the blonde to wait for him? Wait for something he himself had said he hadn't wanted. It hurt to think that someone else was holding him, kissing him...he didn't even want to think of what else they'd done together. He had been Dracos first, as Harry had been his, the thought that he had possibly had sex with another man made him undeniably angry and jealous all at once. He frowned.

"I'll do the one thing I've always been good at. I'll fight."


	34. Chapter 34: Part of a Soul

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 34: Part of a Soul

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Draco hadn't greeted anyone as he entered the house, he moved as if on automatic. He could feel it creeping up, could feel his vision starting to fade, darkness flashing around the edges. There was only one place he could think of to go.

He followed that ever present iciness at the back of his mind, through the kitchen door, through the backdoor and into the back garden. He had passed Luna and Cho on his way out, he had no idea where everyone else was, but there was one person he would now always be able to find.

Harry was sitting on the grass staring up at the sky, his bare feet rested on the soft grass, knees up and elbows resting gently atop of them. He seemed to be in his own little world.

Draco sat next to him slowly, so as not to scare the brunette, whom only looked at him with a curious expression. He took a deep breath as his lungs started to burn.

"Draco?" Harry asked worriedly.

Staring at the blonde more intently, he remembered seeing these symptoms once before. Without thinking, he grabbed the blondes shoulders and pulled him down as his legs straightened so that the blondes head lay on his lap. He enveloped him in a tight hug, hoping it would help prevent what he had seen before. He knew that Draco had been in pain when Void had last gripped him in its iron grasp.

"What are you doing?" Draco growled, trying to push the brunette off of him.

"No. This helped last time. Let me do this, OK?" Draco's arms dropped limply to the side, feeling the mixture of Harrys warmth and the ice he knew spread through his veins.

What had frayed at the edges, quickly cleared up. He frowned as he remembered what Saito had told him. It appeared he was right.

Slowly, his hands reached up to grip Harrys arm. He could feel the familiar icy touch, could feel it attempt to spread though his own body, but not quite finding what it was looking for. He made a whimpering noise and closed his eyes tightly, envisioning that the slowly tightening embrace of ice was really within his own body, making him feel complete once more.

Harry wasn't so sure what was happening, whether Draco was still in pain, or if he was merely hugging him. All he knew was that he never wanted it to stop. Memories raced through his mind. Laughter, smiles, those amazing kisses, he closed his own eyes as an afterthought.

It was horrible, he knew, to make himself feel this way if he didn't know what the blonde was thinking, whom he wanted to be with.

He tightened his arms at that thought, but loosened it slightly at the thought he might be hurting Draco. He was surprised, however, when Draco forcefully tugged them tighter once more. It made him lift his head slightly to stare at him wide eyed.

He didn't seem to be in any pain, well, a pain of the physical kind, but there was a forceful look of longing on the blondes face that made Harry hope. He breathed out softly, seeing white mist escape his lips, and with another stab to the heart realised what was happening.

He had been right about Void being present when the blonde had sat down beside him, and the frost that was once Dracos that now resided inside his own body did help remove its presence. Draco was probably missing said presence. After all, wasn't it part of his soul?

"Stop feeling angry." Draco whispered suddenly. "It doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right?"

"You, Ice, both."

"Are you ok?" Draco squinted one of his eyes open.

"I am now, thank you." Harry smiled softly as Draco gave him a soft and gentle smile of his own.

"Do...do you feel it inside me? Or...how does it work?" Draco looked up hesitantly, both eyes fully open. When both were open like this, Harry suddenly seemed to be a lot closer than he first imagined.

"It's in you, but it comes to the surface when I touch you. When it comes in contact with me, rather, when you come in contact with me, it tries to come back, but is prevented by something, so your skin feels cool to the touch. It's...I'm sorry, very comforting."

"It's fine," He let the palm of his right hand wipe away strands of shaggy hair before resting it on the blondes forehead. He smiled at the sigh Draco released, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again.

"This mustn't be very comfortable for you..."

"I don't mind." Harry whispered, so softly that Draco almost hadn't heard it.

"I'm sorry." Harry pulled back slightly once more, gazing in confusion.

"Sorry for what?"

"For having bought you into this whole Ice mess." Harry frowned for a second before sighing and leaning back down to embrace Draco once more.

"Like I said, I don't mind."

"Harry, I'm not so sure you know what exactly has happened."

"I have a part of your power within me, right?" Draco gripped the brunettes bicep tighter.

"You are the other part of my soul now Harry."

"I...what?" Harry let go completely and sat up fully, looking down with wide eyes.

"Ice is inside you, has fused with some part of you, or it would come back to me. You have efficiently become, part of me too."

"Huh...?" Harry stated elegantly.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" harry growled at him. "You're worse than Hermoine when it comes to throwing me in the deep end!"

Draco bit his lip to prevent himself from saying sorry once more.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Or, a better way to describe it, is that I've become a part of you. Which ever way you look at it, part of me, has become part of you. There's no fancy special powers or telekinetics like soul mates if that is what you were wondering."

"I have inadvertently trapped a part of yourself inside me?" Harry asked with a shake of the head. The wizarding world never ceased to amaze him. "Are...are you ok? I...what exactly have I trapped?"

"Ice. Ice has become a prominent part of me. It changed my attitude, my appearance, my very being. You could say you have my catalyst trapped within you."

"Will you...change back to normal if I have it?"

"Back to normal?" Draco asked quizzically.

"To, you know, before it all started." Draco sat up now too, the breeze swiping some of his shaggy hair to the left.

"You'd want to change me?"

"I...no...I was just wondering." Draco narrowed his eyes as Harry stumbled over what words to say. It meant he was talking whilst changing the words in his mind at the same time.

"Draco...I...I need to know something." The change of topic had Draco instantly curious, though a drop of anger of his previous answer still lingered.

"What do you need to know?"

"Ice. Did it change the way you felt about people?" Dracos gaze softened almost instantly.

"No Harry. It didn't."

"Do you love Saito?" Draco was taken aback at that question. He had not been expecting something like that. Meanwhile, Harry was wondering whether he actually wanted to know the answer to that particular question.

"Why do you ask?"

"I..."he stopped there.

Draco cupped Harrys cheek and looked up searchingly. He frowned when he didn't find what he'd thought he'd find and stood up quickly, ready to go back inside.

"When the time comes where you can answer that question without hesitation, then I will answer yours."


	35. Chapter 35: Slumber party?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, but here's a few chapters in a row! Whoooo!

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

/on the other side of the phone/

* * *

**XxHushHushxX:** Hahaha, good idea! Lol, wonder how Draco would react to something like that? The question is, with who? I'll play around with the idea :p Always love your comments and reviews, thank you! Go soul mates, hehe.

**IIsAghOst:** I'm so glad you like it! Thank you very much for your review!

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 35: Slumber party?

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Too long...It was taking too long. Wasn't he supposed to be back by now? Had he changed his mind after all? He growled once more as he mussed up already shaggy hair. It spiked at the tips slightly at the current his hands produced. His hair seemed to be in a perpetual mess ever since Draco had left him alone with Asher to 'discuss' things with friends.

Why was it taking so damn long?

Was it possible to love someone and doubt them at the same time? What did that mean, to love and not trust? He wanted to have faith in him, he really did, but some lingering corner of his heart was beating roughly at the thought of him being gone for even a second longer. Not the pounding of worry or fluttering when a love was gone for what seemed too long, it was a vicious thumping of disappointment and lingering distrust.

When you loved someone, didn't every cell in your body seek out the other? Wouldn't you hurry your business to get home as quickly as possible?

So what the hell was taking him so long?

Friends? He could understand. He'd never had that many friends till he'd been introduced to the muggle world, and even then, he had stayed in the circle of friends he'd been in whilst Voldemort had still lived. He supposed it had to do with the fact they had grown up in different environments. Although Draco had started off with the same background history, Death Eater parents, Voldemort, hated by the world, he had been given the chance to progress to...something. Something he hadn't been given the chance to do or become.

Was the trip down memory lane making him regret what he'd started? Remember that all things Voldemort had ever touched was evil? Was that the problem?

He bit his under lip nervously. They had always known the risk of their friends being enemies, yet the thought of actually fighting had never occurred to him. He had thought a truce would be able to last a lifetime if Draco stayed by his side. Even then, would he really be able to fight the man he loved if he ever came to his senses?

Nerves...He was loosing his mind wondering and waiting. He was coming up with 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. It was becoming detrimental to his health.

He shifted his legs down linen sheets with a soft sigh, twisting in an angle so that bare feet could touch the floor and run toes across a fluffy green carpet. A tan hand pushed his hips off the bed as the other patted his front jean pockets sullenly before removing a small black phone from his left pocket. Relaxing back onto the bed and glancing up at the dark ceiling with a yawn, he placed it next to his ear.

Speedial. Ring, ring. It took a while, not that he minded much, he was used to it. He never picked his phone up straight away no matter who phoned him.

/Not that I don't mind being called by you, but this is a rare occurrence. Should I be suspicious?/

"I know. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you..." He yawned once more, earning a snort from the other side of the phone.

/Never apologise. It makes you seem weak. Who wants a weak leader?/

"In that case, I'll make it quick and simple. I have a mission for you."

/About time!/ Sharp purple eyes widened as a smirk spread across his face.

He'd been listening for a while now, and if he hadn't been awake, he would have never heard it. Soft creaking down the hall. He thought nothing of it at first, after all, the house was filled with people, all with different sleeping patterns. The twist of his doorknob, however, had his dull eyes snap open instantly and alert.

When the door swung inwards slowly, Dracos hand was instantly thrust palm out automatically before he remembered that he was lacking the particular weapon he was aiming to use. There was a seconds pause where his mind went blank, thinking how to protect himself before he remembered that he was a magical human being that had a wand. He was about to make a grab for it, lying innocently next to his lamp before a light and familiar touch grasped his wrist.

Instead of reaching for the wand at the lamps base, he went for the switch instead, the dim amount of light allowing him to see Pansys smiling face.

"You are in trouble, you bitch! Who sneaks into someone else's room like that? You're lucky that I don't crucio you for scaring me like that!" He whispered harshly as he dragged her onto the bed. He wasn't going to be rid of her, he knew that much. Pansy could be very persistent when she wanted to be. He sniggered as she curled up at the end of the bed with her thick hello kitty blanket.

"Nah, you've become too mellow to do anything about it. I'm here to talk." Draco threw a pillow at her, pouting when she caught it and placed it neatly under her head with a contented sigh. He sat up straighter, dragging himself upwards to lean against the headboard to get a better look at her, blinking his eyes slightly to better adjust to the new light, as dim as it was.

"Talk? At this hour? Do you know what time it is you hag?" Pansy stuck her tongue out before shifting to sit up, placing the pillow between her and the wall the bed had been pushed up against.

"I do. But, Draco. You know we have to start making decision soon, don't you? I need to talk to you, and I'm sure you need to talk to me." He scoffed at the idea of having to talk about his problems, but the determined puppy dog look she was giving him made him bang his head back on the wall lightly. A victorious grin forming on Pansys face at the sign of his defeat.

"Fine."

"Right, erm...The forgotten. How well exactly, do you know them?" Draco frowned at the question, but there was no point in lying to Pansy, and although she was a great gossip, hers had never involved either of her two best friends.

"I'm not going to lie. I have made friends with some of them Pans...Most of them aren't bad at all...just misguided. Like we once were."

"You were hoping to rub off on them, were you?" She snuggled further into her blanket, random streaks of red bed head sticking out from the girly pink surrounding her body.

"Maybe. I don't know..."

"It's ok, Draco. I know you. You wanted to help, didn't you?" He looked down for a while, bringing his knees up underneath the blanket.

"I'm not sure what it was I was hoping for...they looked lost without the purpose of fighting." She knew what he was leaving out. That's how they had once been. Living for the purpose of their parents, not knowing what to do when their hold had been broken. She couldn't help the sad smile that spread across her face at the thought that Draco had seen himself in those people and had probably tried to instil some other sense of purpose in their lives. She almost burst out laughing at the fact that this was the same man that would have killed her in the past for even mentioning it.

"Are you planning to stay? Here, with us, I mean...have you decided where you'll go?"

"Pansy..."

"I mean...I'm not even sure what I want to do yet...am I staying here, moving to another corner of the world...but I like this. It makes me think of being back in a dorm. Being close to people, being able to share everything about myself, magic, my past even. Not being judged is nice, especially by people who have good reason to do so." She knew she was rambling, but she had so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to ask! How to get it all in one secret conversation!

"You want to stay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Maybe...but then...I'm not sure I could ever stay if it meant having you and Blaise not here."

"Pansy..." Draco struggled for words. He hadn't thought that far yet. To be honest, he hadn't thought of any of his problems lately. He had been walking in a state of numb laziness that came with stress and the power of void combined.

"Would you be able to hurt them if they attacked? If they broke the truce and truly started a war?"

"Yes...no...I...I don't know. What is this about Pansy? No ones attacking anyone!"

"Draco! Open your eyes! The only reason there's no war is because of you! And when you left for three days, they attacked a group of innocent children! We still have to find a new place for them! And face it Draco, not everyone will want to listen to Saito..." She breathed through clenched teeth to get her breathing in check; she'd been trying to keep her voice down, succeeding in only labouring her breathing.

"I...I know..."

"But you don't! You're so indecisive it's scary! The Draco I knew would instantly have the answer. He'd do what he has to, for the reasons he wants! You can't be grey anymore Draco...it's time to choose black or white." Draco frowned and stared down at clenched hands resting atop his raised knees. His feet slipped slightly under the blanket, lowering his knees slightly.

"It's not that easy Pansy." He whispered hesitantly. It was a hard sensation to describe. How do you describe forbidden love? It was a complex situation to be in. Only...Pansy was looking at him in a knowing fashion. Which irked him.

'What do we have here?'

"What are you not telling me? You're hiding something." Pansy twisted her hands slightly before moving away from the wall half energetically, half nervously, like she couldn't decide how to feel. She sat cross legged in front of him, facing him, blanket still wrapped around her shoulders.

"I may have found a problem of my own...and I may seem like a hypocrite...but I've found myself stumbling into the same grey patch you're in..." Draco merely lifted an elegant eyebrow at her confession, wondering what Pansy had gotten herself in this time.

"What have you done now?"

"I found love." She had said it softly, nervous again, yet with a dreamy tinge to it. Draco leaned forwards slightly, a frown now in place instead of the slight smile that had once graced his features.

"Oh no Pansy...please tell me that's not the grey area you're referring to." There was no reply and it instantly made his heart sink. "It is isn't it! Pansy! With who?"

"Yasmin..." He hadn't seen that one coming! Did Pansy even know Yasmin?

"But you hate her guts!"

"As you hated Harrys!" Pansy chuckled.

"I see your point, like they say, there's a fine line between love and hate. I know it well."

"Haha, both times. Unlucky Draco!" Draco growled slightly at the comment, but let it slide.

"Yasmin? Really? How the hell did that happen?"

"We started talking during our fights and it all went downhill from there. We have so much in common! It's come to the part where we seek each other out! She cried for me..." She whispered the last part, to which Draco grinned at her facial expression. She looked and sounded like a school girl in love. Those with the pony tails twiddling their fingers whilst they confessed.

"Pansy..." He sniggered.

"We talk...about everything! She's so smart and so...so bubbly dammit!"

"haha! Pansy, you're blushing!" He burst out laughing.

"Shut up you ass! I'm pouring my heart out here!"

"Sorry Pans. It's just...nice to see you like this. I'm happy you woke me up!"

"She's sexy as hell! Her hair, her..." Pansy made a motion close to her breasts, to which Draco pulled a face.

"And there goes my happiness flying out the window!"

"Damnit you pig! I had to listen to you when you found love, now you damn well listen to mine!" She punched him in the arm, Draco pouting dramatically and clutching it in mock pain, making Pansy laugh in turn as well.

"Does she know?"

"...no!"

"no?

"No!"

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? Can you see me saying, Hi, you just happen to be the bisexual love affair I've always been waiting for." Pansys eyes widened and her hands clenched tightly.

"Hahahahaha!" Dracos head banged lightly against the headboard once more at her flustered look.

"Shush!"

"hahahahaha!"

"Damn you! Well then what do I say?" She crossed her arms expectantly. Draco stopped laughing long enough to hesitate before giving 'advice'.

"Something cheesy! What do you think? You make my heart race! Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?"

"Something that won't get me kicked for saying pathetic pick up lines!" This time she kicked him for emphasis. Draco couldn't help but think how painful this talk was turning out to be. Pansys mock kicks and punches were no where near the playful variety. Not like he was going to say anything, he was a guy after all.

"Does this mean you're going to tell her?"

"I..."

"Remember that grey line Pans? You'll be in my position! Is that a place you want to be?" He sighed tiredly. He was having problems; he didn't need two of them to be in the same boat unless she was 100% sure about it.

"I...I'm not sure."

"haha. For someone saying I'm indecisive, so are you!"

"I guess you're right." He rested his arm comfortingly across her shoulder and brought her in for a quick hug before letting her go.

"But no matter what you decide to do Pans, I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"I have no doubt about that, you big lug."

"I am not a lug!" He huffed.

"Haha, no, you're not, but I had to say something to lighten up the emotional mood." She smirked

"You hag!"

"There we go, back to normal. But you've used that one. Losing your touch?" He opened his mouth slightly, before shutting it as his retorts all seemed to revolve around the word hag. Either he really was tired, or he had really started to loose his touch.

"I blame life."

"Don't we always? Draco...how do you feel about Harry?"


	36. Chapter 36: Figuring things out

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

/on the other side of the phone/

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 36: Figuring things out

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

The question had left him somewhat speechless. They had been on the topic of love after all, how had he not seen this trap coming straight at him? He had walked right into it, and there was no way he could deny her without looking like a complete and utter bastard.

"Ah...Pansy...really?" Was all he could utter, stuttering over his words for reasons he didn't know.

"You need to talk about it sometime! Might as well now that we're having a heart to heart!" She was getting bouncy again, and the eager glint in her eyes told him that she had been waiting for a while to ask him that particular question. He frowned somewhat at the excited look in her eyes. To be honest, he didn't want to answer any questions related to the brunette, yet he supposed, in some crazed way, she could be right.

"Do you regret going out with him?" His frowned turned into a slight smile. There was no doubt in his mind what the answer would be.

"I would never do that. Not in a million years. No matter how much pain it caused. It taught me many things, and shaped me into a better person. I owe a lot to Harry Potter."

"He meant a lot to you, I take it?"

"That's a stupid question Pans, we both know how I felt about him."

"Just making sure that you remember it." She pouted slightly, looking at him intently as if trying to figure him out. He sniggered to himself.

'As if she would find any answers by just looking at me'.

"Do you hate his guts after what he did?"

"No...not at all..." He sighed wearily. He had never been one to share personal information. He always found it hard to bear his heart for others to comment on.

"Do you hate him a little?"

"No Pans.."

"Does he make you nervous?" When she didn't get an irritated answer straight away she knew she'd hit the jackpot. He looked to the side table with a frown, and for a moment she worried he would grab his wand and erase her memory of the conversation.

"I won't think any less of you." His eyes found hers again, the dull eyes slightly upset at finding only one answer to give.

"Yes. He makes me nervous as hell!"

"Why is that?" Silence, once again. She wanted to growl, wrap her hands around his neck and shake him back and forth. He was hell to deal with when he wanted to be an insufferable git.

"You know you're not making it any easier or me, right?"

"I'm, well aware of that fact." He smirked at the annoyance seen in her clenched fists.

"Haha, thanks!" She muttered sarcastically, to which his smirk grew bigger, only earning a glare in return.

"I repeat, why does he make you nervous?"

"Because I'm confused a hell! I...I'm not sure why I keep looking at him, or seeking him out...I..."

"Doesn't that mean you still like him?" She blinked in confusion.

"That's just the thing! It's just so familiar, and I love that, but at the same time, I can't place what it is I keep going back for! Is it my Ice or actually Harry?" One hand went up to slowly massage his forehead. This question was only stressing him out. Why had he felt obligated to answer?

"It's ok...I'm not sure, Draco. I've never seen a situation like this before. It could be possible you keep searching him because he has a part of your soul, but maybe you should consider the fact that not only is he part of your soul, he IS part of your soul." Draco raised his eyebrow once more.

"Pans..."

"Soul mates! Come on! How cool would that be?"

"Very cool, but we both know that soul mates aren't real." Draco had grown up in a household where love equalled duty. Love meant marrying a person for their pureblood status and never disobeying family. Oh, he had figured out how wrong his parents had been on the subject, yet love at first sight? Soul mates? Those were made up things for people who weren't content with the fact that somebody loved them for who they were. They sought someone that loved the idea of everything they stood for, every breath they took. It was pure madness.

"It could be! Some people are made for each other, call it what you want."

"And you think we were made for each other?"

"I've never seen you happier, and apparently the same goes for Harry." Where she had had time to ask about how Harry had been doing, Draco did not know. He was torn between the fact that it was nice to see them all getting along so well again, and the fact that he didn't like her inquiring about Harry and Draco to everyone in the house.

"It's all just so complicated! The whole Ice thing, and then Saito..." Pansy suddenly gripped his pale wrist with tan fingers, gripping tightly to gain all his attention.

"Promise me one thing, Draco..."

"What? What does that look mean?" That determined look, lips set in a thin line, and grasp tight across his skin. She was serious about this request.

"Promise me that next time you see Harry you will try to figure it out. Which one it is you keep searching for?"

"Pansy..." He tried to remove his hand from her grasp, but she held firm, and he was in no mood to be forceful.

"You have to! If you do that, then I'll tell Yasmin how I feel next time we meet. Deal?"

"Fine." He sighed. What had he gotten himself into? That smirk was all he needed to know that she was pleased with herself.

'Just what the hell was she up to?'

* * *

Had he not previously been scanning the room, Saito would never have seen the slight moving edges in the shadow showing the arrival of another entity. However, it hadn't been through the door. A blob of dark black in human form seemed to take a step out of the wall, a slight shivering outline setting it apart from the black background it stood on.

"What are you doing here, Alakai?" Sharp, milk colour teeth opened into a manic grin. Mischief broiling in his white eyes.

"Haha, just back from a mission I truly enjoyed." Saito raised an eyebrow as Alakai leaned his elbows on the windowsill, crossing one leg over the other in a casually relaxed pose.

"What? You have news for me? Information of great value?"

"Defiantly. Normally, I would punch you for using me for such a mundane and personal task, but I enjoyed this. You? Not so much." He cackled gleefully at what he'd found. Oh, he would love to see that pathetic constant smile wiped off of Saitos face.

"Just tell me already!"

"He's hiding something alright. Something you won't be happy about, that's for sure."

"Tell me now!" Saito walked menacingly up to the other, growling as he approached. Alakai merely held up a hand in front of him, telling the other to stop right there with a 'tsk'.

"Your boy toy has lost his powers to your enemy!"

"What?" Saito frowned, only causing the others smirk to widen even more.

"Hahaha, you know what that means don't you? He's lost part of his soul."

"That's not true! It can't be true!"

"Don't believe the messenger, then. Why not just ask the source?" A book came sailing in his direction, slamming into the wall as Alakai seemed to merge into the wall, manic cackle still in place, trailing off to leave Saito alone, clutching another book firmly in his hand and growling as he searched his denim pocket.

* * *

The breeze bought about the soft scent of flowers, the sun shone brightly, bringing on mildly hot weather. The grass was soft beneath his feet, the garden looking unusually bright. It seemed like the perfect weather to be outside. Draco sat in the corner of the garden, knees up, resting most of his weight on his hands placed behind him. He had been cherishing the time alone he'd been given, not sure he was up to another talk just yet.

"Hey, I thought I'd come ask why Pansy and Blaise seem to be avoiding you like the plague." Draco sighed in disappointment as he saw Harry walk across the lawn, trousers rolled up slightly till mid thigh. He had not wanted to see him till he'd had time to think things through.

"I need you to sit down with me, please."

"Huh?" Harry placed a piece of shaggy hair behind his ear. He didn't mind sitting with the blonde at all. It had been the use of the 'p' word that had him shocked. The blonde hadn't used it ever since they'd met up again. It was odd, and he liked it.

"Don't huh me, you're so uncouth!"

"Is this an element problem?" Harry slowly lowered himself to the floor beside Draco, feet sprawled out in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

"Void?"

"Er...yeah." Draco frowned. Not really, but what other excuse did he have to stay around Harry for long periods of time? Gulping, he tried not to think as he shifted to sit between Harrys legs. The brunettes hands automatically went up to massage his head, as if it would help keep Void at bay.

"Ok, just...stay there."

"Draco..."

"Shush."

Draco turned his head slightly so his cheek was resting against Harrys cheek. Ice was there, he could feel it, and he let out a sigh before he even realized it. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to relax. He felt cool, relieved with the icy touch that rested on his head.

Was this what he wanted? He had to admit, the Ice had relaxed him upon contact. It had made him feel lighter, healthier in some way. What had Pansy been talking about? No matter which angle he looked at it from, it was the ice he craved.

He shifted slightly, his legs moving across Harrys right leg so he could fully press his side into the frost of Harrys chest. That amazing chill that soothed his body. The pull at the back of his mind, reminding him of where it was at all times, calling him. The way it made him feel whole inside to be this close. The way its heart pounded quickly in his ear...

His eyes snapped open as a gasp escaped his lips, the hands in his hair pausing for a second before continuing.

The way its heart sounded? Ice? Pressing himself even closer to Harrys chest, he realized he was listening to Harrys heartbeat.

Slowly, he turned to look at the brunette, unsure what the hell he was doing, dislodging tan hands from his head and back onto the ground to balance the both of them.

The way his own heart raced, the way his stomach knotted, the hitch of breath of disappointment when Harrys touch had left him. Harry hadn't held him like this for what seemed an eternity, and when he had, he had been so out of it from loosing himself to Void, that he had never really paid the brunette much attention.

A flurry of swear words entered his head the minute the disappointment had registered. He knew exactly what that feeling meant.

After all, he'd felt that feeling once before.

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on here..." Harry mumbled as Draco continued to stare at him, especially with the horror that seemed to filter into those eyes. He was confused as hell. Hold him till Void stops? Call for help? He did look slightly pale...

Draco jumped away from Harry, making the other fall onto his back with a soft 'humph', before leaning up on his eyebrows.

"What the hell? Are you ok?"

"I...I..." Think...think...think! Dammit! His mind was completely blank. Did he really...was he really...

His phone rang, and for the first time in a long while, he was glad that his thoughts had been interrupted.

"Hello?"

/Draco. I think we need to talk/

Just when he thought he couldn't get in to any more trouble!


	37. Chapter 37: Black or White

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

/on the other side of the phone/

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 37: Black or white

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Draco felt like pulling his hair out! It was unbelievable! He currently sat at the top of the stairs unsure of what to do. He could hear the others in the living room, they were playing some sort of board game. Monopoly, maybe? He had never been a fan of board games, however, the concept remained the same. How was that fun?

He had been thinking in his room for what seemed an eternity, figured out an answer, got half way down the hall way to the stairs before he dropped down to the floor (this case the top step), and had a complete mind change. That in turn led to more arguments in his head, more thinking, hence the wanting to pull out hair. He rather liked his hair, however, so tried to refrain from doing so. The banister would have to do.

He wanted, no, needed to make up his mind! He wanted Pansys advise of course, along with Hermoines, but he was figuring out what was wrong was needed before that discussion.

He had gone back home, basked in the familiar glow of the nest he'd created for himself and played with Asher. He had missed the dog, and had enjoyed taking him to the park to play fetch with a tennis ball before returning to talk to its other owner.

Things had started off well with Saito, until he started realising that he was, in fact, comparing their relationship with his previous one to Harry. It had freaked him out upon realisation. This had never been the case before, and he blamed it all on his prior revelation earlier that day.

The way he was touched, the way he was looked at, he almost burst out laughing when he even compared the way the two made tea! It was bordering on absurd! All in the space of two hours! A few hours ago he had been content ignoring the brunette, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible so he could return to his 'normal' life with Saito.

Then came that blasted heart beat! That pounding, fast-paced heart beat that echoed warmly, even through the icy skin that retained it. If he hadn't have placed his ear on his chest, none of this would be happening! Argh!

It was all Harrys fault! That's right, blaming Harry was still an option he realised with a smirk, but it didn't solve his dilemma.

Upon entering Rons house, Harry had walked up to him to ask if he was feeling any better. Dracos jaw jammed shut, his eyes dropped to the floor and he made a dash for it before Harry realised that he had begun to blush. His cheeks felt hot to the touch! Dammit! He was no better than Pansy!

But it didn't mean anything, whatsoever. He was comparing Saito to a Harry he had left behind. Wasn't he? He was just so confused!

To make matters worse, Saito had managed to gain the information that Harry possessed part of his soul, and he was nowhere near happy, not that Draco had expected him to be. The whole subject, however, had led to one massive argument. That Draco couldn't be trusted, but then, neither could Saito. The one lied, and the other spied. At least they agreed that the distrust was mutual.

Ok, Draco had to admit, finding out your boyfriend lost half his soul to his ex who happened to be your enemy was worse than being spied on. If the tables had been turned, Draco wouldn't have been happy either.

Explanations had been given, voices had been raised, words had been said.

Saito was scared of loosing him, Draco realised that fact. Enemies always had to come back to the fact that there was something they disagreed upon, no matter how nice they act to one another. The fact remained, that eventually, their differences had to come in play. He had to realise that if he hadn't started dating Saito, then maybe he would have really waged war.

Then again, what stopped him from waging war if he decided to give up their relationship? Would he forsake what Draco had tried to teach him? Would he turn out to really be the bad guy? There was a part of Draco that wanted to cry at that thought. If he ever left, would Saito merely revert to who he'd once been as if Draco had never made a difference? Were they really only in a truce because they didn't want to loose each other?

He was a hypocrite. He had changed from how he had been as a boy. As he was now, had he been given a choice, he would never be able to merely kill people as part of a legacy his once-mentor had planned out for him. So why should Saito think that way? Had Draco been a real Death Eater, then his relationship with Harry would have been doomed. He was almost sure that Harry would have chosen the light side over him.

No matter how much you love someone, if you see something you abhor, you get scared, disappointed, even stop loving in most cases.

'Could you see the great Harry Potter killing innocent muggles just so he could continue to be with me?'

Looking at it all in that perspective, was there really a possibility that their relationship could survive? They were no where near as bad as Voldemort, then again, Draco had only ever seen them on their best behaviour.

Could Saito live a peaceful life? He half-lived one already. With the truce, there had been no raids, wars, battles, no mischief or malicious intent in sight. Only a cosy house, a dog, and a sister that regularly came over to annoy. It seemed fairly simple and regular already. There would be a chance that maybe; just maybe, Saito would pick him over war.

Could he live how Saito lived before? To be honest...he didn't know. For one, by the time they found out about one another, they were too far gone and called a truce, he never really knew if Saito had been part of the attacks or any major plans. Even then, he had once been accustomed to the ways of the dark. It was a childhood friend. He sure that if it presented itself to him once more, he could face it with composure.

But did he want to?

He had told the truth when he said Harry Potter had changed him. He had learned many things about the world, both magical and muggle alike from the brunette, as well from Ron and Hermoine. And he had liked it, though he was loathe to admit it. He had liked the change. And the resounding no that echoed through his mind a second later only seemed to support that fact. No. He wouldn't be able to go back to the way things had been before Ice, before Harry.

He was beginning to see no way out of it, Pansy had been right. There could be no grey patch. He was too ingrained in this mess to sit back and watch the two fight sides fight. Both sides now contained friends. One side had his moral support, yet the other side needed guiding support.

What to do? What to do?

It wasn't a good question to ask, because although he hated the answer because of its quick realisation, he would always pick the side of his friends before the side of the forgotten.

What did that mean? Did he have to give up on friends already based on frail bonds? What about Miya and Yasmin?

He jerked at the thought of Yasmin. What would that mean for Pansy? With an aching pang, he realised that perhaps that would be best for Pansy. If you never confess, then you can never get hurt.

He didn't like that thought, especially with how giddy and happy she'd seemed about finally finding someone to love.

He felt like banging his head against the railing. He had just confused himself even more. He had just brought a faction that didn't really concern him into the equation.

Matters of love, matters of Harry and Saito and Pansy. He'd put them to the side right now and face those questions one at a time. For now, the more important query needed an answer first.

He made his way down stairs in determination. He was ready for the next step.

Ron had heard him come down the stairs. He knew it was Draco, after all, there was nobody else up there. It hadn't been his go, and there were so many of them, that it took a while before it came back to him. He was bored at having to wait.

He couldn't help but grin when Draco reached the bottom of the steps and turned to face them. He nudged Blaise next to him, pointing his head subtly in the direction of the blonde. Blaise in turn grinned and sat back to view the blonde fully.

He knew that look. That aggravating determined and mind made up look. He had come to a conclusion. A conclusion they had known he was thinking about.

Oh, they'd known. They tip toed around him so he could make up his mind. Get a plan of action.

Boring was about to be turned upside down.

"What's the plan, boss?" Blaise sniggered, drawing everyone else's attention away from the game and to Draco.

"We call Cherrie. It's time we all got together again."


	38. Chapter 38: Rebellion

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**XxHushHushxX:** Yay! Awesome review again! Thanking you! :p Hehe, there is no doubt in my mind what the end pair should be!

**Helen:** Thank you! Glad to know you like it, and hope you continue to do so! XD

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 38: Rebellion

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

The rain pelted down outside. Smashing against windows, falling quickly, and strongly. The moon illuminating puddles in the dark streets outside. A row of neat houses on each side, tiled roofs dripping tears onto concrete floors or dewy grass below. It was a cold night, a windy breeze making the rain fall in odd angles.

She didn't mind much. The house was warm, the lights lending a cosy tone to the rose colored living room. She hummed as she continued watching the rain from her window ledge. She'd always liked rain, particularly when it was outside and she was warm inside, blanket around her petite body and hot chocolate with marshmallows being prepared in the kitchen by her mother.

She could almost smell it and licked her lips in anticipation. It was a tradition they had started since her brother was a baby. They would send him to bed and prepare hot chocolate and have a long chat about what had been going on in their lives.

'Hmm?'

Odd. For a second she thought she had caught a glimpse of something that looked like a big animal...considerably larger than a dog...Or perhaps it was a trick of the light, the moon could have been covered by large clouds, making a momentary large shadow.

Just in case, however, she feared for her dog outside in the back garden. Bones was a black Irish sheepdog they had saved from the pound, and although he was considered big, he was also incredibly friendly. If there was a fox or bear about, not like there could be, of course, she'd rather he be inside than in the dog house.

"Mum! I think I saw something outside! Maybe we should bring Bones inside!" She pursed her lips as it took her mum a while to reply.

"But darling! Bones is a watch dog! If something's outside, shouldn't outside be where he should be? He's a big dog! No small fox would want to cross him!" The reply was somewhat muffled by the white painted door, but the words were still clear.

True. There had been a few sightings of foxes lately, and a few missing cats reported, but no dogs, especially those around the size of Bones. Maybe she was just worrying.

Turning to look outside again, she began humming.

*Bark , Bark, Bark*

Growling, barking. From the back garden. She was on her feet instantly.

"Mum?"

"It's fine! Nothing to worry about! He's just warding off some woodland creature! I'll be out in a second! Why don't you sort out a fire for us?"

She sighed, cringing as the barking continued, maybe even intensified. Her brother was going to wake up at this rate, and it was a school day tomorrow as well. She stoked a fire, breathing deeply to keep calm from shouting that maybe something was wrong, but mother knew Bones best. Surely she would know if something was out of place.

Sudden whining and silence. She could hear her mother muttering, and the sound of the back door open. Finally! She huffed, sat down and made herself comfortable, awaiting her mothers return. Hhhmm, it had been a while now hadn't it?

"Mum?" Nothing.

"Mum!" Maybe she was still outside calming bones down? She'd go help out. Taking soft steps across the carpet, she carefully pushed the door open and peeked around. Their's was the sort of kitchen where the counter tops were right beside the door and if someone entered, could squish you in an uncomfortable fashion.

No one. Opening it completely, she made her way to the open back door. The wind was howling, the rain still pouring, and the garden pitch black. Where was the light? Shifting a few cereal boxes aside, she pushed on a switch which would allow the back garden to be flooded with light.

She couldn't contain the scream.

Bones and her mother both lay on the floor...well, pieces of them. What stood over the red damp grass, was an immense animal. Something that looked like it ought to be a wild cat...but which one...she didn't know.

It was a deep orange, its tail and ears printed black, its paws and majority of its legs a pure and fluffy white. It was a mixture of stripes and odd leopard spots. Though the greatest threats were its massive and flexing paws and its maw, poised open, elongated teeth set in a terrifyingly red soaked growl.

She stepped back a bit; maybe she could close the door in time. Bad move. The minute she moved, the creature was in action, straight for open door. There was no time to close it, it was much too close. And even if she closed it in time, there was no time to lock it. The creature was much too big and could knock it open easily in the process of her fumbling.

Her feet took her hurriedly, and the rest seemed almost like a dream, a wild rush of a blur. A door flung open, tripping up the stairs, and flinging herself into the furthest door on the right. Locking it with a click and turning to meet wide eyes.

"W...What's happening?"

His hair was mussed, probably just woke up from the shout and the barks. He was clutching his covers tightly, knuckles white. A hint of tear tracks down his cheeks. The dog probably had him scared...for good reason. She scrambled to his bed, and dragged him out by the wrist.

"We have to go! We have to go now, ok?" She tried her best to keep calm, but her own tears were probably giving her away.

The door splintered. Growls and roars from the outside. It splintered once more. There wasn't much she could do.

"Help me get the door open!" she gasped, jumping onto the bed as another crash started to splinter the door in the middle. She tried; her hands were sweaty from fright and wiped away tears. The metal hook refused to budge, no matter how many times she tried. Her brother wailing in the background.

She didn't need to hear the big echoing bang to know the creature had made it through the door. She made eye contact with it through the reflection from the window, and gulped to hold down the sob that was straining to escape her throat as the thing opened its massive jaws.

* * *

The rain hadn't let up, though he had to admit that that it didn't particularly bother him. What he didn't like about this situation?

It was taking up so much of his time! What was taking her so long!

He snorted into the darkness that constantly surrounded him. He was in a park, the fourth bench from the third entrance. He stood away off from it, hiding from the light the lamp post next to it was cascading. Not that he was afraid of light, just that if some one were to come along, he was sure his appearance would 'freak them out' as they say.

The soft thud of hooves appeared behind him. So she was hiding too then? He almost chuckled at the thought. Hooves turned to bare tan feet, claws into elegant, yet calloused hands. Fangs turned to a row of shiny human teeth. The antlers, however, remained.

He guessed it was for show as female deer never had antlers that big.

"Finished devouring your row of houses?" he sniggered.

"It's not a row of houses! It's a pattern!" She growled, the remnants of her former cat self in her yellow slit eyes and the streak of red that dripped down the corner of her mouth.

"You could almost be considered attractive when you're animalistic like this." He grinned, his teeth stark white against the smoky black o his face.

"You say that again and there'll be a hove up your ass!"

"Ooo, kinky!" She rolled her eyes and took hold of his arm forcefully. Something he'd always appreciated about her. He admitted it, he looked demonic, all shadow like, only his eyes and teeth discernible from the ash that surround him. She didn't mind in the least. He didn't hold any delusions, however, that it was because she saw them as friends. No, she saw him as a lower being, lower class. He was omega in Carsly's pack. Yet they shared a common goal that their alpha did not.

Alakai's grin widened at the thought of what was about to happen next. And grabbing her wrist just as tightly, melted into the shadows of the ground, leaving behind no evidence that they had been there in the first place.

* * *

Above the tree tops, just below the clouds, the pattern Carsly had made was there without a doubt, though not visible when you didn't know what to look for.

She had been busy that night. She had gone on her first killing spree in what seemed like ages. Muggles were her target, yet nothing about the order she had used was random.

If one were to connect the houses she had visited, a symbol becomes visible. One that would change the semi-peaceful life the world had fallen into since the war with Voldemort.

The Dark Mark.


	39. Chapter 39: Last piece of the puzzle

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 39: Last piece of the puzzle

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

"I am serious when I say I want nothing to do with war!" She whispered in a soft voice.

Cherrie Everdeen was not known for violence; on the contrary, she was very much a pacifist. She believed in sorting out problems orally, so when Draco had told her about the deal between him and Saito, she had thought their problems solved.

She had had no problem melding into her new life. Her mother had been of muggle origins, and her father wasn't one of those pure blood obsessed wizards. She knew what it felt like to live and breathe without magic, well...the normal kind of magic. Elements didn't count, it was...shall we say...part of her.

She curled a pale finger through almost white curly hair and bit a pale pink lip. Did they really have to fight? Wasn't the war over? Wasn't the situation contained?

"Cherrie...no one wants to start a war, but its something we have to do."

"Why? They seem to have stopped their dubious attitude, so why attack like a coward when their backs are to us?"

Blaise snorted and hitched up an eyebrow.

"They have their claws and fangs out to the world; you just want peace too much to notice it."

"And you don't?" She slammed her porcelain cup onto the table, a slight clatter moving its contents in ripples. Her blonde locks bellowed out with the force of standing up, the chair scraping backwards almost awkwardly.

The room was small, a tiny cottage with a roof slightly low, wooden beams and white walls. She preferred it that way. She had found it highly amusing when the tall red head complained about the short stature of the roof.

"Blaise, what good will be done by waging war? More blood shed! It will end up being another big war with countless casualties and innocents involved. Is that something you want?"

"I'm not sure you understand the consequences of not fighting." Pansy said softly, trying not to sound forceful.

"Sure, fighting will kill people, it's inevitable, but think about it properly Cher. Think about how many more people will die with us standing by idly. How many years will you sit by and do nothing? The radio will report it; you'll see it on the news. Sudden deaths, countless many, more than if you'd taken a stand, and the number will continue to rise because they can now literally get away with murder. Will you be ok with that Cherrie? Will you be ok watching the world crumble to the ground because of your own petty, selfish desires?"

She received a subtle kick in the leg under the table as she almost spat the last part at Cherrie. Said girl had started to back away a little until she could shift backwards in her chair no more, back pressed tightly to the frame and neck leaning slightly backwards.

Pansy had a way with words. She always started off so softly and gently, and for one gullible second, it seems she has all the patience in the world to talk things through clearly and calmly. However, Pansy is a creature fuelled by emotion, her own speech starts to pump her up, and her veins fill with fire. She gets geared up, and angry, or sad depending on the mood.

Pansy glares at Draco non-too-subtly, making certain everyone knows she's suffered for his rudeness.

"She means it in a nice way though..." Cho cuts through the silence, trying to make the youngest of the group feel comfortable once more.

Blaise slaps the palm of his hand over his face and chuckles minutely. Trust Cho to try and lighten the mood with something that doesn't reassure what so ever. All in all, she reinforced what Pansy said, and he genuinely thought she wasn't aware of it.

Cherrie smiled though, having picked up on the fact that Blaise was trying to keep in his laughter at the awkward situation. Funny, isn't it? When laughter was at its most unacceptable or discomfited, it was at its most contagious. She couldn't help but crack her own smile.

It didn't mean she was more at ease with Pansy, but she knew at least the others wouldn't rage at her like Pansy did. If only she knew that three of her present elemental peers could lash out at any opportunity. Blaise supposed it was good indeed that Cho had been the one to respond.

"I'm..." she slumped her shoulders slightly, fringe obscuring light grey, almost white eyes. "I'm not sure what the best option is. My head and my heart tell me different things. I want normal...I have normal! I can't just come back after this. It means relocation, another path in life to choose...another stupid choice to make!"

Hermoine laid a soft hand on a pure white turtle neck top, making Cherrie jump slightly, before relaxing at the smile the other had trained on her.

"It's natural. Changes are hard to take in. I also get that you're still young. You want to live a little, but in your own terms. You want to see the beauty of the world, make friends, and find love. Everyone wants it, especially to fit in. I also understand the position you've been put in. You were incredibly young when Dumbledore started training you, by then we'd already had encounters of the bad kind. We were accustomed to it, especially the other four in your group. This is pressure, the life or death kind. It's not easy to make, and no one should ever force you into such a decision...in normal circumstances

I'm not saying this to change your mind, that's up to you, but you have a gift Cherrie. You have a type of magic one can only dream of. However, you're not the only one. You know your gift and what you can do with it. Can you imagine someone exploiting such a gift on the general population? It's ok, if you don't want to join. Like I said, we can't force you, and no one should have to. You are capable of making your own decisions now."

The blonde stared at the brunette beside her for some time, studying her for the first time. She had known none of the others that came with the other elementals, she had been in a year far below theirs to know them. Well, everyone knew the golden trio, but in the sense of communication and knowing a person well enough to call them friend. She had nice cheekbones and soft looking skin. She sat composed; she wasn't tensed, yet not slouching from relaxation either. She looked comfortable, and like she knew everything there was to know about life, nothing could touch her.

"And what would you do?" Her voice came out smoothly, like she hadn't just been strained or criticised.

"Fight. It was something I was made for."

"Fight?" Cherrie smiled minutely, and Hermoine couldn't help but laugh at her sheepish reaction after she realised what tone had spilled out with that single word. Disbelief.

"I am like a nail, by myself, I look plain, I have my uses, but nothing fancy, nothing unique, special...well...nothing much. You throw in a few pieces of metal, meld me as part of a well oiled machine, and I shine. I work as part of a team. I have a function, and that function keeps my part of the machine afloat. But that's the thing about a machine. You need all the parts for it to work."

Her face tinted red as she got a variety of looks from her friends present at the humble house. Ginny's eyes were wide and tear filled, her hand clutching the table slightly at what she deemed a beautiful speech. Harry looked torn between bemused and thankful at what he was hearing. Ron looked at her with serious eyes that made her smile. He thought it was true, she could see it all.

She had never dated all that much...she had been preoccupied with other things. There had been a guy she liked down the street before she'd joined Hogwarts. They never talked much, but they had exchanged books every now and then. It had been romantic, yet she had been too shy to say anything, let alone look him in the eye. Besides, he'd had a girlfriend. At some point in time, she had to admit she'd been attracted to Harry. It was a small crush, one unfortunately induced by the fact he was a legendary figure she'd just read about in her first magical book: Hogwarts a History.

It wasn't something she was proud of, to think she had been attracted to his power and status before she had deemed him friend.

There had even been Krum, who had come along at the most convenient of times to make Ron jealous. No, that didn't sound right either... She had liked Krum. Not only was he a kind person contrary to his somewhat distant appearance, he came at a time when she had needed someone. A time she hated to remember, and a name that still irked her: Lavender.

But you knew you found someone when you could interpret their every move, knew what they were saying without a word. It was a communication only they could perceive. Special and mind blowing to know someone that well.

She had once thought what would have happened hadn't they come rescued her from the troll in their first year of Hogwarts. They never would have bonded, and she would have been miserable. She was sure of that much.

"What's your role?" The question brought her out of her own world, and she was happy to realise she had remained in control while her mind had wandered.

"My role?" she hummed slightly. She did a variety of things, but so did the others. There was not just one skill she had available in her arsenal. Where exactly could you place her?

"The mother." Draco sniggered as he answered for her. Hermoine turned to him with an offended look.

'Really? Out of all the things he could perceive her role as...the mother?' He held his hand up to stop her from talking and leaned his elbows on the table so Cherrie could see him better from where he sat obscured by Blaise.

"When you need advice, as a child, you tend to turn to a parent, in this case, Hermoine. This talk you're having? She's calmed you down from the first word. There's just something about her that you trust. She feels safe and familiar even though you've never met. She's undeniably loyal, she thinks of your safety above all else. The spells she learnt, she studied specifically to torment those who hurt the ones she loves, and to protect the ones she cherishes. All in our sake, she constantly learns more, reaches for more, so she can help, do anything that we ourselves can't.

She's the glue that holds this operation together, I'm sure if she weren't here we would be at each others throats more often than not. More importantly, she's here to teach.

She teaches you things she had to learn the hard way with a smile on her face. Runes, magical signature, anything you can imagine, she is a pool of wisdom, and she is willing to share. She is the team of experts you call in when the normal police don't work, she has the answers you can't find when the library is being unhelpful.

When she says she was made to fight, it means she was given the gift of being able to do anything in the world that average people can't do. She's like a frigging swiss army knife. You can't bundle her up us being one thing, which is why I say she's the mother of the group."

Hermoines mouth opened a little at first, but turned into a soft smile after thinking that the words were of a soft and kind nature. She didn't mind being 'mother' if he thought of her in that manner, she felt honoured. There was a resounding murmur and nods that spread across the table's occupants, that made her smile even more.

"Does this mean I can punish you when you're bad?" she grinned.

"Hahaha, no Hermoine...don't overdo it!" He beamed back.

"Are you part of this machine?" Cherrie asked softly, staring Draco in the eyes. He was taken aback by the question. Was he? If he said yes, did that mean he would leave everything behind he'd accomplished with Saito? Did that mean that the elementals had now decided to join forces with Hermoine and team...with Harry? Did they see it that way?

Carefully scanning the room, he saw most people had cast their eyes aside, as if they already knew the answer. One set of eyes regarded him with intense curiosity, however. Just out of reach, emerald green that radiated frost stared back at him, and his eyes remained frozen to his.

Harry didn't say anything. Didn't move his finger tip in thought, or cock his head like he always did in such situations. He was a relaxed statue, staring as if Draco could give him the answers by merely looking his way.

They did see it that way, didn't they? After all, they were on the edge of war, even though they hadn't done anything yet, they had before. What stopped them from doing it again...He thought about what would happen if he left Saito behind...would he nod in sadness, knowing it was what would happen all along? Would he fight it, try to win him back? Or would he unleash his dogs against the world for something that seemed like betrayal?

In the end, his thought pattern was on the same level as Cherries. He didn't want to fight. Not against new friends he'd made, not against Yasmin, or Saito. However, if left alone...would it really be alright? He'd met some of them, they were defiantly eager to attack. They were losing patience.

"Yes..." he said hesitantly, averting his eyes back to Cherries.

"I...I know it's hard to think about actually going out and killing someone, even fighting with someone, it's a scary thought. You have to be cold hearted not to think that way. No human wants to have blood on their hands. But...Whether I like it or not, I have been given something to prevent people from suffering. Rather I suffer, than many thousands more..."

Cherrie hummed once more, twirling a finger through her hair. She turned to look at Harry.

"It is hard." He added, raking his hand through raven locks.

"It was for me and still is. But Draco has the right idea. If I could stop people losing their lives all by myself, I wouldn't hesitate about it. And I didn't. Then again, I killed a guy I hated, you don't know these people. To kill a stranger is something different, you'll always be wondering if they were innocent or not. But we'll be there with you, all of the way. I had help; I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own. And you won't need to either. Remember? We're all a part of a well oiled machine."

She pursed her lips in thought, silence stretched on for what seemed like hours.

"I will, under the knowledge that you realise I'm not 100% for the idea. I won't fight unless I have to, and I'm staying right here to lead my normal life…..but when things get tough...I'll be there."

"That's all we wanted." Hermoine smiled comfortingly.


	40. Chapter 40: Twisting Waters

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**XxHushHushxX:** Thank you! xx

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 40: Twisting Waters

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

It started off small, a soft sound barely discernible to be heard across the hills. It was something that happened often in the hilly countryside. Wind made noise; it moved trees, bushes, flowers, a cacophony of nature. It was only natural for it to be one of the sounds to persistently follow you throughout the day.

For what seemed like a while, the breeze picked up, and then diminished, for what seemed like a while, almost as if the wind couldn't decide which pace it wanted to be set at. It struggled to maintain a certain pressure, a certain movement of speed that would make it a normal day, and windy weather.

When it started to howl, doors were closed, windows shut and locked firmly. The wind had stabilized, but had decided to blow harder rather than softer.

Although it had been warm, it was probable for English weather to contain lots of wind throughout the day. It was nothing special, sun turned to wind then back again all the time.

Of course, when small things were being pushed along the lawns, one starts getting anxious about it. A gnome with a red hat was knocked over, plastic flamingos plucked out and thrown to the side as if in a fit of tantrum.

It started off with a light blue sky, fluffy white clouds dispersed unevenly, yet far in-between. If you looked outside the window, you could slowly see the vision of blue cloud over into one sheet of white, like a blanket, merging to make a continuous cover.

Slowly, it darkened into a weird and almost eerie brownish-yellow, emanating a wizard of oz kind of glow of disbelief.

There was a change in air pressure, the wind sped up dramatically. A heavy, oppressive feeling, together with a twinge of heat. Something that was akin to a change in gravity, the kind that would makes you feel as though you were being lifted up.

Then there was a loud sound almost like a loud railroad train. Deafening and defiantly dubious as trains of this velocity never approached small countryside's such as this. It's the time where small children start to get scared and their parents lovingly pat them on the back and explain it away.

If you were lucky, you were one of those people that thought it was a noisy storm until they saw the local news and the damage the next day. Or one of those people that stumbled out harmlessly a few hours later, walked up the block and all the trees a little further up had been sheared on one side.

From harmless to deadly serious, twirling fog grows downwards, swaying erratically this way and that until that reaches the bottom. Flung down from the clouds, merging, for what seemed a terrifying moment, the sky and the earth, when actual fact its starting point was a few hundred feet above the ground.

Almost immediately, the column of air steadily turned green. A dark green colour from all the leaves, grass and possible tree limbs that were flying around. Rotating desperately towards a peaceful circle of houses.

When the monster blew over a house, it was picked up and crushed. A full scale onslaught where everything it touched was wrecked, pulled or lifted like a root pulled from the ground.

A tornado by itself is a petrifying sight to behold, deadly and eerily beautiful. It could be considered as nature at its most ferocious.

Tornados normally didn't start out of nowhere, in places where tornados had never hit in thousands of decades. Maybe it was simply time, yet never had they thought they would become recipients of such an event.

Everything seemed to pause for a moment; the air seemed to come to a halt, still. But that's normally where the real trouble hid, wasn't it? A false lull of security before the great hit. Nature could be a destructive mistress and one hell of a bitch when she wanted to be.

Another strange occurrence? The rain came down sideways, almost the size of tennis balls. Pitter patting in an awkwardly fast rhythm as if trying to keep up with the wind.

A thunderstorm combination. The streets quickly filled with water, causing caustic semi-waves to push scrambling people into their broken houses.

A small flood quickly started to form, and soon enough, not only were people scurrying away from the flung objects from the tornado, they were also jumping from car top to car top to keep afloat on the water.

Yet for some strange reason, water accumulated underneath said tornado somewhat insistently enough to turn the swirling mass of air into a tornadic waterspout, very powerful and often associated with the most severe of thunderstorms. Which seemed to be the case.

It's green appearance was filled with water all too quickly, adding the possibility of drowning to its arsenal of killing capabilities. Like most tornadic waterspouts, it seemed to come with a partner. Initially, a prominent circular, light-colored disk appeared on the surface of the water, surrounded by a larger dark area of indeterminate shape.

Eventually, the waterspout became a visible funnel from the water surface to the overhead cloud. The spray vortex rose to a height of several hundred feet or more and created a visible wake and an associated wave train as it moved.

There were screams of course, wailing for help. A reason why they'd picked the country side first. People tended to stick to highways unless they came across traffic or were genuinely heading in that direction. No one would help until it was essentially too late, and by then they had hoped to shift their natural disaster to a new location.

Running a pale hand through deep blue hair, she chuckled at the fact they were hoping it was all going to end. It was true that the lifespan of a tornado was short, a few hours possibly, maybe even a bit more, or less give or take, even less time for one of the water variety. This, however, was by no means a normal water covered tornado.

They could keep doing this for days on end if need be, of course, where would the fun be of staying in a town they could destroy within an hour? Oh, no one was coming out alive; she would make sure of that.

She pursed her lips in a strangely serious fashion and glanced at the concentrating female beside her. She had the hardest part of the job; then again, she had to concentrate more to keep her element under control. No, she wasn't vain; Miya was merely young and inexperienced.

However, the more her foggy blue eyes stared at the others wind swept appearance, the more she wondered where this command had come from. Her brother had never looked interested in the prospect of continuing what they'd started, especially now when he had so much to loose.

She had to admit, thinking back on it now, for Carsly to give her commands from Saito was rare too. Ok, admittedly it had never happened before. Saito was one of those people that would tell you what to expect to your face.

Did that mean that she was actually going against her own brothers orders? She wouldn't put it past Carsly to start something like this, especially with the animalistic impatience she often adapted. It was a pity she wasn't more like a cat most of the time.

Admittedly though, scanning back to the scene before her...this was kind of fun. She missed the thrill of water slipping through her fingers as it snapped a persons neck, or the sensation of feeling the last struggle before the final death as her element encased a human being.

It was part of what she was, part of what she wanted. Surfing, swimming, sure she loved those things. Anything with water and cold temperature, or combined to make snow, was music to her ears. Touching it, hearing it, feeling it or through it...she was addicted to it.

Like the rolling tides that occasionally swept a poor unsuspecting swimmer into deeper waters more than you would like to think, she had the same urge. She needed to push as much as she needed to pull. Ebbing and flowing. Alakai often teased her rare tantrums as being influenced by the moon. They did have the uncanny ability of striking at night.

She briefly wandered if the ocean was ever meant to save things. She had heard of a few people who were meant to drown, but then washed up on shore. Was that the waters doing? Was that why Pansy so frequently sought her out? She hummed at the fact that she realised she had never been so serious in her life as these past few days.

Why? All because she'd shown someone she could cry. Really, no big deal, she could have chalked it down to the rain without the red-head ever knowing...yet she hadn't for some odd reason. More shockingly, she had forced herself to do it for the others sake. It had been refreshing, yet disturbingly intimate. Something she would do with her brother, maybe even Draco perhaps...

She sighed as her ears picked up a heavy silence. Well, it would have been had the air not been filled with a raging tornado, looking vengeful and nowhere ready to stop.

The town lay in ruins. To put it accurately, it looked like you would have to send out an expedition with a ship to find the lost ruins of said village. She winced. She had possibly overdone it. Perhaps when she had been too busy thinking to really concentrate on the amount of water she littered the streets with.

Population of said countryside village: 0.

Mission accomplished.

"You can stop now Miya." She whispered softly, laying a hand on her shoulder and startling the younger female into dropping her tornado as suddenly as taking in a breath. It was gone, no trace apart from what looked now to be a newly created lake. It seemed the tornado had torn chunks out of the earth as well to form a ditch of sorts.

"I was having fun!" She pouted, eyes wide and teary at the prospect of having to stop. Yasmins face was graced with a cheery smirk, and a hand made its way pointedly to her waist, mockingly, as if telling her off.

"Now what have I told you. What is the fun in wasting energy when no ones screaming? It's only amusing when you get to see the last person gasp for breath before flattening on the floor. Now, what have you learned? When all the people are dead...?" She stared expectantly at the other, smirk still in place.

"We find another village?" Yasmin bounced a bit, exciting Miya by the fact she had gotten the question right, and she bounced along with her, giggling as she enjoyed the motion.

"Right. But I have an even better idea. Now, why don't you truly show me how much you've been training, and destroy a city for me? I'll buy you ice cream." She tempted. Blue softly cut waves blew softly as a breeze swept past, easily remedied with the flick of her hand, over the shoulder.

"Can we pair up again? I really enjoyed it!" There was that pout again. Oh, she just looked way too cute with puppy dog eyes!

"I'll tell you what! I'll start you off...hhhhmmm...oh...even better! I have a challenge for you!"

"Tell me! Tell me!" Miya gushed. She loved challenges, especially those that Yasmin set.

"You'll be hungry after the whole demolition thing, so how about you kill off everyone and everything, except the ice cream van? Saves us having to go into town and buy some." Miya hummed, as if she thought she'd been set an easy task.

"I accept."


	41. Chapter 41: The first move

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**crocadile1986**: thank you for the wonderful review!

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 41: The first move

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

His morning had started normal enough. Woken up to a sunny morning, laughter and screams in the air from the many childhood friends that now shared the lively house. He groaned, wondering how none of them had gotten bored of each other yet, though secretly smiled inside...it was just too early in the morning to be this happy.

Alone, but then again, after having settled into married life, there was hardly a day where Cho woke up with him anymore. It wasn't of the dramatic, starting to fall into automatic mode or loving you less variety, though.

She was a busy body, needed to do things, itched for work, or merely to spend the vast amount of energy she always seemed to possess. He smirked at that thought. It did come in handy every once and a while to have such an energetic wife on hand, and he wasn't thinking about house hold chores.

That thought alone made him sigh in frustration. What was he? A school boy? With a raised eyebrow he peeked underneath the covers. No such luck. Energetic had led to thoughts of how quickly she moved, led to how quickly she moved on top of him...naked...on his cock...

Thank goodness she was eager to move around before he woke up, or she'd find out how dirty minded her 'gentleman' of a husband really was.

The shower had revitalised him and restored his normal unblushing nature, had him humming as the happy and cosy atmosphere got to him. He could already smell breakfast. Bacon, maybe eggs...none of which Luna cooked. He could tell the difference by now. He quickly realised how starved he was when his stomach started to grumble in tune to his humming.

Running down the stairs and skipping the last two steps in hunger, he threw the door open, gasping in the scent of good breakfast. He stood there a while, taking in the scene. The room wasn't the biggest room, yet everyone had managed to fit. On tabletops, extra chairs, Ron stood leaning against the back door holding his white plate as he ate.

It reminded him of Hogwarts. His memories were disturbed; however, as Luna had officially dubbed him 'idle'. He was thwarted out the kitchen door with a spatula held by Ginny to go and buy milk of all things at the convenience store.

'Really? Weren't they almost finished eating anyway?'

The front door opened and he couldn't hold back a slight wince as the suns full wrath blazed upon him. It wasn't particularly warm, but it was one of those days where the sun was bright and made you squint so your eyes didn't hurt.

A simple green shirt and dark blue jeans, no hoody or sweater needed. He did briefly think about rushing upstairs to get his sunglasses, but the quicker this was over with, the faster he could eat!

It had taken him a good forty minutes to get there. He hadn't wanted to use a car. The day had been just right. Sun, with only the bare hint of a cool breeze.

"Everyone needs milk. Milk for coffee or tea, milk for cereal, milk to make an omelette, milk just to drink." He winged, aware of the ugly faces he was pulling and the mocking voice he used. And the day had started off so well! He hadn't realised how lazy he'd felt until he'd been needed to fetch something...perhaps it was that he just didn't want to fetch things. Or fetch things now at this exact moment.

He hadn't realised a great many things on his way back, nor was he alert during his internal ranting.

It hadn't been any sort of gradual shift he could remember in the corner of his eye. With the blink of his eyes, the world had vanished. Oh, he could feel the ground under his feet, with a shift of his feet his toes and the pavement underneath when it stumped too hard, the grocery bag in his hand as he clenched his hand tightly.

Vanished hadn't been the right world. It was still there…..he just couldn't see it. Black. Pitch black darkness had flooded his vision. His teeth grated as he clenched his jaw. His eyes weren't adjusting, no lamp light visible.

What alarmed him? No screams. It was amusing as much as factual that when lights were suddenly turned off there was always that one person that shrieked in fright. Had the street been flooded with darkness during a sunny morning, people would have screamed. Things like this didn't happen every day, after all.

He slowly toed off his shoes, glad that he's forgone socks in his haste to get this trip over and done with. His toes felt the pavement gingerly before he took a deep breath and planted himself firmly onto the ground. He was like rock, after all. He was firm and solid, and not going down by some simple push.

And there it was. He was no bat, nor did he have super senses, but he was Earth, and the pressure he felt on the grounds surface straight ahead of him, had a dome around him instantly. Dirt groaned as it threw pavement out of the way to do his bidding. It curled, folded, crushed, melded, till it formed an impenetrable sanctuary.

He cursed profoundly, throwing the bag to the floor, not really caring if the carton of milk was damaged in the process. Not only was the bastard striking this close to home, but he was taunting him by allowing him to know of his presence before hand.

Right, this would be tricky. He would have to try and rely on memory. How he wished he was one of those people who took in and memorised every single detail of their surroundings. He groaned as the thought passed him. He wished he was more like those paranoid death eater scum he hated.

He felt for that pressure again, and with a growl that bared his teeth, he fisted his arms and closed his eyes.

With a 'humph', his right fist jerked up like a jab, with a slam of his left fist towards his right. Earth was moving in front of him, a slab folding upwards, a sudden loss of pressure, a jump? The hit to the right would take care of that. It was followed with a bend of the knees and palms planted to the floor as a grumble alerted him to the earth quake he had just created. He made sure the chasm never came too close to where he hid from the darkness. At least in here, it was a darkness of his own creation. He could trust it.

He felt around once again, and with a startled grunt raised himself out of his cocoon with an earthy platform as his fist flew out to his left, catching something with a sickening and human feeling thud.

"Haha, bravo! This is even more interesting than I thought it would be! You can tell where I am! I haven't figured out how yet, but we have plenty of time for that! Good punch, by the way."

"What the hell!" Blaise growled as he found himself facing that plunging void once more. Out of nowhere, a slice to his leg had him on one knee, growling once more.

"You mother fucker! Stop that already!"

"Hahaha, what colourful language! All the more entertaining!" His head snapped to the right as a solid thud collided with his cheek.

"How is this fair?" he growled almost to himself, not really expecting an answer. Who was he kidding? Did he really expect someone taught by Voldemort to have been taught to fight fairly? Closing his eyes, he willed the platform away, feeling his body fall to the ground with a thick fall. It was painful.

'Not on the pavement anymore then' he grimaced as he felt the road scratch his injured leg. He could stand, the slice hadn't hit anything major. The guy was toying with him! Damn it!

He needed to think fast. Earth quake on a small scale would only shake him off…..no water in the immediate vicinity to make a mud slide…..he hoped there was no one on the streets…..

Down…..down….the slight shuffle of confusion was all he needed to know it was working. He felt an immediate slice to his shoulder, followed by one to his arm. It stung, but he could feel the pressure of his feet sinking. He couldn't help but smirk, even as something heavy whacked against his side, almost sending him stumbling.

Sink!

The next hit had him flying. His sense of direction disorientated, his concentration broke. He groaned as his back hit gravel, his head banging against a car wheel in the process. He had no time to stand, he had barely gotten to his knees before he was sent flying through the air again, landing on a bonnet this time, glass scattering, only stopped by the blanket of sand that had cushioned his blow this time around.

A large chunk of earth suddenly went flying, and if that hadn't worked, most of the street suddenly found itself high in the air, water spilling out into the huge gap it left behind from broken pipes, and with a huge smirk with bust lip, he turned it over, hearing cars fall at the change of gravity, and slammed it back in place.

The breathing down his neck, made him turn around instantly.

"You're holding back…why?" came the angrily hoarse voice.

"If you don't know that answer, then why the hell are you fighting me?"

"If I kill you, I'll kill them all any way. You're saying defeating me now and loosing a few lives won't be worth it?" Blaise clenched his jaw once more. Lives lost were lives lost; he thanked that mentality to Dumbledore. He owed his life to that kind of thinking, and he would live thinking that way for the rest of his life.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were starting to like me! This is the second time we've come across one another." He laughed jokingly.

"You're not taking me seriously are you?" Alakai sighed in exasperation. Oh, he liked this one, for one particular fact. He wasn't as stable as he liked to say he was, from one unhinged person to another. He would recognise it anywhere. He would break, and he will destroy along his path without knowing, and Alakai would revel at having made him so.

Light. Blaise blinked almost painfully at the sudden assault of the sun, and the flashing white of Alakai's teeth.

"You're no fun thinking of others' safety." He vanished into the floor where a tilted car had cast a shadow in a disarray of pavement, road, sand and pipes. The second wince was not from the sudden glaring brightness, but of the mess he had made. Maybe….a slight miscalculation on his part.

It hadn't merely been the street he had used in his fight, but most of the block. It looked like a massive ditch had been dug and a mix of road and houses had been flung in to cover it.

Unfortunately, it wasn't something he could fix….

He stumbled quickly out of the way as people started to peer into the ditch, was that an ambulance he heard? People were starting to notice….and he had to snort at the idea that they hadn't known until now!

He walked back home in deep thought. Either he knew where the house was, or he had been tracking Blaise….both led to an uncomfortable feeling setting in his stomach.

They needed to move house, and soon. The forgotten had obviously begun to make a move.

He entered the house wearily, he wanted to go back to sleep, fuck breakfast!

"Blaise! Where have you been! We've been waiting for you to get back! Did you buy the milk?"

Milk….was not on his mind….was there even a convenience store to buy it from anymore?

That thought brought on heavy guilt, and he pursed his lips at the thought that all the damage that had been done had been caused by him. Sometimes he hated his power for involving everything that stood on it.

"Blaise!" He quickly followed the voice into the living room and rushed in, he was in no mood anymore. He felt guilty, he felt sad, he needed to think…..

"No! I did buy milk! But it is now the very last thing on my mind!" He shouted as the floor beneath them started to shake and he had to breath in deeply to keep himself in check.

"Blaise?" Cho asked softly, standing up from where she had been sitting. His sudden appearance and outburst had shocked the group, and now there was a heavy silence. No one wanted to be the first to ask.

"Are you ok?"

'No, duh!' Cho smiled slightly as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Come on." She gently led him to one of the sofas, which Hermoine and Ginny kindly vacated so he could lay down, hoping she wouldn't mind his dirty clothes on her cream sofa.

"Where the fuck were you people? I mean….have you seen outside?" He started yelling as soon as his aching buttocks hit the sofa.

They stared wide eyed at him before making a rush to the window, one or two making a dive for the door. There were a couple of gasps, a few swear words here and there from one Ron Weasly, followed by a hit from his fiancé.

"Mate, we heard nothing!" Blaise put up a sulking face and crossed his arms.

"You're telling me that next time I get attacked by that mother fucker, you guys won't know? What kind of an elite team are you guys! You suck!"

Although the situation was severe, they couldn't help but laugh, which in turn, bought a smile to Blaise's lips, even though he was still fuming inside.

"We're sorry. But know that we would have been there instantly, had we known you were in trouble!"

He merely answered her with a gentle and comforting touch to the shoulder, and bought her down to lay down with him. Had it been the other way around, he would have worried too. He turned his gaze, however, towards Draco, and stared for a log while before the blonde started to glare at him.

"Are you ready?"

"Who was it?" Draco bit his bottom lip hesitantly.

"Shadow."

"Alakai then." Blaise raised an eyebrow but said nothing else.

"One of the forgotten attacked you?" Neville asked with a mixture of nervousness and curiosity.

"Neville, really, who else could have created a mess so massive?" Blaise kept his mouth shut on the fact that the damage had most likely been his fault.

"Yes. We might need to leave…" His stare rested on Hermoine this time. She nodded briefly and with a hum crossed her arms.

"I'll think of something."

"You always do. But first, I need to go contact the ministry about clearing up the mess supposed wizards made"

Blaise smirked once again, at the whispered conversation between potter and weasly.

"This is seriously wrong, mate! How the hell did we not notice? That is one massive crater!"


	42. Chapter 42: Team complete

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female), adult topics, sexual reference, possible sex, swearing and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Harry x Draco mentioned, Saito (OC) x Draco, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny

This has not yet been Beta'd.

**A/N:** AU! This is set five years after the defeat of Voldemort (I'm sticking to the wand duel cliché between Voldemort and Harry here), and Dumbledore still dies in the same way, albeit this Harry is more inclined to forgive and understand why Draco did what he did (or rather didn't do). Not everything will be according to the original plot line to suite my own plot, and its AU. For certain reasons, you will have to find all this out during the story...unless I suddenly realise it won't be further mentioned, but you need to know it anyway.

'text' is thought previous

"text" talking

* * *

**XxHushHushxX: **Alakai drags you into his shadow, so you yourself and everyone around can't see what's happening around them. I hope that's a better explanation? I wanted to have a one on one fight between the two sides :p

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 42: Team complete

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Run.

Run.

Run!

She ducked behind a corner, hand against her chest, heart thumping loudly in fright, only long enough to calm her breathing down before she ran down the narrow stairs of an alleyway. With knees slightly bent as if it would reduce sound, she went down a small brick passage that seemed to make her claustrophobic although she'd never been afraid of small spaces in her life.

It was night. One of those dark nights where the street lights seemed dimmer than normal, where the air seemed cooler against feverish skin. She couldn't risk turning on a light, couldn't stop long enough to perform a warming charm.

Hood tightly clenched around her pale fist, she sniffed slightly from both cold and fear as she glanced left and right before rushing out of the alley and across the street into a park. Dangerous, yes, but there were bushes to hide in, and the park was massive, it was better to travel through instead of around.

A branch snagged the bottom of her cloak, which she had to pull at to get loose, all the while glancing around her frantically. She was too young for this! Too inexperienced! She wanted her brother, her parents!

This was out of control! When had her life taken such a drastic turn? She laughed bitterly in her head. She saw no mirth in the situation she had graciously been placed. Had they really thought she could go through this alone? What good would this stupid phone give her? Talking would only give her away, and even then, would they get there fast enough? No. Would HE get there fast enough?

Who was she kidding, she really had no right to complain…

She winced when she thought of how clearly she'd told them she could handle herself and that she'd only arrive when the time was right, even when they had tried to convince her otherwise… hah! What better time was there than the present? She was only being chased by a couple of death eaters who had invaded her 'safe' house. No biggie. Right?

She strayed from the slightly paved path and stuck close to the bushes, crouching low and moving slow. She squinted into the darkness to make sure there were no sticks in the way, nothing that would give her away. Although she had seen no one, they could have had the same idea as her, keep low and scout. No, they were hunting whilst she was fleeing.

'How brave' she huffed internally.

Her breathing wouldn't calm, her heart wouldn't stop pounding. She felt warm and her jaw sore from where her teeth clenched. Every sound seemed to echo in her ears, every glint of light from a lamp scared her into thinking she'd been found.

Was she even creeping in the right direction? Perhaps she was going in circles without realising. This was the first time she had been in here!

'Avis!' She jerked slightly at the whispered voice, her heart almost stopping at the thought of them being that close, yet the slight shriek came from the dozens of birds that were suddenly everywhere. She jumped to the side to get out of the way of the pecking birds, yet found herself doe eyed in front of two death eaters.

It seemed like slow motion, she turned and ran as fast as her feet could take her. She had never been fast, yet she was good at turning corners. She kept a zig zag pattern in thought as she kept running forwards, hoping to evade spells she could see the colour of in the corner of her eyes.

Her legs flew from under her suddenly, hot and burning, she cried in surprise.

Run.

Run!

But her legs wouldn't work, wouldn't move when she tried to push up off the ground. She felt liquid forming somewhere, a sliver of something travelling down her leg. She didn't want to look, instead moving her eyes up defiantly to gaze at the two that stood before her, showing her glinting white teeth in the form of a smile standing out from the darkness of their hoods.

Her tongue dipped out to lick a dry lip, her legs flipped to the right side, both hands holding her upper body from the left side. They were shaking so hard she almost thought they might buckle and leave her stranded on her back.

One twirled his or her wand in the air tauntingly before slowly raising it up into the air.

A breeze cooled her skin, her face growing numb from coldness. Had it really been this cold outside?

There was a moment of terror where the sudden thought of being close to death drifted upon her. Yet a sudden cough and bout of almost nausea brought her eyes to the floor. Blood….she was bleeding. Yet when she squinted , the moons rays caught a crystalline drop of something on the stray grass.

It hadn't rained…

The temperature had defiantly dropped…she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

' Don't get your hopes up, don't get your hopes up.'

There was a woosh sound, a heavy breeze, someone running past, or apparition perhaps, because the park she had run into was suddenly alive with a multitude of spells. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, she couldn't even if she tried. Her legs felt wet and sticky, and no matter how hard she tried, her lungs didn't want to cooperate with her.

The sound of attack lulled her into unconsciousness.

* * *

How many times was he going to have to sit next to a bed and feel this incredible guilt? How many times would someone be hurt by the very ideal he used to support?

They were still out there. Death Eaters, he had seen them before. It meant someone was keeping Voldemort alive. Someone was building an army again for that very same purpose of constructing a new type of world.

Would they never get away from it? Even when dead Voldemort was still causing problems.

He picked up the cloth from the bowl and twisted it to make sure most of the water was gone before placing it on her forehead. Her blonde hair was matted from sweat, her breathing rasping. Her cheeks were stained red from exhaustion, fever and cold.

How long had she been running? The black bags under her eyes plainly showed it had been for a while.

Draco bit his lip sharply. Was he an idiot? He should have thought of calling her more often, should have made sure she took the right precautions. Should have stayed at her house just to make sure she'd be alright at the very least! She was younger by a long shot, she knew less spells, and wasn't of age to apparate. Had she been on foot?

"It's not your fault. You know that much, don't you?" A warm hand squeezed his shoulder softly before Cho moved to the other side of the bed.

"I should have placed her under a charm. Should have made sure she was safe."

"We made sure not to visit each other before the time was right, made sure not to share information just in case. She agreed. She's stubborn, she knew what was out there and even then she begged us not to stay, that she could handle things by herself and get here her own way."

"Of course she would, she was a lot younger then and still it seems, stupidly thought we knew everything and that's why she could handle the rest. You don't get it Cho!" She smiled somewhat sadly. There was lingering regret in her eyes too.

"I do understand. She's so young, and we left her to fend for herself. I'm so proud she made it this far, not like I thought she couldn't handle herself. She can be a spitfire when she wants to be."

"When she's used to you! She shies away from strangers."

"Like a good girl." Cherrie croaked softly. She kept her eyes closed, yet she moved her arms from out of the bed and searched for the cool hand she had become accustomed to reaching for in times of need.

"A very good girl." He moved his chair closer almost automatically, and smiled as he saw Cho lean closer on the same instinct.

"I would have been angry if you kept tabs just because I was younger, even now when I know better I feel the same, and I could see you knew that too, so don't feel sad now. I couldn't call you in time without giving away my position. I'm sorry." Cherrie moaned. She felt incredibly stupid and humiliated as she lay there injured on the bed.

"Never be sorry!" She opened one eye slowly and smiled softly at Cho before shifting her head to glance at Draco.

"Thank you for being there in my time of need. I knew you would be."

Draco stared at her for a while, upon which she opened the other eye to gaze at him in confusion.

"I didn't save you." He admitted stiffly.

"But you were there. I felt it. I was so sure it was you!"

He couldn't help but wince at the sudden reminder of his loss, but forced on a smile that grew more genuine as he said his next sentence.

"No, it wasn't me. But all the same, I'm happy you're here with us again. I'll introduce him to you again later when you get better. You didn't really talk much apart from the whole war thing. Ok?"

'Again?' She thought to herself momentarily before agreeing slowly. Turning her head to the other side once more, a glow radiating about her as she let out a joyous laugh at finding Cho there beside her.

"I'll leave you girls to talk. Call me, if you need help?"

"Always." She whispered happily, before a stream of sentences seemed to slip out directed at the other female.

He stood, happy at the thought of having her back by their side. He had been worried, but his own life had swept him away from thought of how she'd been faring.

"Is she ok?"

Had Harry always just popped up like that?

"Yes." Harry pushed the door open he had been leaning against, and cocked with his head for him to come inside.

Although he felt like saying no, his body had immediately responded by following.

"Calm down." Harry whispered in his ear as he walked past, and he couldn't help but shiver at the cool breath against his neck.

"Hermoine and I worked on a potion the moment we found her. We were able to heal the deep lacerations across her legs. She managed to keep it from going too far, so she should be fine."

"And you?" Draco looked up startled from where he'd been staring at the window and cocked his head slightly to the side. What a stupid question to ask, how was he involved in this mess?

"Am I?"

"Yes and no." He almost rolled his eyes at the answer. Of course it was going to be one of the two. There was something in his voice, however, that led him to keep staring at the brunette. Draco kept the eye contact, although he was suddenly starting to feel like Harry was something more than….him.

"How do you know?"

He inhaled sharply through his nose. A cool touch that used to be warm rested on his heart. It felt penetrating, the Ice seeping through, trying to flood his senses, calling to him. The air around him seemed to change. The steady frost felt right.

"I know you." Harry smiled softly at him, his eyes taking on a soft sheen before he moved back to the door.

"Rest a bit before you come back down, there will be a lot of questions waiting for you." Harry closed the door behind him, warmth wafting through the room once again as his presence moved down the hall.

Damnit!

His head was racing, and he sat down on the bed clumsily, glad that Harry wasn't there to see.

He knew that look all too well, once upon a time at the beginning of 'them' when there had been no doubt between them.

He knew exactly what it meant, and as he lay down on the bed, Harrys bed, he finally let himself think about what it all meant, and what he'd have to do.


	43. Chapter 43: Admission

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Cho, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Makeupholic:** The story evolves around their relationship as well as other things, one of those being romance, or it wouldn't be in the Harry/Draco section. I'm trying to build up a story, I don't want them to just rush in and everythings fine, because although it's a magical story, there should be some emotional realism. Well, I hope that's what's coming across….. I'm sorry if you don't like it though.

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 43: Admission

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

She had instantly gone to find him when she had gained the use of her legs again.

She found him in the living room, reading a book on a couch close to a window. She paused as she inspected him, to her own humiliation. She was young, had yet to learn etiquette and manners. At least, that was her excuse when anyone asked her about her current rudeness.

Harry merely sighed and glanced up from his back, raising an eyebrow as she only waved at him shyly, no other communication made. He placed his bookmark in the right place and placed said book on the table, gesturing towards the couch.

"Are you going to join me, or will you just be standing there?" He asked with a soft smile. She hummed at the offer and walked towards the couch with a skip in her step. Harry couldn't help but shake his head at her apparent cheery disposition.

"So you saved me?" Cherrie asked somewhat curiously as she stared at the man-who-lived. She'd heard the stories, had caught a glimpse of him in the halls at Hogwarts, but had never thought she would one day stand before him. Sure, she'd seen him a few days ago, but had hardly payed attention to him, what with the argument they were having in her house. She had had barely enough time to register him as THE Harry Potter.

Harry himself was unsure what to make of this conversation starter. He couldn't quite make out the tone she had used to her voice being so painfully soft, as if she were whispering. He nodded slightly, not wanting to voice that yes indeed he had thwarted the bad guys once again.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Your welcome. I'm just sorry I didn't get there in time. Do you feel better?" He had been genuinely frightened for her when he found her in an unconscious state when he'd dealt with the death eaters following her.

"Much better thank you!" Her legs were constantly kicking back and forth from one of the sofas she sat on. Harry wasn't sure if it was habit or the fact she kept testing if they really still worked.

"That's good."

"Are you really Harry Potter?" He let out a full bellied laugh. It had been a while since someone had asked him that. It reminded him of his childhood. Of course, back then he hadn't wanted to be Harry Potter, and would have resented being asked.

Of course, he found it strange that this was happening now and not upon their first meeting. Then again, she'd had much more pressing matters to attend to.

"Yes." He stated simply. She merely nodded and went back to looking around the room. She did look young, yet she had a maturity with her that only came from keen knowledge or hardship, both of which he wouldn't want someone so young to have experienced.

"It will be happening more often than not, won't it? The attacks?" He found himself nodding as well, hoping that her first run in with death eaters and almost fatal injury hadn't traumatized her to some degree.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" He couldn't help but ask again.

"I'm fine! I'm young, but independent…in the parts that count that is. A little training would be nice though, I felt a bit outmatched." She thumbed a loose thread on her sleeve and sighed at the thought of having to repair it.

"Oh dear! I'll have to repair it! Maybe Hermoine can help?" She stood slowly, once again eying the loose thread.

"I think she'd love that." Harry replied, glad that the girl was trying to get to know everyone almost immediately. She smiled minutely before waving goodbye and rushing up the stairs two at a time. She was obviously enjoying the use of her legs.

Harry stood with a sigh, ready to go make some tea in the kitchen, yet paused when he heard a ruckus upstairs by the stairs.

"Draco!" There were some whispers and a soft thump before Harry saw Draco come down the stairs. He'd probably bumped into Cherrie on the way down. Draco finished his decent down the stairs, yet paused, turning his body almost as if he were about to go back upstairs, before finally shaking his head and moving forward towards Harry. He seemed to hesitate once more and stopped just at the edge of the carpet Harry now stood on.

"Rested?" When Harry didn't get an immediate answer, he began to think of reasons why. Draco always responded the second a question was asked, good or bad, unless he was really sad, really angry, or it involved this newly introduced power of his.

Did he need ice again? He felt a twinge of pain at the thought of that being the reason.

Draco slowly walked up to Harry, still no word. Harry would have mentioned it, if it hadn't been for the fact that deft pale arms suddenly encircled around his neck, a soft cheek pressed against the skin of his semi-exposed collarbone.

"I don't think you're ok." Harry grumbled, yet slung his own arms around the blonde almost automatically.

"If you need help, you should tell me!"

"It's not that." Draco said slowly, closing his eyes as the world spun around him again. He hated feeling this weak, hated feeling out of control. Yet for some reason, there was a part of him that loved the sensation too.

"Draco?"

"You told me you thought of leaving to save me from the war. If I hadn't been acting strange…..would you still have left? Me…I mean." Harry slowly pushed Draco away so he could see his face.

"Draco…."

"Please." The soft word made his heart ache. It wasn't the word itself that was rare, but the tone it had been said in. Something was definitely wrong, but he would slowly worm it out of Draco patiently.

"I won't lie. I thought about it. Thought that you'd leave and you wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. Thought a great many things that would get you out of the war, though through it all, I couldn't imagine fighting without you by my side. It was both a blessing and hell that you weren't there."

"Harry…..what does my power make you feel?"

"Ice?" Harry shifted slightly, highly aware that they were standing in the middle of the common room, Harry holding Draco by his shoulders to keep him back as the blonde tried to creep closer.

"Cold, really cold, but at the same time whole. I don't know what that means, I can't really describe it."

"Does it change the way you feel towards me?" The question shocked him, out of all the topics he'd envisioned them having of late, this was not one of them.

"Honestly? Just a bit. Emotion wise, no, it hasn't changed, but there's a part of me, that feels like escaping, like it should be with you and not me. It feels almost wrong. Then again, it's probably Ice wanting to get back to its real 'chosen one. Why?"

Draco took a deep breath and shook his head vigorously. He had never been good at saying things. Most of the time he only made matters worse.

"Draco….why?" Harry took a hold of Dracos chin and slowly guided it so he could look into his eyes. Green eyes flickered across grey blue, as if searching for something, an indication of what was going on most likely.

"Is this still about Cherrie?" Once again, he only received a shake of the head as Draco tried to hug him once again. This time, Harry let him, letting go of his shoulders and smiling softly as those pale hands once again found purchase around him.

"Draco, please!" That tone of voice had always been a form of weakness in their relationship.

"I can't stand it!" Draco whispered finally. Harry slowly allowed his hands to grip Dracos shoulders, this time, however, pulling him closer.

"No matter what happens, no matter how much time has passed, it won't go away!" One of those soft hands trailed into brown unruly hair, letting fingers slip across the surface. It was something Harry hadn't felt in a long time. It made his eyes widen, and his breathing hitched. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine they were just an inch smaller, a bit more naïve, younger…

"Sometimes, things stay for a reason. Maybe, what's bothering you, isn't supposed to go away." Harry tried comforting the blonde, not all that confident about what the blonde had suddenly want to confide in him. Draco gulped almost awkwardly and slowly looked up to scan the others eyes.

"I won't lie. I wanted things to change, so badly. Wanted to forget and move on like I should have been able to, damn it! But nothing I do or say changes it, and…I've started to realise that, maybe it's good that it never went away, maybe I never tried hard enough, unconciously, I guess in the first place, and…suddenly, after so much stress and thought, I don't want it to."

"Do you mean that?" Harry whispered softly, his grip tightening around the blonde.

"I thought it was gone, that I could come back, and that would be that, but just...being here, around you, seeing you...it...Ever since It started to trickle back I've been so fucking confused! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! But….it's too amazing, too hard to resist, no matter how hard I try, and believe me I've tried so many times to tell my stupid self not to!" Harry couldn't help but let out a breathless laugh. That sounded exactly like Draco, trying the hard way out.

"No more Draco!" Harry breathed out. He almost bit his lip, yet stopped himself. He didn't want to say something, in fear that they were no where near the same wave length.

"If you're going to be open, please just do it directly! I don't want this to lead to another misunderstanding. I want the truth, will you tell me how you feel? Stop making me guess all the god damn time!"

"You Harry! You're always there! And no matter what I do, I can't help feeling this way! You're driving me crazy!" He let his hands slide up to the others face, finally allowing himself to fully take in the features he had missed, those eyes that stared down at him with a new kind of sheen in his eyes.

"I love you! I still love you!"

Green eyes widened as soft lips met his for the first time in what felt like centuries.


	44. Chapter 44: Wanting more

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

**A/N:** Sex in this chapter

* * *

**DragonKnight1775:** I have recently gone through my story and done a lot of editing, hopefully ironing out all the confusing parts. Thank you for your review!

**XxHushHushxX:** Mwahahahaha, he couldn't take it anymore! HarryDraco love!

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 44: Wanting more

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Soft, light and just the way he remembered it. Warm tingles and an instant shudder ran through his body all at the same time. One of his hands trailed softly up the tanned neck to cup his check. Harrys hands seemed to pull him just that much closer, before he suddenly found himself at arms length once more.

Harrys breathing had become slightly irregular, a reddish tint to his cheeks. A hand ran through brown hair with a sigh before staring at Draco with an intense look that made the blonde question why he had just been pushed back. He recognized that look; it had been directed at him many times before in the past.

It had taken him by surprise, had angered him and saddened him all at once that there had been a sudden gap between them. He had been pushed backwards with a groan almost the minute their lips had connected. Yet, before he could really think it through, cool hands grasped the sleeve of his shirt and with soft aggression, found himself being dragged up the stairs. No time for words, he was too busy concentrating on his footing and balance.

With a slight flinch and bang, he was lightly pushed inside a doorway, breathing heavily as he turned to witness a second, yet quieter thump of the closing door. Harry, still not speaking, seemed to almost hesitate at the door before he heard the click of a lock.

Looking around finally, he found himself to be in his own room. Draco had been too lost in thought to recognise which area of the hallway Harry had taken him to.

"Harry…."

For the second time that day, he found himself surprised at the way Harry had reacted. Arms surrounded his waist tightly, catching him off guard, soft breathing blew across his neck as Harry buried his head in Dracos shoulder.

"I'm happy. I thought you'd moved on; didn't need me, want me. I'm glad that that wasn't the case."

He slowly lifted his face to stare intently at Dracos pale face.

"You're sure about this?" The blondes face pinched slightly as he took offense.

"Harry James Potter! Why would I spout such mushy sentimentality otherwise?" Harry chuckled softly, and tightened his hold on the blonde.

"I love you too." Dracos face opened instantly in a bloom of emotion, and Harry smiled softly as he saw a completed puzzle before him.

Happy, aglow, healthier than he had seen him since void had become his permanent element. That single smile opened the flood gates, and from there, it had became almost like a rehearsed play.

The way Harry always went for his sensitive neck first, and the way Draco would try to move those lips to his. The soft touch of hands softly ghosting across skin as clothes were removed. Bodies becoming reacquainted with another as harsh breaths and silent moans filled the air.

Hands trailing up Harrys stomach, Draco found his temperature to be an alluring mixture of hot and cold. His heart was pounding at the sensation of being reunited, not just with what made him whole as a person, but what made his bond stronger with Harry.

His back arched as nimble fingers took hold of his cock, stroking softly before he took hold of his own as well, rubbing the two together. Dracos arms flung around Harrys neck, dragging him down for a passionate kiss, tongues twining and bodies straining. His legs spread widely, accommodating Harry more comfortably, the latter couldn't help but groan at the sight. A tan hand caressed a pale cheek lovingly, before pink wet lips turned to the side to lick them. As he started sucking Harrys digits, the brunette had no doubt what it was the blonde wanted.

He had wanted to wait for everything to be sorted out before having sex with Draco (yes, he had thought of all of this in advance), but what better moment was there than now? The suns rays made Dracos hair a fair golden colour, his skin soft like silk and glowing. He was also a man, and at this instance in time, the thought of being inside that gorgeous body, was too much to handle.

"You sure?" Harry asked softly. Draco couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"You've got to stop asking me that! I'm going crazy here!" Hips arched as the same fingers that had once caught snitches, entered him, slowly stretching, not wanting to hurt the blonde anymore than was necessary. Hot, tight, familiar, he instantly knew when Draco was ready.

"Draco…" He had to admit, he hadn't thought he would find the blonde, and even if he had, thought Draco would never forgive him. Would never kiss him or hold him again. Admittedly, when they had met, Harry had that everything would o the way it had, but this proved that Draco was still the same man he had come to love. He bottled up all his stress and confusion till a time it burst out suddenly like a bomb, unable to be held any longer.

The blonde used his hands to hold his kegs up slightly underneath his knees, biting his lip in an attempt to keep his voice down. Harry took his hard member in hand and thrilled in both their groans as he slid it against Dracos anus before entering him slowly.

The feeling was indescribable. It felt all too familiar, yet strangely new. The dull sadness of learning the minute differences in each others bodies only reinforced their energy to learn more about one another once more.

That Draco liked it slower and deeper than before didn't faze Harry, he'd always preferred it anyway. That pale neck, however still arched, hair failing backwards when he hit that spot just right.

Harry liked it more when his breath ghosted past his ear, when the moans were close, it made him more aroused, where previously it would have tickled and he would have laughed it off before continuing.

Although the changes served to show just how much time had passed, neither could find fault in what they found. Rather, the sex seemed all the more better.

Draco could feel his heart beat become more erratic, his breath harsh as his hips jerked up to meet every thrust of Harrys cock.

'Fuck!' Although speech wasn't an ability he was able to use at the present, he couldn't help but think how he'd missed it. Harry had always been in tune with his body, had always known what to do without having to ask. No, it was like they wanted the same thing. Like they were one, as clichéd as it sounded.

Dracos breath hitched and hands clutched tighter than before. Harry smiled softly and leaned forwards to cover his lips. Draco had always been loud; it was probably killing him to keep his voice down. He'd just have to drown Dracos voice with his kisses.

Pressing closer together, hands grasping tightly, the tempo increased, Harry unable to keep the slow tempo any longer, and Draco on the verge of cumming. That soft moan he knew all too well rang loudly in his ears, and he felt his legs stiffen, his hips jerk forwards, couldn't stop and the world seemed to stand still as he came to his climax.

"Harry…" Dracos sudden arms around him buckled his elbows, find himself completely on top of the blonde.

"Stay like this…just for a while…"

* * *

Listening to soft breathing and feeling warm skin, the two fell asleep.

When Harry woke up, it was at the pleasant sight of blonde hair in dissary across his chest. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Dracos sleeping patterns hadn't changed. He always found himself sprawled on by the pale beauty, one leg across his and head lay on his chest.

It didn't last long however, since the blonde opened his eyes. The slight movement of Harrys arm shifting woke him up.

"I'm a mess aren't I?" Draco groaned, sleepily stroking back his hair in attempts to get it under control. Bed hair was so unbecoming in the morning.

"You look just as beautiful as this morning." He laughed softly.

"You always knew all the right things to say." Draco murmured to himself, still slightly asleep and started finding his clothes which Harry had miraculously scattered around the room. Oh how he hated not having to fold them, but he secretly thought Harry loved to see him walk around naked.

By the time he had dressed and fully awake, he turned to find Harry ready and making up the bed. Old habits died hard it seemed.

"I think I smell something. Dinner perhaps? You ready to go down? Awake yet?"

Draco pouted slightly, but nodded all the same. He opened the door with a light click, and without hesitance, turned to kiss Harry on the lips before exiting the room. He couldn't help but smirk as he heard the brunette follow, only imagining the look on his face.

Harry had been right, yet when it came to food, he always was. Ginny, Ron and Hermoine were seated at the table, Cho and Blaise cooking (thought they'd make a fabulous three course meal) as Pansy set the table around them. That Draco and Harry had entered together was no big deal, all though split up, they did talk every once in a while. That they sat down next to one another was also no cause for alarm. That the temperature was below average was a fact they had now gotten used to, well, almost all of them.

"For starters, leek and potato soup! From scratch!" Cho laughed as she made a big show of her hands towards the food.

"How fancy of you." Draco smirked.

"Fancier than any meal I've ever seen you cook." She smiled back, taking a seat next to her husband.

Harry took a shallow breath and biting his lip slightly, placed his spoon in the bowl. His control of Ice was getting much better, and he was acutely aware of Hermoines glance to ascertain his progress. She nodded to herself and went back to eating.

"Draco, it's not that bad you know!" Ron laughed, gaining a swift kick under the table from his own wife.

"It's great soup!" This only gained a glare from her. Ron shrugged to himself, this was perhaps one of those 'making it worse' situations.

Glancing briefly in between spoonfuls, Harry finally saw the reason for the blondes lack of appetite. The liquid within the bowl had been frozen solid. The blonde gave Harrys bowl a sidelong glimpse, confusion written on his face. After what seemed to be thirty seconds, a soft hand brushed across the table to touch the brunettes bowl gingerly. Once more, the liquid froze up. Harry met shocked eyes, only to have his attention taken away by a soft gasp.

"Did you get it back?" Ginny grinned, happy for the blonde. "I'm so happy for you, Draco!"

There was an exclamation of relief from Blaise, and words of congratulations from the rest of the table. That soon ended, however, when Pansys hand shot out and griped Dracos wrist, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"It's not yours." Her tone of voice was monotonous. Needing constant heat, she could feel cool presence far more easily than the average human being.

"I'm not sure if you change back to your Icy appearance or not with the return of your gift, but you don't feel cold whatsoever, in fact, you feel warmer than normal."

There were only three people in the room that caught the twitch of the mouth and the slight widening of the eyes before his mask was slammed into place. That was all they had needed to know to figure the situation out in a heartbeat.

"Crap…" Blaise sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Draco…" Pansy whined. "You've just made life so much harder!" Of course, Harry was affronted by the sentence.

"And why is that?" he stated patiently, yet with a slight grit to his teeth. With one word, his expectations of a future together fell apart into a whirlpool of doubt. Right. He'd forgotten all about that one simply destructive fact.

"Saito."


	45. Chapter 45: Choice

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

* * *

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 45: Choice

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

"Would you just calm down already? I'm sure your precious lover will come crawling home eventually." Carsly growled, reclining on a softly cool sofa. She had listened to his rant of the missing blonde for what seemed like far too long!

"When he's finished with Potter." The chilling laughter came from the shadows, a hint of static electricity filling the room in threat. Yet Alakai could not stop laughing as in turn Carslys hair stood up straight in static form.

"Don't mention that name! He's getting on my nerves."

"He's been on our nerves since the very beginning! Climb on the bandwagon now and lets go kill him!" Carsly sighed, clenching her fingers at the thought of it. She longed to bash Potters head into a rock repeatedly. Although Saitos resolve on remaining patience had started to ebb, he was still hesitant to touch the hair on any of Dracos friend heads. Too afraid that Draco would in turn take that to mean he wanted ties severed, or merely because the blonde would be displeased.

"No! We can't just kill him!" Saito sat down on an empty chair heavily, and elbow resting on the armchair, fingers gliding against lips in thought.

"Why not? Because your beloved Drakie-poo would be upset?" Carsly stated snidely. This romantic side of Saito was beginning to irk her. Who would have known he could grow so attached to one person?

"Listen carefully, oh powerful one." She mocked, mouth open for the next sentence, finger menacingly pointing…only to be interrupted by a 'tsk' and the soft sound of someone joining Saito on the sofa.

"Draco does know evil. He grew up in it, how can't he? He understands what goes through our minds better than most likely anyone, even the death eaters, purely in it for fame and wealth. He's not scared of us, nor does he pity or look down on us. He's always been gentle with us, knowing what our past actions have been, even knowing what we could possibly do or become in the future.

And I get it. It's hard to come by someone who just understands you; all of you. There are probably more reasons why you like him, but there's a point to why I'm mentioning this one. What choice do you think he would have made? With all his understanding, and love for friends and family, if Draco had been in that final battle with Voldemort. Which choice do you think he would have actually made?" Saito frowned as her speech progressed. She was trying to hint at something he was sure he wasn't going to like.

"Miya, really? Out of all things to say, how the hell would that help him decide whether or not to attack his most beloved darling." Carsly growled.

"It will help." She was sure that that one question would lead him to the answers he needed, although she wasn't sure what he wanted corresponded with what the others wanted any more.

"This is becoming boring." Alakai yawned. "My entertainment has been spoiled."

"Hey! Hey! Don't leave without me! Take me with you, you damn shadow! This stuff is way too mushy for me!" He grinned his bright white teeth and extended an arm out for her, which she instantly dashed towards. With a sigh of relief, she sank into the walls with him, leaving Miya alone with Saito.

"Why do you think it would help me decide?" He glanced at Miya curiously.

"Ok. Rather, think of it this way. Voldemort versus Harry Potter. Dark side versus light. Draco seems to understand both sides perfectly, but why? Why does someone, who gets why the darkness needs to fight, who loves his family and friends, understand the light side so much? From what I know, Draco doesn't just swap sides. He's too proud and too stubborn for that. So if he had entered that battlefield, he would have done so with only one side on his mind. So, what choice do you think Draco would have made?"

"This is stupid." He growled.

"That right there, the unwillingness to answer a question you, being Dracos lover, should know, or at least be able to figure out. I think, on some level, you don't want to know, because as soon as you do, you'll know that Draco is actually one of the most easiest people to read." She smiled softly as his gaze focused on hers once more with wide eyes.

"You think you know the answer?"

"I don't think, I know." She said breezily. "I'm not giving you the answer, if that's what your thinking. This is something you have to figure out on your own. Reasons, ideals, morals, they can't just suddenly change, not even for the greatest reason of all." She said somewhat dreamily.

"You think about it. I mean, really think about it. You'll have your answer then." She stood up slowly, dusting her dress before twirling to face him.

"We'll be there for you when you do."

He didn't pay much mind to her after that, shifting so his legs were on the sofa stretched out in front of him.

"What choice would he make?" Saito sighed. "I don't get it. A lord with ideals, a family well-off and caring, friends that support you, connections, everything. Why would there even be a need to choose?"

Draco had pride, and he was indeed stubborn. He would be stead fast in his decisions, and would put a lot of thought and effort into them. He wouldn't change his plans half way. There was something that Miya had said, however, that stuck to him like glue. Why would someone inclined to the dark, understand the light so well?

Apart from two, none of the friends he had left Draco with were famed Slytherins. They were all of the light. It was possible to understand the connections between him and Cho, even Cherrie, what, with how the elements had bound them. But the others? Most of all, Harry Potter. The one who had defeated the dark lord, and his friends who to this day sought out the remaining death eaters. Why befriend them? Why even think to be friends? He stood against everything that Draco had been raised to become.

Draco had so easily put aside that hatred one should have to make friends with those of the light. Had easily falenl in love…

But even love couldn't change everything about oneself. Potter would have never been interested if he'd thought there was still some inkling of darkness inside Draco somewhere, unless perhaps he himself understood the darkness. He didn't want to think about the possibility that what had launched Draco to the other side was something of a kindred spirit, someone with the same grey tendencies as himself. It was, however, highly likely that Potter understood where Draco came from, having shared a link with the dark lord, even if he wouldn't have wanted to.

Damn it! He was not going to think of Potter as the whole reason Draco let go of his family. Then again, the more he thought about it, Draco never had really talked about family. But it went without saying that no matter what, family stuck together. A philosophy that came side by side with power and money when it came to the Malfoys. They stuck together no matter what. Wouldn't that mean expressing nostalgia when you were apart? For all his love for violence, he could never turn against Yasmin, not even if she had betrayed him to devastation.

Did that mean that Dracos family hadn't meant as much to him as he'd thought? To betray them for the light would have to mean he had felt the exact opposite. Draco had always had a thing about families, playing peacemaker between siblings throughout their stay in the manor. Though he had never faced Carsly, he had always reassured Miya that she was loved by her sister, even if it was shown in a different way. Didn't that mean he understood the way his own family had worked? Or was it just the fact he saw the whole picture when he himself was not included?

When one thought of it that way, family had had no hold on him. Friends? He had been a slytherin. Through all the support they gave each other, none of them actually trusted one another. Blaise and Pansy were true through their years, however, and look where they were now. On the side of the light! When had that happened? Before, or after Draco had changed sides? To top that off, he'd made friends with the light instead.

Was it something about trust? Had he felt safer there than amongst his own kind? Sure, snakes were prone to attack when they were trying to save their own skins, but they all understood. It was natural. It was pure instinct. Had Draco never had that instinct, or had it actually led him towards the safest place he could think of?

For him to run that far away, didn't that mean he had wanted to get away from the dark? From everything he had cared and loved for?

If it had only been Potter, Draco would still have felt out of place. Though love was an important factor, changing ones nature wasn't as easy. For Potter to have accepted him in the first place meant that he had seen something in Draco that was strangely different than before, possibly the change itself.

Saito sat up straight suddenly, feet moved to touch the floor, frown firmly in place.

Had Draco actually been more inclined to the light than he had been to the dark? Did that mean that Draco had actually felt more out of place with his own kin? If these inner most workings had been happening before he'd found love with Potter, didn't that mean that even if Potter had said nothing, Draco would have pursued this change on his own?

Where Saito was dark, Draco was in fact…light? Through all his understanding from his previous upbringing, he understood the other side so well because that was how he'd always felt? Did that mean, no matter how much he loved Draco or Draco loved him, that the blonde would pick the other side almost unconsciously every time?

He gritted his teeth. Didn't that mean that Draco would never choose him?

Saito refused to believe that. He would just have to present the world on a platter. When Saito was finished with his plans, Draco would have no choice but to obey.


	46. Chapter 46: Takeover

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 46: Take-over

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

"I'm sorry Draco, but you'll thank me for this later, you'll see."

*beep*

Pansy stared at the metallic phone with wide eyes, chin rested on the table top. The message had come at a time when Draco had been otherwise 'inclined', his phone forgotten downstairs blinking on the couch as the voice message recorded. It had been forgotten until Ginny had asked them to meet her for lunch later, that she'd call when she was finished with work. Draco had instantly paled at what he heard, Pansy plucking the phone from his hand to listen as he 'never paled like that anymore.' It led to one phone, three women and Draco in the kitchen listening to the missed phone call over and over again. The words they were currently listening to, however, were short and simple, yet to the five congregated, there was a deeper significance to the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry Draco, but you'll thank me for this later, you'll see."

*beep*

"That doesn't sound good." Hermoine sighed as she stared at the phone in the middle of the table. Her cheek rested in the palm of her hand as the light blue flickering of the screen faded into black once more. This was the first comment to leave any persons lips after the constant replay. Though soft in tone, the implications were dire.

"Draco…what do you think it means?" Pansy winced.

"Never mind that! What about the way he said it!" Cho folded her arms, frown on her face. "That sounds like a man who is convinced about something. One he's planned and is going to do whether you like it or not."

"He's preparing for something, thinking it's for Dracos best interest you mean?" Hermoine clarified. They resumed their staring at the phone once more, as of expecting it to ring.

"Saito doesn't say things lightly…" Draco stroked the bridge of his nose before trailing his hand down to palm the back of his hand. "Damn it! He was supposed to wait till I got back! He's supposed to be rational about this!"

"What if he got tired of waiting?" Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"He's not that insecure….he knows what the situation is, why would he become impatient?"

"Have you forgotten which side you were on before you claimed neutrality, Draco? Maybe he's afraid you'll make the switch on him? After all, you're amongst friends. People he thinks might be able to sway you." Pansy mentioned softly.

"You're my friends! He understands the concept; he has a few of his own! And I'm not that easily won over! I'd kick your asses if I had to, and Saito knows that." His arms crossed before him as he leaned heavily on the table. Things were only going to get more difficult from here and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"He has a point there." Hermoine smirked. "He would have no qualms of beating us up to get out of here. After all, Draco thinks of survival predominantly….at least that is what Saito would think if one looks at your track record."

"Thanks….." Draco glared at her, shifting in his seat to rest his elbows on the kitchen table. He wasn't sure if she wanted a response. As soon as he opened his mouth in thought, she continued as if there had been no small pause. He smiled softly at her, and she merely raised an eyebrow as she talked.

"I'm not saying that you still act and think that way, but you were inclined to when you were younger. You don't talk a lot about your past, at least not to people that don't already know your situation. I doubt that has changed. He's looking at you from a perspective of vague history. Malfoy, dark wizard, son of the right hand man, Slytherin. Those who don't know you completely, or what you've gone through and how you've changed, wouldn't understand, especially with your unwillingness to discuss the topic." Hermoine stood up during her speech to get four cups from the cupboard.

"Tea?" She received three nods and proceeded to make tea the way she knew her friends liked them. She placed the earl grey tea neatly in the cup and clicked the switch to heat the water. Hermoine jumped slightly at the sound of the message being played once more, yet pursed her lips and brushed her hair past her ear instead.

"I'm sorry Draco, but you'll thank me for this later, you'll see."

*beep*

"Well, he's tired of waiting is what we've figured out." Pansy stated, removing her hands from the phone once more.

"I think maybe it's his potential rival." Cho chimed in.

"He doesn't know what's happened between Draco and Harry though." Hermoine stated with a clink of a teaspoon. She smiled to herself as she felt Dracos stare. "You must be crazy if you thought you were hiding it."

"I wasn't." He growled softly.

"Good then, since we all know." She poured some milk into three of the cups.

"What about that shadow guy? You don't think that he sneaks in and finds out what we're doing, do you?" Cho asked softly. The moment became a freeze-frame of silence and shock. The thought didn't bode well.

"Like a spy?" Pansy asked forcefully. "Saito wouldn't do that though, would he?"

"No!" Draco answered resolutely. "Saito might be many things, but this isn't something he would do."

"You're sure of that?" Hermoine asked as the kettle whistled its finishing tune.

"I am. Though maybe Alakai himself would…"

"You think he'd have told Saito about you and Harry?" Pansy perused.

"He doesn't know though, I'm sure about it. Harry shouldn't be an issue!" Draco knew that there was a possibility Saito had found out of his feelings towards the brunette, or had his suspicions. He had, with all his heart thought that Saito could become his rock after his break up with Harry. Yet no matter how hard he tried, Harry would just always be the one. On some level he knew that, even when he met Saito and after all they'd been through. It didn't make him feel less guilty about what had happened last night, no matter how much he'd loved every moment of it. He was beginning to think that perhaps the message was a good thing; it would allow him to make the next step into being with Harry once more.

"Harrys always been an issue! This comes to show you're the one being fucked." Pansy laughed.

"Pansy!" Cho and Hermoine shouted at the same time, eyes wide in shock at her blatant words. Draco burst into laughter.

"Now Pansy, please tell me what I mean, before I really beat you up!" Draco sniggered, leaning backwards.

"Oh please! That's the way a woman thinks. We have male friends, they're no problem, and we trust them. We have exes, we don't give a stuff because they're a thing of the past that we occasionally giggle over and make fun of in the future to make ourselves feel better. That's not what guys think though. No matter if they're gone or if we think we trust them, guys wont. Guys know guys, and guys are jealous of guys. You are in a house with the ex you loved. Harry became an issue the second you stepped into this house, no the second he knew you were coming." Draco raised an eyebrow. He'd been too afraid of meeting Harry once more to think of it from Saitos point of view.

"We all know I get fucked Pans." He thanked Hermoine as she slammed his cup in front of him with a glare.

"That's besides the point!"

"The point is that Saito is going to make his move. One which I won't approve of."

"Which would be?" Pansy asked softly.

"There's only one thing I can think of. It involves the light, the dark, and no longer standing on common ground."

"He's preparing to attack!" Hermoine nodded to herself.

"Completely right. Knock, knock!" A hand slipped across Chos mouth to prevent her scream, an eerie chuckle next to her ear sent shivers up her spine. Pansy knocked her chair back in anger. Even with the light of the sun streaming through the window, only the eyes and wide teeth smile were visible from his inky complexion. He ducked as a tea cup came flying at him, causing him to laugh.

"Defence by tea cup! I think that makes a whole set thrown at me now!" Hermoine made an instant grab for her wand next to the kettle as Pansy grabbed her chair and lifted it threateningly into the air.

"You throw that at me and the poor girl her gets a chair in the face." He snickered, slowly forcing Cho to stand up from her seat. Tangles of shadow tightened around her wrists, restraining her movement. Biting didn't seem to phase him either.

"And you, I'm sure can you use some pretty nasty spells, but I'm not so sure your friend would enjoy them." Hermoine knew whatever she used her wand for would only hurt Cho instead. She thinned her lips once more, though refused to lower her wand.

"Alakai!" Draco shouted angrily. "Stop this!" Cho started to struggle more, hopping to toss her body out of his grasp, yet he had a tight hold on her. No matter what she tried, she could not free herself.

"Oh, the bitch is angry! You have no more say in the matter, you master has loosened your leash. Come find us, we'll make it awfully easy for you." He backtracked into the shadow cast by the door, slowly fading.

As soon as they had vanished, a chair shattered into the area in which they had disappeared.

"Fucking bastard!" Draco grabbed her hand, preventing her from grabbing another chair.

"Pansy! That's not going to help!" Hermoine shouted angrily.

"I needed to eliminate something!" The temperature was heating up around her, and Hermoine topped whatever shout would have passed her lips with a frown at the sudden heat in the kitchen.

"I..I need to go!" Pansy cried.

"No" It's good! That's good Pans!" Draco shouted. "Use it! We can use it, but we got to go now before you burn down the house. You ok with that?" She punched her fist with a fierce gaze, eyes a fiery sheen,

"You bet I am."

"Moine.." Draco turned towards her.

"I got it. I'll call them, make sure they know what's happening, maybe find out where you're going. Go get her back." She smiled encouragingly. She watched helplessly as Draco flung the door open. There was a shout, perhaps her name, yet the sound of explosion drowned out all real wording Draco had tried to say. She felt the fizzing of fire, a hiss that came with the formation of fire. It meant Pansy was using her power, equating to fighting with an unknown force.

The Forgotten had wanted to be chased, much like a game, they wouldn't have waited by the door. This was something they looked forward to, ending the lives of those potentially as strong as themselves, they'd want to stand on equal ground, not a kidnap hanging between them. It meant that whatever waited outside, was something entirely different. Tightening the grip on her wand, she rushed to the door, covering her mouth quickly to stop the gasp that threatened to escape.

She rushed outside, head spinning and hair flung haphazardly in the wind as debris flew through the air. This wasn't natural disaster. This was the type of chaos she knew all too well, one she had experienced first hand. Death Eaters. Cloaked and pointing wands at everything and anything they could. Having been in hiding before, she could only assume that someone had pushed them into action. Someone with great power and promise of future standing, wealth and power.

She hit the ground with a grunt as the house was hit with a 'bombarda maxima', instantly disabling the cloak that had hidden the house from view. She took a deep breath as she heard footsteps enter the house, yells for them to search the rooms. It was obvious from a suddenly appearing house that wizards or witches lived there. Trying to keep her heavy breathing in place not to give her away, she closed her eyes to focus, before she apparated to the ministry of magic.


	47. Chapter 47: The Chase

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 47: The Chase

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

They had made the search as easy as they had claimed. At the far corner of the town where the forest began, a slow tornado wafted back and forth, the electricity in between only meant one thing. Pansy had burnt a few Death Eaters along the way, and Draco hoped that his warning had reached Hermoine in time before something happened to her while she was off guard.

They were all there, the five of them plus Cho, still in the clutches of Alakai who chuckled to himself as Pansy growled at him angrily.

"Now, now, pretty little necks can go snap at any moment. You better calm down spit-fire." Pansy stopped where she stood, Draco pausing right beside her.

"No, Alakai. We want her released. After all, a previously kidnapped but now injured wife will attract Earth more than a kidnapped wife would." Carsly sighed, long nails scraping against the insides of her palms. She glanced down at said nails before glancing at Cho.

"It doesn't mean we can't leave a mark though." She grinned, slicing Cho across the cheek, making her flinch at the sudden action. Alakai chuckled as Carsly swiped at the blood that had begun to pool, making a streak across her face. He then released her, shoving her forwards. She fell to the floor, knees scraping across the ground, her white skirt covered in leaves and earth. Dark bruises covered her wrists and slightly across her mouth where Alakai had held too tight.

"Damn it!" Cho choked hoarsely. She licked her lips and snapped her neck to the side to glare at the shadow man.

"What happened to this so called truce?" She was not going to start a battle that would lead them into war. She was loath to cross that unspoken boundary first.

"Change in perspective?" he grinned, white teeth sticking out against the black of his body.

"Saito.." Draco started softly, yet before he could even start talking, Carsly interrupted him.

"That's not how things are going to be run anymore, Malfoy. Although the hierarchy hasn't changed, the trust in companions have. We didn't want you here for Saito, no. We wanted you here so we could settle this. This stupid neutral ground hanging between us makes no sense. None of us want it! We are black and white; do you see any grey here? So why pretend when all we want to do is stab each other in the backs?"

"We want you dead." Alakai stated bluntly, smiling back as Carsly pouted his way. She wanted one of those villain speeches, and he had let her have one, albeit short. He wanted to get the show on the road. He wanted blood stains and screams, not peace talks, or talking of any other kind.

"That's fine with me." Cho growled. A thick vine suddenly twisted around Alakais leg, pulling him down. He fell forwards, arms going up just in time to protect his face. Carsly couldn't help but laugh as his language turned colourful. His grip ripped off the plant and white eyes fixed heatedly on Cho, still on the ground herself.

"Tag, you're it!" Her hand suddenly sunk into the ground, being pulled by the force of something into her very own shadow. Closing eyes tightly, her arm started coming back up as a tree sprouted from her arm had been imbedded. Its roots started growing above the ground, forcing their ways quickly towards Alakai who stood up hastily.

Draco made a move to rush to her side, but Pansys arm snapped into place before him, preventing him from moving. She shook her head. This was Pansys battle now. None of the other elementals had made a move from their positions to interrupt the battle thus far either. Once someone did, her fist would be up their throats.

"You think nature could beat me? The damn things cast constant shadows. How interesting." Two of the roots shot forwards once more, the edges sharp, scratching deeply into Alakais shoulder as he dodged. A wave of inky darkness slid up the roots that tried to repeatedly stab him. It quickly snapped downwards, cutting the roots from the tree.

With a sudden step, Alakai stood behind her, shoving her once more. She landed on her stomach, and raised herself by her elbows.

"You're toying with me!" She screamed angrily.

"You're a clever piece to getting your husband here, and secretly, you want to be saved. Aren't you scared?" He grinned. A branch twisted around his neck and lifted him upwards.

"I can save myself." She spat, the branch closing in around him tighter and tighter. She clenched her teeth, wanting him to be crushed, or at least his wind pipe.

"Yet you wield the one thing with a constant shadow." She stood up hurriedly, almost tripping in her haste as she found him beside her once more. Her world spun when he punched her in the jaw. Her vision spun, her stomach suddenly tight with nausea. Her hand strayed to her mouth, her other hand on a knee, as if trying to find balance once more.

"Argh!" she groaned as her head started to pound, though found time to smile softly as a massive branch the size of the tree trunk rammed into Alakais back, sending him crashing further into the forest. She licked her lips once more before standing up once more and turning to look at the two that had come to her rescue.

"You take care of things here, ok? I'm going to catch me a shadow." She grinned before following the trail Alakai had left behind.

"Cho!" Draco shouted as he made to run after her, yet a hand snapped out before he could run past the group of elementals.

"You and I need to talk." The sound of the voice he knew all too well made him suddenly regret all the choices he had made. Anger. Not the disagreeing or misunderstanding kind, but the teeth grinding anger that made men act violently.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked softly. Saito wasn't evil, but he did have that ever present tinge of ambition and need for power that walked hand in hand. He had helped and understood him like no one else could, and that had made him care for Saito, yet there would always come this day. The day where sides would have to be picked.

"Because you'll choose the wrong side." Saito stated matter-of-factly. "You'll do it unconsciously, but that would be all it takes. I can't let you do that, Draco. You have to stand aside for this." Draco's mouth opened minutely, yet he had no idea what to say. The idea sounded so romantic yet so absurd at the same time. There was something disturbing, however, about watching people you knew fight for a cause that you were supposed to be part of.

"It would be my choice though." Draco reached up to put a hand gently on Saitos cheek. "I can't stand aside when my friends are being attacked. You can't expect that of me."

"You won't believe me now, but you will in the future. It's impossible to throw away all that you've known and raised to be, all those habits since birth. You can grow, mature, but those base instincts will remain, parts of your past are never erased, nor is the memory of it. You fight to survive, and I get that at that point of time, befriending others and removing yourself from a family potentially dragging you down was in your own interests. It had to be done. But what you are is neither good, nor innocent, nor heroic. You're a snake that sheds its skin to adapt to the situation, yet a snake you will always remain." Saito embraced Draco tightly.

Dracos eyes widened in disbelief as his body suddenly shook, before his eyes rolled up and his body went limp.

"We've got to stick together." He sat down, legs crossed, as pulled an unconscious Draco towards him.

"That's something you never expect to see. Pretty boy being ko'd by his master." Carsly giggled.

"We're not here to play around." Saito growled, voice serious and gentle face morphing into one of savage rage. "We have a couple of friends to kill, all in the space it takes for him to wake up. Think you can manage?"

"You're going to loose him, you know." Pansy smiled. The sentence obviously irked Saito.

"I won't. He'll stay." Pansy took a few steps closer before stopping, arms crossed.

"Draco never thought the way normal Death Eater kids did, and that's what attracted Blaise and I to him in the first place. He could take us places. Yeah, we were little snakes then. We saw a means to survival in Hogwarts, yet we also saw our future way out. Draco will never be the way you need him to be, he only looks it because he's stubborn as hell. He has this idiotic pride and a poker face to boot. But he won't like the removal of his freedom. He won't like the exclusion of the world he chose to live in, and he won't like the elimination of the friends he came to choose on his own. You loose Draco there in fowl sweep, hands down."

"Draco can choose his own love too, even if it ends up clashing with what he wants." Pansy raised an eyebrow defiantly.

"You really want to go there? You want to talk about Draco and love? How about I key you in on a little subject called Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." She laughed softly at the hatred she saw across her face. This probably meant she would never again be invited for tea. Her laughter fell short as Yasmin stepped forwards to stand before her brother, her usually bubbly features now sharp and serious.

"Et tu, Brute?" A bang echoed across the forest, birds swarming into the sky from their perches as trees fell to the floor. It was unclear what was happening, but the cause for it she had forgotten till now.

"Cho!" She gasped. She wondered briefly if Draco would be alright, yet she remembered what she said when the others first came to look for Ice. He was in the safest place he could ever be. Saito would protect him to the end. It was Cho that needed the help.

A blast of water almost knocked her over, and she quickly swiveled towards the source.

"You!" she growled at the bluenette. She twirled a piece of her before tucking it behind her ear and laughing serenely at Pansy.

"You don't think I'm going to let you go, do you?"

"Yasmin, this is serious! I'll fight you later!" A wall of water rose and towered above her.

"You will take me seriously, or you will die." The wall caved in like a tsunami over her, bringing with it debris and trees lodged out of the ground. That fizzing sound, however, alerted Yasmin that her fun would only just begin. Smoke rose from Pansys body where the fire had fizzled out the water.

She growled as he her pent up anger overtook her body, fire shooting from her hand. Yasmin glided to the side, smirking as the pieces of ash brushed against the trees.

"You'll have to do better than that."

Pansy had been trying to hold it all in, she had. It had worked up till a point, yet she had never been good at keeping her temper. Now a days temper equated to fire. What little control she had, slipped from her grasp and with a shout, a large phoenix burst into flame above her, cawing is it stretched its wings.

This time there would be no idle chatter, nor friendly fire. It was shoot to kill and Pansy planned on going full blast from the beginning,


	48. Chapter 48: Mix and match

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny, Saito x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**A/N:** Haven't had any replies in a while :p Am I still going on the right track or is it starting to bore people :D

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 48: Mix and match

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

"Damnit woman! We are not playing this game!" Alakai bared his teeth with a growl. This Cho woman had this fabulous way of running, hiding, then attacking, and repeating the aforementioned. He hated hide and seek, just as much as tag. Always had, and he was loath to start now in his 'young adult' years. She was pushing her luck! Nature created plenty of shadows, yet it was the vast expanse of trees and flora one was reluctant to find in a forest that was proving his task harder than he thought. Where the hell was she hiding this time?

Cho made sure not to breathe too deeply. Small breaths, even if they weren't as even as she would have liked. She stood firmly and snug within a tree, hoping he did not think to look within the confines in trees for the logic that there was no shadow inside trees. Of course, her own body created one just being there. Of course she thought it cowardly, after all, being in Dumbledores Army had taught her reckless abandon, full-speed ahead charging of the enemy. Power was what Harry Potter had taught her. That any spell no matter how small could change the sands of time, and save your skin.

The most important lessons, she had learnt from her husband. It was times such as these that she really understood Blaise's Slytherin psyche better. She was not a coward, so she would like to think. Think before you charge. Stand aside before you use that power. Now she thought back on it, that was perhaps why Harry and Draco had made such a great couple. It wasn't that one was brains and the other brawn, no, something much more complex than that. They both had exceptional power, awareness and quick skill, Harry more of the first and Draco the latter. Where Draco had experience in number, Harry had experience in difficulty. It was the power and skill they used, that stood out differently.

A dead end. That was what she had come across. How she wished her cunning husband was here, any slytherin, or Hermoine. She had never been quick to think, although her grades had never been bad. Cho just never knew the right thing to do come the time things needed to done. The feeling of going into an exam knowing the material off by heart, yet when the time to write started, your mind went blank.

What good was putting Slytherin thought into practice if she couldn't calm herself enough to think? She couldn't help but laugh to herself, mentally, at the thought that Gryfindor logic never really needed much thought. Whereas Slytherins took the time to think, examine and come up with a plan, Gryfindors were all about heart, emotion and instinct. Cho didn't want to go as far as to say they already knew what to do, they followed their guts. Where did she stand? Ravenclaw? They were prized for their learning, wisdom and wit. The in-between of Slytherins and Gryffindors. They were competitive, highly so, known even to stab each other in the back for the sake of knowledge.

The heart drove them, yet so did their brains, perhaps in that aspect more like a Slytherin than they expected. Standing side to side with Blaise she was embarrassed to say how alike they really were after all that drama in Hogwarts. She took a deep breath and pushed herself out of the tree. She wasn't going to be the one who let them down because her knowledge had failed her, even if such information on how to beat shadows had never presented itself. Pushing outwards with her hands, the trees bent outwards, until they almost lay flat on each other creating semi-walls.

In front of her, a few miles away, Alakai turned around with a 'tsk'. Pearly white teeth showed up against inky skin.

"Tired of playing?"

"Yes."

"Good" She flinched and turned as the whisper came from behind her. She couldn't help but scream as massive teeth sunk into her left shoulder. Alakai chuckled as he walked closer.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" He sighed, hands on his hips. He supposed it was fine to share if it was Carsly. She had one wicked sense of humour, and a twisted sense of thought to boot.

Cho found herself stumbling forwards as Carsly kneed her back, yanking her teeth out of soft flesh.

"Blech!" Carsly moaned as she removed pieces of fabric from her teeth. "Nasty stuff!"

Cho gasped as she stood up shakily, a hand going up to cover her shoulder. The slight touch stung and looking at it, overflowing crimson and jagged marks. Some of the flesh had been ripped off. She swallowed heavily before growling and swung with her right fist. Carsly dodged easily, yet growled as two thorns from the side imbedded into her cheek.

"Ow! You bitch!" Alakai couldn't help but laugh.

"You turn into a porcupine now?" Carsly showed him the middle finger before proceeding to remove the deeply imbedded thorns. Cho had no time to think as she found her foot suddenly sinking into the ground. A black hand clenched tightly around her ankle pulled her into her own shadow. Flinging her hands in a downward sweeping movement, Alakai found himself suddenly hanging upside in the air, a tree bark firmly curled around his leg. He could feel the blood rushing to his head. He mumbled to himself, using his stomach muscles to lift himself upwards and start trying to tug on said branch.

With a growl, the tree released Alakai, the sensation of falling had the hand around her ankle weaken and she pulled out of the ground, shuffling to the side out of the way. As Alakai landed, he seemed to vanish into the ground.

"Brace yourself." She heard the woman giggle before she shrunk into an eagle and took flight. Turning at a sudden increase in noise, Cho suddenly found herself in unexplainable confusion. She found her body tossed around, a howling in her ears as she no longer knew which way was up or down, just that she wasn't close to the ground anymore.

Carsly kawed and swooped into the tornado that had picked Cho up. She clawed at every turn, scratching and pecking with her beak. Cho couldn't hear her own screams even if she wanted to. A familiar fizzing sound, a jet of heat, suddenly it was just her and the air. She could hear the sound of sudden swearing.

Carsly changed back as soon as she could, her wing having caught fire. That bitch had been fighting someone else, yet she had the gall to flame hew wings. She waved her hands in the air to cool them down, she felt hot to the touch. She couldn't help but scream. She could feel herself changing shape once more, and it hurt having done it so soon afterwards, her bones seemed to ache, yet she was too angry to think properly. Something Miya had always called her up on. She was hot-tempered and quick to anger. A horrible combination, especially to one in cahoots with her animal side. She wiped her horn on the ground before she charged.

Pansy, ablaze, thumped to the ground from where she'd stood stop her huge phoenix's back. The phoenix now lay in ruins, ash falling from the sky and covering their bodies. She rubbed her eyes, they were irritated from all the ash. At least she was happy in the fact that Yasmin stood in a pool of her own dragon. The two 'mythical' creatures had shredded each other to pieces, yet they still found themselves in a stalemate.

Pansy growled as Yasmin, drenched from head to toes, ran forwards hastily, arms outstretched.

"No!" There would be no pity, nor idle chat. Wasn't that what they had decided? What was the bluenette up to? Jets of flame shot from her hands, and with wide eyes, Yasmin shrieked in pain as she tried to absorb it too late. She was flung backwards, water washed across her like a cocoon as she tried to heal her wounds. This motion, however, made Pansy hesitant to attack. That one second of fragile emotion, barriers down, she would not have shown in a serious battle. Something was wrong.

Pansy had no time to think. It was at that time that she felt pain beyond belief rupture through her stomach. Her body was lifted off the ground and suddenly slammed down, and whatever had been lodged inside her body, freed itself with a jerk. A thud of triumph as what seemed to be a rhino walked its way past her and back into the forest.

What to do? This hurt like fuck! She stretched an arm outwards, scraping nails against the grass in an attempt to move towards the only person she thought might help her, even given their circumstances. Arm stretched out, vision wavering, and then numbingly, the world turned black.

* * *

Cherrie could feel her throat closing up at the urge to stop and take a breath. Her legs were sore from running, her lungs screamed, yet she was used to it. That adrenaline feeling of 'you have to get there or it's all doomed.' Unlike the others, she had never learned how to apparate. Her mode of transportation involved running on most occasions. This was one such occasion.

Hermoine had been impossibly specific for such a hurried explanation. She had no time to get her there either, she was already gone trying to find the others. She had been out the door the minute she heard the shouts of death eaters waving their wands about, something the others hadn't heard till much later/ Then again, she had sprung out the window when she had seen a hazy green the colour of the killing curse the next street over. Her yell hadn't been heard, her room the furthest away in the house.

She had run all the way over, too scared the bus would be delayed; a taxi was out of the question. In this situation, she could only trust her own two feet. She had to get there, had to get there, had to get there. It was a mantra in her head. She hadn't known what she was expecting, to be honest. Massive tornados? Tsunamis? A forest fire even. Running through this seemingly massive forest, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just a rhino.

As she ran, her head quickly sweeped to the side. Indeed a huge rhino was running in her general direction. It looked angry and trees proved to be no hindrance. With a blink of her eyes, a large explosion of light caused the rhino to skid, but she had no time to stop, no time to look back and think why such a creature was in the middle of the forest in the first place. She had to get there, had to get there.

Cherrie had to be close, because as she ran into an avenue of trees parted like the red sea, an automatic reaction of light saved her from what appeared to be an inky axe flying her way, disintegrating into whiteness.

"Light, my little foe. You shall be my ultimate victory!" Finally standing still, Cherrie bent slightly, hands resting on knees, but face still looking upwards. Alaksi stepped out from behind some trees where it seemed he had been waiting.

"No hero speech? Now's the time." He grinned. She merely shook her head in confusion.

"Where are they? My friends I mean." He grinned once more.

"Scattered, yet not far. We seem to be doing a lot of swapping of partners of late. But you, you're all mine. Darkness will destroy the light." Cherrie gulped slightly, wiping hair from her sweaty forehead.

"My element will always conquer yours." He gave her a look of pity, that wide smile back on his face.

"Poor puppy. You don't seem to get it. You just happened to land in my personal battle of moral ethics. Dark vs light. Evil vs good. We're fetching representative, don't you think? Wanna bet which one of us comes out alive?"

"No!" She shouted. "Are we just going to talk?" He sniggered at her attitude.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?"

"I did not run all the way here just to discuss which one of us could win!" A massive explosion found itself where Alakai had stood, had he not shifted into the shadow of a tree a lot closer to the blonde.

"This is going to be fun." He cackled.


	49. Chapter 49: Casualties

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny, Saito x Draco, Harry x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Phoenixstrike177:** I'm sorry that there were aspects in the story that disappointed you, but then again I don't expect everyone to like it, this was, after all, my first attempt at fanfiction. As for the pairings, By Drarry do you mean Draco being seme? If you perceived it that way it was my fault as he is the uke :p However, They were together, and are now back together, I think that classifies as a Harry/Draco pairing…..I hope everyone got that part at least or I have some serious re-writing to do :D

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 49: Casualties

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

Yasmin flinched as she heard running around her. Thankfully enough, everyone proved to be too busy to pay her any attention. In her cocoon of water she drew deep, even breaths before opening her eyes. There, clutched within her arms lay possibly her best friend.

"Things like this will get you killed." Pansy smiled softly, a hand reaching out to cup her pale cheek.

"How did you even know I would save you?"

"I didn't." It was true, when she had shifted herself to become flame and streaked towards the other before the rhino could impale her true self, she hadn't known the bluenette would instantly encase them from Carsly's sight.

"That was pretty cool. How did you do it?" Pansy laughed in mirth. She was quite happy right where she was.

"To be honest? I don't know. It felt strange, like I was leaving a part of myself, then again, it did look like me, didn't it?"

Yasmin carefully tucked some loose strands behind her ear and sat up, hand extending to pull Pansy up with her.

"I can't leave my friends." Pansy sighed softly. "And neither can you." Yasmin bubbled with laughter, which she tried to hold back with a hand against her mouth in case someone noticed where they were.

"Friends? Pansy, have you seen them?" Pansy smirked and rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"Comrades then?"

"Even less so. What common goal are we fighting for? So far it seems like a pack of dogs fighting over a bone. I'm no dog though." Pansy couldn't help but laugh as Yasmin pouted, her eyes widening slightly as if she were trying to pull off the 'puppy dog eyes' look.

"With that look? You look deranged." Yasmin scoffed at her and playfully punched her in the arm.

"Yas, I get that he's your brother and all, but why do you stay? You don't really believe in all of Voldemorts teachings, do you? You have plenty of muggle friends, and I can't see you hurting anyone."

"Not many people do, but don't be delusional Pansy dear, I have quite a mean streak, looking adorable and sexy whilst kicking your ass." Pansy raised an eyebrows as Yasmin fluttered her eyelashes.

"You have got to stop doing that." Pansy muttered to herself, and luckily, Yasmin hadn't heard her.

"Because, whether you like it or not Pansy, we seem to have the upper hand. Hear those pretty little screams out there? They seem to be coming from your friends, mostly." Pansy gritted her teeth. She knew she had no time to sit and chat, and it had been something they'd decided never to do. Yet here she found herself laughing with the enemy as if they were on a picnic while her friends were suffering.

"Mostly, but not all." Pansy stated enthusiastically. "I should be helping."

"You're supposed to be fighting me, you know. You've had a lot of chances."

"So have you." Pansy pointed out.

"Touche." Water fell around them in a sudden whirl, and a blast of sound hit her suddenly, as if she had been underwater. Looking at it now, the forest was in ruins. Trees collapsed on one another, ditches formed in the earth. There was the wailing of wind somewhere and a cackle that seemed too far off to pin point.

The sudden motion of hands on her face suddenly had her spin her head back towards Yasmin. A slight gasp left her lips as she found slightly blue ones pressing onto her own. It was a swift and fleeting kiss. One that left a smile on her face and a gentle look across Yasmin's face. She stepped backwards until she found herself in a part that looked like a dishevelled clearing. Her hands splayed outwards, she smiled.

"Come Pansy." As if a master ordering a slave, Pansy stood somewhat shakily. Her feats of fire magic had taken her breath from her as well as her balance. The pose was deceptively sweet, for she knew Yasmin well enough to know what those navy eyes and darkening hair meant. She felt her own hand lift towards the sky before falling down to her side.

Spreading from her hands, up her arms into the air, wings took flight, a bird appeared of vast size. Her phoenix.

"Come and take me seriously." Yasmin whispered to herself in glee. No, she did not believe in Voldemorts teachings. She did not get along with any of her so-called team-mates, nor did she think her brother was doing what was best anymore. So why follow her brother, if not for the blood they shared? It was the fight, the adrenaline that pumped. It was a terrifying yet exhilarating thought to know that whatever love you hold for mankind, the thrill of fighting it, would always conquer.

* * *

Cho growled low in her throat. She was in pain, but loath to make a sound. The wind around her cut deeply into her skin, leaving scratches, getting deeper as they clawed. She could do this. She had to do this. Where was it? Where was it?

Sneaky vines crept across the ground, searching for something. They made certain to trail across soft grass where they wouldn't be heard. It took all of Cho's concentration to keep her semi shield of tree bark in place and at the same time lure the girl into a trap. No, this was no trap, what she was thinking of was assassination, and that very thought had her feeling guilty, even knowing that her life might be in forfeit.

The soft thud of Miya falling onto her knees had her reeling back onto hers, vines lifting her surely up onto her feet. Miya gulped heavily, unsure of what was happening. The sudden rush of movement beside her, turned her head to a sullen green blossom that suddenly opened wide into a bright pink bulb with hooked teeth. She'd seen this pant in the Malfoy garden. She was terrified of it, yet she could not move her muscles, felt her breathing quicken and her heart spead up. She felt like drowning. Like her wind pipes were closing and nothing she did would get her more air.

She felt nauseas, and screamed in pain as the plant bit deep into her wrist. It hurt, it hurt, almost like tearing. And the relief of that pulling pain came quick only to the feel of wetness dropping down her side. She whimpered, too scared to look.

Cho gulped, feeling uneasy herself, hands resting breathlessly on torn jeans.

"There are thorns imbedded in your back, it's why you can't move. It's like a sedative, everything will go numb eventually. As for your element, you can't control it without the use of your hands, can you? You're still young, you're no where near as powerful. Though I have to admit, you were pretty damn imaginative."

"Kill me now." Miya whispered through an onslaught of tears.

"I can't, and I won't kill a child. No matter how many people you might have killed."

"You were just toying with me?" Miya screamed helplessly, still eyeing that damn pink plant. It skirted away, yet never left. She was afraid it would take off her other hand. Oh gods did she feel dizzy. Cho didn't answer. Miya had been a tough opponent, none of the injuries she had gained was through luring her, and they had been genuine in their creation.

"If I come closer, will you let me heal you?" Miya squinted in pain.

"But you won't give me back my hand?" Cho bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do.

"When this is all over, you can get another one. Or we can keep this one for you so they can put it together."

"But not now?"

"Not now. I'm afraid you'd hurt my friends if I did." Miya gulped and nodded her head quickly. She winced at the retrieval of a wand from her pocket.

"You didn't use it. Why?" Casting a healing charm to stop the blood and scab the wound, Cho pocketed the wand once more.

"It would be dishonourable. We're relying on our elements now. They are us, and that's all we need to settle this."

Miya licked her bottom lip. The woman before her was kind, yet she could do such cruel things. She had, herself, done awful things, yet when they were being done to you, the world just seemed that much crueller.

"Are you ok?" Cho asked softly. Miya could only smile. The woman before her looked bad, mauled by teeth, scratched, lashed. She had put up a fight. Something she wanted to do herself. She could feel the sedatives working. She wasn't going to last much longer, her vision was blurring. Hopefully when she fell the kind woman would take that horrid plant away.

Her hand, the one still whole, lifted up slightly, she could feel the breeze stir, and for a moment, the wind in her hair made it all better. Made her feel like she was flying. Cho was knocked back by a huge force, gasping in pain as a branch went though her bicep. Ripping her arm from the tree, Cho coughed in disbelief, her hand staining crimson, much like the rest of her clothes. Ripping a large strip from her shirt once more, she tied at hurriedly around the wound, careful not to agitate it.

Miyas grin was replaced by a sudden scream releasing her dry lips as the plant once more tore its ragged teeth through her wrist.

"Carsly!" She shouted with all her might. "Carsly! Carsly! Carsly!" Her mantra quietened and trailed out as the windswept girl fell to the floor with a thud. Cho moaned as the vines withdrew like a pet, rushing to her side for praise.

A howl filled the forest, one of menace and ill intent. A guttural growl, seeking blood, wanting blood, needing blood. Thudding pads of feet rushing through bushes, howls scattered as if seeking for a lost pack mate. Cho breathed in deeply to calm herself. Miya was not dead, and she wanted to keep it that way. Withdrawing her wand to heal the other hand before she bled out, Cho saw the wand flying from her grasp before she could make out what was happening. It all happened so fast.

She released a scream as found herself being bitten once more, torn, Carsly wanted to tear her to pieces. A large trunk sprouted from under the large black wolf, causing her to yelp and let go of her prey. One tree after the other sprouted as vines tried to entangle swift feet, dodging, but never straying too far. She kept Cho in her sights at all times.

The wolf shrunk and instead she found herself looking into the wide eyes of a gorilla, thumping her chest as she shouted. The vines were no longer a hindrance. Whatever Cho seemed to throw at her, she had a transformation for. There were so many animals, deadly and skilled that lived side by side nature. Carsly, constantly being in one form or the other, probably knew those secrets too.

A leopard sunk deep claws into her leg, making her fall, pulling her towards her silky coat and dripping fangs. A branch of vines swept down to tangle her feet, yanking her from her prey once more. Carsly roared in frustration. She turned into an eagle and escaped her viney prison easily.

"I will always be one step ahead. There is no plant or tree or piece of nature I cannot run, skid or fly away from. You cannot win. Animals trump nature." If the situation hadn't been so dire, Cho might have laughed at the thought of an eagle speaking.

A woosh, the sudden rush of air from a moving object, a kaw, a flutter of wings and a huge resounding slam. Chos eyes were wide in both terror and confusion. Two huge slabs of Rock had risen from the ground and slammed the bird between them.

She couldn't hold herself up anymore, she felt herself fall, yet familiar arms circled her waist to keep her up. Her breathing quickened as she rested her head against a muscled chest.

"You have got to be kidding." She laughed to herself. For the life of her she couldn't stop. Where the hell had he been? What the fuck did he think he was doing? Her other thoughts? Why the hell had he done it so easily? Squished like an ant. Why hadn't she thought of it?

"I'm sorry I'm late." He breathed softly, arms trailed down to lift her up by the knees, bridal style.

"We can't leave. You can't leave. You have a hell of a lot to make up for."

"Please let me at least get you to Hermoine so she can see to you." She could hear the crack in his words. He was worried, then again, she probably didn't look too well. The case of bad timing on her accord. She had come across three of the elements, each leaving their mark on her.

"Ok. But bring the girl as well. She'll bleed to death otherwise."

"What the hell did you do?" Blaise sniggered. He'd never thought his wife would go to such extremes.

"Let me guess, you didn't want to kill her. Too young for you?"

"She doesn't know what she's doing. She reminds me of Cherrie." Blaise nodded. H apologised to Cho before gently hauling her over one shoulder. He did the same to Miya on the other shoulder.

"Just hold on a little more." He pleaded as he moved as quickly as he could.


	50. Chapter 50: Snowflakes

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny, Saito x Draco, Harry x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 50: Snowflakes

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

"Cho!" Hermoine screamed as saw Blaise running towards them. She took out her wand at the ready and removed a few potions from her nifty bottomless bag, at the ready instantly. Blaise carefully laid down his most precious possession before lying Miya down next to her. Hermoine couldn't help but stare at the petite girl for a while, wide eyes then flying up to meet Blaise's glance.

"Are you going to help or keep staring?" He asked calmly. There was no point in getting angry. He understood. It was a strange way to fight, of thinking even, yet it was Cho's all the same. He couldn't help but be proud of her. If only his parents could see her now, a Slytherin in hiding.

"She's….." Hermoine trailed off as she began casting spells, leaving Blaise in the open. A large crash made him spin around. A massive block of ice divided the forest with a rumble.

"What the…"

"It's just Harry. He can be rather flashy when it comes to fighting, don't you think? Something about Draco being kidnapped by his newly made ex, though I'm not so sure that's the way Saito sees it."

"He's here?" Blaise growled.

"You want to pulverize him not only for Draco but for allowing whomever to do this to your wife, I get it, now go use that anger for something other than worrying."

"You'll keep her safe?" She smiled happily at him, uncorking one of the potions.

"If I see one heading my way then I'll shoot up red sparks." Blaise frowned, but nodded his head all the same before running towards the commotion.

"And don't keep looking for it either!" She shouted after him. She licked her lips as Cho gasped in a breath.

"I'm sorry, it must hurt." Cho laughed softly.

"Hurts less than when it was being made, I'll tell you that. Where were you guys?" Hermoine sighed softly.

"They were all scattered and fighting the death eaters. A certain Harry Potter came upon them and decided not to wait for the aurors and charged straight in. The other foolish boys decided they'd help. All for one and one for all." She giggled.

"Of course they were horrified when they found out where the rest of you were and instantly decided the ministry was better suited to saving the day. It took so long since they were no where near each other. Apparation works easily enough, but if you don't know where they are, you could be looking for a while."

"At least they were helping on their end. I would have been so angry had they been drinking in the pub." Hermoine laughed softly before wincing as she untied the remnants of Chos shirt around her bicep.

"You'll be ok." She told her.

"We all will. The cavalries here and I know they'll win."

* * *

She had assumed it was due to the kiss. For minutes she had almost seemed as immune to water as Yasmin was to flame. Although it was nowhere near as amazing as her counterpart, Pansy had been able to shift some of the water away. It made her glow inside as much as it peeved her off to no end that she now couldn't even scratch her.

The experiment ended with a side note that such a small kiss only made the immunity last a short while. She now regretted not having grabbed her by the shoulders and kissing her for longer.

Pansy hissed as her body was drenched, a tsunami of immense volume. This fucking dragon just kept growing bigger, and she wasn't sure where Yasmin was getting all the water from. The hotter she made herself, the more water seemed to fuel Yasmins dragon.

Luckily enough, whatever forest fire she might have made was washed away by the surrounding water and ice. Whatever burns that started to scald her skin were soothed by the lull of waves, or attacking dragon if one were to look at it that way. Whatever relief she found from her attackers powers soon seemed to try to steal her breath away. With no way to increase her range of flame, and the intensity not working, she had never found herself in such a situation before.

Another wave of water came from the side and she groaned as the pressure threatened to snap her ribs. She was sure that not only was her body covered in her own burns, but bruises as well. Her phoenix descended on the stream, plunging them into steam. A whip of water wafted away most remnants of the white vapour and headed for her once again. Yet this time she felt something she had never felt before.

Her whole body jerked at the sudden contact, she couldn't move for the longest moment before she fell awkwardly to one knee, struggling to keep her body from shaking. She felt like she'd just been shocked.

Head whipping to the side, she could just make out a wave of almost transparent purple tendrils wading through puddles, and heavy steps accompanied by loud shouting. Frost. She'd forgotten, they were not the only two on the battlefield. She did not know where the others were, but Harry was quite close. He'd gone straight for the leader, and Draco, of course. She gasped in revelation.

"You asshole! It's your fault I seem to be drowning here!" She shouted loudly. The more intense her flames became, the easier it was to melt ice. Hence the sudden new waves of water. How sly she was. Yasmin had already taken this into her battle plans.

"Then get away from here! You're what's causing it!" She heard a sudden yell back. It was further off than expected, yet she heard it all the same, and she couldn't help but laugh. Melted water meant puddles Harry could step on and be electrocuted by. She'd given Saito an edge over Harry. She was laughing, however, since it was hard to imagine him running around and having the time to answer.

"You want to fight me, and only me, don't you Yas? I have yet to see you fight anyone else."

"You're amazingly entertaining, I'll give you that." She smiled softly.

"Then you're just going to have to follow me, aren't you?" Pansy stuck her tongue out childishly before running off.

Yasmin couldn't believe. She had run away! This wasn't some sort of game of cat and mouse! This was serious! Worldy proportioned serious! At the same time, she couldn't help but pout once more and huff that her playmate had run away. She hummed to herself, unsure if she should find someone else that would be more than willing to fight her.

There was just something that pulled her towards the red head. Oh, she knew what it was, such a fickle feeling, even though it made her bubble inside. She was loath to admit it, however. There was no time to think of such pointless things in war. War? Was that what this was? It seemed rather like they were having a dispute about who had the better toy. The death eaters they'd sent into town were no doubt fighting aurors by now. That was war, or perhaps battle leading to war. So what was this? What on earth were they actually doing?

She frowned, humming once more to herself.

"Would you stop that infernal humming and go after her!"

Yasmin cocked her head back and laughed loudly. What a kind brother she had. Even through all the fighting, he had time to eavesdrop on his sisters relationships. She paused in her steps before shaking her head. No, no no!

Crouching, she felt her body lift into the air, and then she was moving forwards and what seemed to be a surfboard.

That they had finally left was a relief. He didn't know how much longer he could have taken being shocked like that.

"Draco trusted you! Why would you do this?" Harry growled, a shower of icicles darting towards the other man.

"It's because of that trust! I know what I'm doing, and eventually, he'll believe in me again." Saito shouted back, a whip of sorts struck through most of the icicles, one slashing past his cheek. He wiped the blood quickly with his thumb as another wave of shards headed towards him.

"He doesn't want this! Why else would he have believed you! On some level he thought you were a good man. He must have!" Harry was loathe to hear himself say this, but Draco hadn't gone though the loss of everything he held dear just to end up back where he begun on the dark side. Draco didn't think that way.

"I know." It was so soft he almost hadn't heard it.

"Then what are you doing? Do you even like him that way?" Wrong thing to say, as one whip became nine and Harry felt his head split with pain as they lashed across him. He created a shield of sorts, resting his head against the cool ice. It made it feel slightly better.

"I love him. He knows that! But you're in the way!" Harry jerked up and scuttled backwards as the shield broke into pieces from its constant bashing.

"That's your opinion." He growled. The earth they stood on froze, and he chuckled as he saw Saito slip slightly to keep balance.

"He loved me just fine till you came along."

"I was always going to come along again. Surely you knew that the minute you found out who Draco really was."

"You came because of the powers! That had nothing to do with Draco!" Saito dodged a chunk of ice that jaggedly grew out of the ice where he stood, yet it proved a tiring feat. Wherever he stood, ice would form sharply beneath him in the hopes of stabbing him.

"That may have been one of the reasons, but finding Draco, whether or not he would accept me, was always going to happen. Needing to see if he was alright was always going to happen." He growled angrily.

Harry heard a splash, and his eyes widened. Almost as soon as he made to move, he felt his world shatter around him. He didn't even want to know how many volts his body was pumping. He gritted his teeth, eyes clenching. Painfully sticking his hand in the water, he raised himself up on a tower of ice. High enough for the water underneath not to be a problem. His knees buckled, but he was able to find balance and quickly kept composure.

"We should let Draco decide his own fate." Harry called down.

"And what would you do if he said he wanted to stay with me? Would you really be ok with that? Wouldn't it lead right back here?" Harry paused for a moment.

"I won't lie. After what we've gone through, and meeting back up, to suddenly turn around and say no would hurt. I wouldn't be alright with it, but that's how life goes. If it were fair I'd have my parents, and my godfather. I'd have rescued every single being I couldn't manage to save. Something I've learnt though is that it all comes down to choice. Those that died, died for the cause and they chose it. What Draco chooses might not be thing I want, but it will be his none the less. That's the funny thing about love. You forget that you're two individuals that need to make separate choices. You can't just force him down the path you want."

"When it comes to choice, love never works out for the bad guy." Saito sighed softly.

"You can still become good."

"And he still wouldn't be mine then either, would he?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Saito laughed softly.

"You don't believe a word of what you've just said Potter. I could hear you grit your teeth from here."

"I'm not going to tell you what I believe. From experience, only having told others beliefs will influence your choice."

"Potter…" Saito started, but nipped his bottom lip instead. He sat down on the iced grown, shivering slightly at the dropped temperature.

"What?"

"Die!" Something menacing shone in violet eyes, like fire and lightning in one. His vision was suddenly obscured as something along the lines of a net fell over him. Now pressed to every surface of his body and tangled around limbs, Harry found it hard to escape. With every passing second he felt more pain, an electrical current running over him.

He needed to stop trusting people. What was everything in his life for if he couldn't even find the skills necessary to kill the bad guy out right. Then again, Saito had never killed a family member, or threatened the world as we know it. Alright, perhaps the latter, but he had stopped. The feeling of love was a notion that the man was not all bad.

What was he thinking at a time like this? Looking over the side of his raised platform, he could make out the blonde, still unconscious from the backlash of electricity that kept hitting him during the fight. Hadn't he just finally gotten back into the real world? Hadn't he finally gotten Draco back by his side?

His paleness made Harry worry. Had he received too many shocks? Was he body going to be alright when he woke up? If only he hadn't raised himself on this damn ice cube he would have been able to stretch out his hand.

He could feel his body spasm once more, and a terrifying scream was released. He couldn't hold it back any more. It hurt so much. When you're told not to stick your finger in a plug, of course you'll do it, but it never hurts this much. This was probably the way prisoners felt when they got the death sentence of 'the chair'.

The stupid thing? He'd felt so much worse before. Basilisk venom, the final battle, being electrocuted seemed so pointless. He was Harry Potter damn it. He had saved lives, and he would continue to do so!

Snip. Almost as if unconsciously, little shears of ice had begun to cut their way through the net. He was eventually able to slip out, but his body had already paid the price. He wasn't even sure if he could stand anymore, his legs didn't seem to want to get up.

What was the matter with him? What was he fighting for? He wasn't here to prove he could beat yet another evil villain. He wanted Draco back in his life. It made him smile suddenly, the fact that what he now lay panting on, was essentially a piece of the blonde. The low temperature, the slight sting, yet its radiant beauty. They were all parts of Draco.

Was the only way to end this really to kill a man that had effectively kept Draco safe all these years? Would it help right the world? Where had it ever said that the other elementals were evil? They had probably been at the wrong place at the wrong time. He shuddered to think that had Draco not changed sides, that he would have been part of the fore they were hunting.

"It's the only way any of this is going to stop, isn't it?" he whispered to himself.

His head turned skyward, he could hear a soft melody in the air. Whispers of the wind. He smiled gently as a snowflake fell across his nose. Did this count as ice? He held his hand out, and as if by command, it started to snow.

What better weapon was there to destroy evil than with love. After all, hadn't that been why he had been capable of defeating Voldemort?

"Die!"

The whisper made him lurch upwards suddenly on legs too tired to carry him properly. White mist wafted from his lips. Saito growled and with a push of electricity, Harry's pillar of support came tumbling down.

"Die already!"

"No!"

His voiced seemed to echo, and for all the noise the battles around him created, Harry heard nothing but the twinkling of snowflakes. That was, until the clamor of snowflakes expanded and an explosion of ice shocked him to the ground. White filled the air, and all was still.


	51. Chapter 51: Snowflakes, Part II

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny, Saito x Draco, Harry x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 51: Snowflakes Part II

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

White clouded his vision. Looking up, a minute hole had opened up in the heavens, clouds parting like the eye of a storm. The snow fell heavily in a wall of white, touching upon the Earth, only to blossom into ice shards. He gulped as a shiver of excitement ran through him. The temperature had dropped drastically, the cool solidified water shimmering so beautifully. It felt like a part of home, welcoming him and keeping him safe. Sprung from the ground on which the snowflakes fell, large shards of ice clawed their way upwards, jagged flower petals that hunkered delicately, albeit sharply.

Harry heard Saito release a scream, tried to hold in his shaky breath as eyes opened to a white and sparkling transparent scene. A blade of ice thrust cruelly up through Saitos left leg, the man trying to yank it out, inch by inch uncovering a red sheen on the ice as he did so. Harry concentrated, the platform on which he stood slowly melting into a puddle of water.

Hid head jerked to the side, suddenly aware that this ice had spread across the forest. Did that mean his friends had been speared, maybe even killed? His eyes found Dracos instantly. Awake, sleepy, sad.

"Draco!"

A simple groan met him. He was fine, however. Harry dodged icicles to what seemed a bare patch, where the grass still stood out, a slight wet patch maybe. In his head, he hoped Ice had been lenient in sparing his friends. It had also crossed his mind that it had not hit Draco since he knew it was a part of him.

"I'm fine, Harry. Really."

"You came by yourself! You should have waited for a bigger group!"

"Now that doesn't sound like something a Gryffindor, let alone Harry Potter would say."

"Yes, I am. You're a Slytherin." Harry sighed and swept a silken lock out of Dracos eye.

"One who's gone considerably soft since Hogwarts. I blame Hermoine, Ginny…..mostly you."

"I'm a good influence now am I? Since when did you decide that?" Draco smiled, one that reached his eyes, one that Harry knew was genuine.

"Ever since we met. You've been influencing my life. You started it all."

Harry suddenly felt dizzy, his body thumped to the side. He clutched his jaw, it stung, an obvious bruise forming. Above him, Saito growled. Hand clenched, still outstretched from the punch, blood trickling from the wound on his leg.

"Saito!" Draco shouted. "Stop it!"

"No! You don't seem to understand as much as Potter here does! This isn't just about you and me anymore. It's about finishing what was started years ago. Both our mentors scattered us across the world for a later date, knowing the other had five within his grasp. That's just the thing! We're continuing a legacy, we're unearthing the war. We have the power to destroy or create, but we can't all survive. There can't be ying and yang in this scenario, we'd always clash, always destroy a city in our fighting. We were created not to stop each other but to destroy each other. There is a difference. Bad vs Good. Evil vs so-called justice. You need to pick a side, Draco. You can't stay grey all your life!"

Draco bit his lip. He knew all of that already! He knew what he wanted, needed to do, but why was it so hard.

Harrys fist met Saitos stomach, and the man doubled over, wheezing for breath. A fist fight commenced, a swap of kicks and punches. Draco wished he could move his legs, to get up, to separate them, and stop the fighting.

He knew how it was going to end.

Harry had become stronger since Hogwarts, even without quidditch as regular training. The problem was that Saito was just a bit more bigger, muscled. He was a beast, and his punches had far more effect than Harrys. Grabbing the brunette by his shirt, he hefted him over his shoulder, thudding to the ground, grabbing a tanned neck tightly.

Harry wheezed as fingers tightened around his throat. He was already tired from the constant shocks he had been given. His arm was lifted and slammed down, and if Harry had had any breath left, he would have screamed. A large spike of ice protruded from his bicep. His eyesight started to blur. With what strength he had left, his head turned, a blurry blonde, he couldn't help but smile.

It snapped Draco out of his stupor. He was on his feet and tackled Saito off of Harry. Saito grunted, the shock of the movement knocking him off his feet.

"Draco!"

"No!" There was silence as Dracos fist impacted with Saitos nose. A reassuring crack and trickle of blood. Draco shifted backwards, Saitos eyes wide. Of course they were on separate sides, yet somewhere inside, he had hoped that even through all this they could find a way. He had tried to save Harry. It made his blood boil to think that Draco had already made a choice, one he was not going to be happy with.

"Draco…"

"You know, don't you. You knew before I got here. You knew when you took Cho, what was going to happen. Although you know you're not going to get what you want, there's something else you're after. What is it?"

"Nothing you can help me with, Draco." He held his nose, wiping the blood, wincing as he felt around his tender nose.

"You never know. I can help, we can stop. No one has to die. Evil and good can be resolved in other ways too." Saito couldn't help but laugh.

"What would your dad say if he could hear you now?"

"Does it involve Harry?" Saito raised an eyebrow, and with a wince and grinding teeth, he set his nose.

"Damnit!" He shouted.

"Does it?"

"Stop talking about Harry! Shut up!" Saito grabbed Dracos arm, pulling him roughly towards him. He was aware of Harrys shouts, a clawing sound as if he were trying to remove the spike from his arm.

"I love you." Saito shouted in his face, making Draco wince and close his eyes.

"And I did love you Saito. You know I did. Why else would I have done what I had done."

"But you'll always love him more?"

"I will always have a place for you in my heart. You helped me in a time where no one could. You helped me on my feet again, taught me to love again. I am so sorry that it turned out this way, I really am."

"I know. That's the worst of it. But that doesn't mean I can miraculously change who I am."

"You're not evil!"

"Sure I'm not, but I was raised a certain way. Something you know very well I'm sure."

"I changed." Saito released Draco and sighed.

"No Draco. You never changed, you just hid to please your father. When you're young, there's no difference. The older you get, you start to realize the parts of you that you never had. Death Eaters, killing, that was never you."

"But I…"

"You understand the darkness, the lust for power, but you don't make a bid for it, never step towards it, because you know its something you don't want. But Draco, trying to stop this fight, standing in the middle, will solve nothing. I will always think the way I do, will always seek power, will always walk this path. One side has to win."

Saito suddenly kicked Draco in the stomach, launching him backwards, his head hitting ice. Whilst he lay disorientated, Saito had rushed to Harry, who almost had the ice from his arm. Seeing the man run towards him, he rushed it and pulled, feeling something rip within his arm. Getting to his feet, he met Saito half way, their fist fight continuing, this time Harry making sure to stay away from grabbing fists.

Draco hissed, a streak of blood dripping down his temple. Something felt wrong. His head felt woozy, his mouth like cotton. Licking his lips, Draco focused on the fight before him. They had started using elements again. They were going to kill each other.

If only he had his wand, if only he had his power, if only he had just as much strength as the two before him seemed to have.

He needed something, needed something!

A pang, skip of a heart beat, a pang in his chest. He knew this feeling. This sick feeling. Dark, plunging feeling. Words couldn't leave his lips, a whisper lost to the wind as grunts of pain and will to strike filled it. Dark, dark, dark.

Harry saw Saito tense, pausing mid strike. He had no time to think, an instant veil of darkness washing over him. Alakai? It was impossible, Blaise had gone after the bastard. Blaise was too stubborn to die, especially when his wife had been hurt in the process. It was the sudden, striking pain that told him whose power had engulfed him. A funny feeling of floating, yet crashing to the ground. Pain, yet numb. It was sad, angry, painful to the core. It was Draco.

"Draco!" He shouted, another scream following as he felt a smash against his body. Like pincers were ripping his body, like flame was burning him. It was horrid, and invisible all at once. He could feel the hole in his bicep stretch as if fingers had lodged inside and stretched.

"Draco!" A 'pop' and he was gasping for breath. A dislocated hip, a wave of ash and smoke in his burning lungs.

"Draco!" He tried to stretch his arm out. He needed to get to Draco, find Draco, touch Draco. It only worked when they were in contact though. He could feel Ice screaming inside him. It knew this element well, had always warred with it, kept it at bay, protected Dracos soul. It screamed in pain, screamed in need to find. Felt like it wanted to crawl out of his skin.

Pop. He felt his shoulder dislocate. He couldn't handle much of this. Soothe his pain. Calm him. Cold, he needed Ice, struggled to let it flow. A trickle of ice from his palms, not enough, not nearly enough.

"Draco!" He screamed loudly, a burst of power much like the previous one created a sudden flash of light before vanishing back into the darkness. It hadn't worked. He gulped, his throat sore, stuffed, unable to swallow or gulp. He didn't know if his eyes were closed or not, but they stung.

Slowly, almost as if he had been imagining things, a small white dot flitted past his vision, meandering downwards, if it was in fact downwards. The blood rushing to his head could mean he was upside down for all he knew. There was another one, and another. Soon enough, white specks came down like rain. Cool to the touch, burning yet familiar.

Snow, was it? Find him. Find him. Find him. Find him. He wished for it to spread, hoped it would fall everywhere and not just near him. He needed it to find the one it belonged to. Needed Ice to call out. Find him. He could hear a tendon tear, and had he had a voice he would have screamed with everything he had.

He crashed to the ground. Broken, torn, bleeding, his eye sight taking almost forever before the landscape became clear. He could hear it, someone calling. Was it Ice? Here, I'm here. Find me.

Sparkling fluffy white, bit into his wounds, but it only reminded him of Draco, causing a smile to flit across his face. There was no doubt of his beauty; he also had a wicked, spoilt tongue. Quick to temper, quick to question, and fabulous all the same.

"Harry!" That was him! His name! Where? Soft hands clutched at him, screams all around him. He couldn't quite make out what.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, it was in a different room, one with white walls. White walls meant hospitals. He groaned instantly. He hated what that meant. A place where people knew him, where people would question how he had come across the injuries he had sustained. He felt a lingering familiar pain, one associated with lingering skele gro. He had been asleep for more than a day then.

"Harry! You're awake!"

"Moine. What the hell." Looking closer now, his body was at a strange angle, one arm and one leg in a sling connected to the roof.

"The nurse is going to remove them soon. You've been asleep for a long time, all the ones and tears have healed. You'll feel some stiffness for a while though. Harry, you were hurt bad. I know you hate all of this, especially since we both know this means the adults know, but this wasn't something Neville or I could heal."

"It's ok 'Moine. I understand. How many seconds do I have left?"

"Hours you mean." She grinned brightly. "Perks of having a husband who's the son of someone in the order. You weren't the only one seriously hurt. They're meeting us in five hours at my place. I had to tell them where it was, they were furious it was hidden and that we'd lied about where we were."

"Are they angry at me?"

"No. Perks of having Harry Potter as your friend. They're happy your back, I had to tell them that much at least. Professor McGonagall stated that we could get more time to get a plausible amount of time to think of an excuse since you had probably dragged us into some quest we felt was for the greater good."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"And what do we tell them?"

"The truth? They'll be angry, but we're adults. We have a right to fight, and we won."

"I guess you're right. You always were."

"I know. I'm brilliant."

"Draco?"

"He's fine. Shaken up. He could have killed you!"

"Please don't hold that against him."

"I wont. He couldn't help it, I get that. He tried to visit, but they won't let any of us through, something about you needing rest. Only those hospitalized were here, and I was allowed to come pick you all up. I'll be waiting outside in the waiting area."

"There are more of us in the hospital? Who?"

"Now Mr Potter. Calm down. You are healed, but don't put any pressure on your body. Mrs Granger." The nurse greeted as she walked through the door. She started the long process of removing the slings which held up two of his limbs.

"Harry, I'll meet you outside ok?" Harry smiled up at her, a slight nod, and watched the door close behind her.


	52. Chapter 52: The order

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny, Saito x Draco, Harry x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Malfoy vs Potter: **Thank you for the great review!

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 52: The Order

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC)

* * *

They had waited for the whole group, consisting of Cho, Harry, Pansy, Cherrie and Hermoine, before flooing to the house in which they all lived. They had some time to prepare, which they intended to use. The waft of coffee pinpointed the locations of the others, obviously waiting for their return. Hermoine pushed open the door with her foot, her hands spread wide in a dramatic gesture.

"The injured have arrived!" There was a scraping of chairs as they all stood, hugs were shared, sighs of relief. Chairs were then situated around the table. Of course, Hermoine sat next to Ron, Cho sat next to Blaise, head resting on his shoulder and Neville gingerly held Ginnys hand under the table. There was an awkward pause where the final four were not sure how to position themselves, but Cherrie and Luna sat down as fast as they could, leaving two chairs empty next to each other. Once Harry and Draco had been seated, all eyes fell on Hermoine.

"Really? Again?" She sighed, only met by pouts and angelic smiles.

"We'll have a few hours at most to get our acts together with Harrys touching scenery. They'll prod as much as you can, knowing you you'll divulge all you can even if you don't want to tell. So please Harry, don't feel pressured."

Harry nodded, grateful for her words, yet angry that she was treating her the way she would have if they had been in school. He had no one else to blame, he had vanished. When this was all over, he would have the chance to show them how he had changed, he was also sure he would learn numerous new things from his friends.

"I think we should tell them the truth."

"It would be nice to stop having to lie to my parents." Ron sighed, a slight frown on his face. "They'll be so mad when they find out!"

"But it means we'll finally be a part of the order, not just some names to make us think we're helping. They have to." Ginny chimed in.

"The truth it is then." Luna smiled. "I like it."

The rest of the conversation drifted to celebrations for the weekend, what had occurred in the woods that day far from their minds. They would be forced to talk soon anyway. Time flew by swiftly, full of laughter and more coffee. What felt like soon enough, a knock came on the front door. Hermoine left the kitchen to open the door, in this time, Harry, Ron and Blaise had started to move chairs into the living room as Draco and Ginny arranged cups, tea and coffee on trays and took it to the living room.

There was a round of bright hellos, they had not seen each other for a while. Hugs turned to laughter, which in turn turned high pitched as Harry was spotted. True to Hermoines estimation, they clung to Harry, asking questions, amazed at how healthy he looked and how he had grown in the time they had not seen him. Harrys return was a happy occasion, one they talked about for a while, even planning a party on Mollys part.

Although she had been happy at her ex students return, McGonagall had always been more serious when it came to what was important. Such as a missing hero from the order, a slytherin with death eater parents, a young student and someone she recognized from Ravenclaw filed into the hospital as a group.

"We are indeed happy that you're back, Potter, but there are some things we need to talk about. You have caused quite a ruckus with the media. Would it be alright for me to ask what happened?" Harry sat back slightly, his shoulders brushing with Dracos as three of them had squished onto the sofa.

"Hermoine found me, which is good since I wasn't sure if headquarters had moved or not."

"You should have told us you were looking, we could have joined forces." Remus growled softly.

"I know how much it would have meant to you to find Harry," Hermoine sighed. "but we needed him for something, and we agreed doing it this way was for the best."

"Like the hocrux's?" He asked softly. She nodded in turn.

"Please don't tell me Albus sent you on another quest." McGonagall asked. She was met by silence, the youngsters staring up at her with blank faces. "He did, didn't he? Was this one just as dangerous?"

"I'm not sure." Ron chuckled. "But it involved people rather than objects."

"Meaning you could have been killed!" Molly shouted angrily. "Ronald! There is no more war, why can't you let things be and enjoy whatever childhood you've lost!" Arthur, held her hand, stroking softly in an attempt to calm her down.

"I don't think you know how close we were to war, mum! Did you see the death eater attack a few days ago? That was no where close to normal!" Her eyes went round in shock, and she turned her head to her husband in confusion.

"How did you know about that?" He asked his son. When Ron found a lack of words, Hermoine smiled at him, ready to take over where he had left off.

"It started when we went through Dumbledores things. We found a piece of paper that had been addressed to us, in his handwriting. So we took it. It told us to keep it secret, much like the hocruxs. Which is why we didn't tell you. The thing is, Harry was mentioned as well, so I went to look for him. We knew there was more, so we looked in places Dumbledore knew Harry would find. Well, that led us to another clue. Some sort of disapparation location, which took us to a school for creatures. It turns out that ten elementals were born in this era, five were under Voldemorts tutelage, whilst Dumbledore himself was teaching the other five."

There was a huge uproar. The mention of elementals had both awed and scared them.

"And you found them?" McGonagall asked with tight lips, somewhat angry that Dumbledore had kept such information from her.

"Noone knew until now. He wanted to protect us, if any one from the other side had found out, they could have kidnapped and/ or tortured you for information. But yes, we found them, and they are present in this room."

"Wha…who?"

"Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson and Cherrie Everdeen. All of them were present at Hogwarts and available for training." They could feel themselves being sized up, but whatever they thought of the elementals, they kept it to themselves.

"And the war? You mentioned one. How did you know about the death eaters?"

"Mum, it was pretty obvious. They were in this house." Ginny sighed, regretting it once she saw the paranoia in her mothers face set in.

"They were working for the five elementals. They wanted to finish what Voldemort had started." Luna chimed in.

"From the hospital reports and all five present elementals, I am presuming that this war has already been won."

"Yes." Harry stated matter of factly.

"You should have told us! We could have helped!" Tonks stated.

"We are not children anymore! We've seen more than most adults, because we wanted to help, not because it was forced. The same applied to this case. Being of the order, we can take care of ourselves!" Ginny almost shouted.

"Well, we are proud of you, no matter what you might think."

"Excuse me, I'm going to go rest, if that's alright?" Draco asked elegantly. Excused from the conversation, he walked up the stairs somewhat stiffly. Harry tracked the sound all the way up the stairs. He had missed Remus dearly, and he could tell by their constant meeting eyes that he wanted to talk with him, to reunite and ask what had happened. Though that small smile that swept across his face and the nod towards the stairs signaled that he knew what was more important and that he could wait.

Amongst the chatter, he slipped away, up the stairs, before a white door.

"You don't have to knock you know." Harry couldn't help but smile at the familiar drawl as he entered the room. Draco was sitting on the bed against the headboard.

"Did we win?"

"Barely…" Draco whispered, glancing to the side.

"So did it end all flashy, or boring? I wasn't there for the ending." Harrys attempt at humour seemed to make Draco sad. A slight twitch to his eyes, an almost frown displayed on his face.

"That would be my fault."

"Draco.."

"I'm sorry!" Draco leaped at the chance to say his thoughts first. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry would tell him none of this was his mistake. Although he couldn't take all the blame, he was partly the reason why Harry had landed in hospital.

"Draco…"

"Just accept it dammit!" The blonde suddenly found himself in strong tan arms. The embrace tightened, and Draco gulped before slowly allowing his own arms to encircle Harrys body.

"Was it bad?" Came the breathy whisper.

"Your injuries?"

"The battle, I mean. I'm sorry I left you to fend for yourself." Draco nudged his head against Harrys chest.

"My fault."

"Draco, can you tell me what happened? Everyones so happy that its over, relieved to be home, but I can tell, the same with you, no ones really in high spirits at all."

"Most of them aren't, and those that are cant help but worry for them and get brought down from their high. We didn't like what we had to do, what they did, Harry."

* * *

**Flashback: Battle**

She was scared, she didn't know where the others were, nor did she know if someone would rescue her if she needed it. She was confused, her heart thumping in her chest much like when she had run from the death eaters in the park.

Did they really expect her to do this? So many excuses ran through her head from she was still a child to how inexperienced she was. But there had to be a reason, there was, wasn't there? A reason she had an element. She was no random choice, at least that's what she liked to think. She was the embodiment of Light, she was Light. She was compatible, fated, destined for this element. She hoped.

He had toyed with her for the most part, darting out of shadows, reviling in her fear. Shadows would tug her hair, slice her cheeks, mockingly, as if to say she was no big deal, that he didn't need to use his full power. She knew that she had inflicted pain on him, though. Tracks of blood was what she now followed, one of her bombs had obviously worked.

Alakai limped, a gash in his quads, bright red leaking down his shadowy skin. His white teeth gritted in anticipation. Light hurt, but he was not about to tell the brat that. It stung, made him feel like a vampire. She didn't know the effect it had on him. Made his skin want to crawl.

Cherrie felt much the same. The dark made her gloomy, made her doubt, made her weaker. Threatened to cut off her power supply. Her head pounded, her eyes winced. The drastic shift of shadow and bright light from their powers were making her dizzy and sick.

Cherrie fell to the ground, locks falling about her haphazardly, a shriek of pain as her foot twisted. She gasped for breath, screaming as whatever had grabbed her ankle started pulling her backwards. No matter how hard she kicked, that hand shaped darkness threatened to pull her into a black blob of shadow. If she squinted she could see white eyes filled with mirth, she sure it was. Then it suddenly expanded, higher, larger, thicker, sicker.

She was scared, scared. It felt like she was seeing the other side of the world from a satellite. Tendrils whipped through the air, rushing towards her as her ankle was pulled. This was the final assault, he was not going to spare her. With a hiss, she concentrated with all her might. Make it big, make it count, this is what she was made for.

A loud piercing sound left her lips and bright light filled the forest, spilling out onto further landscapes, and then 'boom'. A clash of sound, the crackling of power, and a massive push from either side.

From outside the forest, the abstract scene was quite frightening. A blast of black against a blast of white, pushing, was shifting from side to side in their struggle. Cherrie could feel herself being pushed back. The black was coming closer, laughing, blood thirsty. He was stronger, she could feel it. She cursed her luck at being younger, cursed her luck for not craving power as he did.

She needed help! Needed help! Please, please! Someone, anyone!

She almost jumped at a cold touch by her feet, the feeling of scales. Her eyes went wide in shock, the blast of black coming closer in the process. The range of scales grew, grew, grew, until her view was obscured either side by the tight curl of a serpents tail. White, pure white, had it not been for the rainbow shimmer that sparkled off its skin. Its head was poised high in the sky, its hissing booming like thunder. Or was that really thunder she heard in the sky?

Alakai growled to himself. Her element had manifested itself as a rainbow snake. He shook his head with sudden fatigue. He did not know how to make something like that. Happy memories, was it? Powerful feelings? He had seen Yasmin do this on many occasions. He had never asked her how. He had none such feelings. Sure he loved pain, wanted blood and power, but feelings enough to conjure such a beast?

He sniggered, it would probably end up being something like a bat. Though he would never know. He was going to loose this one. But he was not going to die without having his fun first.

As quickly as he could, he turned to the direction of ice, fire, water and electricity. The blast redirected, and without its light counterpart to stop it, it sailed through the forest until it hit its mark, an explosion of ink, loud screams. He chuckled. He bet Saito and Yasmin would be furious. He…was torn into by sharp fangs. His body felt like it was made of butter, unresisting.

His eyes were manic, rough laughter in the air. What a way to go! It was thrilling, exhilarating, to the blood that rushed from him, to the pounding in his ears. Is this what they had all felt? He envied them now. How poetic, how adventurous. The laughter stopped, his body limp, impaled on two large teeth, twisting like drills.

When Cherrie was finally aware of what she had done, she had cried, screamed, trembled. She had never killed someone before, had never been this cruel. She had never felt such regret, such need to never have been part of this. She could only keep staring, breath coming in sharp pants.

She felt dizzy, what was going on?

"It's ok." She knew that voice!

"Ssshhh! It's ok!" Large hands and arms pulled her towards a warm body. Her trembling increased. She felt ill.

"Ssshhh, calm down, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." She found it hard to listen. Her vision was wavering, she couldn't breath, could feel her vision going black. She fainted into safe arms.

Blaise shifted, an awkward smile on his face as he checked her pulse and breathing.

"You did well, kid. We're all so proud of you. I'm sorry, that you had to go through that." He lifted her up slowly. She had lost blood, numerous gashes across her body. Lack of blood and hyperventilation. He gave Alakai one last look, wanting to kick the bastard who had hurt his wife as well. He turned on his spot in search of Hermoine.

"It will get better, someday. Not now, not by far. But you're not alone, you never were. We'll help, you'll see. Years from now, it will be a speckle in your memory, still there, but tolerable. I don't know how to make up for what you've just lost, I never really had all that much myself. Girls your age still like teddy bears, right? I'll buy you the biggest one I can find."

He snorted, he was as good as talking to himself, her calmed breathing against his neck as he hoisted her up more.


	53. Chapter 53: Getting it on

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny, Saito x Draco (past), Harry x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**A/N: ** Sex scene ahead!

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 53: Getting it on

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson (Injured)

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang (Injured)

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC) (Injured)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC) (unknown)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC) (dead)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC) (dead)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo (unknown)

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC) (unknown)

* * *

Pansy winced, her head was thumping, blood spilling from her mouth.

"Fuck!" She cursed loudly. The attack had come out of nowhere, no one had had any means of protections. She sat onto her knees, wincing as she quickly sat on her hip instead. Her legs felt numb, chilly to their usual heat. She looked around, spitting blood from her mouth.

She spotted Yasmin on the floor, and wobbled her way over to the bluenette.

"Yas? Yas? You ok?"

"Shut up! You're so loud!" Yasmin was lying on her back, looking at the clouds. "I'm going to kill him!" She cursed.

"Him?"

"Alakai!" She winced, sitting up, her jaw was tense, her head spinning. She felt dizzy, deciding to ly back down.

"Yas?"

"What?" She suddenly found the red head next to her, looking down at her with a frown on her face.

"No! Don't you dare!" Yasmin growled. "Just give me a minute or two, then I'll get up."

"You know, if I was your enemy, I would have killed you right now." Yasmin frowned and looked up at Pansys sad features, hair falling down like spikes at her downward gaze.

"Then why don't you?" She whispered, but seeing Pansy open her mouth to reply, thought better of it.

"On second thought, please don't." There was silence, and Pansy licked her bottom lip, not sure what to do or say. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Yasmin groaned.

"I don't want this Yas."

"I know you don't, but it has to happen."

"You're one of my best friends." Yasmin sighed in response, a hand coming up to cover her own eyes. She didn't understand why Pansy couldn't just do what needed to be done.

"Right, I'm getting up soon to kick your butt into reality!"

"You're important to me!"

"Stop!" Yasmin wanted to shout, her throat clogged. All she could hear were Pansys words, the defeaning silence saw to that. She sat up slowly, Pansy moving back to provide spce.

"What is it?" She asked as Yasmin started looking around.

"Are we…the only ones left?" Pansy suddenly perked up, worry taking over her body. She started crawling in the direction that Harry had last shouted from.

The three men were scattered on the floor, Saito and Harry worse for wear. She rushed over to the blonde, taking his hand as hazy eyes focused on her.

"Pans…"

Alakais blast had knocked Draco out of his stupor. He had almost killed Harry! But he couldn't find his voice, couldn't ask her if he was alright.

"Saito!" Yasmin shouted, rushing to her brothers side.

"Why are you here?" He groaned, in much the same position she had lay in. She almost laughed at the thought.

"Why am I alive, or here next to you?" She cupped his cheek, turning his head slightly to the side to see her.

"Why haven't you left yet?" She frowned slightly.

"Left? Why would I leave?"

"Pansy." He stated matter of factly. She swallowed heavily, then helped him sit up.

"I wouldn't do that. Not to the cause, not to you." He stared at her, before smiling lovingly.

"You're very similar to Draco, do you know that?"

"What?" He shook his head, hand coming up to rub his temple.

"You have strong morals, you know what is right and wrong, but your sense of loyalty sometimes prevents you from treading the right path."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what you're doing is wrong, but you strive to please me, I'm you brother. Family will always come first."

"Of course it does!" she screamed, making him wince.

"Yasmin, no matter what happens here today, I want you to leave. Leave with her! Now!" Yasmins eyes grew wide with shock.

"I don't understand…"

"Love is love, its hard to come by when you're the bad guy. But you have something I never will. The love of the good guy. It doesn't happen often, and it will be difficult, but be honest, if she asked you to run away with her, right her and now, what would you say?"

"No!" Yasmin growled. She was getting angry at him, who did he think he was?

"You're telling me to leave you here! Leave you and not turn back! You could die, maybe go to Azkaban! You asked me to leave knowing that?"

Saito chuckled, leaning back on his hands.

"You don't deny that you would go with her. Good." Yasmin stammered. No, she hadn't.

"I want you happy Yas, I want you safe. I want you far from the fate that we could never escape. You have something special. A god heart, and you have to take care of it for me."

"So are you! You found love! You havn't killed! That's good too!"

"This is where loyalty clouds your logic Yas." He stated softly. "I don't have good intentions. I want power, I want the world, no matter ow in love I may be. The fact I didn't kill is partly due to Draco, I admit that, but why do you think I led us into this massacre? I don't want to hide who I am for the sake of someone, and I don't want to share that someone. I came with the intent of killing them all Yas. Including your precious Pansy."

She didn't know what infuriated her more, that he was saying she should leave him behind, that he had wanted to kill people, or that he had threatened Pansy. That last thought made her jump with realization. Maybe he had been right, she didn't want what he wanted, but he was still her brother. Didn't family always stick together?

She looked towards Pansy, who was helping Draco sit up. It looked like he had hit his head hard against the ice, and the red head feared a concussion. Draco had forsaken family for what he had believed in. Had followed love on the right path, had shifted loyalty to someone he had deemed right for it. But his family had been horrible. Saito had always been a loving brother. It was hard to leave that behind.

"Either you kill Pansy, she kill you, or you leave together. What sounds the most appealing?"

"You know which one! Don't make me say it!"

"My, my, what happened to your bubbly personality? Tears and shouting? It doesn't become you Yas." She hadn't realised shed been crying. His eyes suddenly sparked with electricity, a growl released his lips, as his features turned cold and serious.

"You hide her! You hide her well, and then you start a new life with her. Never regret it, stay with her always. I'll come back to haunt you, and rip you to shreds!"

"I will." Yasmin turned to see Pansy standing next to her, hand outstretched.

"This is your decision Yas. Are you going to follow me? Or stay behind?" Saito smiled at her encouragingly, then moving his gaze to Draco, who was looking back sadly.

"Ok." She breathed. Pansy sighed with relief before collapsing.

"Good, I'm done being cool! I can't stand any longer!" She laughed at herself.

"Yas? Hermoine is here somewhere, she'll take Pansy to the hospital." Yasmin nodded, making a stretcher from water to put Pansy on.

"Yas?" She looked down at her brother. "Take him with you too." She was shocked, but she didn't want to defy the last request her brother probably gave her. She conjured another one, and lifted Harry onto it, looking back briefly, before going to find the healer girl. She didn't want to know what was going to happen behind her. She couldn't help but cry, couldn't help but think she had just betrayed her family.

"It'll be ok." Pansy said softly. "You learn to take the pain." Yasmin could only nod and hope that she had made the right decision.

* * *

**Back to present:**

"Do you want to talk about what happened with you and Saito?" Harry asked softly.

"Not now." Harry had expected the answer.

"I'm just so happy that you're still here."

"Why would I leave now?"

"You're right. You're much too stubborn for that." The comment earned him a slight punch. He could hear soft laughter downstairs. At least they were able to forget for a while what they had done. War was never easy, nor was killing, especially if you knew them. He was glad that the order hadn't jumped down their throats. For now that was. They would probably hold an order meeting later that night and shout to their hearts content. They were worried, felt untrusted, their hearts were in the right places.

Draco looked up, smiling, happy that things had worked out between them. He had heard the muggle saying; let it go and it doesn't come back, it was never meant to be, let it go and it comes back, it is forever yours.

Dracos eyes twinkled mischievously as he pulled Harrys face down to his. Harry smiled against the kiss, running his hand down Dracos side, cupping his face with the other. The hand continued to roam around Dracos waist, pulling the blonde on top of him as he lay down, over his ass, petting the flesh over the pair of jeans.

Draco let out a sigh and moved closer, Harrys hands then running down the front of Draco. Harry moved Dracos's hands and placed them over his shoulders, feeling the blonde's fingers curl in his moved his mouth, feeling Draco's lips on his neck as he whispered into one ear. "If you want me to stop, just say so."

Draco kissed his jawline, brushing his nose against the sharp bone. "Idiot."

Harry moved his hand and briefly fanned it over the crotch of Draco's trousers. The blonde grabbed his hand before it left contact and kept it there, looking at the face that was hovering not far from his. "Don't stop..."

Harry smiled, his hand cupping around the clothed flesh under his hand. He heard Draco make a small sound in his throat and felt his chest heave briefly. Harry put an arm around him, drawing him closer so that they were both on their sides, facing one another. Draco looked up at him then pressed his face against Harry's neck. The brunette bit his lip and after briefly unbuttoning the blondes trousers, moved his hand under the waistband.

He gripped the bare flesh carefully in his hand, his other moving to brace Draco's back. Draco was holding onto him like a vice, his head still buried in Harry's neck as the brunette's hand went around him, his fingers tracing up the length. Draco exhaled sharply and moved against the hand. He moved carefully, stroking easily. Draco was starting to breath heavily, his back arching. Harry's breath was beginning to come out unevenly as well but he forced himself to calm down before he got carried 's fingers pressing into Harry's back. He was close. Harry's hand moved faster. Draco's moved to grip the brunette's moving wrist while the other went around his neck, kissing him heavily as he came, loud moan muffled.

Draco smirked and bent back down to remove Harrys shirt before kissing his abs. Draco's eyes were mischievous as he looked up at Harry's face. Harry's eyes went wide. " uhhnnnn..." He moaned lightly as he felt Draco's hand on his crotch. Draco's hand stroked over the cloth as his head went lower, his tongue dancing over the contours of the brunette's stomach.

"Draco..." Harry managed, his breath already starting to come more quickly. Draco unzipped Harry's jeans slowly. Lips brushed softly against the tip of his erection, brushing up the small drops of wetness that had begun to gather there.

Harry remained as patient as he could as the gently exploration continued, lips and the tip of a tongue running over the base slowly. The brunette's head rolled back a little, his neck starting to ache from his attempts to watch what was happening. Then he let out a gasp.

Draco's mouth was on him, sucking carefully. His tongue danced lightly over Harry's head, the sensitive skin relaying jolts of pleasure through the taller man's body. Harry's fingers laced through Draco's hair as he breathed. Draco's hand wrapped around the rest of his length as his lips moved lower around it, taking a little more into his mouth, moaning, his eyes closing as the lips moved farther and farther down.

The hand disappeared and reappeared again on his hip, the other joining it on the opposite one. Harry could feel Draco's mouth over almost all off his length. Draco then suddenly sat up.

"We gotta get these off." he winked at Harry. The brunette gently pushed him onto his back and slid now loose jeans down him. He slowly pulled the fabric down the length of his long legs, his hand brushing against his semi erection, causing him to gasp. He slid them past his feet, letting them fall to the floor. Naked and starting to breathe heavily, his lean body warm and enticing was under Harrys hands.

"Beautiful..."

Removing the blondes shirt, he kissed his way down to Dracos nipples, taking one in his mouth, suckling carefully. His hands rested on the inside of his velvet soft thighs...stroking...teasing. He gasped, arching slightly, trying to get those hand to touch him were he needed it so badly.

Harry tugged Dracos head up for a kiss. The kiss went on and Harry dipped his hand into Dracos cum. He made a surprised sound in his throat when Harry put one lubricated finger in him. "Fuck!" Soon two, then three fingers were in him and he was starting to breath faster, his body moving a little as the brunette brushed against the spot that made him forget about everything else.

Draco looked up at Harry as he moved over him, kissing him. Both naked, Harry reached one hand down and pulled pale legs apart and up carefully, then positioned myself over him. "Are you ready?"

Harry moved slowly, pushing himself in, letting him get used to it, letting him relax as it subsided. This repeated a few times before the brunette was completely in him, body pressed up against his, faces only inches away.

Draco gripped onto him, groaning at the first few, slow thrusts. Then Harry hit it, and Draco let out a moan and clung to him, Harry hitting that spot in him over and over. His breath was ragged as Harry quickened his pace, body shuddering when the blondes airy mewl chanted his name against his ear. They were both clinging to one another, panting, moaning and sweating. Dracos legs were around his waist, trying to push Harry in deeper while his hips moved upward to do the same.

He came first, Harry didn't last much longer, emptying myself inside the blonde. They lay there for a few moments, panting. Only when both were breathing normally did he carefully remove himself and curl up beside him.

Draco moved onto his side, facing Harry, and pulled the blanket around them before falling asleep with his head against Harrys. The brunette watched him for a few moments, the love of his life. He truly was beautiful.

It didn't take long before he followed him in sleep.

When both woke up later on in the day, they made love again, this time with Draco on top. Harry could hardly think, looking up at him, hips moving, his back arched.


	54. Chapter 54: The aftermath

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny, Saito x Draco (past), Harry x Draco

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 54: The aftermath

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson (injured)

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang (injured)

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC) (injured)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC) (unknown)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC) (dead)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC) (dead)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo (unknown)

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC) (hospitalized)

* * *

There was that dreaded feeling in his stomach again. He knew, he just knew what was suddenly waiting on the other side of the door. The sky had turned dark, stars littered its veil. With a slight stretch, he sat up stiffly, giving the blonde beside him a soft look before getting out of bed. He took a shower, got clothed in pajamas and a hoodie and opened the door to face the music.

He soon found them in the living room, soft yet stern voiced guiding the way. Sure enough, none of the elementals were present. Had they excused themselves or had the order asked them take leave? All eyes were on him instantly. Luna was precariously perched as always, a smile present on her face. Ginny and Ron gave him a cursory glance before guiding slightly red faces back to their parents. Hermoine had that tight lipped smile that stated she wanted everyone to get along, yet wanted to scream at them for acting so childish. Neville was unsure how to act, conflicted by what he thought.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall stated with a heavy tone. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, to which her lips thinned.

"Where on earth have you been?"

"Somewhere to think." Harry sat down next to Luna.

"You had us all worried!" She stated harshly. He ignored them all, eyes falling on the one he felt most sorry for leaving. Remus gave him a small smile in response, one which showed he understood, but that she was also speaking the truth. It made him feel guilty.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that, but I needed to sort things out!" Her face softened.

"I do understand. You of all people have faced so much. Seen so much more than you should have. Grown up before your time and forced to do despicable deeds for what you were told was for the greater good, in the process losing what you held dear. We do understand, but we have gone through so much together, don't you think you should have told someone where you were going? Your intentions at least?"

"You would have tried to bring me back. I just…..wanted to be alone. I didn't mean to make anyone worry."

"You came back is the important part." Remus smiled at him from his seat next to Tonks.

"You came back when you were needed though." Tonks huffed. "Would you otherwise have come back at all?" Remus placed a gentle hand on her leg, drawing her attention towards him. He gave her a brief nod and a quick kiss on the forehead, which calmed her down. Of course Tonks would be more than unhappy at his lack of presence all those years, especially if Remus was the one feeling responsible for not preventing or seeing it happen.

"Hermoine was the one to find you?" He asked Harry at last. Hermoine answered him instead.

"We needed Harry. I would have left him longer, but this was a case of Dumbledores orders."

"So the man demanded another task of him and you go straight to him and push him into another war?" Molly asked softly.

"We did need his help mum, and it wasn't really a demand. He asked it of us, and Harrys name was on there. We couldn't proceed without Harry knowing what Dumbledore had asked. We displayed his options, letting him know that his name had been on there. We would have carried on without him if he wanted." Ron came to his fiances aid.

"I needed to get myself out of there and back into reality. It was the perfect kick start. I needed something to do that would make me feel like I was part of it all again. I got these powers for a reason, didn't I? What use is the boy who lived if he retired now? I need to help, no, I want to help, because I know I can make that difference. When she found me, it was the perfect opportunity, and I took it hands down." Harry sighed, resting back fully.

"But you didn't tell us you were back, Harry." Arthur stated.

"That was partly our fault." Ginny replied sheepishly.

"Not all of it!" Harry growled. He didn't want his friends to take the blame for this one.

"We found the note with our names on it, and we were so sure it had to do with what you were researching. But it only had our names, and we weren't sure if it was Dumbledores way of telling us it was like the hocruxs again." Ron stated.

"Ronald.." his mother started, but he didn't give her the chance.

"Part of me wished I could show you we could do it by ourselves. I love you mum, but I'm an adult now, I've done and seen things before my time, I know, but that has shaped me into who I am today. To suddenly throw me back into the kind of life I had before, that can't happen." She frowned at him, but her sad eyes twitched in recognition of his speech.

"Was it more tricks and rhymes?" McGonagall suddenly smirked, lightning up the mood. They couldn't help but all smile.

"Definitely!" Ginny sighed. "He wouldn't get straight to the point! But I suppose he had their best interests in mind."

"So you're saying this was like the hocruxs, only Harry could really do?" Remus asked.

"Not me, per say, but the group of us." Harry hated to be singled out like that. His name hadn't been the only one on that slip of paper.

"We saw them briefly." McGonagall hummed. So they hadn't stayed long after Harry had followed Draco.

"They were all Hogwarts students at some point. Most of them your age. And if I'm not mistaken, you are all acquainted with."

"Ah! So a matter of relating, or rather knowing them better." Tonks said more to herself than anyone in particular.

"What happened to those that you had been fighting?" Arthur asked.

"We're unsure. One I know is in hospital. The others will have to explain what happened, I was healing the injured, so stayed out of it really. And apart from Harry, the rest of us were fighting the sudden flock of death eaters." Hermoine explained. She didn't know. No one had talked about it. It was unsure whether they had been killed, let go or hospitalized.

"We'll come back later in the week then, to talk to them about this. We would like to know more from their stand point as well." McGonagall stated clearly, standing up and moving towards the fireplace. The rest of the order followed, apart from three. Everyone dispersed, either to the kitchen or upstairs. Molly and Arthur, followed their children and their partners into the kitchen, the kettle heard through the living room. This left Remus alone with Harry, Tonks having gone home with a smile on her face, happy that her hubby would rest.

"So, you're back!" He grinned.

"Yes, I am."

"For good?"

"Yes." Harry smiled.

"Good. Don't go around doing that again, don't think I can handle that much stress in my old age, no matter how much I love mischief. You alright?"

"I am, now that I'm back. I spent all that time worrying and thinking, its nice to just be back."

"Dumbledore?" Ah, here came the questions. But this was Remus, the only family he had left. He owed this man everything, even explanations, or what his feelings were.

"I will always feel bad. He infuriated me and made me happy. I see that as like having a father now, and I suppose he really was one to me. He was going to die, whether it was by someone elses hands or not. It makes me all the more gracious that he did so saving Draco. I will always be grateful for what he did for me, and for others. I admired him greatly, but there is no point forever being sad. He would want me to live on, same as Snape or Sirius. Before you ask, the same goes for them. I did hate Snape, for most of the time I knew him, but he was a victim of war, and he kept me safe. There's a lot I regret about our relationship when I look back on it, but not something I can ever change.

With Sirius…there's no way to forget the way I felt. Having know someone can become your actual family, someone could take you away from all the madness, and then have it all ripped away. I only knew him for a short while, and even though we talked in letters, you want the really person in front of you, don't you? It will always be a sore spot, but its getting better, knowing he fought for what was right, knowing he tried to protect me. There's no way to ever forget that.

How are you and Tonks?" Remus laughed at the sudden change of topic. He didn't mind. Harry had said what was on his mind. There was no need to further dredge up the past.

"Fine, just fine. Still as feisty as ever, but gentle when she wants to be. I think she gets that from the Black side of the family."

"You and Draco better now? That good?" Harry only just realised how big the grin on his face was.

"We're back together again."

"No hard feelings?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't act like it, and when I start asking, he always shouts for me to stop and that I'm an idiot for asking so many times."

"Definitely the Black side of the family."

"I think you're right."

"Well, I will leave you to it." He almost stayed at the look on Harrys face. "It's late Harry, and our blacks don't like sleeping alone or they get grumpy." Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll say you this week then?"

"You can call any time Harry. I'll be there for you." With a rustle to brunette hair, Remus left Harry for the fireplace, flooing home to Tonks.

* * *

"Ssshh! Why do you have to walk so loudly!" she growled at him.

"You're the one constantly talking!"

"It's after visiting hours! I suggest we both stop talking till we get there!" With a grumble, Blaise tried to tip toe instead, much to the pleasure and amusement of his wife.

"Here!"

Room 405. She opened the door slowly, wincing at the slight squeak.

"Who's there?" the soft voice inside was terrified, trembling.

"It's ok, hush, calm down. We're not here to hurt you." Cho quickly switched the light on and made a bolt for it to close the girls mouth before she screamed.

"Please don't scream! We really aren't here to hurt you." Blaise closed the door and locked it as his wife continued to speak.

"I am so sorry! Are you ok? It's still fixable, right?" Grey eyes widened in shock before she sniffed slightly.

"I'm fine, see, they managed to put both of them back together. Thank you, for not destroying them."

"I am so sorry I had to do that!" Miya wasn't sure what to do. Her enemies had sneaked in to apologise. What were they thinking?

"Is that what you came here to say?" she asked meekly.

"We have a proposition for you." Blaise stated sternly, looking at the vague window ti make sure no one would see the on lights.

"We're going to make another school, much like the one your leader destroyed. We want yo to join it." She blinked owlishly.

"What?"

"It's not a normal school. You'll be with others who are different." Cho explained. "Please say you will."

"Wh…why are you doing this?"

"Do you understand what you did?" Miya nodded timidly.

"Are you sure? You're young, and you followed your sibling. Its hard to know what to do in those situations, and its even harder not to follow. What you did can land you in Azkaban, no matter how young you are. You killed people. That can't be undone, but we can give you a second chance." Cho pleaded.

"Take it." Blaise stated firmly.

"But you.."

"I didn't kill you because I believe you wanted to do what was right by your sister, not in general. And if you don't know that difference then we can teach you. At least think about it, please?" Miya gulped heavily before nodding.

"We'll be back in two days before the aurors get here. You tell us your answer then." Blaise straight forwardly stated as he unlocked the door. With another peak, he opened the door, waited for his wife to be by his side, before switching off the light and closing the door.

Miya was left in here dark room, her lips trembling. Where was Carsly? She had forgotten to ask with all that confusion. She was pretty sure she knew the answer though. They had killed Carsly, hadn't they? Had erased her existence much like they had done to Tom. Where any of them still alive? Alakai? Saito? Yasmin? She had grown to love them all.

Why did things have to be this hard? Couldn't they have asked the same thing of Carsly? Couldn't they have helped her? She didn't mean it, she was part animal. Alright, maybe she did mean it. She wanted, needed to dig her claws into soft meat. But that's what she was made to be. What life had gifted her with. Why do that if it was wrong? Why make them different if they were only to be killed? Not supposed to be?

Did she really not know the difference? Had Carsly not known the difference? What was she supposed to do? Tears fell down her face as she cried. She wanted Carsly back! She wanted Tom! If they were all dead, who else could she go to? Who else could take care of her? Who….

The tears slowed as she hiccuped. There was one person that would know what to do. He would be sad too, if any of them had died. After all, wasn't he part of their family? He was, wasn't he? He had calmed her down so many times after spats with Carsly. Had kept her company when the others had left her out. He had sneaked in to make sure she was alright, even though she was sure he wasn't allowed.

She slowly removed herself from the bed. Wires snapping out as she quickly pulled them from er body, arms still tense, stiff. She didn't care. She needed to get out of here. She needed to find him, needed him to hug her, to tell her Carsly was alive.

It had taken her a long time to open the window, it had been clasped tightly, but with a flick of wind, had come undone. Looking back now, it had probably been spelled shut so she couldn't escape. There was little magic that could stop elemental powers. She was quite far up, and she bit her lip, concentrating. It hurt, not being able to use her arms properly, not being able to make a sound, but the wind lifted her out of the window and onto the soft blades of the grass below.

She needed to find Draco.


	55. Chapter 55: Survivors

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny, Saito x Draco (past), Harry x Draco, Pansy x Yasmin

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

/text/ is talking over the phone

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 55: Survivors

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson (injured)

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang (injured)

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC) (injured)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC) (unknown)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC) (dead)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC) (dead)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo (unknown)

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC) (hospitalised)

* * *

"Morning!" Harry greeted happily, making his way to the toaster. He placed three into the four slot toaster. Everyone greeted back, a mixed reaction of equally optimistic and two mumbles. Odd. Ron and Ginny were normally never grumpy when they had just woken up. His thoughts were put on hold as Draco entered, throwing a soft smile at Harrys direction and joining him next to the stove.

"Right. What is wrong?" Hermoine caved first. She had also noted the difference in their behavior.

"We have kinda bad news."

"Kinda? Ron, its epic!" Ginny chided.

"You're just happy that dad actually told us rather than hiding it." He sighed.

"So are you, which makes you feel all the more worse when you have to tell the news. I get you." He nodded briefly, then jumped slightly as Hermoine kicked him under the table.

"Right. The news. Well…it seems like Miyas gone missing. They cant find her anywhere."

"Shit!" Blaise cursed. Cho hit him in the arm.

"Dammit!"

"That's not any better, Blaise!" she growled. Though internally, she was cursing up a storm.

"Excuse us." She smiled, and pulled Blaise up and out the kitchen. Draco caught Blaises slight flick of the hand for him to follow.

"I'll be right back, ok?" He kissed Harry briefly before following. He had guessed right when he went to their bedroom.

"We shouldn't have gone!" he could hear her voice shout as he opened the door. They went instantly quiet until he closed the door behind them.

"How were we supposed to know she'd do that?"

"You don't think it's our fault?" Cho bit her bottom lip. Draco coughed to catch their attention.

"We went to visit her last night!" Blaise blurted out.

"So much for Slytherins being sneaky!"

"He's my best friend! And he happens to be light! So I can tell him."

"You better be a on the light side too!"

"Will you two stop!" Draco shouted. "Why on earth did you go visit Miya last night?"

"For the new Meadow Falls."

"What?"

"It's the new name we came up with for the school." Cho sighed.

"Right, I know, but again, what does this have to do with Miya?"

"We asked her to join." Cho smiled sheepishly.

"Right. In the middle of the night?"

"You're not going to ask us why?" Cho asked hesitantly.

"No. I like the idea. You know you probably freaked her out more than anything. What kind of enemy comes into your room in the middle of the night and tells you about a new school they'd like you to join?" He almost laughed at the thought.

"So its our fault then." Blaise placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "I just wanted to make up for what I did! She's a kid! How can you turn her over to Aurors?"

"Yo know technically she killed a lot of people without thinking about it." Draco stated.

"But does she know what she did was wrong?"

"No." Draco answered quickly. This got a raised eyebrow from Blaise.

"She grew up around Voldemort, calls him Tom. The guy was her father figure. Add in the sister unlucky enough to be part carnivore, you get one messed up home."

"What do we do?" Cho sighed.

"I think you're right. The school will help. She won't like it though, not one bit." He glanced to the side in thought.

"Right. Leave it to me. Tell Harry I'm sorry I can't make it for breakfast."

"Where are you going?" Cho asked softly only to have Blaise stop her, letting Draco slip out the door.

"He probably knows where she is. He's probably already making a plan."

"Will it work?"

"Not sure, you never know with Draco, its either epic or a major flop. But when he's thinking seriously, he's stubborn, and an absolute slytherin to the core."

* * *

He was rushing down the path, breath coming in rasps. He hadn't wanted to apparate too close, but he had ended up further than he intended. He needed to get their quick. Miya was by no means stupid. Escaping meant people wanting to recapture. She wouldn't stay in place too long.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket, pressing three on quick dial.

/Hello?/

"Hey. It's me."

/We said we wouldn't talk for a while./

"I need you to come to my place."

/Your place at Harrys, or real home?/

"Real home." It felt strange calling the manor home. He hadn't really lived there in what seemed an eternity. He felt more like a guest, having entered but not allowed to meet its occupants.

/You ok?/

"It's Miya."

/You know what happened to her?/

"She was in the hospital. Cho refused to kill her."

/That's good, right?/

"Yeah. I hope. I need your help."

/You think she's at yours?/

"It's a hunch."

/You sound out of breath./

"I'm running and you know it. You're making fun of how unfit I am again!"

/Yup, you know it! What can I do though?/

"Bring her with you."

/You sure?/

"She'll help."

/Give us a few minutes to get there./

With that, the phone went dead, and Draco pocketed it just in time to enter through the gates. Thought the front door, up the stairs. He knew exactly where she'd be. In the usual spot. Thinking spot. Throwing the door open, he instantly had his arms full.

"Draco! I knew it! I knew it! You'd find me!" She grinned happily. Moving backwards to lt him enter. She was still wearing light blue pajamas that the hospital had issued her.

"Are you alright?" He genuinely cared. Of all the elementals that had used his house as a refuge, he related more to this one. Miya. With her unfortunate circumstances and upbringing.

"I'm fine, I guess. It hurts…a lot. But not as much as when it happened."

"That's good." He sighed in relief.

"Draco…"

"I need you to listen Miya." He interrupted her before the tears could start. He knelt onto one knee before her, holding both her hands in his.

"It's never easy. In fact its harder than anything ever will be. I can't make it better for you, although I really want to. I wish there was a way." He licked his lips as her eyes widened slightly.

"It will never be the same. It will be tough, and hard, and it hurts, so much, but that means that you loved, that you were loved, that you had a special bond. There's nothing wrong with feeling this way. Nothing wrong with wanting to cry, throw things around the room."

"Had?" she whispered softly, biting her bottom lip.

"You know, don't you? You're being so brave about it. You feel it, your linked, theres no way around it. You know what that feeling is, and you know why it wont stop hurting. You really want me to say it?"

"Please." He gasped for breath, a small tear slipping from the side of her eye.

"She can't help you anymore. Carsly's gone." He wrapped his arms around her as er legs buckled, finding herself on her knees.

"It's ok. It's ok. Let it out." He whispered as she clung to him, one racking sob after the other.

"Carsly! Carsly!" She cried into his arms. Draco had never been good with situations like these. It had taken him what seemed forever to finally say he didn't believe his family, even longer to realise they had grown apart. He never knew what to do when Pansy came back with a broken heart from a guy she had slept with, had taken him a long time to admit he loved Harry Potter, let alone tell hm that.

He knew what to say because he had felt it when his father had died. When his mother had died. Felt it when he had left home behind. It was gut wrenching, and even though they had felt disappointed till their dying breaths, they had been family.

Hesitantly, he let a hand stroke through her messy hair, combing through it with his fingers.

"You ok, kid?" Draco glanced to the side to see a sad smile on Yasmins face. Pansy right behind her in the corridor.

"Yasmin!" Miya cried harder. "Carsly!" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's ok. Come here." Miya instantly latched onto the bluenette, who cooed and hummed at her, rocking her slightly. Pansy stood next to Draco.

"What now?"

"They want to enroll her in the school."

"The order?"

"Blaise and Cho." Pansy sighed.

"They think they can teach her right and wrong?"

"I suppose."

"You know she's too old for that? She knows the difference already. You can't change how she wants to be." Draco glanced at her, a blank expression on his face.

"No, don't give me that. You decided to get close to her in the first place. What do you plan to do?"

"Save her."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"It was either Yasmin or the school."

"You're forgetting that I live with Yasmin. You think she'd really be able to change with me in the picture?"

"We need to convince her." Draco stated.

"Do you want to live?" Yasmin hummed at Miya, who nodded her head instantly. What had been to her hurt so badly. She couldn't imagine what death would feel like.

"You want to go to prison? Driven insane?" Miya hiccuped and then pushed back slightly, frown on her face.

"What? No!"

"That's what they want Miya." Yasmin smiled softly. "You're like me now."

"Yas.."

"I'm hiding. I don't like it, but I'm alive, and I'm with someone I care for."

"But she.."

"Never came anywhere near anyone but me. You know that, right? You saw." Miya nodded. Yasmin lifted Miyas chin up using er thumb, and smiled at her softly.

"You know you have other choices. That school, it will hide you. No one will ever know where you are. No one will ever think to look." Miya sniffed

"If you're good, I mean." Miya winced at the words. "You can be, right?"

"Do I realy not know whats right and wrong?" she asked softly.

"No one can say for sure. But this life, it can give you friends, a home, it'll make you happy."

"But they..!"

"I know. I know, Miya. They did. But you're forgetting one thing." Miya leaned her head to the side in curiosity.

"You have Draco." Miyas head snapped up towards him, and he smiled at her.

"I'll be there for you. When you need me, I will come running. If its you." Miya sniffed once more, keeping her eyes on his.

"You'll be there?"

"Of course I will. You're family, aren't you?" Miya broke down in tears once more.

"Draco!" she cried, hanging onto Yasmin once more.

"Always." Draco stated. "Without doubt, without question."

"if your good and go to school that is." Yasmin chimed in.

"Promise?" Draco smirked.

"I promise."

* * *

There wasn't much time to think of anything else. The next few weeks flowed by in a hurry, crammed with things they needed to do.

They had their talk with the order. Explained their history with Dumbledore, their actions till now. They even had to explain the battle. Draco said they had all died, and each of the elementals had agreed, that Miya had also killed herself in the manor, afraid to be alone and in the hands of her enemy. They hadn't talked about it really, there was no time, but Harry knew that not all of them had died.

They had been busy building Meadow falls with the help of the order of the ashes. One bigger than the previous, better than before. They had enrolled students already, and after four weeks of building it, finally opened it.

They had all moved out of the den. Luna had gone back home, Ginny and Neville had found a place of their own, as had Draco and Harry. A small, cosy cottage like both of them had wanted, with Asher in tow. The black Labrador was all over Draco when he had been retrieved, and Harry couldn't help but love the cuddly thing. There was suddenly time to relax.

Draco was on the balcony, staring out at the night sky. He couldn't help but think where his life had made that astral shift from the path he had been on when he was younger. He wondered who he would have been had he not changed sides, maybe even if he hadn't been born with his powers.

Strong arms grabbed him from behind.

"You're thinking too much again." Harry whispered before leaning his head on the blondes shoulder.

"There's much to think about."

"They're not all dead, are they?"

"No."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Arms wrapped tighter around his waist. Draco brushed his hands over Harrys arms.

"I'll never know. But it couldn't end any different."

"How many are alive?"

"Just two." Draco breathed harshly.

"Is…." He didn't want to finish the sentence. He would understand if Draco hadn't, but some part of him hoped Draco hadn't gotten too attached to the man.

"No. Miya and Yasmin." Pale hands gripped Harrys tightly.

"Yasmin is staying with Pansy."

"I thought they were rivals." Harry sniggered.

"Are you blind? They're in love you idiot." Harry paused, blinking. Thinking back on it, wasn't that how he and Draco had started? He couldn't help but let out belting laughter. Draco produced a smile of his own, unaware that he had been thinking the same thing.

"And Miya?"

"At Meadow falls. Learning. She's doing good, though se still has far to go mentally and emotionally." Harry swiveled Draco around to face him. His face suddenly very serious.

"You have to tell me sometime Draco. It wont just do you good, but me as well. Its driving me crazy. What happened?" Draco trailed two fingers across two lips, smiling at the soothing feeling.

"Ok."


	56. Chapter 56: Fated

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Yuri (female x female) adult topics, swearing, sexual scenes and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Ron x Hermoine, Blaise x Cho, Neville x Ginny, Saito x Draco (past), Harry x Draco, Pansy x Yasmin

This has not been Beta'd.

'text' is thought

"text" is talking

* * *

**Hidden Element**

Chapter 56: Fated

* * *

**Elementals:**

Ice and Void – Draco Malfoy

Fire – Pansy Parkinson

Earth – Blaise Zabini

Nature – Cho Chang

Light – Cherrie Everdeen (OC)

**The Forgotten:**

Electricity – Saito Blackstar (OC) (unknown)

Animal – Carsly Hendricks (OC) (dead)

Shadow – Alakai Petrovski (OC) (dead)

Water - Yasmin DiAngelo (with Pansy)

Wind - Miya Hendricks (OC) (Meadow Falls)

* * *

**Flashback:**

"You let him go." Draco whispered softly, groaning as he tried to stand up.

"Of course I did. It can't be any other way." Draco looked up at him in confusion, Saito still seated on the floor.

"Don't look at me like that! We both know you'd hate me if I were to kill him."

"I could never hate you.." Draco said.

"You could. You could even kill me that's how much you'd hate me, and half of me wonders why I don't try."

"Why didn't you?"

"I know you love me, and I'm happy because of that. But you can't love me like you do him, can you?"

"No."

"Thank you. For it not being a damned I'm sorry." Draco smiled softly.

"This is stupid." He sighed.

"You coming here to fight?" Draco asked.

"No! I mean, it's just me and you. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! We were supposed to crush them and I'd go hide you in a tower or something."

"That sounds strangely romantic." Draco laughed.

"But not enough.."

"You could stop, you know."

"What's the point? I was good for you, Draco. I don't feel like being well-behaved at the moment."

"You're saying you made yourself someone you weren't to stay with me?" Draco growled.

"No! no…that was me, it was, but me having better things to do. I mean, everyone wants it, right? Power. It's just how much you crave it that makes that balance of good and evil. I just had something I wanted more."

"Saito…"

"It won't work Draco, whatever it is you have up your sleeve. We had the real deal. We both know that. It was great, but his does happen in life. There's someone you will never be able to forget, no matter if he had come to find you or not. So I can't kill him, no matter how much I want to."

"What made you change your mind?"

"My sister. She kicked and screamed till the end, but she got her happy ending. She's one of the most important people in my life, how can I ask her to follow me through my wish to conquer? How can I ask her to be evil when she's not? She deserves better than that. Then I got to thinking, aren't you important as well? Aren't you the same as her? What right do I have to kill him because I don't like him. Damn! I'm a pathetic villain."

"I think you did a pretty good job." Saito laughed at Dracos remark. He clutched his painful side.

"Dammed! What was that thing you used? Hurt like hell!"

"Void."

"You're a double element, huh? Nifty. Now I regret not killing him. You'd make an amazing queen to my empire."

"I'm no female."

"Yes. I'm aware of that." He grinned. "I'm…not sure what to do. The villain has made an epiphany; can he go on to conquer the world?"

"I can't let you do that, Saito. Not anymore."

"Stepped up, have you? Was going to happen sooner or later." He coughed.

"What would you do if you won?"

"You really want to know?"

"Please." Saito sat up straight, sighing as he did.

"Bring the place down to the ground. I may not agree with Voldemort on things like muggles, but I do believe that magic is dying. He had that one right. We're loosing it, and watching as it happens."

"You'd kill them all?"

"The ones that were a threat."

"Muggles?" Saito glanced at Draco, raising an eyebrow. "That was your plan?"

"Yup."

"Even if I let you go now?"

"Yup." He said instantly.

"I love you."

"Just not enough."

"No. But I can't let you leave without trying to fight you. This has nothing to do about how I feel about you."

"Just what you feel about what I'll do in the future. I get it. Damn!"

He got up.

"Get up then." Draco followed suite, licking his lips, he put his hands out before him. He wasn't sure how much good he was going to do. Void had never really listened, Ice had always kept it at bay, making it hard to control and tame. Saito walked forward, slapping his hands away, and rapping his hands around the blondes waist. He pulled him into a rough kiss, one that poured in all his remaining feelings.

He let go just as quickly. Draco gasped for breath, licking his lips again.

"Saito!" He yelled.

"Right, right, for Potter only. Had to get my last buzz though." He looked around him carefully, choosing to stand relatively far from Draco, which confused the blonde. Then again, he supposed he wanted to avoid Void, and Electricity had a big range, if he remembered correctly.

Electric tendrils flared off of his body, licking the floor, sticking up his hair. He let out a shout, a scream of pain and the tendrils fizzed around him, thickly striking the ground. Draco ran forwards, confused. What was going on?

Static ranged around Saito, pure, visible strings of lightning that were being made with the friction. Not heading his way? What? The more he screamed, the more electricity coursed around him. Was he getting ready for some huge attack?

He stopped once more, hands at the ready. But nothing came. His hands dropped, mouth open slightly. He then noticed it. Saito had been standing in a pool of water which had been left from their previous fight. Ones he had used to hurt Harry. His eyes went wide instantly.

"Saito" He screamed, running forwards once more. A tendril lashed out, hitting his feet from under him. Draco winced, hissing at the sting it had produced. He didn't want it to end this way. Not this way! Please not this way! Anything but this!

* * *

**Present:**

"You couldn't save him?"

"No." Draco clenched his hands around Harrys fists.

"I get why you're sad. It's not the best way to see someone die."

"I didn't think.."

"I know." Draco hugged Harry tightly.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Harry hugged back.

"No. Never. I'm thankful for him. He was there for you when you needed help. I might not like the fact that he had the time I could have had, that he might have touched you in ways I had, but you were alone for years. It's unreasonable for me to leave that way and expect it to have been the same."

"You're not upset?"

"Jealous as hell, but not upset."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now get your fine ass in bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Harry pushed Draco back into the room. Locking the doors of the balcony and closing the curtains.

"I'm just part of the entourage!"

"Imagine if she had put you in a dress." Draco turned to glare at Harry from where he had started putting the various pillows on the floor.

"You better not be imagining it!"

"Come one! A brides maid dress would suite you just fine! How about we do some role play next time?" A pillow was thrown at his face for the suggestion.

"Harry Potter! Anything but a dress you hear me?" Harry jumped onto the bed.

"Oh? Anything else would do then? My, aren't you kinky."

"Harry!" It was a combination of embarrassment at Harrys words and shock at suddenly finding himself on the bed underneath said brunette.

"It wouldn't be that bad." He smiled softly.

"I guess.." Harry leaned down to get his kiss. A cold chill sent through their lips, goose bumps down their skin. A fleeting, shared feeling of being joined in a way they could never undo.

They were fated, entwined, a combination, one soul. They were Ice.

* * *

Once in a blue moon, compassionate, or rather, divine love, takes place.

A self-sacrificing love, unselfish and experienced by people willing to do things for another person with no expectations. Precious, beloved, and esteemed.

No matter the risk, no matter the situation, they will always place the other first, always find one another no matter the distance nor situation.

An all-encompassing love, where partners are viewed as blessing. It is a generous love, partners often waiting patiently for the other after a break-up.


End file.
